Syndrome Dal Salan
by saelliane
Summary: Apprentie médecin, Loïse Dal Salan n'a pas hérité, comme son frère Cal, du goût prononcé de sa famille pour les aventures rocambolesques. Mais sa capture par des pirates et les rencontres faites en chemin vont lui apprendre qu'on ne nait pas Dal Salan: on le devient!
1. La capture

Le souffle coupé, j'admirai le navire sur lequel j'allais embarquer.

C'était un fier navire marchand à trois mâts, un de ces titans des mers comme on n'en voyait plus que sur l'Océan Bleu, dont les vents puissants et réguliers se prêtaient si bien à la navigation à la voile. Massif et ventru, il écrasait l'embarcadère du port de Respyr de son ombre colossale, réduisant les caravelles impériales au rang de frêles esquifs de bois. Je détaillai en silence les courbes puissantes de sa coque, fascinée malgré moi par la silhouette élégante du navire qui se balançait imperceptiblement dans les eaux calmes. La voix de mon professeur me tira de mes pensées:

-Êtes-vous sure que c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Loïse?

Il était inquiet à l'idée de me laisser faire ce voyage seule, je le savais bien. Malgré mes seize ans, j'étais frêle et plutôt petite, comme tous les membres de ma famille. Et si des Dal Salan, j'avais les yeux bleu-gris et les boucles brunes, je n'avais pas hérité, comme mes frères et soeurs, du goût de mon clan pour les aventures, ni de leurs aptitudes exceptionnelles pour celles-ci. D'apparence fragile, manquant un peu d'assurance, je comprenais bien le manque d'enthousiasme de mon professeur à me laisser partir sur ce navire.

Moi-même, cela ne m'enchantait pas de prendre quatre jours pour effectuer un voyage que tous mes camarades de classe feraient en moins d'une minute, le temps d'un transfert Respyr-Travia via les portes des deux villes. Malheureusement, un mal des transferts chronique faisait de chacun de mes voyages par Transmittus ou par Porte de transfert un calvaire. Malgré les médicaments recommandés par mon médecin, le voyage aller depuis le Lancovit jusqu'à Omois m'avait retourné l'estomac et laissée fiévreuse et épuisée pendant trois jours, sur les sept que comptait le congrès annuel des chamans auquel je venais assister avec ma promotion. Quitte à perdre quatre jours, j'aimais autant ne pas être malade comme un chatrix, et j'avais choisi de revenir à Travia par des moyens de transport plus rudimentaires. Il me faudrait deux jours pour traverser l'Océan Bleu et gagner Spanivia, où je prendrais un bus volant qui me ramènerait jusqu'à Travia.

Un homme élegant, vêtu du long manteau bordeau des officiers de Spanivia, remarquant nos silhouettes immobiles dans l'agitation matinale de l'embarcadère, détacha son attention du va et vient des marins qui chargeaient le bateau pour venir à notre rencontre.

-Bonjour, vous êtes le professeur Jalinus? demanda l'incoonu en tendant la main à mon professeur de potions.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et serra la même de l'homme.

-Enchanté, Lorick de Sandroy, capitaine du Chronos et serviteur du trône de Spanivia, se présenta l'homme en inclinant le buste.

-Et vous devez être mademoiselle Dal Salan, devina-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête, troublée malgré moi par l'éclat vert des yeux du capitaine.

\- C'est sous ma protection que Mademoiselle Dal Salan voyagera jusqu'au port de Spanivia. Le Chronos est essentiellement un navire destiné au transport des marchandises mais une partie du pont supérieur est réservée aux voyageurs. Nous emmenons une vingtaine de passagers sur cette traversée, qui disposent de toutes les installations nécessaires à leur confort. La pire menace qui guette mes hôtes reste l'ennui, car la traversée est longue et le magicnet inaccessible au milieu de l'océan.

Mon professeur détailla avec attention l'homme à qui il s'apprêtait à me confier. Intransigeant et volontiers bougon en tant qu'enseignant, il n'en était pas moins attentif à la sécurité de ses étudiants et n'était pas disposé à me laisser entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Si sa réserve et son regard insistant eussent put paraître déplacés, le capitaine s'y soumit pourtant avec patience, se laissant évaluer avec une assurance paisible. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, avec ses yeux d'un vert rieur qui tranchait avec sa mâchoire carrée, sa posture droite, presque martiale et ses cheveux coupés ras.

Grand, large d'épaules, il semblait être fait du même bois que le navire qu'il dirigeait, fiable et solide, dégageant une force tranquille que mêmes les plus terribles tempêtes ne semblaient pouvoir ébranler.

Mon professeur avait dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions car il se détendit et s'autorisa un rare sourire:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la traversée, cette demoiselle a des examens en perspective, et des révisions pour lui tenir compagnie.

Puis, jetant un coup d'oeil à son accréditation, il ajouta:

-Je dois rentrer à Respyr pour retrouver le reste de ma classe. Je vous confie mon élève, Capitaine.

-Je veillerai sur elle, je vous le promets Professeur, déclara Lorick de Sandroy en portant son poing à son coeur.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix tranquille, mais sa promesse résonna avec force dans le petit matin. Le capitaine du Chronos était un homme d'honneur et je devinai qu'il eut préféré donner sa vie plutôt que de faillir à cette promesse.

Le professeur me fit ses adieux.

-Loïse, je vous retrouve dans quatre jours à Travia. Vous vous arrangerez avec vos camarades de classe pour rattraper les cours que vous aurez manqués.

-Entendu professeur. A dans quatre jours.

Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait savoir alors qu'il me faudrait de longs mois et bien des épreuves avant de retrouver enfin le chemin de ma ville natale et de mes cours de médecine.

Cela faisait une bonne journée que nous avions quitté Respyr et le navire filait à bonne allure, capturant dans ses larges voiles de lin le moindre souffle de vent pour propulser son corps massif sur les flots bleus. J'estimai qu'il devait nous rester moins d'une demi-journée de voyage avant de gagner les terres de Spanivia, le but de notre périple. Mes révisions, quant à elles, n'avaient guère progressé: la moindre bourrasque de vent iodé me déconcentrait et j'avais passé ce début de traversée à contempler le mouvement hypnotique des vagues et les ondoiements gracieux des balbounes qui venaient nager aux côtés du navire.

Je ne me lassai pas, non plus d'admirer le ballet des marins qui allaient et venaient sur le pont du Chronos.

Le puissant navire constituait une société bien organisée, où chacun jouait un rôle précis, rouage indispensable d'un mécanisme à la précision exceptionnelle. Avec une pointe d'envie, j'observais l'harmonie discrète des marins, qui s'affairaient sur le pont, hâlant les cordages, grimpant sur les mâts, redressant la barre et hissant les lourdes voiles de lin.

J'aurais aimé trouver, avec autant de précision, ma place sur Autremonde.

Le balancement des vagues m'emplissait d'une douce mélancolie et je me laissai envahir par des pensées moroses.

Il y avait mes études de chaman qui, si elles me passionnaient, perdaient de leur sens en ces périodes d'examens, quand l'apprentissage forcé supplantait la réalité de la pratique.

Il y avait ma famille adorée, que je voyais se déliter alors que mes frères et soeurs, grandissant, quittaient tour à tour le domicile familial.

Et puis il y avait ce vide en moi, ce familier que je n'avais jamais rencontré, et dont l'absence pesait si lourdement sur mon âme, ces derniers temps.

Une vapeur épaisse monta jusqu'à mes narines, chassant mon vague à l'âme d'une bouffée de fragrances épicées. Mon voisin, un tatris aux yeux perçants derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires, me tendait une tasse de thé fumante, avec un sourire amical.

-Un petit thé de Tingapour pour vous changer les idées, mademoiselle?

Comme je l'acceptai, il s'en servit également une tasse, en renversa une partie sur son pantalon quand une vague fit tanguer le bateau et sans plus s'en formaliser, m'expliqua:

-C'est du thé rouge d'Omois, agrémenté d'écorces d'orange et d'épices variées. C'est un remède souverain contre la mélancolie et les vagues à l'âme. J'allais m'en servir une tasse quand j'ai senti qu'une jeune personne à côté de moi apprécierait peut-être de partager mon breuvage.

Je n'étais pas surprise par la clairvoyance du tatris quant à mes états d'âme. Avec leurs deux cerveaux, il n'étaient pas rare que les êtres bicéphales soient extrêmement réceptifs aux émotions des êtres qui les entouraient. Ils se montraient d'ailleurs d'une empathie remarquable, et faisaient pour cette raison de très bons psychologues. Avec curiosité, je demandai:

-Puis-je vous demander ce qui motivait votre besoin de boire ce fameux thé?

En guise de réponse, le tatris me tendit un livre à la couverture de cuir usée, dans lequel un fin ruban de soie rouge marquait une page cornée.

Poésie du voyage, d'un monde à l'autre, indiquait les lettres dorées à moitié effacées

Délicatement, j'ouvris le livre à la page marquée, où le tatris avait interrompu sa lecture, et déchiffrai les vers qui s'y trouvaient.

 _Partir, c'est mourir un peu._

 _C'est mourir à ce qu'on aime._

 _On laisse un peu de soi-même_

 _En toute heure et dans tout lieu._

 _C'est toujours le deuil d'un vœu_

 _Le dernier vers d'un poème…_

 _Partir, c'est mourir un peu._

 _Et l'on part, et c'est un jeu_

 _Et jusqu'à l'adieu suprême,_

 _C'est ton âme que l'on sème,_

 _Que l'on sème à chaque adieu._

 _Partir, c'est mourir un peu…_

(Edmond Haraucourt, Seul)

Il y avait une justesse dans ces mots qui me touchait, et je comprenais que la sensibilité exacerbée du tatris ait été profondément marquée par le poème.

Néanmoins, je tentai de me dégager de la tristesse diffuse que dégageaient les vers par une pirouette:

-Moi, je trouve qu'un voyage, c'est vivre beaucoup. Le vent, l'odeur de la mer, chaque instant est plus intense, plus fort, plus...vivant.

Le tatris me sourit:

-Vous vivez plus, et en cela, vous mourrez. La jeune fille qui est partie de Respyr il y a quelques heures disparaît un peu plus à chaque instant.

-Enfin ne nous emballons pas, il ne s'agit que d'une traversée de deux jours et...

Je m'interrompis quand je constatai qu'une des deux têtes du tatris avait totalement détaché son attention de la conversation, et fixait avec attention le pont principal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-On dirait que quelque chose de ...dangereux se prépare, murmura le tatris, sans détourner le regard.

Je regardais le pont sans comprendre. Puis, à mon tour, je perçus l'infime changement dans le ballet affairé de l'équipage. Il y avait une tension en plus. Les gestes, imperceptiblement, s'étaient faits plus nerveux, moins ordonnés, comme si un grain de sable était venu enrayer le délicat mécanisme.

L'arrivée des changelins sur le pont, en formation de combat et tous les sens en alerte, acheva de confirmer ce que le petit tatris soupçonnait.

Je les avais vus en embarquant, ces guerriers, hommes et femmes au teint cuivré qui, même sous leur forme humaine, vibraient d'une énergie sauvage et indomptable. Chargés de protéger les marchandises, ils obéissaient aux ordres inaudibles de leur louve alpha, une jeune femme dont les beaux yeux noirs en amande luisaient comme des pierres serties sur son visage aux pommettes tranchantes. Elle humait l'air avec une concentration extrême, à la recherche d'un indice olfactif pour guider sa stratégie de défense.

Une menace sombre planait sur notre navire, une menace que nous ne percevions pas encore et dont nous ignorions tout, mais que l'équipage semblait connaître et redouter.

Je sentis un sentiment de panique remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et se nouer en une boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge.

Tous les passagers à présent avait compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose, et, en écho ma propre peur, jetaient des coups d'oeil inquiets autour d'eux, s'agitaient, s'énervaient du manque d'informations et amorçaient des mouvements de panique. Le capitaine choisit ce moment pour surgir dans la pièce des passagers, le sabre au clair mais toujours avec cette assurance tranquille qui m'avait frappée quelques heures plus tôt. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard pour imposer le silence, s'attarda, me sembla-t-il, une fraction de seconde sur moi, puis déclara d'une voix ferme qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Ce navire est actuellement la cible d'une attaque pirate, aussi allons-nous vous évacuer pour votre sécurité. Des Transmittus de secours se trouvent dans la réserve du pont inférieur. Il vous suffit de descendre les escaliers pour y accéder, la réserve se trouve immédiatement à votre gauche. Il y a assez de Transmittus pour chacun des passagers et les membres de l'équipage, aussi vous demanderai-je de gagner le pont inférieur rapidement mais sans bousculade. Une fois que vous aurez enfilé le Transmittus, activez-le immédiatement. Vous serez transféré au navire ou la porte de transfert la plus proche. Allez-y.

Et il s'effaça devant l'escalier pour rejoindre le pont, où tous à présent, marins comme loups-garous, s'étaient mis en ordre de combat. Invisible, la menace était devenue tellement pesante qu'elle semblait avoir empli tout l'espace. Il me semblait qu'elle s'insinuait un peu plus en moi à chaque respiration, toujours plus glaçante et dangereuse. Les nerfs à vif, je suivais le flot des passagers descendant l'escalier quand _il_ apparut.

Crevant le voile d'invisibilité qui l'avait jusqu'alors masqué aux regards, un terrifiant navire d'un noir absolu se matérialisa dans un rugissement d'écume et de ténèbres, irradiant d'une aura malsaine. J'eus à peine le temps de percevoir la figure de proue représentant un monstre hideux que le petit tatris me tirait à sa suite dans les escaliers, m'arrachant à la terrifiante vision. Nous descendîmes quatre à quatre les marches et nous précipitâmes dans la réserve où les passagers revêtaient avec empressement les Transmittus de secours. Avec des gestes qui manquaient d'efficacité sous l'effet de la panique, je me saisis d'un Transmittus de secours qui ressemblait vaguement à un gilet de sauvetage et l'enfilait. Puis, tremblante, j'entrepris de l'attacher et de régler les sangles. Autour de moi, les silhouettes disparaissaient une par une, me désorientant encore un peu plus.

Est¬ce que le Transmittus allait fonctionner? Quel était ce bateau sorti des ténèbres? Et si je me retrouvais sur une terre hostile? Qu'allait-il advenir des marins? Et si mon mal de transfert me…

-Irons-nous ensemble, mademoiselle? me demanda le tatris, qui avait capté ma détresse.

Nous étions les derniers.

Au-dessus de nos têtes, le fracas des canons remplaça le silence angoissant de l'attente.

Ignorant le bruit sinistre, le petit tatris pris mon bras et s'empara de la poignée suspendue au gilet, prêt à activer le Transmittus. Il attendit que je fasse de même avant de compter:

-3… 2...1… C'est parti.

Le contact du de mon compagnon se dématérialisait sur mon bras. Sans plus attendre, j'activai à mon tour le sort. Une force magique s'enroula autour de moi, me souleva de terre. L'image du pont s'effaça à mon regard et je me sentis partir dans un tourbillon qui me souleva le coeur.

Et puis non.

Tout d'un coup, la magie qui me soulevait sembla se disperser, comme annihilée par une force plus puissante, et je retombais lourdement sur le plancher du bateau.

Qu'est-ce que...?

Paniquée, je défis le Transmittus que je portais, en attrapai un autre, l'enfilai et, sans même prendre le temps de l'attacher, tirai sur la poignée de toutes mes forces. Cette fois-ci, je n'eus même pas la sensation du départ. La force qui s'opposait à la magie du transfert s'était installée et surpuissante, interdisait l'activation même du sort.

Par tous les dieux, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Je débitais rapidement:

-Par le Luminus, que la lumière illumine mes doigts, repousse les ténèbres et éclaire-moi.

La rime était mauvaise mais de toute façon, la magie se refusait à moi, et pas une étincelle ne se matérialisa dans mes doigts tendus.

Un fracas dans les escaliers. Je m'écartai à temps pour ne pas être renversée par les deux combattants qui venaient de tomber dans le pont inférieur. Un colosse armé d'un lourd sabre se redressa le premier, avec une vivacité surprenante pour quelqu'un de sa stature; et maintenant son adversaire au sol d'une seule main, lui assena un coup de sabre mortel.

Je ne pus retenir un cri et reculai jusqu'à me retrouver dos à la réserve. Bloquée. Avec horreur, je vis le pirate se redresser et se diriger vers moi, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Désespérée je tirai une nouvelle fois sur la poignée du Transmittus.

Sans succès.

Je feintai sur la gauche pour tenter une échappée sur la droite. Mais le colosse était trop grand, bien trop large, sa carrure emplissait tout l'espace. Une poigne puissante se referma sur moi et manqua de me broyer l'épaule, m'interdisant toute possibilité de me dégager. L'homme leva son sabre, prêt à me découper en deux… Et mourut les cervicales brisées par les mâchoires du loup géant qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Le changelin secoua la tête et reprit forme humaine pour laisser place à la jeune lieutenante au visage de cuivre que j'avais aperçue en arrivant sur le bateau.

Sur son abdomen, la terrible blessure qui l'avait à moitié éventrée se refermait doucement, laissant à peine le souvenir d'une cicatrice sur la peau brune de la jeune femme.

Ignorant la prodigieuse guérison, elle m'aida à me dégager du corps effondré et me tira fermement à l'écart du cadavre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Siffla-t-elle

-Les… Les Transmittus ne fonctionnent plus.

-Et ta magie?

-Bloquée, répondis-je sans chercher à masquer le désespoir qui pointait dans ma voix.

Elle acquiesca pour me signifier qu'elle avait pris note de l'information, évalua les lieux puis me jeta un long regard pensif. Se décidant brusquement, elle me prit par la main et m'entraina jusqu'à la cale. Là elle s'arrêta devant une porte donnait sur une petite salle -un grand placard à vrai dire- où s'entassaient des cordages, suspendus aux parois ou étalés sur le sol.

La louve me fit entrer dans le placard, et asseoir sur le plancher. Elle passa sa main sous mon menton, et me fit lever la tête jusqu'à planter son regard dans le mien.

Pour quelques instants, ses yeux m'offrirent le refuge de leur douceur liquide, et les bruits des combats et l'angoisse terrible s'effacèrent devant la braise farouche de ses pupilles.

Pour quelques instants, ce regard me protégea et me convainquit que je n'avais rien à craindre.

-Tu vas rester cachée ici,et attendre la fin des combats. Dès que la magie sera de nouveau accessible, tu activeras ton Transmitus et ce quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, puis arrachant une bande de tissu à sa tunique en lambeaux, elle entreprit de nouer un garrot solide autour de mon bras gauche. Elle mordilla délicatement mon avant-bras et précisa:

-Au cas où les choses ne tourneraient pas comme prévu...

Elle se releva vivement, me dissimula sous un rouleau de corde brune et s'autorisa un clin d'oeil rassurant avant de refermer la porte et s'en retourner au combat.

Mécaniquement, j'essayai d'estimer le temps qu'il me restait avant que la morsure de la louve ne fasse de moi un changelin. Je savais que le garrot constituait un bien faible rempart contre la diffusion du poison dans mes veines, tout au plus il la ralentirait de quelques heures. Si je n'ingérai pas un antidote dans les quinze ou seize prochaines heures, la transformation serait irréversible.

À cette pensée ma gorge se noua douloureusement: les dieux seuls savaient ce que me réservaient les prochaines heures.

Dans le noir du placard, l'ouïe était le dernier sens qui me rattachait au monde extérieur et bientôt, elle envahit ma conscience avec une acuité nouvelle. Le fracas métallique des lames qui se croisent, les explosions assourdissantes des armes à feu, les râles des hommes qui meurent, les cris des hommes qui tuent, tout cela tissait la toile sonore d'une horreur dont se précisait, un peu plus à chaque instant, la fatale issue. On mourrait au-dessus de moi, avec une fureur terrible. Dans un sinistre concert, les déflagrations et les lames se croisèrent avec une rage sans précédent, avec ce que je devinai être l'énergie du désespoir. Puis déclinèrent. Les grognements et les hurlements des loups se turent. Deux, trois, quatre déflagrations firent taire les derniers cris.

La bataille était finie et l'issue ne faisait aucun doute.

Seuls les pirates utilisaient des armes à feu.

Des lourds sanglots s'échappèrent de mes yeux, sans que je puisse les retenir. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, descendaient le long de ma poitrine et détrempaient mes cuisses que je tenais serrées contre mon torse.

Je pleurai sur ces hommes que j'avais côtoyés quelques heures et entendu mourir en quelques instants. Je pleurai sur le capitaine et ses étranges yeux verts qui ne riaient plus.

Je pleurai sur la jeune louve au pelage doré qui m'avait adressé un dernier clin d'œil rassurant avant d'aller se battre et mourir.

Je pleurai sur ce sort injuste qui avait fauché autant de vie en quelques minutes.

À tâtons, je dénouai le garrot que la louve m'avait fait et laissai le pouvoir des changelins couler librement dans mes veines.

Les choses n'avaient pas exactement tourné comme prévu.

Des bruits de pas juste à côté de mon placard. Je me redressai et me concentrai sur la source du bruit, tendue comme un arc. J'entendis qu'on déplaçait de lourdes charges depuis la cale, sans doute les marchandises qui nous avaient valu la convoitise mortelle des pirates. Des échanges de voix, que je ne compris pas. Il semblait que les hommes étaient confrontés à un problème. Puis quelques ordres brefs et impérieux et des pas qui se précipitèrent vers mon placard. Je retins ma respiration.

Un rai de lumière déchira l'obscurité.

Le cauchemar que j'avais imaginé, réfugiée dans mon placard, se matérialisa sous mes yeux, douloureusement réel, quand je franchis les dernières marches qui me séparaient du pont. Le voudrais-je, je ne saurais décrire avec précision le spectacle de désolation qui s'étendait devant moi. Comme si, depuis, ma mémoire avait voulu effacer les images terribles des corps détruits et sauvagement mutilés qui jonchaient le pont du Chronos. Resteraient les cauchemars, échos lointains de la terreur et de l'horreur que je ressentis à ce moment-là et qui hanteraient longtemps encore mes nuits les plus sombres.

Avais-je eu un mouvement de recul involontaire ou était-ce ma respiration qui m'avais trahie, quand on avait ouvert le placard où j'étais cachée?

On m'avait empoignée, extraite sans ménagement de ma cachette et traînée jusqu'au pont supérieur, où je découvrais, le cœur au bord de lèvres, cette scène de désolation. Des pirates allaient et venaient, transportant de lourdes caisses depuis les soutes du Chronos jusqu'au navire noir qui nous avait attaqués, et qui était à présent arrimé au flanc de notre bateau. Des silhouettes immobiles surveillaient l'opération à l'avant du bâtiment, et on me tira de force jusqu'à elles. Ils étaient huit. Trois hommes, agenouillés, les officiers du Chronos que maintenaient immobilisés trois pirates et deux autres hommes, qui surveillaient avec attention l'opération de chargement du sombre navire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'apporte là, Johor, demanda le plus petit des hommes, vêtu d'un manteau aussi sombre que son navire et dont la voix impérieuse ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son autorité.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse du pirate. Le souffle coupé, je venais de me noyer dans le regard vert du capitaine du Chronos. Je vis l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage. Une question muette se forma sur son visage, à laquelle je répondis par un regard désolé.

Je n'avais pas pu m'enfuir.

Un ombre de désespoir traversa le visage clair mais sa voix était claire quand il s'adressa au chef des pirates.

¬Laissez-la tranquille, Black James. C'est une de mes passagères, elle est inoffensive.

Le pirate ignora superbement sa requête et, se tournant vers l'homme qui devait être son second, demanda:

-Où en est-on avec le chargement, Williams?

-Les dernières caisses ont été embarquées, capitaine. Nous allons pouvoir nous retirer.

L'homme en noir, que le capitaine du Chronos avait appelé Black James, hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis, désignant les prisonniers d'un geste indifférent, il ordonna:

\- Exécutez-les. Tous, précisa-t-il en me désignant d'un regard appuyé.

Il me sembla qu'il prononçait sa sentence avec un certain plaisir, appuyant chacune de ses syllabes avec un indéfinissable accent de cruauté.

-Non! protesta le capitaine avec énergie, alors qu'on nous faisait agenouiller en ligne. Pas elle! C'est une gamine! Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle.

Il voulut se débattre mais il avait les bras bloqués dans le dos par un cordage et le pirate qui le tenait immobilisé le maintint fermement agenouillé. Je vis les pirates pointer leurs mousquets sur la nuque de mes compagnons. Sentis le canon métallique se poser à son tour sur ma peau. Je perçus avec une acuité terrifiante la forme en tube qui dessinait un cercle froid et fatal sur mon cou, le poids de la crosse en bois et la tension du mécanisme prêt à être déclenché.

Black James s'adressa du capitaine de Sandroy.

-Mon cher, je n'ai pas survécu aux traques de la marine pendant vingt ans en sous-estimant la moitié de l'humanité sous prétexte qu'elle appartient au sexe faible, susurra-t-il avec un mince sourire. Je ne pratique pas la charité.

Déflagration.

Comme pour ponctuer le discours du pirate.

Le plus jeune des officiers s'écroula dans un râle, une balle fichée dans la nuque

-Noooon ! hurla le capitaine.

Déflagration.

Le deuxième officier s'écroula lourdement à son tour.

La terreur s'empara de moi quand je compris que je serai la prochaine à mourir. Les pirates nous avaient alignés dans un ordre précis, et nous exécutaient méthodiquement selon cet alignement.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je compris le sens de ce manège. Avec une perversité sans nom, Black James faisait tuer devant le capitaine ses deux officiers, puis la dernière personne dont il avait la responsabilité.

Ce dernier avait déjà tout perdu: son navire, ses hommes, ses plus fidèles compagnons.

En me survivant une poignée de secondes, il faillirait à la dernière promesse qu'il avait faite -celle de me protéger au péril de sa vie- avant de se faire exécuter froidement.

Je sentis qu'on activait le mécanisme du mousquet contre ma nuque, la poigne s'affermit sur mon épaule et le canon s'enfonça dans ma chair.

Alors qu'on me tuait, la peur qui m'avait tétanisée jusque-là relâcha son étreinte sur mon esprit, et mes pensées s'envolèrent.

Loin, très loin au-delà de cet océan maudit et des terres lointaines qui me séparaient du Lancovit, jusqu'à Travia où m'attendait ma famille. Que deviendrait le clan Dal Salan, amputé d'un membre? Nous formions une famille soudée, où chacun avait su trouver sa place et nouer des liens inextricables avec les autres malgré nos différences.

Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours eu conscience du danger sourd que représentait cette relation fusionnelle, surtout considérés les métiers dangereux de Maman, Cal et Benjy. Voleurs patentés, il se passait rarement une semaine, voire une journée sans qu'ils ne mettent leur vie en danger. J'avais redouté plus que tout au monde cette douleur que je savais pourtant inéluctable. Mais j'avais je n'avais imaginé que je serais la première à la causer.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se gonfla douloureusement.

Quelles souffrances n'allais-je pas causer en disparaissant? Ne valait-il pas mieux être à ma place, et disparaître plutôt que de vivre la terrible déchirure de la perte d'un être cher?

La tension de la gâchette qu'on abaisse.

-Arrêtez, supplia le capitaine dans un souffle, elle est médecin.

Déflagration.

Les yeux verts me contemplaient encore quand le corps sans vie du capitaine s'effondra sur le sol.

Une dernière balle fichée dans la nuque.


	2. Chaman

Débouchant le flacon de désinfectant, j'imbibai du liquide odorant un carré de tissu propre et entrepris de nettoyer la plaie sanglante. Un coup de sabre habile avait percé la défense de l'homme que je soignais, et entaillé profondément la chair de l'épaule jusqu'au coude. Une blessure profonde et nette, qui avait saigné abondamment avant qu'on ne la bande de façon malhabile. Un simple Reparus aurait suffi à réparer tout ça, il aurait refermé les chairs et éliminé tout risque d'infection.

Avec un léger soupir, je m'emparai de fil et d'une aiguille que je passai à la flamme d'une bougie pour la stériliser, et retournai à mon patient. Il n'y avait pas de Reparus qui tenait, ici. J'allais devoir recoudre cette blessure à l'ancienne, comme je le faisais depuis des semaines. Depuis que les pirates m'avaient capturée, ce jour lointain où le Chronos avait été attaqué.

« Montre-moi tes mains », ordonna Black James.  
Je ne réagis pas, incapable de détourner mon regard du corps de l'homme qu'on venait d'assassiner sous mes yeux.  
Le pirate s'empara de ma main de force et la tordit pour examiner mes paumes. J'avais des doigts fins aux ongles courts, que mes études de chaman, à force de travaux pratiques et magiques, avaient assouplis. Quelques tâches d'encre, souvenirs des notes que j'avais prises l'avant-veille au congrès de chamanisme; et à la base du pouce gauche, une cicatrice blache, vestige d'une ancienne coupure au couteau de cuisine.

Ce fut au moment où je les vis, que je compris ce que le pirate cherchait.

Des tâches brunâtres, à peine visibles, qui mouchetaient le plat de mes paumes et le long de mes doigts.  
Des tâches de jus de racines de kax, dont les chamans usaient en permanence pour apaiser les douleurs.  
Des tâches qui demeuraient indélébiles malgré les lavages, et attestaient plus sûrement que n'importe quel diplôme de mon appartenance au corps des médecins.  
Des tâches qui scellèrent mon sort ce jour-là, quand Black James décida de faire de moi le médecin de son équipage.

Je l'ignorai alors, mais les chamans étaient des recrues précieuses sur les mers, où la magie fluctuait et pouvait demeurer inaccessible pendant plusieurs jours, et où les maladies et les blessures ne se soignaient pas toutes d'un simple Reparus.

On m'avait donc embarquée de force sur le navire noir de Black James et emmenée dans le repaire des pirates, où on m'avait confié un dispensaire et la tâche de soigner les blessés. Terrifiée et trop consciente de la précarité de ma situation, je m'étais attelée sans protester à mon travail, m'accommodant autant que possible de l'absence de magie et des ressources limitées du repaire des pirates.

« Voilà c'est fini, annonçai-je à l'homme que je soignais en coupant le fil qui dépassait de la plaie. Je fis un rapide bandage pour protéger mon ouvrage, et recommandai:

-Si la plaie gonfle anormalement ou devient douloureuse, il faudra repasser me voir sans tarder. Il y a un risque d'infection non négligeable.

Le pirate acquiesça d'un grognement bourru, et disparut en claquant la porte.

 _Tout le plaisir était pour moi_ , songeai-je devant la rudesse de ses manières. 

Mais je ne m'en offusquai plus. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais ici, et j'avais intégré le tacite accord qui me liait aux pirates.

Je les soignais, ils ne me tuaient pas, nous étions quittes.

L'homme était mon dernier patient et la journée touchant à sa fin, je m'attaquai au rangement de la petite pièce qu'on m'avait attribuée en guise de dispensaire.  
Je nettoyai et désinfectai avec soin mes outils et les rangeai dans leurs étuis respectifs, puis je mis de l'ordre dans les flacons et les bocaux où je conservais les remèdes avant de laver les tissus tâchés de sang que j'avais utilisés dans la journée. Ensuite, je nettoyai la table qui me servait de bureau, mon plan de travail et surtout la table d'examen où j'auscultais mes patients. Pour finir, je balayai le sol et passai la serpillière avant de m'attabler à mon bureau et noter sur un grand cahier un compte-rendu rapide des consultations de la journée.

Il y avait encore eu deux cas de blessures gravement infectées aujourd'hui.

La cause n'était pas bien difficile à deviner.

Le repaire des pirates était une immense caverne creusée par l'érosion dans le flanc d'une falaise donnant sur la mer, où s'était construite une curieuse ville flottant. On avait assemblé bon gré mal gré, à grand renfort de pontons de bois et de passerelles, un ensemble d'épaves, depuis les massifs navires marchands qui constituaient le centre de la ville jusqu'aux misérables chaloupes rattachées en hâte aux flancs de la ville, en passant par les silhouettes acérées des frégates et les gros chalutiers sans grâce.

Entre la caverne mal aérée, les bateaux à moitié décomposés et les rues surpeuplées, il régnait dans le repaire atmosphère malsaine, humide et viciée. J'avais beau me battre pour garder mon dispensaire sain, je ne pouvais lutter contre l'insalubrité des lieux, qui infectait les blessures et propageait les maladies.

Je notais ces quelques conclusions quand la porte de mon dispensaire s'ouvrit brusquement et je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul nerveux quand je reconnus la silhouette puissante qui se dessinait dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Plutôt grand, bien bâti, une mâchoire dure et arrogante encore accentuée par ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, j'aurais reconnu l'homme qui venait d'entrer entre mille. Son image s'était gravée en traits brûlants dans mon esprit quand il avait froidement exécuté le capitaine du Chronos, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Le lieutenant de Black James balaya mon dispensaire du regard froid et empli de morgue dont il ne semblait jamais se départir avant d'ordonner :

-Lève-toi, on y va. Et bouge-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Son ton glacial n'admettait aucune réplique. Sans plus songer à discuter, je me levai rapidement, attrapai ma veste et quittai le dispensaire à sa suite, en me demandant avec une légère angoisse ce que me voulait le pirate.

D'ordinaire, c'était un des geôliers qui m'emmenait au dispensaire le matin et me ramenait le soir dans ma cellule. Je n'avais croisé le lieutenant que deux ou trois fois depuis mon arrivée. Il avait supervisé de loin mon installation dans une des geôles, ordonnant sèchement qu'on apporte un matelas, une couverture et un broc d'eau, et était repassé quelques rares fois dans la prison, pour assurer un tour de garde ou donner quelque instruction à un des gardiens.

Alors que nous nous enfoncions dans les rues sales et bondées du repaire, je remarquai que les pirates s'écartaient soigneusement sur notre passage. Ce comportement étrange m'étonna : j'avais pris l'habitude des exclamations balourdes et des remarques grossières que les membres d'équipage ne manquaient pas de lancer à mes geôliers sur notre passage, souvent accompagnés de brusques bourrades dans le dos et de regards appuyés dans ma direction.

Je scrutai les visages à la recherche d'un indice, mais j'aurais été bien en peine de savoir si les regards adressés au lieutenant exprimaient la peur, le respect ou un mépris profond.

Cela acheva de m'inquiéter, et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

-Excusez-moi, mais où va-t-on ?

L'homme ne daigna pas me répondre, et m'entraîna jusqu'à un long bateau semblable à une grosse péniche que j'identifiai sans peine. C'était l'établissement de bains où on m'emmenait deux fois par semaine pour faire des ablutions dignes de ce nom. Le bateau comportait plusieurs cabines de douche individuelles ainsi que des bains chauds qui dégageaient des masses de vapeur parfumés dans tout l'établissement. C'était le seul endroit où je croisais les autres femmes, peu nombreuses, du repaire, pirates aux corps couverts de cicatrices et prostituées au regard morne.

Je regardai le pirate sans comprendre :

-Mais je suis déjà venue hier…

-Et bien tu y retournes aujourd'hui, tu te prépares et tu enfiles ça. Le capitaine veut te rencontrer, répondit-il agacé en me tendant un paquet emballé dans un fin papier de soie.

L'annonce me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je n'avais pas oublié la cruauté du pirate qui avait causé le massacre du Chronos et la perspective de le rencontrer me glaçait.

Un employé de l'établissement arriva sur ces faits, et coupant court à mon hésitation, m'emmena à une des cabines et referma la porte derrière moi.

Je me douchai sans entrain, en essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait me valoir la convocation de Black James. Avais-je commis une erreur, un faux pas qui aurait pu entraîner un mécontentement de sa part ?

J'avais beau fouiller mes souvenirs, rien ne me venait. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour soigner ceux qui s'étaient présentés à moi, mobilisant toutes mes connaissances pour bander les plaies et guérir les maladies, sans compter mes heures ni mon énergie.

Incapable de trouver une réponse, j'interrompis le jet timide de la douche, me séchai rapidement et m'emparai du paquet que m'avait confié le pirate. Curieuse, je défis le papier de soie noir et découvris une robe longue taillée dans une somptueuse étoffe de velours gris sombre. J'admirai les broderies argentées qui ornaient le col et les longues manches, en de gracieuses arabesques serties de fines perles blanches et noires.

Je l'enfilai avec quelques difficultés, et appréciai le doux contact du velours sur ma peau nue, un peu rassurée par le présent : on n'offrait pas une robe à quelqu'un dont les services ne vous avait pas satisfait.

Derrière la porte, le lieutenant s'impatientait :

-C'est bientôt fini ?

-Oui, me voilà, répondis-je en sortant de la cabine.

L'homme me détailla d'un regard critique, redressa le col mal ajusté et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'aux appartements du capitaine. J'eus le temps de capter fugacement mon reflet dans une vitre, appréciai le port altier que conférait la robe à ma petite silhouette, constatai qu'elle était un peu trop longue (ou moi trop petite) et me laissai finalement entraîner par le lieutenant jusqu'au navire marchand où Black James avait ses quartiers.

« Mademoiselle Dal Salan, enfin je vous reçois, m'accueillit le capitaine en effectuant une révérence impeccable. J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer plus tôt, mais des affaires urgentes m'ont tenu éloigné de ce plaisir ces dernières semaines.

Malgré son ton aimable, j'étais pétrifiée par son regard glacial. Il s'écarta légèrement, admira la somptueuse robe qu'il m'avait offerte et commenta :

-Une pièce de maitre, cette robe, n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous va à ravir. Savez-vous qu'elle met divinement vos yeux en valeur ? Je l'ai choisie spécialement à votre attention.

Je préférai ne pas savoir à l'issue de quel massacre ladite robe avait fini entre les mains du pirate, et je me contentai de confirmer, la gorge sèche.

-Oui, elle est superbe. Je suis très honorée par ce présent, capitaine James.

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ma chère, se reprit-il avec un air contrit. Puis-je vous proposer une légère collation.

-Je ... Je veux bien un verre d'eau, murmurai-je, déstabilisée par l'affabilité de l'homme.

C'était pourtant bien lui qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait ordonné qu'on m'exécute avec les officiers du Chronos.

Sur son ordre, un homme m'apporta un verre d'eau. Black James attendit patiemment que j'ai fini de boire avant de proposer :

-Me ferez-vous l'honneur de dîner en ma compagnie ? J'ai ramené quelques mets de mon dernier voyage, et demandé qu'on nous prépare un léger repas, en toute simplicité.

Et comme la question était purement rhétorique, et que je n'allais pas refuser, il poursuivit d'un ton égal :

-Mais permettez que je vous fasse visiter mes modestes quartiers, en attendant que le repas soit servi. L'architecture est quelque peu banale, mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque agrément à la bibliothèque.

De fait, bien qu'aménagés dans le pont de batterie d'un gros navire marchand, les appartements du pirate étaient des modèles de confort et de bon goût. Parfaitement agencés, largement éclairés par des sphères lumineuses, ils étaient décorés d'immenses cartes minutieusement peintes et enluminées, de tapisseries aux motifs délicats et de masques de bois sculptés sertis de coquillages qui formaient un ensemble à l'esthétique irréprochable. Mais ainsi que l'avait prévu le pirate, ce fut la bibliothèque qui retint toute mon attention. Elle occupait à elle seule la moitié de l'espace et dépassait de loin tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il y avait là des centaines et des centaines de livres, cartes et parchemins, soigneusement rangés sur de grandes étagères en bois massif.

Fascinée, je m'approchai des rayonnages, respirant le parfum apaisant des antiques manuscrits. J'effleurai doucement les tranches usées des livres, déchiffrant les titres aux lettres dorées, me figeant quand je découvrais des manuscrits depuis longtemps disparus. Il y avait là des traités de mathématiques et d'astrologie, des précis de médecine, des ouvrages de biologie, d'anciens textes philosophiques, des essais d'auteurs célèbres, des grimoires magiques et milles autres ouvrages encore dont les titres sonnaient comme des promesses.

-C'est incroyable, murmurai-je, rêveuse. Les avez-vous tous lus.

Ma question le fit sourire.

-Une petite moitié, peut-être moins. Mes activités me laissent peu de temps pour m'adonner à ce plaisir luxueux qu'est la lecture, malheureusement.

Songeur, il me demanda :

-Mais dites-moi, si vous pouviez consulter un de ces ouvrages, lequel choisiriez-vous ?

-Le Traité des potions d'Arcandor, sans hésiter. Mes professeurs m'ont toujours affirmé que ce livre avait été définitivement perdu dans l'incendie de la grande bibliothèque de Travia il y a plusieurs siècles.

-En ce cas, permettez que je vous fasse livrer la copie que je possède dans vos appartements à l'issue de notre rencontre.

-Vous feriez ça ? demandai-je incrédule

-Mais bien sûr, ma chère, c'est la moindre des choses en remerciement des bons soins que vous apportez à mes hommes.

Autremonde marchait sur la tête ! Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas oublier que cet homme si raffiné avait froidement ordonné le massacre du Chronos et l'exécution du capitaine Lorick de Sandroy.

-C'est bien aimable à vous, remerciai-je, troublée.

-Mais c'est tout naturel, voyons. Mais ne nous attardons pas, vous devez mourir de faim après votre journée de travail. Si vous voulez bien me suivre….

Et me tendant son bras, il m'entraina jusqu'au salon où le couvert avait été sur une belle table en bois sculpté.

Il m'aida galamment à m'asseoir, et d'un claquement de doigts nonchalant, fit servir le repas.

Alors que le serviteur apportait à table des plats au fumet appétissant, j'en profitai pour observer avec plus d'attention cet homme surprenant, qu'on avait surnommé le démon des mers pour sa cruauté sans pareil et qui se révélait être un grand amateur de littérature.

A bien y regarder, il n'était pas vraiment effrayant, avec sa silhouette maigrichonne et ses cheveux ras qui dégarnissaient progressivement le haut de son crâne. Il avait un visage de fouine, avec un petit nez pointu que soulignait une belle moustache poivre et sel. Une mâchoire carrée et des rides naissantes au coin de ses lèvres achevaient de dessiner ce visage commun, et il n'y avait bien que ses petits yeux noirs à l'éclat froid pour trahir la personnalité hors norme du pirate. Il compensait sa silhouette peu avantageuse en portant avec prestance des habits d'un rare raffinement –chemise à jabot impeccable et long manteau noir à épaulettes- et tout son être dégageait une assurance peu commune pour quelqu'un de sa stature.

-Et dites-moi, mademoiselle Dal Salan, vous plaisez-vous dans vos appartements ? me demanda le pirate.

-Oui, c'est… sobre.

C'était peu dire, si l'on considérait ma cellule dénuée de confort, avec pour seul mobilier un matelas et une couverture.

Le pirate s'amusa de mon hésitation, et insista :

-Sobre …Mais encore ?

-Et bien si l'on excepte les cafards, les rats et les infiltrations d'eau c'est tout à fait confortable, répondis-je à court d'idées.

-Des cafards ? Diable ! Et avez-vous une quelconque affection pour ces petits insectes, chère Loïse.

-Sans plus, avouai-je finalement.

-Vous me voyez consterné d'apprendre que vous logez dans des conditions aussi vétustes, se désola le pirate en affectant une profonde désolation.

Me prenait-il pour une bille ? Je ne pouvais croire un instant qu'il ignorait l'état de ses propres prisons. Néanmoins, je m'abstins de tout commentaire.

-J'en suis vraiment navré ma chère. Permettez que je règle la question au plus vite.

Il fit un signe à son serviteur qui s'approcha pour nous servir, prit note d'un bref ordre et disparut aussitôt, chargé d'une mystérieuse mission. Le cuisinier avait préparé de délicieux filets de poisson couverts d'une croûte d'amandes concassées et d'herbes qui parfumaient finement la chair blanche. Des légumes frais, à peine revenus et assaisonnés à point ainsi qu'une belle portion de riz blanc accompagnaient le plat, et malgré l'angoisse que m'inspirai le pirate, je m'attaquai à mon assiette avec appétit, affamée après ma journée de travail.

J'écoutai le pirate me parler de la genèse de sa bibliothèque quand des coups frappés à la porte vinrent interrompre notre repas. Sur un bref ordre du capitaine, et pour la seconde fois de la journée, le lieutenant qui avait assassiné Lorick de Sandroy apparut devant moi.

-Et bien Meven, prenez votre temps surtout, l'accueillit Black James sèchement.

Je me tendis. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place du lieutenant. De toute évidence, son supérieur allait lui faire sa fête.

-Vous m'avez convoqué, capitaine?

-Oui lieutenant, confirma le capitaine avec une voix suave, figurez-vous que mademoiselle Dal Salan ici-présente me faisait part à l'instant de l'insalubrité des prisons dont la gestion est -dites-moi si je me trompe- sous votre responsabilité.

Le lieutenant eut le temps de m'adresser un regard mauvais avant que le capitaine ne lui demande :

-Et bien, qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela?

-Peut-être que mademoiselle Dal Salan devrait considérer le fait qu'il s'agit d'une prison, et non d'une maison d'hôte.

-Certes, mais rappelez-moi, lieutenant, avons-nous pour coutume de faire des prisonniers?

-Non, capitaine.

-Et par conséquent, pour quelle raison avons-nous des cellules régulièrement attribuées à des invités.

\- Parce que leur vie a une certaine importance à nos yeux, et sert nos intérêts.

Black James étudia son lieutenant avec attention, puis lâcha avec une voix affable.

-Vous me voyez heureux de constater que mon principal subordonné, pour incompétent qu'il soit, n'est pas tout à fait stupide.

Je vis la mâchoire de l'homme se contracter sous l'insulte, mais il ne protesta pas. Black James poursuivit:

-Je vous laisse donc en déduire l'affliction que j'aurais à voir un de mes invités mourir d'une septicémie ou d'une infection quelconque à cause de votre incapacité à maintenir sain un espace réduit à quelques mètres carrées.

Le lieutenant s'inclina, et déclara:

-Je vais prendre des mesures pour satisfaire vos exigences, capitaine.

-Vous ferez bien, lieutenant. En attendant, vous aurez la galanterie de laisser vos appartements à mademoiselle Dal Salan, qui n'a pas à souffrir de la profondeur de votre incompétence en matière de ménage.

-Capitaine, je…

-Vous dormirez quant à vous dans une de ces cellules dont l'entretien vous est si problématique. Je ne doute pas que l'expérience vous sera profitable, et vous permettra de considérer avec une attention renouvelée la question de l'assainissement de nos prisons.

Le ton de Black James n'admettait aucune réplique, et son lieutenant s'inclina avec raideur.

-Il sera fait ainsi que vous le désirez, capitaine. Une dernière chose, à propos du chargement arrivé ce matin,...

Son supérieur l'interrompit avec un sourire méprisant.

\- Vous serez aimable de ne pas nous imposer plus longtemps votre présence insipide, lieutenant. Nous avions une conversation tout à fait passionnante avec mademoiselle Dal Salan et il me tarde de la reprendre.

Je fus soufflée par la méchanceté de la remarque adressée au lieutenant. A ce stade, ce n'était plus seulement sa fête, c'était carrément Noël, Carnaval et la Saint-Demiderus.

Quels étranges jeux de pouvoirs sous-tendaient ces remarques acerbes ?

Tendue, je guettai la réaction du lieutenant, mais celui-ci encaissa la remarque avec un air contrit, et sans plus demander son reste, salua et quitta la pièce.

Lissant sa moustache du bout des doigts, Black James reporta sur moi son regard acéré :

-Et bien, où en étions-nous, ma chère ?

En fait de conversation passionnante, la suite de notre entretien ressembla plus à un jeu sournois, au cours duquel le pirate me questionna longuement, feignant un intérêt exagéré pour mes études et ma petite existence. Il menait notre entretien avec une habileté glaçante, et ponctuait mes propos de commentaires d'une intelligence redoutable, faisant appel à une culture d'une rare étendue et des analyses d'une finesse atterrante. J'avais la sensation persistante d'être une souris qu'un chat cruel s'amusait à promener à sa guise et à terroriser sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper. Je répondais à ses questions avec prudence, inquiète à l'idée de lui déplaire et écoutai ses commentaires avec une attention anxieuse.

Quand enfin, après un échange qui avait paru durer des heures, il mit fin à l'entretien et appela Meven pour me ramener, j'étais épuisée et définitivement terrifiée par la personnalité du pirate.

Sous ses apparences affables, il était de loin l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer et ses manières raffinées n'étaient jamais que le prolongement d'une cruauté qui transpirait dans chacune de ses phrases.

\- Suis-moi.

Avec rudesse, le lieutenant me saisit le bras et m'entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs du corps des officiers. Visiblement, il n'avait pas digéré le blâme cinglant que lui avait valu mon intervention auprès de son capitaine.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois aux charnières joliment ouvragées. Sortant une clé de sa poche, il ouvrit et me fit entrer dans sa cabine sans douceur.

-Ne touche pas au hublot, et ne t'avise pas de fouiller dans mes affaires, me prévint-il.

-C'est ça, lieutenant. Je vous retourne la consigne puisque vous allez passer la nuit dans ma cellule. Vous transmettrez mes amitiés aux cafards.

Je n'avais pu me retenir, agacée par l'arrogance de l'homme. Au regard haineux qu'il me lança, et à la porte claquée sèchement, je compris que j'allais regretter, un jour, mon impertinence. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour prendre la mesure de ce ressentiment, et préférai étudier la cabine dans laquelle on m'avait enfermée.

De taille moyenne, sobrement meublée, elle possédait toutefois une petite salle de bain attenante avec douche et toilettes, ainsi qu'un bon lit qui me tendait les bras. Il y avait également une étagère sur laquelle s'entassaient des habits soigneusement pliés, quelques livres et, détail curieux, toute une collection de bois sculptés. Branches, bâtons, morceaux de bois flottés, planches, tous étaient sculptés avec habileté de motifs écaillés, de poissons et de créatures marines en bas-relief ou encore d'esquisses de navires admirablement gravées dans le matériau. Je caressai songeuse la silhouette d'un épervier marin prêt à l'envol, en me demandant si Meven était à l'origine de ces surprenantes sculptures. Puis rompue de fatigue, je me débarrassai de lourde robe de velours gris pour prendre une douche, empruntai une longue chemise dans le tas de vêtements puisqu'on n'avait pas daigné m'apporter mes propres vêtements, et me glissai avec délice dans le grand lit qui s'offrait à moi. Je m'endormis en songeant à ces pirates sanguinaires qui appréciaient la lecture et sculptaient des élans de liberté dans des bouts de planches.

Ce jour-là marqua le début d'une routine bien établie qui devait rythmer ma longue captivité. Je me levais vers 7h, et on m'apportait un broc d'eau et de quoi faire un semblant de toilette, ainsi qu'un bol de bouillie d'orge et quelques fruits secs ou frais, selon ce que les pirates ramenaient de leurs assauts.

La question de mon petit déjeuner avait d'ailleurs été l'occasion d'un nouvel épisode orageux entre le capitaine et son lieutenant. J'avais plaidé longuement auprès de ce dernier obtenir des fruits pour mon petit déjeuner, sans qu'il accède à ma demande. Je m'étais alors adressée à Black James malgré la terreur que j'en concevais, au cours d'un de ces dîners qu'il avait pris l'habitude de m'imposer régulièrement. Arguant des risques que représentait une carence en vitamines pour ma santé fragile et évoquant la menace d'une épidémie de scorbut dans le repaire des pirates, j'avais eu gain de cause.

Le lieutenant avait eu droit à un nouveau blâme cinglant, exercice auquel le capitaine semblait d'ailleurs s'adonner avec une certaine satisfaction, et je m'étais demandé une fois de plus quel était le but retors caché derrière les humiliantes remontrances dont j'étais l'impuissante spectatrice.

Mais l'épisode avait surtout été à l'origine d'une collaboration inédite entre Black James et moi.

A sa demande, j'avais passé plusieurs heures dans des livres de médecine et de diététique qu'il m'avait ramené de je ne sais quel massacre, à la recherche d'un aliment susceptible de compenser les multiples carences de l'alimentation des pirates. Si de nombreux fruits et légumes auraient satisfait cette simple exigence, il était toutefois compliqué d'un point de vue logistique d'approvisionner régulièrement et discrètement une ville entière avec ces fruits.  
J'avais donc fini par porter mon attention sur une petite algue dont j'avais découvert l'existence au détour d'un magazine scientifique vieux d'une dizaine d'années et dont la concentration impressionnante en plusieurs nutriments essentiels avait immédiatement attiré mon intérêt. Baptisée l'aquabulbine en raison de sa capacité à souffler des bulles irisées à la tombée du jour, il suffisait de quelques brins de cette algues pour subvenir aux besoins journaliers en vitamines d'un homme adulte. Black James s'était montré très intéressé par ma découverte et m'avait fait ramener plusieurs plants de la petite algue. J'avais mené une série de tests qui avaient confirmé les qualités nutritives de l'aquabulbine et m'avaient convaincue de tenter la culture de celle-ci. James m'avait allouée un petit espace en bordure de la caverne et m'avait fort obligeamment proposé d'enlever un jardin et un biologiste pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Offre que j'avais poliment déclinée, affirmant que je préférais me débrouiller seule avec les livres de biologie et de jardinage ramenés d'un nouveau pillage. 

Ainsi s'écoulaient donc mes journées. Une fois mon petit déjeuner pris, on m'emmenait à mon dispensaire où je travaillais jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, effectuant des consultations et préparant des remèdes et des pommades à partir des plantes et des graines que me fournissaient les pirates.  
De temps en temps, je travaillais également dans le bassin des aquabulbines, où j'aidais à la récolte des algues. Celles-ci étaient ensuite séchées et distribuées aux pirates qui, s'ils n'en appréciaient pas le goût amer et iodé, se pliaient néanmoins prudemment aux ordres de Black James qui avait imposé leur consommation quotidienne.

Je rentrais fatiguée de mes longues journées, mais étrangement sereine. Devenir chaman était une vocation que j'avais depuis longtemps, et fussent-ils pirates, je trouvai un certain apaisement à soigner ces hommes dans le besoin, cela donnait du sens à mes jours, et quelque réconfort à mes nuits. 

Quand on me ramenait à ma cellule, j'y trouvai un repas chaud que je mangeai dans un silence pesant. J'avais bien essayé d'entamer un échange avec les pirates que je rencontrai au dispensaire ou aux bains et surtout mes geôliers, mais toutes mes tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs: on ne m'accordait qu'une vague considération, me répondait par des onomatopées et bien vite, on fuyait ma conversation.  
Mon seul contact humain venait donc de mes repas hebdomadaires avec Black James qui semblait ne jamais se lasser de ces rencontres. J'étais, quant à moi, partagée entre la peur glaciale que m'inspiraient ses manières sournoises, et le besoin impératif de parler et d'échanger, de briser le silence morose qui pesait sur mes jours. J'en étais arrivée à éprouver de l'admiration et même une certaine fascination pour la culture et l'intelligence apparemment sans bornes du pirate. Au début, j'avais aussi tenté d'établir une conversation avec Meven, le lieutenant en charge des prisons. Il arrivait qu'il prenne un tour de garde certains soirs, et occupait alors sa veille à sculpter ses fameux bouts de bois, manipulant habilement un fin stylet d'acier. Mais depuis la Bataille du Petit Déjeuner, il avait décidé d'ignorer purement et simplement mes questions, et je devais me contenter de sa mauvaise humeur renfrognée.

Quand la lumière du jour le permettait encore, je lisais avec intérêt le lourd traité de potions que m'avait prêté le capitaine James, et m'efforçai de graver dans ma tête les milles secrets du grand sortcelier Arcandor.

Puis la lumière déclinait, les ombres envahissaient la prison, je refermais mon livre et laissai mes pensées m'entraîner loin de ma prison.

Je repensais souvent à Lorick de Sandroy qui avait offert ses derniers mots pour me sauver. Le capitaine du Chronos, se doutait-il qu'en révélant mon identité, il protégerait ma vie mais me condamnerait à une longue captivité?

Ces mots offerts, ce don singulier m'était devenu un fardeau autant qu'un soutien précieux dans les tristes soirées que je passais seule dans ma cellule. Il m'emplissait d'une indéfinissable mélancolie, comme le poids d'une âme en plus à porter mais j'y puisai aussi la force de tenir le rythme intense des longues journées de travail.

Surtout, je pensais à ma famille. Que faisait le clan Dal Salan en ces moments où je me morfondais dans ma cellule. Les premiers jours, j'avais espéré en vain de voir apparaître ma voleuse de mère ou un de mes intenables frangins, venus me délivrer. Mais comment auraient-ils pu me retrouver ? Savaient-ils même que j'étais vivante ? J'avais fini par renoncer à cet espoir et me réfugiais dans le souvenir des moments heureux passés ensemble. Des images que je croyais oubliées me revenaient alors, des vacances passées dans la ferme de nos grands-parents, de monumentales batailles de boules de neige dans le jardin de notre maison à Travia, des soirées au coin du feu passées à écouter mon historien de père nous raconter des légendes des temps anciens.

Je m'endormais alors le cœur un peu plus léger, entourée des fantômes rassurants de la famille Dal Salan.


	3. De nouveaux compagnons

Les semaines, les mois se succèdèrent, si semblables les uns aux autres que je finis par perdre le fil du temps qui passe. Enfermée dans une routine morne et immuable, j'en oubliais que ma place était ailleurs tandis que dans ma tête s'estompaient les visages et les souvenirs.

Un événement, pourtant, devait venir bousculer ma conscience endormie.

Cela commença par un mot élégamment rédigé de Black James, qui s'excusait sincèrement de ne pouvoir me rencontrer le soir même, ainsi que nous en avions pourtant convenu, en raison de circonstances exceptionnelles qui requéraient toute son attention.  
Alors qu'on me ramenait à ma cellule, je pus constater que le repaire avait été en grande partie déserté et que le Tourment, le grand navire noir de Black James, avait largué les amarres à destination de quelque pillage dont je préférais ignorer les détails.  
Bien qu'intriguée par le départ précipité des pirates, le rythme soutenu de mes journées me laissait vidée de toute énergie, et ce soir-là comme les autres, je m'endormis rapidement.

Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin quand un boucan de tous les diables me réveilla en sursaut. Un désordre confus de silhouettes venait d'entrer dans la prison à grand fracas. Désorientée, l'esprit engourdi de sommeil, j'entendis des braillements furieux hurlés une langue que je ne connaissais pas, des cris et des ordres secs, des bruits de lutte, des sanglots apeurés et des chocs métalliques. 

Le cortège infernal passa devant ma cellule sans que je parvienne à identifier autre chose qu'un chaos d'ombres à la lumière vacillante des lampes à pétrole. Il s'avança péniblement, hésita, s'arrêta une dizaine de mètres plus loin, se débattit de plus belle pour entrer de une geôle, toujours dans un concert de beuglements et de cris effrayés. Puis le claquement sec de fers retentit, on lutta encore quelques instants et enfin la tempête sembla s'apaiser. Dans les cellules voisines, des grondements furieux et des sanglots terrifiés succédèrent aux cris qui avaient déchiré la nuit.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Black James pour faire son entrée dans la prison, la mise un peu plus désordonnée que d'habitude mais un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Repérant ma présence curieuse, il arrêta d'un signe sec le lieutenant qui allait lui faire son rapport et s'adressa à moi :

« Ma chère Loïse, je vous prie de nous excusez pour cette scène fort violente, j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas réveillée.

 _Nooon, pensez donc. En pleine nuit, qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de dormir ?_

Ravalant mon ironie, je m'informai :

-Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous vous avons ramené quelque compagnie, ma chère, répondit-il en lissant sa moustache avec satisfaction. Mais vous ferez connaissance plus tard. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de prendre votre service plus tôt ? Certains de mes hommes ont été grièvement blessés lors de notre expédition et ont grand besoin de vos soins.

J'acquiesçai sans hésiter, enfilai une veste et avec un dernier regard curieux vers les geôles d'où s'élevaient des gémissements plaintifs, je suivis le pirate jusqu'au dispensaire.

Si j'ignorais tout de l'attaque de la veille, les blessures, les bleus et les bosses que je soignai cette nuit-là m'apprirent que les combats avaient été rudes, et ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après-midi que le défilé de pirates éclopés, sanguinolents et brisés prit fin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir soigné plus d'épaules démises, d'os brisés et de crânes enfoncés en quelques heures qu'au cours des sept derniers mois. Tout en rangeant mes instruments, je ne cessai de m'interroger sur l'adversaire redoutable qui avait infligé de telles blessures à l'équipage de Black James. Je m'apprêtai à noter mon compte-rendu habituel dans mon grand carnet de notes quand Meven vint me chercher.

Il ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de se poser : il avait juste changé de chemise et avait à peine nettoyé une blessure profonde qui lui avait déchiré la joue et ensanglanté son visage.

-Ta journée est finie, je te ramène à ta cellule.

-Je peux vous soigner si vous voulez, proposai-je gentiment, avant de rajouter en montrant la blessure sur sa joue. Ça risque de s'infecter.

-Pas question

De toute évidence, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est vous qui voyez. Je note juste mon compte-rendu et c'est bon.

-Lâche ce stylo, on y va.

Je feignis de l'ignorer, et m'appliquai à écrire en belles lettres arrondies un résumé tout personnel de la journée, qui tenait en deux mots.

GROSSE RACLEE.

Une pointe de jubilation dans la gorge, je fermai le carnet, rangeai le stylo et laissai le lieutenant me ramener jusqu'aux prisons, la tête pleine de questions.

De retour à ma cellule, je profitai de la lumière du jour pour scruter les geôles voisines, essayant de deviner dans le clair-obscur de la prison l'identité des mystérieux prisonniers de la nuit.

J'aperçus d'abord une petite silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule contiguë à la mienne, et de laquelle je n'étais séparée que par une cloison de barreaux. A sa petite taille et sa silhouette apeurée, je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, humain sans doute. Je l'appelai doucement :

-Hey, ça va ?

Il me jeta un regard anxieux, et je me demandai s'il avait compris ma question. J'allais me répéter quand une voix caverneuse venue de la cellule suivante s'interposa, caverneuse et sans appel.

-No respondo tequon cuestionadras, Malo.

Alors seulement, j'identifiai le deuxième personnage, celui qui était sans doute responsable de mes heures supplémentaires de la nuit. Un grand nain massif aux muscles puissants était solidement attaché dans la troisième cellule. On lui avait passé des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles, et aussi, il me sembla-t-il, autour du cou. Mais même prisonnier, il dégageait une force écrasante, avec ses épaules larges, sa longue barbe noire et les multiples tatouages qui ornaient ses muscles puissamment dessinés. Comme le gamin semblait hésiter, il répéta, de sa voix forte et en me décochant un regard meurtrier

\- No respondo tequon cuestionadras, Malo.

 _Ne répond pas à sa question, Malo._

J'avais encore quelques notions de spanivien que m'avaient enseigné mon grand-père il y avait quelques années de cela.

Je reportai mon attention sur le petit garçon, et avec un sourire rassurant, je me désignai en énonçant dans un spanivien hésitant.

-Bonjour Malo, je m'appelle Loïse.

Le nain rugit, tira violemment sur ses chaines et cria avec un éclat de rage dans la voix :

-Ne lui parle pas. Elle est des leurs !

-Si je suis des leurs, alors comment je serai en prison, questionnai-je en vouant au diable la complexité du conditionnel dans la langue spanivienne.

-Si j'étais des leurs, pourquoi serais-je en prison, me corrigea automatiquement le petit garçon.

Comme rassuré par le son de sa propre voix, il sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers moi pour m'examiner de ses grands yeux noisette.

Je le laissai faire tranquillement, en essayant d'ignorer les imprécations du nain qui vociférait depuis sa cellule :

-Bon sang, réfléchis gamin ! Si elle soigne ces pirates, c'est qu'elle fait partie de l'équipage. Je jure sur tous les sommets de Minat que si j'arrive à me défaire de ces chaînes, je lui écrase sa petite tête de fouine !

Je fis de mon mieux pour faire abstraction de milles morts que me promettait le guerrier et, réalisant que le petit garçon était prêt à m'accorder sa confiance, je lui précisai.

-Je ne suis pas une pirate. Je suis prisonnière, comme toi.

-Pourquoi tu les soignes, alors ?

La question avait fusé, naturelle, évidente. Et si la réalité était complexe, elle se résumait en en deux phrases.

-Parce que je suis médecin. Et qu'ils me tueront si je ne les soigne pas.

J'avouai avec une grimace :

\- En fait, je n'ai pas trop envie de mourir

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, pour me signifier qu'il comprenait parfaitement mon point de vue.

-TRAITRESSE, tonna le nain avec une fureur inégalée.

Il avait braillé avec tellement de force que son cri fit résonner les murs de la prison, et qu'un des gardiens de la prison, réveillé en sursaut, s'approcha du nain, furieux.

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan !

-NON, CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ! s'exclama le nain, CA NE FAIT MÊME QUE COMMENCER.

-Boucle-là, nain stupide, avant que je ne te fasse taire, menaça l'homme en sortant son sabre.

-J'AIMERAIS BIEN VOIR CA, le défia le nain en forçant encore sur sa voix. APPROCHE DONC, FILS DE TROLL, QUE JE TE BOTTE LE TRAIN.

-Oh Aegrid, calme toi, je t'en supplie, pria Malo, affolé.

Mais c'en était trop pour le pirate. Appelant à la rescousse cinq autres hommes, il entra dans la geôle, bien décidé à réduire au silence le bruyant prisonnier. Seulement, il aurait fallu plus que six hommes armés pour arrêter le guerrier en furie. Tirant sur ses chaines, distribuant des coups à gauche et à droite malgré ses liens, il vociférait de toutes ses forces tout en maintenant à bonne distance ses assaillants.

-ALORS VERMINE, ESSAYEZ DONC DE ME FAIRE TAIRE, QUE J'ECRASE VOS MISERABLES CERVELLES. JE VAIS VOUS FLANQUEZ UNE RACLEE DONT VOUS VOUS SOUVIENDREZ, FOI D'AEGRID HACHEFER !

Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, et je me demandais si ses cris puissants n'allaient pas finir par alerter les gardes-côtes, qui patrouillaient sur le vaste Océan Bleu.

Alerté par le raffut, le lieutenant fit son apparition à son tour, le regard sombre. Il tenait toujours à la main un morceau de bois à moitié gravé, et le stylet qu'il devait utiliser pour graver le bois quand le vacarme s'était déclenché. Il écarta d'un geste ses hommes qui s'évertuaient en vain à approcher le nain, et restant à bonne distance de celui-ci, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Dites-moi, Hachefer, vous n'avez pas envie que je plante ce stylet dans la gorge de votre jeune protégé, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en faisant tournoyer l'acier entre ses doigts.

-SI VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN CHEVEUX DU GAMIN, JE VOUS EXPLOSE, répondit le nain furieux.

-Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite votre cirque, je vous garantis que ce n'est pas seulement à un de ces cheveux que je toucherai, menaça le pirate d'une voix froide.

-Ordure, ragea le guerrier d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa superbe.

Mais la froide menace avait eu raison de sa fierté. Vaincu, il cessa de se débattre, et protesta à peine quand un des pirates vint le bâillonner solidement.

Satisfait, le lieutenant se releva d'un mouvement souple et quittant la cellule, il ordonna à un des geôliers:

-Laissez-le sans manger et sans boire pendant une semaine, ça le calmera.

C'en était trop pour Malo. Terrifié, il fondit à nouveau en larmes.

-Ca va aller mon grand, le rassurai-je maladroitement. Tu sais, l'organisme des nains est plus résistant que le nôtre. Ses organes vont réaliser une néoglucogenèse par hydrolyse des réserves lipidiques des tissus adipeux et…

Je m'interrompis brusquement. Espérai-je vraiment consoler un enfant de dix ans avec mes considérations biologiques ?

-Bref, me repris-je, il va s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, si les pirates vous ont capturé, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de vous vivants ! Ils ne vous feront pas de mal.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Regarde-moi, cela fait sept mois que je suis là, et je suis toujours en vie.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, comme si ma dernière phrase lui évoquait quelque chose.

\- Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Loïse. Loïse Dal Salan.

-Mais… Mais tu es morte, m'annonça le petit garçon, un peu surpris.

Je le regardai un peu choquée, sans comprendre.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Mais si, j'ai entendu ton nom dans la liste des victimes, pendant la cérémonie de deuil.

-Attends, Quelle cérémonie de deuil ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demandai-je, un peu méfiante.

-C'est vrai, je te jure ! se défendit le petit garçon. Même que toute ta famille était venue à Espanavir.

-Attends tu as vu ma famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient à Espanavir ? Ils vont bien ?

-Pas trop bien, t'étais morte quand même, m'expliqua-t-il.

Et Malo me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ma capture par les pirates.

-Bon, tu vois, mon papa, c'est le chef de la Marine spanivienne. Et il y a six ou sept mois, à la caserne, ils ont reçu un appel à l'aide du Chronos, qui était attaqué par des pirates.

-Attends tu connais le Chronos ?

-Bien sûr, c'est le plus grand navire de tout Spanivia ! Enfin c'était… Mais arrête de m'interrompre, sinon on va jamais y arriver, se fâcha le garçon.

-Excuse-moi. Vas-y, reprend.

-Bon, la Marine a reçu un appel à l'aide du Chronos, qui était attaqué par des pirates. J'étais avec mon papa à ce moment-là, et bien il est devenu tout rouge, il était furieux ! Du coup, il a rassemblé ses soldats et ils se sont précipités au secours du Chronos. Mais quand ils sont arrivés, c'était trop tard ! Ce diable de Black James avait tué tout le monde et le Chronos était en train de sombrer, emportant dans les profondeurs de l'Océan Bleu les corps des malheureux qui avaient péri ce jour-là !

Malgré le récit tragique, je ne pus retenir un léger sourire devant la fougue avec laquelle le garçon racontait son histoire.

-Heureusement, mes passagers avaient pu s'échapper grâce à des Transmitus de secours. Enfin presque tous. Il y avait une jeune passagère du Lancovit sur le Chronos qu'on n'a jamais retrouvée…

Malo me jeta un regard malin, ménageant son effet.

-Et cette passagère, c'était toi, Loïse ! Mon père en a déduit que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de t'échapper avant que la magie ne soit bloquée. C'est toujours comme ça avec Black James ! Quand il attaque, son bateau maléfique bloque la magie et les ondes radio ! Alors, il surgit de la brume tel un démon et massacre les équipages des bateaux.

Ainsi donc s'expliquait ma fuite ratée sur le Chronos…

-Mais pourquoi ton père a-t-il cru que j'étais morte ? On n'a pas pu retrouver mon corps, vu que j'ai été enlevée.

-Mais le bateau avait sombré je te dis.

-Et mes mânes ? Je suis une sortcelière, on aurait pu leur demander leur avis, quand même.

-T'es folle ? Le dieu des mers ne laisse jamais repartir les mânes de ceux qui sont morts en mer !

C'est imparable. Le petit garçon reprit son récit, d'une voix un peu triste à présent.

-Il y avait beaucoup de marins de Spanivia, sur le Chronos. Alors les souverains de Spanivia ont organisé une grande cérémonie de deuil à Espanavir, en mémoire de tous ceux qui étaient morts ce jour-là. J'y suis allé avec mon papa. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tu sais. C'est là que j'ai vu ta famille.

Prise d'une soudaine faiblesse, je m'adossai au mur de ma cellule.

-Ils devaient t'aimer beaucoup beaucoup tu sais, parce qu'ils étaient vachement tristes » conclut Malo.

La gorge nouée, je cherchai une réponse. Mais seules mes larmes silencieuses firent écho à son récit.

Ainsi, ma famille et tout Autremonde me croyait morte.

J'aurais pu attendre encore longtemps des secours qui ne viendraient jamais.

Quand je fus remise de mes émotions, j'interrogeai Malo sur les évènements qui l'avaient amené dans le repaire des pirates.

Le garçon, ainsi qu'il me l'avait précisé, était le fils de Kandar Castrill, le chef de la Marine spanivienne. Après une série d'attaques meurtrières de Black James sur l'Océan Bleu, celui-ci avait lancé une vaste opération de lutte contre les pirates, qui avait abouti à la capture de plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux. Issus en grande partie de l'équipage du redoutable pirate, les brigands avaient eu droit à un procès rapidement expédié et avaient été pendus haut et court, sans plus de formalités.

La fermeté de Kandar Castrill n'avait visiblement pas été du goût de Black James, qui devait par ailleurs s'inquiéter du contrôle renouvelé de la Marine spanivienne sur son territoire de chasse. Informé de la présence de Malo sur une frégate de la Marine, il avait lancé une attaque rapide et foudroyante sur le bateau pour capturer le jeune garçon. Si les marins, et Aegrid plus encore, avaient défendu chèrement leur vie et celle du fils de Kandar, ils n'avaient pu arrêter le sanguinaire pirate qui, à son habitude, avait exécuté sans merci les hommes de la Marine.

En revanche, je ne m'expliquai pas la présence du puissant Aegrid dans cette prison. Malo m'apprit alors que le nain s'était attaché au service de sa famille il y avait plusieurs années de cela, quand Kandar lui avait sauvé la vie, estimant qu'il avait une dette d'honneur envers ce dernier. Chargé de la protection du garçon pendant ce voyage, il ne devait la vie qu'à la fortune colossale du clan Hâchefer, dont Black James espérait toucher une part substantielle en guise de rançon.

Quant à Malo, il était tout simplement un moyen de pression efficace sur son propre père, qui hésiterait sans doute à l'avenir à lancer des expéditions contre les pirates sachant que ceux-ci détenaient son fils prisonnier

Et si je me désolais du sort du petit garçon, une part de moi, au fond, se réjouissait de ces nouveaux compagnons qui m'aideraient à tromper ma solitude.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'on me ramenait particulièrement tard dans ma cellule, je remarquai les yeux bruns de Malo qui me surveillaient.

J'avais passé de longues heures à réduire en poudre des racines de kax séchées et mes épaules étaient devenues douloureuses à force de manier le pilon et le mortier.  
Malgré une forte envie d'aller me coucher, je demandais :

« Tu ne dors pas, mon grand?

J'avais recouvert mes connaissances en spanivien très rapidement, apprentissage motivé par la conversation incessante et spontanée de Malo.

-Je n'y arrive pas  
-Et pourquoi ça?  
-D'habitude, ma nounou me fait un lait de balboune chaud et me raconte une histoire pour m'aider à m'endormir, m'expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. 

Je souris:

-Pour le lait de balboune, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Par contre, pour l'histoire, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

Ravi, le petit garçon alla chercher son matelas, et le traîna jusqu'aux barreaux qui séparaient nos cellules. Je fis de même, et commençai mon conte: 

_Il était une fois, dans ces temps anciens où les pierres parlaient et les chimères fumaient la pipe, un petit garçon nommé Caliban…  
_

La pensée de mon petit frère m'emplit d'une bouffée de nostalgie. Les yeux dans le vague, je poursuivis:

 _Caliban n'était pas très grand, pas très fort et pas très puissant, mais il était rusé et très habile. Il pouvait épingler d'un lancer de poignard une mouche qui volait à dix mètres, et subtiliser les œufs d'une griffonne en train de couver sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il vivait avec sa famille dans un petit village à l'est du Lancovit, dans une jolie maison de pierres bleues. Tout le monde dans le village connaissait la ruse de Caliban, et quand on avait un problème à régler, c'était souvent au petit garçon qu'on venait s'adresser.  
_

Avec un soupir de contentement, Malo se rapprocha, et vint s'appuyer contre mon épaule, à travers les barreaux. La chaleur de son contact me procura un bien-être réconfortant et je continuai mon histoire.

 _Un jour, un homme en armure chevauchant un pégase vint se poser devant la maison de Caliban. Il était gravement blessé, son armure abaissée et semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. La famille de Caliban le recueillit, le soigna et lui offrit à manger et à boire. L'inconnu dormit trois jours d'affilée, et quand il se réveilla, il expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il venait d'un pays lointain où le roi était tombé gravement malade. Les médecins avaient prescrit, pour le soigner, un remède dont le principal ingrédient était une mystérieuse fleur blanche qui ne poussait que dans les hautes montagnes du pays des géants. Ceux-ci gardaient jalousement la précieuse plante, et on avait donc envoyé les chevaliers du roi la chercher. Les soldats avaient livré une terrible bataille contre les géants mais avaient été vaincus. L'homme était le dernier survivant. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir et blessé, s'était posé devant la maison de Caliban pour être soigné. Le petit garçon, qui avait écouté le récit avec attention, décida sur le champ d'aider le chevalier. Il irait chercher la fleur magique qui guérirait le roi. Malgré les protestations de sa famille inquiète, il fit son baluchon avec un peu de nourriture pour le voyage, et partit à pied pour le pays de géants. Au bout de dix jours de marche, il arriva au pied des montagnes, et entreprit de les escalader. Il monta, monta, monta sans voir âme qui vive quand tout à l'heure coup, un bruit pareil à un rugissement de tonnerre retentit._

 _-Qui ose s'aventurer sur mon territoire, fis-je en prenant une voix terrible  
_

 _-Et le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds de Caliban. Un géant immense, couleur de pierre se détacha de la montagne en rugissant. Il était grand, terrifiant, avec des petits yeux stupides et cruels et il empestait une odeur de vase et de boue. Il s'appelait...  
_

Je me creusai la tête. Quel nom allai-je donner au géant?

-Meven, me souffla Malo avec un petit rire. 

Je pivotai pour le regarder dans les yeux, mi- choquée mi- amusée par l'idée. Etait-ce pertinent de se moquer ainsi de notre gardien, qui veillait à quelques mètres de là? Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction, ne le vis pas. Une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du garçon. Je le rassurai d'un clin d'oeil:

-Exactement, il s'appelait Meven et c'était sans doute la créature la plus stupide et la plus méchante qu'Autremonde n'ait jamais porté. 

Malo eut un petit sourire. Je rajoutai avec une grimace:

-Mais le pire, c'était son odeur: il exhalait un parfum infâme d'oeuf pourri, de vieille chaussette et de transpiration qui aurait fait fuir le plus aguerri des nains de Minat.

Le sourire de Malo se transforma en un rire clair et enfantin.  
Les notes joyeuses résonnèrent étrangement contre les murs de notre prison, défiant l'espace d'un instant l'atmosphère sombre qui planait autour de nous.

 _Caliban dut boucher son nez pour se protéger de la terrible odeur._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, microbe ? » fit le géant de sa grosse voix._

 _-Je suis venu chercher la fleur de guérison qui pousse dans vos montagnes, messire géant. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'indiquer où je peux la trouver?_

 _Le géant éclata de rire, et son haleine fétide manqua d'étouffer le garçon.  
-Et pourquoi te donnerais-je ma plante, l'avorton?  
-Parce que je suis plus fort que vous, messire, et qu'il vous en cuira si vous refusez.  
-Comment oses-tu conter de pareilles sornettes ?_

 _Et pour montrer sa puissance, il attrapa une grosse pierre et la serrant entre ses deux mains, il l'a réduisit en poussière._

 _-C'est tout? rigola Caliban en cherchant à son tour une pierre._

 _Il fouilla un moment les rochers du regard, une idée derrière la tête. Il attrapa discrètement les oeufs qu'il avait emmené dans son sac en guise de provisions, fit mine de ramasser des pierres sur le sol et s'exclama:_

 _-Regarde, géant, ma puissance._

 _Et un oeuf dans chaque main, il serra de toutes ses forces les œufs qui se brisèrent en mille morceaux. Le géant en resta bouche bée et le petit voleur en profita pour enchaîner:_

 _-Je te propose un défi de force, géant. Si je gagne, tu me donneras la plante.  
-Et si tu perds?  
-Si je perds, tu auras le droit de m'écrabouiller._

 _Le géant réfléchit, mais comme il n'était qu'une grosse brute stupide, il accepta sans plus réfléchir._

 _-Et à quel jeu de force veux-tu jouer, morveux ?_

 _Caliban fit mine de réfléchir, puis annonça lentement._

 _-Je veux jouer... Au lancer de caillou. Celui qui jette son caillou le plus loin gagne le défi.  
_

 _Et Meven, qui était sûr de gagner, accepta le défi. Il ramassa une grosse pierre, la souleva sans peine et la projeta de toutes ses forces au loin. La pierre décrivit une trajectoire en cloche et alla s'écraser deux cents mètres plus loin._

 _-Pas mal, messire géant, vous êtes bon lanceur, dit Caliban sans paraître impressionné._

 _A vrai dire, il n'avait pas regardé le lancer, trop occupé à fouiller les rochers du regard. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea vers le nid d'un moineau gris des montagnes, caché entre les pierres et vif comme l'éclair, captura l'oiseau qui s'y trouvait._

 _-Voilà, j'ai ma pierre, annonça-il. À mon tour de lancer.  
_

 _Et il lança l'oiseau dans les airs, qui s'envola à tire d'aile loin, très loin, hors de portée des regards. Le géant, qui était décidément bien trop stupide pour comprendre le stratagème, regarda l'horizon où l'oiseau avait disparu avec un air de profonde admiration sur le visage._

 _-J'ai gagné, vous devez me donner la fleur!  
_

 _Mais le géant était bien trop mauvais perdant. Avec un rugissement de colère, il attrapa Caliban et le serra dans son poing. Le garçon, à moitié étouffé, voulut se débattre mais il ne parvint pas à s'échapper.  
A bout de souffle, Caliban activa sa magie et lança:  
_

 _-Par le Savonus, que la magie éclabousse, vite vite il faut que ça mousse._

 _Le sort moussa avec un pétillement malicieux, et le garçon, enduit de savon, glissa entre les doigts de l'affreux Meven sans que celui-ci ne puisse le retenir. Il se reçut sur le sol avec une roulade et avant que son ennemi n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il grimpa le long de sa jambe jusqu'à l'arrière du genou. Arrivé là, il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces et entreprit de chatouiller le géant._

 _Il faut savoir que le genou est la partie la plus sensible du géant. Peu de gens le savent, mais Caliban avait une grande sœur chaman qui lui avait appris ce secret.  
_

-Elle s'appelait Loïse, non? me demanda le garçon d'une voix déjà engourdie de sommeil  
Je passais une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

-Exactement. Et le géant, déséquilibré par l'attaque, trébucha, vacilla un instant et finit par basculer dans le vide en hurlant.

Un silence endormi accueillit la fin tragique du géant. Malo venait de s'assoupir.

Je concluai pour moi-même.

-Sans un regard pour le cadavre de l'affreux Meven, Caliban se dépêcha d'aller cueillir la fleur magique et redescendit à toute allure chez lui...

-Boucle-là, me coupa la voix agacée du lieutenant.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas perçue sa présence auparavant, mais il était bien là, dissimulé dans l'ombre des murs de la prison, occupé à graver une petite planche de bois avec son éternel stylet en acier.

Il avait sans doute entendu l'histoire depuis le début, y compris les qualificatifs fleuris adressés à son homonyme. Je grimaçai : voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter les relations diplomatiques au sein de la prison. Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte de Malo et me levai en m'étirant.

-Vous ne voulez pas connaitre la fin de l'histoire, lieutenant ?

-Tu vas arrêter avec tes histoires. Ce n'est pas une garderie, cette prison.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, on accueille bien la fête de l'artisanat, répliquai-je en désignant sa planche de bois gravé. Vous faites aussi des ventes sur les marchés de Noël d'Autremonde ou c'est une exclusivité locale ?

Je me rendis compte un peu tard que j'avais poussé le bouchon trop loin. L'homme s'approcha des barreaux de ma cellule, et planta son regard noir dans le mien.

-Tu peux faire l'insolente, Dal Salan. Provoque-moi tant que tu le peux. Mais il arrivera un jour où tes compétences en médecine ne te rendront plus indispensable, un jour où le capitaine décidera se passer de tes services. Et ce jour-là, je serai là pour régler mes comptes. Tu me supplieras de t'achever quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, prophétisa l'homme d'une voix plus froide que la mort.

-Au secours, je suis terrifiée, répondis-je d'un ton peu convaincu.

J'attendis que Meven, après un dernier regard furieux, se soit retourné pour m'affaisser sur ma couchette, paniquée.

De tous les dons des Dal Salan, pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'hérite de l'insolence irréfléchie et d'un manque dramatique d'instinct de survie quand il s'agissait de ménager la susceptibilité des puissants ?

Avec la présence de Malo dans la cellule voisine, mes jours se firent plus légers. Le garçon était curieux de tout, me posait mille questions auxquelles je répondais de mon mieux pour répondre, parfois déroutée par son enthousiasme pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Par moments, je le trouvai les yeux rougis de chagrin et d'inquiétude. Alors j'essayais de lui changer les idées en lui demandant de me parler des bateaux qu'on trouvait à Spanivia, des missions de son père sur les mers et des combats épiques d'Aegrid.

Il s'était écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis leur arrivée quand le garçon me fit part de son inquiétude :

-Loïse, ça fait une semaine qu'on est arrivé, et ils n'ont toujours pas donné à manger à Aegrid.

C'était vrai. J'avais pratiquement oublié ce détail, occupée entre mes consultations de la journée, la culture des aquabulbines et les incessantes questions de Malo en soirée.

-Tu as raison, il faut faire quelque chose.

Mais quoi ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire remarquer des gardiens. D'un autre côté, le regard plein d'espoir de Malo m'interdisait de faire marche arrière.

Avec tout le tact dont j'étais capable, j'interpellai le vieil éclopé qui gardait nos cellules ce soir-là.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Est-ce que je peux vous posez une petite question ?

Peu habitué à ce qu'on l'interpelle ainsi, le vieux pirate s'approcha de moi en trottinant et écouta ma requête avec attention.

-Voilà, je suis médecin, et je commence à m'inquiéter des privations auxquelles est soumis ce nain que vous avez emprisonné il y a une semaine de cela. Vous savez, un jeûne prolongé est très mauvais pour l'organisme, et je ne vous parle pas du manque d'hydratation.

-Moi je veux bien, mamzelle, me répondit le pirate en se grattant la tête. Seulement voilà, j'ai pas envie de me prendre des coups.

-Mais il ne vous frappera pas si vous lui apportez à boire et à manger.

\- Je suis pas sûr que le lieutenant soit d'accord.

 _Au diable le lieutenant_ , songeai-je

-S'il vous plaît, je suis très inquiète pour sa santé, le suppliai-je.

-Bon, je vais demander l'avis du lieutenant. Attendez-moi, je vais sonner chez lui, me lança l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je suis là, abruti, pas la peine d'alerter toute la ville, l'arrêta Meven en entrant dans la prison.

L'homme mettait un point d'honneur à se montrer aussi détestable avec ses hommes qu'avec le reste de l'humanité, et je ne m'étonnai plus des regards mauvais qu'il soulevait sur son passage.

J'avais appris de Malo qu'il était le second de Black James, son âme damnée comme l'avait précisé le petit garçon en adoptant un ton qui se voulait terrifiant. Et malgré les critiques sévères de son supérieur, il lui était dévoué corps et âme. Si Black James avait du sang sur la conscience, les mains de cet homme en étaient elles aussi tâchées, lui qui exécutait froidement toutes les basses besognes que lui confiait son capitaine.

Il tirait de son statut une fierté arrogante, qui se traduisait par un mépris profond et appuyé envers l'ensemble de l'équipage, chose que même Black James ne se permettait pas.

Cela ajouté à notre dernier conflit, j'étais moins que disposée à lui adresser ma requête, mais le vieux pirate me devança.

-C'est que la fille veut vous demander quelque chose, lieutenant.

L'homme tourna vers moi son regard froid.

J'adoptai un ton neutre pour énoncer rapidement, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je faisais juste remarquer que cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez rien donné à boire à monsieur Hâchefer et je me faisais la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de lui donner à manger et à boire avant que son jeûne forcé ne provoque des dommages irréversibles… Ce qui risquerait de contrarier le capitaine James.

Un silence réfléchi accueillit ma remarque, puis Meven ordonna au geôlier:

-Allez chercher quelque chose à manger et un broc d'eau.

Un grondement sourd retentit derrière dans la cellule du nain, comme un défi adressé aux pirates

-Mais lieutenant, il va nous tabasser, s'inquiéta le vieux pirate.

-Et bien puisque mademoiselle Dal Salan s'inquiète tant de sa santé, elle s'occupera de le nourrir, répondit le lieutenant excédé.

Un nouveau grondement rageur accueillit la proposition, et je me rappelai avec une certaine angoisse que le nain avait promis de m'écraser la tête à la première occasion à son arrivée. Il ne semblait pas vraiment en de meilleures dispositions à mon égard mais il n'était plus temps de reculer.

Le lieutenant ouvrit la porte de ma cellule, et attendit que le geôlier revienne avec un broc d'eau et un bol de bouillie pour me faire entrer dans la geôle du nain. Je posai le tout au sol et m'approchai prudemment du prisonnier. Vu de prêt, il était encore plus impressionnant de puissance et de muscles, comme s'il avait été taillé dans le roc le plus solide de Minat. Néanmoins, en m'approchant, je remarquai que ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang séché, dû sans doute aux blessures du combat qu'il avait mené contre les pirates. Je notai également son teint pâle, ses traits tirés et sa silhouette qui s'était imperceptiblement affaissée : même les invincibles nains de montagnes avaient besoin de boire et de se nourrir.

Ignorant le regard furieux qu'il m'adressa, je tendis le bras pour lui ôter son bâillon, bataillai quelques secondes avec le nœud et enfin ôtai de sa bouche l'épaisse bande de tissu, toute imprégnée de salive et de sang. Un léger soupir accueillit sa libération. Rassurée, je saisis le verre d'eau et m'approchai à nouveau pour le faire boire. Alors que je portai le verre à ses lèvres, il eut un grondement rageur et m'assena un brusque coup de tête. Le verre alla s'écraser sur le sol tandis que, le souffle coupé par le choc, j'étais projetée contre la grille de sa cellule. Sonnée, j'entendis le ricanement moqueur du lieutenant puis Malo qui criait :

-Aegrid, arrête ! Laisse-la te nourrir. S'il te plait.

-JAMAIS, s'entêta le nain.

Trempée et furieuse, je me relevai et quittai la cellule.

-Ça va, mamzelle, s'inquiéta le vieil éclopé.

-Très bien, répondis-je en m'emparant du broc d'eau qu'il avait ramené.

Et sans plus lui accorder un regard, je retournai dans la cellule du nain

-FAIS ENCORE UN PAS ET JE TE REDUIS EN BOUILLIE, rugit-il.

-Cessez vos enfantillages, maitre Hâchefer.

Cela faisait six mois que je me battais quotidiennement avec des pirates pour leur faire adopter un minimum d'hygiène de vie et les obliger à prendre leur portion d'algues, et je n'étais pas disposée à m'en laisser conter par un nain en matière de santé, fut-il fou furieux et bien décidé à m'enfoncer le crâne.

-Buvez cette eau, insistai-je en lui tendant le broc.

-PLUTOT MOURIR !

-C'est ce qui va arriver si vous persistez à ne rien vouloir boire ni manger.

Il m'adressa un regard méprisant.

-JE SUIS UN GUERRIER, JE PLACE MON HONNEUR AU-DESSUS DE MA VIE.

-Je suis navrée pour votre honneur, mais il n'y a rien de glorieux à se laisser crever de faim et de soif.

Je m'approchai, négligeant le danger de ses poings redoutables pour porter le broc à ses lèvres et murmurait d'une voix si basse qu'il put à peine m'entendre

-Et surtout, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez aider Malo quand il aura besoin de vous.

L'argument fit mouche. Avec un grognement, il me laissa l'aider à boire et à manger.

Peut-être se doutait-il que mon présage n'allait pas tarder se réaliser ?


	4. L'évasion

Ce fut à partir du troisième patient de la journée que je commençai à m'inquiéter. Depuis que j'avais ouvert le dispensaire en début de matinée, j'avais déjà recousu trois plaies, pansé une ou deux blessures, plâtré deux bras et distribué la moitié de mes réserves d'onguent et de kax.

C'était beaucoup trop. Je n'avais pas vu un tel afflux depuis au moins deux mois, depuis, en fait, l'arrivée de Malo et d'Aegrid au repaire. En y réfléchissant, j'avais bien eu, les jours précédents, quelques patients en plus des habituelles maladies et infections. Ils avaient surtout été victimes de tirs de flèches et je ne m'étais pas inquiétée outre mesure, l'onguent dont j'avais trouvé la recette dans le traité des potions d'Arcandor faisant des miracles. Mais à présent, je réalisai que tous ces blessés constituaient un motif pour le moins inquiétant, révélateur d'une situation qui était en train de tourner.

L'air de rien, j'interrogeai la femme dont j'étais en train de panser la plaie à l'abdomen.

« Il y a eu du grabuge, on dirait.

-Tu peux le dire. Ces enfoirés de spaniviens nous ont tendu une embuscade.

Et de rage, elle cracha par terre.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de répandre vos fluides corporels dans mon dispensaire, ce n'est pas très hygiénique, fis-je remarquer un peu agacée. »

Mais mes pensées étaient déjà ailleurs. Ainsi donc, la marine spanivienne avait repris sa lutte contre les pirates.

L'enlèvement de Malo, les premiers temps, avait pourtant bien produit l'effet escompté. Dument informé du sort qui attendait son fils s'il se risquait à poursuivre ses opérations, Kandrar Castrill avait soudainement trouvé d'autres priorités pour occuper ses hommes et étrangement, les attaques de la marine spanivienne contre les pirates avaient perdu de leur efficacité, laissant le champ libre à Black James qui en avait profité pour opérer quelques pillages hautement profitables.

Que fallait-il déduire du brusque réveil des spaniviens ? La question, au final, m'importait peu, et je m'inquiétais surtout de la réaction de Black James.

Qu'allait-il advenir de Malo ?

Ce fut avec une mauvais pressentiment que je finis ma journée de travail, et je pressai le geôlier venu me chercher de retourner à la prison.

Je fus accueillie par les sanglots terrifiés d'un petit garçon replié sur lui-même au fond de sa cellule.  
« Pleure pas, bonhomme, montre-leur que tu es plus fort qu'eux, l'exhorta Aegrid avec force.

Mais le petit garçon sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Malo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'affolai-je en me collant aux barreaux de ma cellule pour mieux voir l'enfant.

Celui-ci se précipita dans mes bras en reniflant.

-Là, ça va aller, murmurai-je en essayant de l'entourer de mes bras malgré les barreaux qui nous séparaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon grand ?

-Ils… ils veulent..me.. me … me couper la main, balbutia le petit garçon.

Je le serrai plus fort dans mes bras.

-Mais non, Malo, ils le feront pas, prom

is-je pour le rassurer.

-Bien sûr que non, nous ne le ferons pas, confirma Black James en pénétrant dans la prison. Il suffit que son père renonce à ces détestables attaques qu'il mène en ce moment même contre mon équipage.

-Capitaine James, vous n'y songez pas sérieusement ? demandai-je.

-Bien sûr que si. D'ailleurs ce n'est qu'un simple avertissement, et si ce cher Kandar refuse de céder, alors je me fais fort de lui signifier mon mécontement de façon plus… radicale.

Puis estimant que le débat était clos, il ordonna au geôlier :

-Bahru, amenez moi ce garçon, nous avons un message vidéo à envoyer à un certain commandant de la marine spanivienne.

J'eus beau protester et Aegrid vomir des flots d'insultes dans toutes les langues connues d'Autremonde, le pirate vint m'arracher Malo, et le trainant à sa suite, suivit Black James hors de la prison.

Je dus attendre que le nain cesse de brailler pour lui poser la question qui me tracassait :

-Dites-moi que Kandar Castrill ne les laissera pas faire du mal à son fils.

-Kandar fera ce que son devoir lui impose, qu'importe le prix à payer, me répondit le nain d'une voix dure. C'est un homme d'honneur.

-Au diable l'honneur ! On parle de la vie d'un enfant.

Mais le nain ne m'écoutait plus. Bandant ses muscles, il tirait de toutes ses forces sur les fers qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il y mettait tant de rage et de volonté que l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait parvenir à se libérer, et changer le cours des choses.

Espoir vain. A bout de souffle, cramoisi sous l'effort, il murmura pour lui-même, presque surpris :

-Je n'y arrive pas…

Puis à moi, d'un ton ferme :

-Vous devez agir, vous êtes la dernière à pouvoir le faire.

-Moi ? Mais vous êtes fou.

-Vous êtes avec les pirates ou avec nous ? m'accusa le nain. Si vous êtes avec nous, alors vous devez nous libérer.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse au juste ? m'exclamai-je, furieuse. Que je saute sur ces pirates quand ils voudront m'emmener au dispensaire ? Que j'arrête de soigner leurs maux de ventre et je mette fin à ma culture d'algues ? Voilà qui devrait les faire revenir sur leur décision, c'est sûr »

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là.

Après mon altercation avec le nain, je m'étais renfoncée dans un coin de ma cellule, fâchée et tourmentée par les paroles d'Aegrid. On avait ramené Malo peu de temps après, terrifié. Epuisé par le chagrin et la peur, il s'était jeté sur son matelas et s'était endormi en sanglotant, sans vouloir me dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je m'agitais sur ma couchette, me tournant et me retournant sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Les accusations du guerrier se répandaient en moi tel un poison, et m'emplissait d'un sentiment pesant de culpabilité.

Qu'auraient fait les Dal Salan à ma place ?

Caliban aurait volé un trousseau de clé et se serait évadé. Elle n'était pas encore construite, la prison qui arrêterait mon intenable petit frère.

Mon père aurait trouvé un mécanisme antique qui ouvrait un passage secret vers la mer, lui pour qui les civilisations antiques n'avaient plus de secrets.

Benjy et Soren, mes deux grands frères, auraient réglé la question en quelques coups de poignards bien placés.

Xici, ma sœur aînée, se serait débarrassée des pirates comme de tous les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait, avec une force de volonté et une énergie implacables.

Quant à Maman… Maman ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, les pirates n'auraient pu espérer mettre la main sur ma voleuse de mère.

Seulement je n'étais pas une guerrière, ni une aventurière et encore moins une voleuse.

J'avais beau examiner le problème sous tous ses angles, mes réflexions me renvoyaient toujours à ma propre impuissance. J'avais été incapable de me protéger moi-même, comment aurais-je pu aider Malo ?

Si au moins le stratagème de la louve qui m'avait mordue sur le Chronos avait fonctionné. J'avais attendu pendant des jours la transformation, guettant les symptômes qui accompagnaient habituellement l'action du poison sur l'organisme. Mais il n'y avait rien eu, pas une poussée de fièvre, aucune nausée et encore moins difficultés à dormir les nuits de pleine lune. J'avais fini par accepter que la métamorphose n'aurait jamais lieu : le poison, en quantité insuffisante, n'avait pu contaminer mon organisme.

Vaincue par le découragement, j'essayais alors d'imaginer ce que serait ma vie après ça. Mais il n'y avait rien après Malo, qu'un monde de brumes et de cendres.

Alors je réfléchis encore et encore, à la recherche d'un moyen de nous sortir de ce nid de blurps.

L'aube me trouva ainsi, la mine pâle, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et toujours aucune solution pour soustraire Malo au sort qui lui était promis.

Comme pour me confirmer que j'avais une tête terrifiante, le vieil éclopé qui gardait les prisons ce matin me demanda :

« Ca va mamzelle ? Vous z'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Vous voulez un coup de gnôle ?

-Ca va aller, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez m'emmener au dispensaire maintenant ? Je dois préparer une marmite d'onguent d'Arcandor avant mes consultations. »

Je n'en étais pas fière, mais j'avais besoin de fuir cette prison sinistre. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter les regards réprobateurs d'Aegrid, et encore moins les grands yeux terrifiés de Malo.

Dans la journée, je m'adonnai sans grande conviction à mon travail de médecin. J'avais beau faire de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur mon ouvrage, la menace qui pesait sur Malo planait autour de moi comme une ombre, aussi lourde qu'une chappe de plomb sur mes épaules.

« Je vais vous donner de l'élixir de ballorchidées pour vos yeux, expliquai-je à l'homme que je consultais, l'esprit ailleurs. Il faudra en déposer une goutte dans chaque œil matin et soir. »

Je me dirigeai vers une étagère, choisis un petit flacon dans lequel je versai une dose de poudre de ballorchidée, ajoutai deux gouttes d'huile de camelin et achevai de remplir le flacon à l'eau claire. J'agitai vigoureusement le mélange quand mon regard s'arrêta sur un petit sachet posé sur l'étagère en face de moi. Troublée, je tendis son élixir au pirate et le raccompagnai à la porte avant de revenir au petit sachet de toile qui avait attiré mon regard.

Le cœur battant, je déchiffrai l'étiquette qui portait en belles lettres appliquées les mots suivants :

Poudre de sopor.

Il me fallut moins d'une fraction de seconde pour prendre une décision.

Je n'étais pas une guerrière ni une aventurière et encore moi une voleuse. J'étais médecin. Et j'allais me battre avec mes propres armes.

Alors que le pirate suivant entrait dans mon dispensaire, je l'arrêtai vivement.

-Je suis désolée, je suis souffrante, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous recevoir. Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller chercher quelqu'un de la prison pour ramener chez moi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieux pirate, clopin-clopant, me ramenait à ma cellule en commentant :

-Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas bien ce matin, mamzelle.

-Oui, un petit coup de froid sans doute, mais il vaut mieux être prudents. Je n'ai pas envie de transmettre mon rhume à tous mes patients.

Après une courte hésitation, je demandai :

-Vous avez eu un retour de Kandar Castril ? Va-t-il renoncer à ses attaques ?

Le pirate secoua négativement la tête, avec un léger regret dans le regard.

Alors qu'il me faisait entrer dans ma cellule, il le demanda :

-Ca va aller ? Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

-Vous êtes bien aimable, mais je pense que j'ai surtout besoin de repos.

Je fis mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Ce matin, vous m'avez proposé un remède, vous pensez que cela pourrait..?

-La gnôle ? Mais c'est souverain contre les coups de froid, mamzelle ! s'exclama le pirate avec enthousiasme, en cherchant sa flasque dans une de ses poches.

Mais quand il releva la tête pour me tendre sa bouteille, il fut bien incapable de me retrouver. Son regard se perdit dans un l'épais nuage jaune de la poudre de Sopor que je venais de répandre sur lui. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait il s'affaissa, emporté par un profond sommeil.

Le visage couvert par la manche de ma tunique pour me protéger de l'effet soporifique, je trouvai à tâtons le trousseau de clés du geôlier et me précipitai vers la cellule du nain.

Je m'approchai de lui, et demandai avec un soupçon de méfiance:

-Vous n'allez pas essayer de m'écraser la tête cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas?  
-J'ai une bonne centaine de pirates à occire avant de revenir à votre cas, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Comprenant que c'était ce que je pouvais obtenir de mieux venant de l'intraitable guerrier, j'entrepris de le délivrer. Alors que je détachai les lourds fers qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, je sentis un curieux sentiment d'euphorie m'envahir: enfin, je reprenais le contrôle de mon destin. Et selon toute vraisemblance, il allait y avoir du changement !

Libéré de ses chaines, Aegrid se redressa et je pris alors pleinement conscience de l'incroyable erreur que les pirates avaient commise en lui laissant la vie sauve.

Il était de loin le nain le plus grand et le plus large que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et était presque aussi large d'épaules.

Il étira sa musculature puissante avec un soupir et je me demandai dans quel acier avaient été forgées les chaînes qui avaient pu résister à sa force titanesque. Comme pour me donner raison, il se dirigea vers la cellule de Malo et bandant ses muscles, il tordit les barreaux métalliques jusqu'à ménager une ouverture suffisamment large pour y passer sa carrure massive.

Bouche bée, je le regardai prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras avec une surprenante délicatesse et lui souffler d'une voix presque douce.  
-Allez viens mon garçon, c'est fini. Je te ramène chez toi.

Je repris mes esprits.  
-J'ai aperçu des Transmitus de secours dans un canot, pas très loin du champ d'aquabulbines. Si on arrive à désactiver le champ qui bloque la magie, on pourra facilement s'enfuir.

-Quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, ce fils de chatrix de Black James me suppliera de partir, grogna le nain avec une lueur terrible dans le regard.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne pourrez pas affronter deux cents pirates rompus au combat et assurer la défense de Malo en même temps. Et Black James est autrement plus redoutable que tout son équipage réuni, vous auriez tort de l'oublier.

Le nain dut bien reconnaître que j'avais raison.  
-Et comment fait-on pour faire revenir la magie, demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Je lui répondis par une grimace. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

-Il faut détruire le bateau je crois, murmura timidement Malo.

Il avait raison. Le Tourment était la clé de la puissance du pirate.

Lors d'un de nos repas, Black James m'avait expliqué que son navire possédait la capacité d'annihiler la magie dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres autour de lui. Le phénomène était dû au bois noir dans lequel le navire avait été sculpté. La matière ténébreuse, issue de quelque arbre maléfique semblait absorber la magie, neutraliser les ondes électromagnétiques et dévorer la lumière.

Les navires attaqués n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper: le Tourment, indétectable pour les hommes comme les radars, se glissait tel un serpent invisible jusqu'à sa proie, jusqu'à ce qu'un indéfinissable sentiment de peur étreigne le cœur des marins attaqués. Alors seulement, le voile d'invisibilité laissait place à la terrifiante vision du sombre navire. Les abordages étaient rapides et foudroyants. La magie annihilée, les équipages attaqués ne pouvaient plus fuir. Les marins n'avaient plus que leurs armes pour se défendre, et celles-ci pouvaient difficilement se mesurer aux armes à feu des pirates. L'issue des attaques était toujours la même, sanglante et cruelle et le pirate devait son surnom de Démon des mers autant à sa cruauté qu'au navire maléfique qu'il dirigeait

-Ca me paraît être une bonne idée, concéda le nain. Est-ce que les Transmitus sont à proximité de ce fichu navire?

-Pas exactement. Les champs d'aquabulbines sont sur la gauche en sortant de la prison, en bordure de plage. Le Tourment, lui, est amarré au ponton flottant qui te trouve après les gros navires marchands du centre-ville. C'est à peu près tout droit mais il faut traverser le repaire. Ceci dit en prenant les petites passerelles, on devrait pouvoir accéder au bateau sans se faire remarquer, expliquai-je en traçant du doigt la carte de la ville dans les airs.

En nain habitué à diriger une troupe de guerriers, Aegrid prit le contrôle des opérations.

-Nous allons-nous séparer. Loïse, vous allez chercher les gilets et vous nous rejoignez le plus rapidement possible. Je m'occupe du navire et j'emmène Malo avec moi.

-Vous voulez que j'y aille toute seule, demandai-je, effarée.

\- Vous avez soigné des pirates sanguinaires sans magie pendant des mois et trouvé le moyen de nous délivrer quand tout semblait perdu. Vous avez plus de ressources que ce que vous ne croyez, jeune fille, me répondit-il. Il faut y aller maintenant. Chaque minute compte.

La confiance du guerrier était communicative. J'acquiesçai silencieusement pour marquer mon accord. Je ferai ce qu'il fallait.

\- Comment comptez-vous détruire le bateau? Demandai-je tout de même.  
-Je me fais fort de le couler de mes propres mains, à la hache ou à mains nues s'il le faut.  
-En allant vers le ponton, à gauche du plus grand navire marchand, il y a un gros cargo rouge et blanc, juste derrière la péniche des bains. Il est gardé en permanence, je crois que c'est là qu'ils entreposent les armes, la poudre et les canons. Vous devriez pouvoir y trouver ce qu'il vous faut.

Le nain me remercia d'un signe de tête et prenant Malo par la main, disparut dans les rues de la ville pirate. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me glissai à mon tour hors des murs de la prison.

Portée par les paroles d'Aegrid, je parcourus rapidement les passerelles désertes qui me séparaient du champ d'aquabulbines. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver le petit chalutier que j'avais repéré quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait pas bougé, et baignait tranquillement dans l'eau trouble de la caverne. Au premier coup d'œil, je perçus l'éclat vif des Transmitus de secours qui avait attiré mon attention alors. De toute évidence, personne n'avait songé à se débarrasser de ceux-ci quand le bateau avait été adjoint au repaire flottant et depuis, ils prenaient la poussière dans l'indifférence générale. 

Personne en vue. Je me faufilai discrètement sur le pont du chalutier, et décrochait trois gilets aux teintes orange fluo. Les jugeant trop voyants, je dénichai un sac de toile qui traînait dans le coin, les dissimulai à l'intérieur et mon chargement sur le dos, je m'enfonçai dans les ruelles à la recherche de mes compagnons.

Je traversai les bateaux centraux et arrivai bientôt en vue du Tourment, sans avoir été repérée. Sans qu'aucune alerte n'ait secoué la fin d'après-midi tranquille qui baignait le repaire des pirates. Je fronçai les sourcils, interloquée : trouver les Transmitus avait pris plus de temps que prévu, Aegrid et Malo auraient déjà dû s'occuper du sombre navire. Un peu inquiète, je parcourus rapidement les derniers mètres qui me séparaient du ponton où étaient amarré le bateau, et cherchait dans l'activité du port la trace de mes deux compagnons.

-Pssst ! Ici !

Je me retournai brusquement, pour percevoir le regard noir d'Aegrid, dissimulé derrière une pile de tonneaux. Le cœur battant, je le rejoignis dans sa cachette et découvris Malo, les yeux dans le vague, qui murmurait.

-Sedentos bino sendentos oona sendenta seccero nino…

M'apercevant, il m'adressa un sourire timide avant de reprendre son étrange litanie.

-Seccero hedera seccero tetro…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous deviez couler le …

Le nain me fit signe de me taire et je perçus alors un lointain bouillonnement. L'activité sur le port se ralentit, alors que la rumeur enflait. Puis la sonnerie d'une alarme déchira le calme relatif de la caverne, et la rumeur explosa.

-Alerte ! Les prisonniers se sont échappés.

La seconde d'après, nous étions repérés. Un thug au visage couturé de cicatrices, averti par l'alarme puissante, s'était intéressé d'un peu trop près à notre cachette. Il beugla:

-ICI ! ILS SONT ICI !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Aegrid s'était relevé d'un bond et le saisissant à la gorge, il l'envoya voler dans la mer.

-Malo, surtout ne t'arrête pas, hurla-t-il en assommant un autre pirate d'un coup de poing terrible.  
Et sur cette mystérieuse recommandation, il dégaina deux sabres qu'il avait sans doute trouvé à l'armurerie et d'une passe foudroyante, embrocha deux pirates qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

Déflagration.

La balle manqua de peu le crâne d'Aegrid et alla se ficher dans un des tonneaux au-dessus de nos têtes.

Black James arma de nouveau son mousquet, ajusta à nouveau son tir en direction du nain. Avec un cri de rage, celui-ci se débarrassa des pirates qui l'entouraient d'un audacieux revers de sabre et se jeta avec fureur sur le capitaine pour lui porter un coup de taille qui manqua de trancher le pirate en deux. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de lâcher son arme avec précipitation pour dégainer son sabre et parer de justesse la lame qui s'abattait sur lui.

-Bino oona bina tento nino tento octa, débita Malo d'une voix blanche.

Les pirates encerclaient les deux combattants, cherchant une faille dans la garde du nain pour l'attaquer. Mais celui-ci maniait ses deux sabres avec adresse, et maintenait la foule à bonne distance à grands moulinets d'un sabre tandis que l'autre ferraillait avec Black James. Le pirate, s'il était habile sabreur, peinait à contenir les assauts rageurs du guerrier furieux qui avait passé deux mois à ruminer sa vengeance.

Mouvement de foule sur la gauche. Les pirates s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la silhouette arrogante du lieutenant. Avisant les deux combattants, il dégaina son sabre et se précipita vers les deux combatttants. Il s'apprêtait à pour se porter au secours à son capitaine quand son regard se posa sur Malo et moi. Instinctivement, je me plaçai devant Malo pour le protéger.

-Tenta nina octa sepenes…, lança Malo d'une voix plus forte en direction d'Aegrid.

 _Dix, neuf, huit, sept…_

Je reconnus enfin l'étrange litanie. C'était un compte à rebours que Malo martelait depuis tout à l'heure.

Le sabre au clair, Meven se précipita vers nous et m'éjecta violemment de sa route pour attraper Malo.

-SECCA, HEDERA, TETRA, hurla Malo de toutes ses forces en se dégageant brusquement

Six, cinq, quatre…

Meven blêmit, comprenant brusquement ce que je ne parvenais pas à saisir. Il se détourna de nous, et nos regards convergèrent vers les deux combattants à l'autre bout du pont.

Alerté par les cris de Malo, Aegrid porta un violent coup de sabre qui obligea Black James à reculer d'un bon mètre en direction du quai. Alors le nain rompit brutalement le combat. Surprenant tout le monde, il écarta les pirates qui lui bloquaient le passage d'un large coup de sabre circulaire et se jeta sur nous.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir le lieutenant se précipiter vers son capitaine.

-Père, attention !

Un cri rauque, presque animal.

Vibrant de désespoir.

Le nain s'écrasa de tout son poids sur Malo et moi.

Et l'enfer se déchaina autour de nous.

Une explosion assourdissante d'abord, plus violente que mille orages. Puis une puissante onde de choc, suivie presqu'aussitôt par la mitraille de milliers d'échardes qui vinrent se planter tout autour de nous. Une vague de chaleur brûlante me lécha le visage tandis que le haut plafond de la caverne résonnait longuement de l'écho terrible de la déflagration.

Sous le choc, à moitié écrasée par la masse du nain, je louchai sur la longue écharde noire plantée à un cheveu de ma tête.

Une écharde noire.

Le Tourment.

Ils avaient fait exploser le Tourment.

Aegrid se releva prestement, s'assura qu'il ne nous avait pas réduit en compote et contempla avec satisfaction son ouvrage.

De toute évidence, il avait trouvé dans la poudre à canon un substitut tout à fait acceptable à la hache pour couler le navire.

Les pirates les plus proches avaient été balayés par le souffle de l'explosion. Projetés à terre, les corps criblés d'échardes, ils n'étaient plus en état de combattre.

Nous-même n'avions échappé à ce sort funeste que grâce à Aegrid qui, en se jetant sur nous pour nous protéger, nous avait abrité derrière une série de tonneaux.

Dans un silence impressionné, nous contemplâmes la silhouette du Tourment s'enfoncer lentement dans les eaux, la coque démolie par l'explosion.

Reprenant mes esprits, je sortis rapidement les Transmitus du sac et les distribuai à mes amis. Aegrid jubilait, et je dus le presser pour qu'il engonce sa massive stature dans le gilet. J'ajustai mes sangles avant de vérifier que Malo avait bien attaché les siennes. Quand enfin, tout le monde fut prêt, nous nous saisîmes des poignées.  
-Ensemble, proposai-je doucement.  
-Non, Malo et vous en premier. Je veux être sûr que vos gilets fonctionnent.  
Alors je pris la main de Malo et dans un même geste, nous activâmes nos Transmitus avec, pour moi, une évidente sensation de déjà-vu.  
Sensation qui s'accentua quand nous restâmes désespérément cloués au sol.  
-Ça ne marche pas, fit Malo d'une toute petite voix.  
-La magie est toujours bloquée, constatai-je après avoir tenté de lancer un sort sans succès.

-Fiente de sleurk, tonna le nain en se débarrassant de son gilet avec rage.  
-Ça doit être le bois qui annihile la magie, réfléchis-je à haute voix. Même coulé, il continue d'exercer un champ magnétique.

-On passe au plan B, décida le nain. On trouve un bateau et on file.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il nous prit par la main pour nous entraîner vers un canot à moteur pneumatique amarré au ponton.

Déflagration.  
La balle rasa la tête de Malo pour aller se ficher dans le boudin en caoutchouc de l'embarcation. 

Blême de rage, Black James se dégagea du corps du lieutenant qui l'avait protégé de la pluie d'échardes et se redressa totalement. Il arma de nouveau son mousquet et ajusta son tir en direction de Malo.

C'était sans compter Aegrid. S'emparant du tonneau le plus proche, il le balança vers le pirate qui l'esquiva sans peine.

Déflagration.

Nous dûmes nous jeter à terre pour esquiver le tir mortel, et la balle vint se loger dans le gilet de Malo qui se dégonfla dans un sifflement sinistre.

\- Allez-vous-en! Nous ordonna le nain en se portant à la rencontre de Black James.

L'effet de surprise passé, des pirates alertés par l'explosion arrivaient en nombre sur le quai et faisaient mine de nous encercler. Aegrid le repoussa d'un revers de sabre millimétré, nous dégageant par la même occasion un passage vers le quai.

Brusquement réveillée par l'ordre sans appel, je me dégageai de mon Transmitus et fis signe à Malo de faire de même.

\- Tu sais nager bonhomme ?

Il fallait s'éloigner de ce fichu navire à moitié sombré coûte que coûte. Et puisque nous ne pouvions pas y aller en bateau, et bien nous allions nager. C'était l'affaire de cinq cents mètres tout au plus.

Malo tiendrait-il aussi longtemps? Je n'avais, à vrai dire, pas le temps de m'attarder sur la question.

Main dans la main, nous plongeâmes dans les eaux troubles de la caverne.

Dès les premiers mètres, je compris que je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Malo, fils de marin, nageait comme un poisson. Sans se laisser désarçonner par les courants qui cherchaient à le ramener contre le ponton, il entama un crawl dynamique et je dus batailler pour suivre son allure. L'eau était tiède et sale, et je fis de mon mieux pour éviter de boire la tasse. Il me sembla entendre la voix puissante d'Aegrid qui avait entamé un chant guerrier et je devinai qu'il donnait du fil à retordre aux pirates. J'ignorais combien de temps il pourrait protéger notre fuite, combien de temps avant qu'un tir bien ajusté n'atteigne les cibles faciles que nous étions, occupés à lutter contre un courant qui cherchait constamment à nous ramener dans la grotte géante. Serrant le gilet magique contre moi, je me mis à nager avec plus d'ardeur encore, jusqu'à rejoindre Malo qui avait pris une certaine avance.  
-Ça va, bonhomme, demandai-je essoufflée.  
Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et côte à côte, nous reprîmes notre nage. Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'entrée de la grotte, où un étranglement des courants marins provoquait d'inquiétantes turbulences sous-marines. Malo se jeta vaillamment dans les remous, batailla pendant quelques secondes contre les courants avant d'être rejeté contre moi, à bout de souffle.

-Je n'y arrive pas, constata-t-il paniqué.

-On va y aller ensemble, le rassurai-je, donne-moi ta main.

Et nous nous lançâmes à l'assaut des courants.

Les flots, une fois de plus, nous balayèrent.

Nous ne pouvions pas échouer si près du but.

C'est alors que je la sentis.

Une force nouvelle, brûlante d'énergie, dans laquelle mes muscles ne demandaient qu'à puiser.

La force des changelins, enfin.

Prenant Malo par le bras, nous repartîmes à l'assaut des courants, progressant centimètre par centimètre, bataille après bataille contre les courants puissants.

Puis les remous semblèrent perdre en force, comme découragés face à l'énergie inépuisable qui pulsait en moi. Un dernier battement de jambes et nous sortîmes des flots agités pour atteindre un espace d'eau calme où nous pûmes reprendre notre souffle.

J'activai ma magie. Dans mes mains, une étincelle blanche crépita joyeusement en réponse à mon interrogation silencieuse.

-Très bien, on va pouvoir utiliser le Transmitus.

-Mais le mien a été détruit par la balle, fit remarquer Malo étonné.

-Tu vas prendre celui qui reste. Enfile-le, on va s'arranger, répondis-je en guise d'explication.

Je l'aidai à passer l'unique gilet, la gorge nouée.

-On est au large de Spanivia, expliquai-je. Avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas sur un navire de ton pays et ils te ramèneront directement chez toi.

-Mais tu ne viens pas avec moi?

Je n'eus pas la force de lui mentir.

-C'est un Transmitus à une place, Malo. Il ne peut être utilisé que par une seule personne.

-Mais tu peux utiliser ta magie pour te transférer avec moi!

-Non, j'en suis incapable. Écoute-moi bien, il y a une balise sur ce Transmitus, qui te permettra de connaitre les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où nous sommes. Dès que tu arriveras dans un endroit sûr, il faudra que tu envoies des secours ici pour qu'ils s'occupent des pirates et viennent nous chercher, Aegrid et moi.

Le petit garçon acquiesça avec des yeux plein de larmes et se cramponna à moi avec force.

J'acceptai son étreinte, le pris contre moi et doucement, me saisis de la poignée de son gilet.

-A bientôt, Malo, murmurai-je en activant le Transmitus.

Mais déjà, j'étais seule au milieu de l'Océan bleu

Prenant mon mal en patience, je surnageais calmement pour économiser mes forces. Combien de temps avant que Malo ne parvienne à m'envoyer du secours? Le temps de faire comprendre la situation, de mobiliser un escadron,...  
Il faudrait une vingtaine de minutes, peut-être plus.  
Je n'étais pas inquiète pour moi. La force vive des changelins coulait à présent en moi comme une certitude, à grands flots puissants. J'aurais pu tenir des heures en nageant ainsi, dans l'eau tiède de l'Océan Bleu, et sans faiblir. Mais les secours arriveraient-ils à temps pour venir en aide à Aegrid? Combien de temps le valeureux nain pourrait-il combattre les pirates. N'avait-il pas déjà succombé à leurs assauts furieux?

Soudain, l'air se troubla au-dessus de ma tête, et je reconnus cette légère distorsion de l'espace-temps caractéristique d'un transfert. Une petite scoop volante apparut, tourna sur elle-même en bourdonnant, visiblement désorientée, avant de me repérer et de se concentrer sur moi. D'abord surprise par l'apparition, je me repris rapidement quand je compris que la petite caméra avait été envoyée en repérage. Je me forçai à adopter un ton clair pour lancer un appel au secours.  
-Au secours ! Je m'appelle Loise Dal Salan. J'ai été capturée par des pirates il y a huit mois. Nous avons réussir à nous enfuir du repaire de Black James avec Malo Castrill mais le nain Aegrid est toujours là-bas. Il faut nous envoyer de l'aide de toute urgence…

Déflagration.  
La scoop vacilla, une aile brisée par une balle de mousquet. Je me retournai vivement, devinant avec horreur ce qui m'attendait.

Black James et son lieutenant, embarqués sur un canot à moteur, m'avaient rattrapée.

Tout à mon appel à l'aide, je ne les avais pas entendus approcher. Maudissant mon imprudence, j'envisageai une fraction de seconde de m'enfuir à la nage et y renonçait aussitôt. Je n'avais aucune chance de prendre de vitesse une embarcation motorisée, et encore moins une balle de mousquet. La gorge nouée, j'entendis la voix détestable de Black James me demander:

-Et bien ma chère, vous nous faussez compagnie?

-Vous arrivez trop tard. Malo a pu s'enfuir, et les secours seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Des secours, vraiment?

L'homme se redressa pour planter son regard dans l'objectif de la petite scoop, qui voletait avec difficultés en agitant son aile blessée.  
-A l'intention des secours, j'aimerais adresser le message suivant, commença le pirate de façon théâtrale. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de reporter votre intervention d'une vingtaine de minutes. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation de tirer une balle dans la tête de cette charmante demoiselle ici-présente.

Déflagration.  
La douleur creva mon épaule, et l'onde de choc me propulsa sous l'eau. Un cri de douleur naquit sur mes lèvres et mourut noyé par le flot d'eau salée qui vint emplir ma bouche. Dans un chaos de bulles et de liquide, je perçus un nuage rouge sanglant s'échapper de mon corps et se dissiper dans un tourbillon confus.

Les bras puissants du lieutenant m'attrapèrent, me tirèrent de l'eau et me hissèrent sans douceur sur le canot. 

Déflagration.

La petite scoop se disloqua en mille morceaux sous l'impact de la balle, et disparut dans les eaux.

-Direction l'archipel de Tirawa, ordonna Black James à son lieutenant, qui mit aussitôt cap vers le large, le moteur à plein régime.

La main crispée sur mon épaule blessée, je regardai la caverne s'éloigner à toute allure, puis disparaître totalement de mon champ de vision avec un pincement au cœur. Avec elle disparaissait toutes mes chances d'être secourue par la marine.

Dans un geste dérisoire pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre les deux pirates et moi, je me renfonçai contre un des flancs du bateau, redoutant la réaction à venir.  
Mais rien ne vint.  
Pensif, le capitaine s'était muré dans un silence de mauvais augure et je devinai qu'il réfléchissait déjà à la suite des opérations.  
Meven, guère plus bavard, dirigeait le canot pneumatique avec adresse, tout en guettant un éventuel danger. Réflexe professionnel, je repérai tout de suite, à sa position légèrement courbée la plaie béante sur son abdomen, et je devinai qu'il avait pris de plein fouet une des grosses échardes que l'explosion du Tourment avait projeté aux alentours.

Il s'était jeté sur son capitaine pour le protéger de l'explosion.

Je me rappelai alors ce qu'il avait crié à ce moment-là.

Ainsi donc, il était le fils de Black James.

Je détaillai son visage une nouvelle fois, cherchant la trace de la filiation qui m'avait échappée pendant de longs mois. A bien y regarder, il y avait effectivement quelque chose, peut-être leur regard noir et froid, leur nez droit et surtout, cette mâchoire anguleuse et arrogante, qui révélait à un observateur attentif la parenté qui unissait les deux hommes. Mais je n'avais jamais fait le lien.

Peut-être parce que Meven était aussi grand et solide que son père était petit et fin.

Je me remémorai les propos cinglants que Black James avait adressés à son fils et compris que cela, plus que tout le reste, m'avait tenue éloignée de la vérité.

La relation froide entre eux était tout simplement trop éloignée de ce que je connaissais, à milles lieues des liens puissants et affectifs que j'entretenais avec ma propre famille, pour que j'aie pu même imaginer que les deux pirates soient père et fils.

Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur la blessure de Meven. Intriguée, je remarquai qu'on avait essayé de lui administrer un Reparus mais le sort devait avoir été lancé sans grand soin car la blessure était à peine refermée. Sans doute Black James avait-il essayé de soigner son fils en catastrophe, quand ils s'étaient soustraits à l'influence maléfique du Tourment mais le résultat n'était guère concluant.

Bling.  
Le bruit d'un objet métallique s'écrasant sur le plancher du canot, juste à mes pieds, brisa soudainement le silence.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, la lame du sabre de Meven se glissa sous ma gorge. Retenant ma respiration, je croisais son regard méfiant.

-Je n'ai rien fait, me défendis-je terrifiée par le fil tranchant de la lame.

Tiré de ses pensées, Black James s'approcha de moi et ramassa à mes pieds un petit objet qu'il examina avec intérêt. C'était une balle de mousquet argenté à la coque striée et maculée de sang séché.

La balle qui s'était fichée dans mon épaule quelques instants plus tôt.

Nos regards se portèrent en même temps sur mon épaule intacte, bien visible à travers ma tunique déchirée. Le pouvoir de guérison des changelins n'avait pas laissé une cicatrice, et il ne restait en souvenir de la blessure qu'une mince couche de sang séché sur ma peau blanche.

-Une louve-garou... Vous m'aviez caché cette petite particularité, ma chère, me reprocha Black James en empochant la petite me disais aussi, que vous étiez d'une résistance surprenante pour une jeune fille de votre âge. Pas une maladie ni une faiblesse en huit mois, malgré vos longues journées de travail et vos conditions de détention, c'était plutôt suspect.

Ma gorge se noua à ces mots. Le pirate avait découvert mon dernier atout et je sentais bien que la partie était finie cette fois-ci.

L'homme sortit tranquillement son mousquet, et le pointa calmement vers moi.

-Je vous conseille néanmoins de vous tenir tranquille. Je doute que le pouvoir des changelins s'accommode bien d'une balle entre vos deux yeux.

Voyant que son père avait les choses en main, le lieutenant reprit la barre et il entreprit de guider le canot à travers les massifs îlots rocheux qui parsemaient l'Océan Bleu autour de nous.

Il nous avait fallu quelques heures pour atteindre l'archipel de Tirawa et je découvrais fascinée les îles bordées de sable nacré dont les silhouettes massives évoquaient les silhouettes assoupies de monstres antiques. Sur leur dos de pierre, comme une épaisse toison verte, s'étendait une jungle touffue bruissant des chants de la vie sauvage.

Alors que nous dépassions une île plus grande que les autres, Black James ordonna que l'on accoste. Réduisant l'allure, son lieutenant conduisit habilement la petite embarcation à travers les crocs déchirés des récifs jusqu'à une petite crique où nous débarquâmes. Son arme toujours pointée sur moi, Black James attendit que son fils ait tiré la barque sur la plage pour annoncer :

-Je vais me transporter en lieu sûr sans plus attendre, avant que la marine spanivienne n'ait l'idée de venir nous chercher ici.

-Père, je ne pourrai pas à vous suivre, protesta Meven avec un geste pour sa blessure.

Black James activa sa magie avec un geste d'impatience.

-En ce cas, je viendrai vous chercher plus tard, quand les choses se seront tassées.

Et sans plus lui accorder un regard, il invoqua un Transmitus avec un empressement surprenant.

-Attendez ! Pour la fille, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le pirate avait presque disparu, et seul restait un fin sourire un peu sinistre quand il répondit :

-Je vous laisse le soin de régler ce détail, lieutenant. »


	5. Sur l'île

_Je vous laisse le soin de régler ce détail, lieutenant._

J'avais vu Meven exécuter froidement Lorick de Sandroy et j'avais pris bonne note des menaces qu'il avait proféré à mon égard. Conséquemment, j'avais une idée relativement précise de la façon dont il pouvait _régler ce détail_.

Seulement, le détail en question n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.  
Avec un grognement animal, je me retournai vivement et dans un même mouvement, me transformai en louve et sautai à la gorge du pirate.  
Je ne le vis même pas dégainer.

La lame de son sabre me déchira le flanc gauche quand il se glissa sur le côté pour esquiver mon attaque. Nous nous jaugeâmes un instant du regard, puis je repartis à l'attaque. Sur mon flanc gauche, une fine cicatrice disparaissait, effacée par le pouvoir de guérison des loups garous.  
Je ne cherchais pas à contrôler la sauvagerie animale qui pulsait en moi. Au contraire, je lui laissais libre cours, sautant, griffant et mordant... dans le vide.

A chaque fois, Meven s'effaçait souplement et d'un coup de sabre parfaitement calculé, traçait de la pointe de son lame une ligne brûlante dans ma chair. Blessure qui avait disparu avant même que je ne repasse à l'attaque. Nous aurions pu continuer longtemps comme ça. Attaque. Esquive. Blessure. Guérison. Cela semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Puis il se décida à attaquer.

Dès les premiers instants du combat, j'avais compris que mes chances de remporter ce duel étaient faibles. Quand il passa à l'offensive, je sus qu'elles étaient inexistantes.  
Le lieutenant se déplaçait, feintait, attaquait sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par sa blessure, avec une telle rapidité que je ne pouvais éviter sa lame. Alors qu'aucun de mes coups n'avait porté, des plaies s'ouvraient dans ma chair à chacun de ses passages, beaucoup trop nombreuses et profondes pour mon pouvoir de guérison. Ma fourrure se teintait lentement mais sûrement d'une couleur rouge sang. J'en étais réduite à balancer de violents coups de mâchoires et de griffes un peu au hasard afin de le repousser et sans même l'espoir d'y arriver.  
Un coup plus violent m'ouvrit l'épaule droite et je m'écrasai sur le sol, incapable de me maintenir debout avec cette blessure. Il s'arrêta lui aussi et je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Noir et sans âme.

Qu'est-ce qui motiva, dans son esprit froid, les actes qui s'ensuivirent? Etait-ce la conséquence de la haine et de la jalousie que son père avait soigneusement cultivées entre nous? Ou une vengeance pour le coup terrible porté au pouvoir de Black James, dont j'étais en partie responsable?

Il s'approcha de moi et me retourna brutalement. D'un coup de sabre, il m'infligea à l'épaule gauche la même blessure qu'à l'épaule droite. Puis, très méthodiquement, il s'occupa de mes pattes arrière puis du reste du corps, déchirant mes muscles, lacérant ma chair et rouvrant les blessures qui s'étaient refermées jusqu'à je ne sois plus qu'un tas de fourrure sanglant, peinant à respirer tant la douleur hurlait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. E

Je vis l'homme aller s'asseoir contre un arbre à quelques mètres de moi. Une information olfactive parvint jusqu'à mon cerveau saturé de souffrance. Une odeur de sang. Son sang. Et je compris que sa blessure s'était rouverte.

Nous restâmes là un moment, à nous regarder comme des statues de pierre, moi brisée par la douleur et lui, méfiant, compressant son tee-shirt imbibé de sang contre sa blessure. A défaut de pouvoir me soigner, mon pouvoir de guérison m'avait fait une sorte d'anesthésie générale et je baignais dans une torpeur brumeuse, à mille lieux de la douleur diffuse qui agitait mon corps. Mon univers entier tournait autour du lieutenant que je n'avais pas quitté des yeux et l'odeur de son sang bourdonnait inlassablement dans mon cerveau.

Ce fut la disparition de l'anesthésie brumeuse et le brusque retour en force de la douleur qui me sortit de ma contemplation.

Lui n'avait pas bougé et me fixait toujours de son regard noir, bien qu'il me semblât plus pâle qu'auparavant. A la position des soleils dans le ciel, j'estimai qu'il s'était écoulé un peu plus de deux heures depuis notre combat. Puis je sentis que le pouvoir de guérison coulait à nouveau dans mes veines, encore faible mais déjà à l'œuvre. La douleur, elle, avait un peu reflué. Je n'étais pas guérie, loin de là. Il faudrait du temps avant que je puisse à nouveau marcher, et plus encore pour que je recouvre l'ensemble de mes forces. C'est alors qu'une sensation infime se glissa jusqu'à moi. Pas la douleur mais plutôt l'absence de douleur. Une certitude s'imposa alors, relayée par tous mes nerfs comme un cri de joie. Une certitude qui me fit frémir d'espoir. Ma patte avant gauche était guérie. 

Un bruit. Le lieutenant s'était levé. Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent, presque titubant, mais décidé.

Paniquée, je voulus me transformer, redevenir humaine. Aussi longtemps que je serais louve, il ne montrerait aucune pitié. Je n'étais plus qu'un animal sauvage, la façon dont il m'avait traitée le prouvait assez.

Mais le contrôle de mon corps m'échappait. Un instinct de survie plus puissant que ma propre volonté me maintenait sous ma forme de louve.

Le lieutenant s'agenouilla à mes côtés, sans prendre garde au grognement menaçant que je poussai pour l'éloigner. Avec des gestes précis, il me palpa délicatement, examina mes blessures, allant même jusqu'à s'arrêter quand je gémissais de douleur.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

Il me retourna doucement, m'arrachant un bref jappement quand il appuya sur une côte cassée. Il continua ses observations avant de s'arrêter sur ma patte gauche. Intacte.  
Ses mains se refermèrent dessus pareilles à des étaux d'acier. Mon os craqua quand il le tordit violemment. Se brisa. Mue par la douleur, je tordis brusquement le torse et tentai de lui déchirer la main d'un coup de crocs. La poignée de son poignard cogna avec violence ma mâchoire et je laissai ma tête retomber sur le sol, à moitié assommée et les babines en sang. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je sentis la lame froide de son poignard s'enfoncer dans mon corps, encore et encore, me laissant en plus piteux état, si cela était possible, que lors de son premier passage. Il se releva péniblement et je le vis disparaître dans la forêt toute proche en titubant. Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi mille ans et d'être ensevelie sous une couche épaisse de douleurs et d'émotions poussiéreuses. Puis, comme la première fois, la certitude m'apparut que mes deux pattes arrière étaient guéries.

Génial! Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que l'autre malade vienne me rendre à l'état de serpillère qu'il semblait affectionner particulièrement.

Je jetai un regard plein d'appréhension à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé, puis autour de moi.

Personne. Je m'ébrouai longuement, jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang couler plus vivement dans mes veines, porteur de guérison. Le repos avait sans doute permis à mon corps de récupérer en grande partie ses capacités de régénération car jamais encore, je n'avais senti le pouvoir aussi intense et crépitant en moi. Malgré tout, je refusai de laisser l'espoir m'envahir. Même avec mes capacités de changelin, il me faudrait au minimum quatre heures pour pouvoir marcher correctement et ce diable de Meven serait sûrement de retour avant. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience. Je me tournai un peu et me couchai le plus confortablement possible, en guettant le retour de mon ennemi.

Les loups-garous étant parfaitement nyctalopes, il me fallut un moment avant de comprendre que la nuit était tombée. Comme pour confirmer cette découverte, ma vision s'ajusta et je pus contempler les deux lunes d'Autremonde serties de leurs couronnes d'étoiles.  
Une brise fraiche vint caresser ma fourrure et j'inspirai avec délice le parfum boisée de la forêt toute proche.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point les sens humains étaient misérables et atrophiés avant cette nuit-là.  
Avant cette brise-là.

Dans ma tête, une digue explosa et des milliers d'odeurs et de sons se déversèrent en moi, si intenses et si distincts que j'eus l'impression d'avoir vécu en aveugle jusqu'à ce jour. Ce que, en tant qu'humaine, j'aurais défini comme une odeur de forêt, je le sentais maintenant comme un riche mélange dont je percevais chacun des composants: odeurs épicées d'essences d'arbres diverses et de sève, de feuilles mortes en décomposition et de champignons rouges, de ballorchidées et de lichens, de mousse et de gibier. Je passai le reste de la nuit à m'émerveiller de l'extraordinaire acuité de mes sens de loup et à essayer de distinguer les différents sons qui composaient le brouhaha grouillant de la forêt.

Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube inondèrent la jungle, le brusque changement des bruits me tira de mon émerveillement. Toujours pas de traces de Meven. Je me relevai difficilement et restai un moment debout et immobile, un peu tremblante, jusqu'à ce que j'ai la certitude de pouvoir marcher sans m'écrouler.

Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas le comportement du pirate. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée alors qu'il en avait la possibilité (et probablement l'envie)? Et pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de m'immobiliser au lieu de me passer à tabac deux fois d'affilée? Et surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu? 

Rongée par la curiosité, je m'enfonçai à mon tour dans la forêt.

Mon odorat de loup était suffisamment aiguisé pour que je retrouve l'odeur de Meven plusieurs heures après son passage. Je marchai lentement, appréciant la démarche souple et puissante de mes membres guéris, et constatai avec une certaine satisfaction que des petits animaux s'enfuyaient à mon approche dans un bruissement de feuilles. Je me coulai sans mal dans la forêt, suivant le chemin que le pirate s'était dégagé à coups de sabre dans l'épaisse toison verte. Bientôt, les arbres autour de moi s'espacèrent et j'arrivai au bord de gorges profondes au fond desquelles j'entendis couler un mince filet d'eau. Le pirate était tout proche à présent, je le sentais.

Je m'approchai. Pendant des milliers d'années, la rivière avait creusé le sol rocheux de l'ile, découpant dans la pierre des flancs abrupts et abandonnant au fond du ravin des milliers de galets blancs entre lesquels serpentait un mince filet d'eau.

Le corps de Meven gisait au pied de la falaise.  
Face tournée contre le sol, parfaitement immobile sur son lit de pierres blanches.  
Sans vie.

Un peu au-dessus de lui, un éboulement avait formé une sorte d'escalier de pierres qui descendait jusqu'en bas. La suite de l'histoire était facile à deviner. Le pirate avait voulu emprunter ce passage et, blessé et mal en point, il était tombé sur la roche, rendue lisse et glissante par l'érosion. Et la chute avait visiblement été fatale.  
Je me décidai à descendre moi aussi, mais je préférai un autre chemin en amont, plus escarpé mais moins glissant. Je commençai par m'abreuver longuement au mince filet d'eau, savourant la fraicheur liquide dans ma gorge desséchée; puis je trottinai jusqu'au corps.

Toutefois, j'avais compris la leçon et restai prudemment à distance, tournant et reniflant autour de lui sans oser m'approcher. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage car il était en partie recroquevillé sur lui-même mais son tee-shirt plus rouge que jamais et son immobilité parfaite finirent par me convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je m'approchai donc et d'un coup de museau, tournait sa tête vers moi.  
Ses yeux noirs, grands ouverts, me harponnèrent. Je me jetai en arrière. Trop tard. Plus rapide que moi, il avait détendu le bras et la chaîne qu'il tenait à la main vint s'enrouler autour de mon cou avec un cliquetis métallique. Je me cabrai et tirai en arrière de toutes mes forces sans parvenir à le faire lâcher prise. Puis le métal entra en contact avec ma peau, me brûlant comme du fer rouge. Je m'aplatis aussitôt au sol, dans l'espoir de réduire un peu l'étreinte de feu. De l'argent!  
Il avait fait apparaître une chaine en argent.

Le lieutenant tira sur la chaîne et je dus avancer jusqu'à sa hauteur pour ne pas aggraver la brûlure du métal. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre quand il se redressa pour défaire la chaîne autour de mon cou et la remettre aussitôt, en l'enroulant soigneusement. Je gémis doucement pour lui signifier que c'était trop serré. Sans succès.

-Couché, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Est-ce qu'il me prenait pour son chien?

Il tira sur les extrémités de mon collier de fortune, resserrant son emprise brûlante sur mon cou, et je compris que je n'avais pas le choix.  
J'obéis et me couchai docilement à côté de lui. Sans lâcher les extrémités de la chaîne et s'en aidant même, il se hissa sur mon dos.

Il devait vraiment être en piteux état pour ne pas pouvoir se lever mais il avait quand même trouvé la force et le moyen de s'en prendre à nouveau à moi.

-Debout.

Et puis quoi encore? Je ne m'appelle pas Cannelle le gentil pégase. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon

Le collier se resserra autour de mon cou.

Bon, bon, d'accord, je me lève.

-Ne bouge pas.

Quand je fus debout, je le sentis se tordre pour s'installer confortablement sur mon dos.

 _Vas-y, prends ton temps, ça me fait plaisir,_ songeai-je en essayant d'ignorer la brûlure de l'argent autour de mon encolure.

Puis il s'empara des extrémités de ma chaîne à la manière des rênes d'un cheval et tira dessus.

-Avance.

Et le mot magique?

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Une crispation de la chaîne m'apprit que mon cavalier n'appréciait pas ma petite rébellion. Je songeai un instant à me rouler par terre ou à me frotter contre un arbre pour me débarrasser de mon parasite mais sa voix froide retentit à mon oreille.

-Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Et il tira sur la chaine. De toutes ses forces.  
A moitié étranglée, brûlée vive par le contact du métal, je m'aplatis sur le sol en signe de soumission, les yeux baignés de larmes de douleur.

Mais il ne relâcha pas la pression tout de suite. Il la maintint encore une vingtaine de secondes.  
Vingt secondes de douleur absolue. J'aurais voulu m'enfoncer plus profondément dans le sol pour me défaire de cette étreinte insupportable.  
Vingt secondes qui m'ôtèrent tout envie de désobéissance.  
Vingt secondes avant qu'il ne desserre légèrement la chaîne et d'une légère pression de genoux, m'incite à me relever et à me mettre en marche.

Étrangement, à ce moment, je n'avais plus l'impression que Meven m'en voulait personnellement. Il agissait ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. La cruauté et l'absence totale de pitié semblaient être sa nature profonde et le fait que je sois une fille plus jeune que lui, non combattante de surcroit, n'entrait visiblement pas en ligne de compte. Voilà pourquoi, ces conclusions tirées, je lui obéissis bien sagement. Je n'avais tout simplement pas d'autre alternative.

Il me fit remonter le lit de galets sur presque un kilomètre, jusqu'à un bassin que la rivière avait creusé dans la pierre. Un arbre maigrelet enfonçait ses racines avides dans l'eau peu profonde et dispensait une ombre bienfaisante dans le paysage aveuglant de pierres blanches. Le pirate me guida jusqu'à l'arbre, se laissa glisser sur le côté et en deux ou trois mouvements habiles, modifia le nœud de la chaine pour m'attacher au tronc noueux. Puis il se laissa glisser dans l'eau et but avidement avant de nettoyer sa blessure avec une grimace de douleur.

Je me désintéressai ensuite totalement de lui et tirai subrepticement sur ma chaîne. Trente centimètres. Si je parvenais à m'éloigner de trente centimètres, je serais hors d'atteinte et Meven serait bien incapable de sortir de l'eau tout seul tant il était mal en point. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à redevenir humaine pour que la chaîne glisse toute seule et je serais libre.  
C'était un plan parfait.  
En théorie.  
Dès que je fis mine de m'éloigner, la chaîne se resserra autour de mon cou. L'enflure avait fait un nœud coulant!  
Avec un grognement dépité, je revins me coucher au bord du bassin dans un cliquetis métallique, attendant que mon cavalier ait fini de nettoyer sa blessure. Sans un mot, il me fit baisser au maximum puis se hissa à nouveau sur mon dos. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un spasme de douleur mais j'avais du mal à compatir, trop préoccupée par la brûlure que provoquaiet ses tiraillements sur mon collier.

Il défit la chaine de l'arbre, l'enroula à nouveau autour de mon cou et nous nous remîmes en route. Au fur et à mesure que nous remontions le lit de la rivière, les parois des gorges se devenaient plus hautes, plus escarpées et plus infranchissables. Le lit lui-même se faisait plus étroit et tortueux et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes au fond d'une ravine infranchissable. La chaine se resserrait autour de mon cou, traduisant l'agacement de mon cavalier. Finalement, il me fit faire demi-tour d'une traction sur la chaîne et me pria gentiment d'accélérer d'un coup de talon dans la cuisse.

Nous refîmes tout le trajet inverse, repassâmes devant le bassin et son petit arbre puis nous arrivâmes devant l'éboulement où il avait chuté.

-Monte.

 _Pas fou, non?_

Toute seule, j'aurais éventuellement pu y arriver mais avec mes récentes blessures et lui sur mon dos, c'était la chute assurée. Je me couchais en gémissant craintivement.

 _Désolée vieux, ce n'est pas contre toi mais c'est hors de question._

La brûlure de la chaine me rappela à son bon vouloir.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de grimper là-haut, et plus vite que ça.

Je ne bougeai pas. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer que j'en étais incapable, lui démontrer que c'était de la folie, le supplier de ne pas me... Une vague de feu déferla dans mon esprit quand les mâchoires brûlantes de l'argent se refermèrent sur mon cou.

-On reste combien de temps, cette fois? demanda doucereusement Meven. Trente secondes? Une minute? Non, en fait, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais serrer jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à grimper.

Une fois de plus, j'étais dans l'impasse. Malgré toute ma volonté, j'étais incapable de lui résister et je finis par me relever, soupirant de soulagement quand la brûlure du métal reflua. J'évaluai rapidement le chemin que j'allais devoir effectuer, en faisant abstraction des risques que je prenais -ou plutôt que l'autre cinglé me faisait prendre.

Puis je bondis.  
Je ne m'étais pas trompée en jugeant les pierres glissantes et je compris que je ne devrais pas attarder en chemin. Mon deuxième saut me porta sur une plate-forme lisse et humide. Je me sentis déraper et partir en arrière, mes griffes lacérèrent le rocher sans succès. Une brusque torsion de buste et je me rattrapai in extremis sur le rocher voisin; quittant par la même occasion l'itinéraire prévu.

Cette escalade était de la folie. Il valait mieux redescendre et trouver un meilleur passage en aval. Le cliquetis de la chaîne qui se resserre fit voler en éclat mes hésitations et je repartis à l'assaut de la falaise. Je crapahutai encore un moment entre les rochers, sautant, glissant, bondissant, tombant et me rattrapant de justesse grâce à ma souplesse de louve. La présence de Meven sur mon dos rendait mon équilibre extrêmement précaire mais j'étais stimulée- bien contre mon gré- par la morsure de l'argent qui se faisait de plus en plus brûlante au fur et à mesure que le pirate se cramponnait à la chaine pour ne pas tomber. Enfin, j'atteignis la dernière plate-forme. Plus qu'un saut et j'atteindrais le haut de la falaise. J'étais épuisée et le saut à faire était important. A plus de vingt mètres du sol, je n'aurais pas d'autre essai. Je bandais mes muscles et m'apprêtais à bondir quand un craquement sinistre retentit, accompagné d'une chute de petits cailloux. Le sol se déroba sous mes pattes et sans réfléchir, je m'élançai. Le choc contre la paroi rocheuse de la falaise me coupa le souffle tandis que mes griffes raclaient le sol herbeux du bord, retenant le reste de mon corps au-dessus du vide. L'espace d'un instant, je restai suspendue au flanc de la falaise, les pattes arrière se balançant dans le vide puis je me contorsionnai violemment et remontai sur le bord.  
En sécurité.  
Et le parasite toujours accroché à mon dos.

Je n'espérais même pas qu'il me fichât la paix après mon escalade forcée. Et en effet, une pression de genoux m'indiqua que je devais me relever, sans même me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. En grognant, je me remis en route. Le pirate me fit longer la falaise jusqu'à ce qu'une trouée dans les arbres nous permette de nous faufiler dans la forêt.

Au début, je choisissais les chemins les plus touffus, en espérant qu'une branche un peu plus basse que les autres rencontre malencontreusement le front de mon cavalier et le désarçonne. Mais un serrement brut de la chaine me rappela à l'ordre et par la suite, je veillai à emprunter les passages les plus dégagés et les plus confortables pour Meven, allant même jusqu'à me baisser obligeamment quand les branches au-dessus de nos têtes étaient trop basses. Nous traversâmes ainsi une bonne partie de cette forêt, en direction de la côte dont les effluves marins arrivaient jusqu'à moi.  
Quand nous débouchâmes sur une percée dans le dense tissu d'arbres qui composait le jungle, mon cavalier m'ordonna de m'arrêter.

C'était une clairière somme toute assez banale, comme nous en avions rencontrées quatre ou cinq avant d'arriver ici. Elle avait été créée par la chute d'un massif arbre de fer dont le tronc gisait encore au beau milieu de la clairière. Quand il était tombé, il avait entrainé avec lui plusieurs autres arbres, dégageant une vue imprenable sur une bonne partie du littoral. Au-dessus de nos têtes, les branchages des arbres alentours et des lianes avaient colonisé le vide créé par la mort de l'arbre, dissimulant la trouée aux yeux d'un observateur aérien tout en laissant filtrer la lumière du jour. Un emplacement idéal, éclairé et qui permettait de voir sans être vu. Le lieutenant avait dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que moi car il me fit approcher du tronc d'arbre mort, se laissa glisser à terre et s'adossa à l'écorce, sans lâcher la chaîne.

-Redeviens humaine.

Surprise, j'obéis, sans que la transformation ne me pose de problème cette fois-ci.

J'étais restée si longtemps sous ma forme de louve que la tête me tourna quand je me redressai totalement. La chaîne glissa de mon cou trop fin et tomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique qui me fit sursauter. Je regardais l'homme sans comprendre.

-Et maintenant, soigne-moi.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. A ce moment-là, je doutai sincèrement de la santé mentale de mon agresseur. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais le soigner après ce qu'il m'avait fait? Devant ma réticence manifeste, il a ajouté avec un air d'insupportable suffisance:

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis gravement blessé et en tant que chaman, tu as le devoir de me soigner.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Les chamans prêtaient un serment qui les engageait à soigner tous ceux qui leur en ferait la demande, y compris les enflures dans son genre et quelle que soit la situation. Autrement dit, peu importait ce qu'il m'avait fait et ce qu'il me ferait une fois guéri, j'étais obligée de l'aider. A moins que...

Je m'approchai de lui et me baissai pour examiner sa blessure.

-Tu as raison, déclarai-je, les chamans ont l'obligation d'aider et de soigner ceux qui sont dans le besoin…

Je palpai délicatement la blessure tout en poursuivant mon explication.

-En fait, ce serment a été mis en place il y a bien longtemps par Arcandor pour assurer l'accès aux soins à tous…

Je détachai son sabre et son poignard qui me gênaient dans mes mouvements

-L'ennui, tu vois, repris-je en balançant ses armes au loin et en m'écartant vivement. L'ennui, disais-je, c'est que je ne suis pas chaman. Juste apprentie. Et le serment d'Arcandor, tu peux te le carrer où je pense. »

Et toc!  
D'un coup de pied, j'envoyai valser la chaîne argentée dans les fourrés à dix mètres puis me retournai vers Meven. Je lui adressai un sourire qui se transforma à un rictus menaçant et plein de crocs quand je repris ma forme de louve.

Difficile de dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je crois que je le laissai en plan, comme ça, avant de repartir vers la forêt; mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas très clair dans mon esprit.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je m'enfonçai dans la jungle et que plus je m'éloignais de la clairière, moins je me sentais humaine.

Quand les ténèbres de la sylve se refermèrent totalement sur moi, je devins louve, totalement, trouvant dans l'instinct animal et farouche un antidote au poison que les récentes épreuves avaient instillé en moi, un mélange insidieux et perfide de peur, d'humiliation, de douleur et de cauchemars qui m'avait atteint beaucoup plus profondément que je ne le pensais.

 _Alors que son cœur pulse au rythme de la forêt, elle panse les blessures profondes que l'homme a creusées dans son âme. Elle oublie. Dans la forêt, il n'y a pas d'espace pour les souvenirs.  
Elle a faim. Un frisson d'excitation agite sa fourrure brune quand elle perçoit l'odeur d'une proie. _

_Elle n'est plus le gibier. Elle ne le sera plus jamais. Maintenant elle est louve. Louve et prédatrice.  
L'odeur de la proie se fait de plus en plus vive. L'animal est tout proche à présent.  
Ça y est, elle l'a repéré!  
Elle s'approche, tapie dans l'ombre du fourré. Puis elle bondit. L'animal n'a pas le temps de se défendre que les mâchoires puissantes se referment sur son cou gracile.  
Lui brisent les vertèbres cervicales.  
La louve retourne dans l'ombre dans l'ombre des sous-bois, traînant le cadavre du mooouuu qu'elle vient de tuer. Elle cherche un endroit tranquille où dévorer son repas. Elle finit par dénicher une clairière, non loin de la côte, où elle pourra manger en paix. L'animal mourant qui s'y trouve éveille quelque chose en elle, une petite voix qu'elle croyait disparue à jamais et qui lui hurle de se méfier de l'homme._

 _Mais elle dédaigne la voix -ce truc crevé n'a pas l'air très dangereux- et s'allonge confortablement pour dévorer le mooouuu._

 _Le bruit des crocs déchiquetant la chair tendre et brisant les os fait réagir la voix. Elle semble répugnée par la viande sanguinolente. Mais la faim est la plus forte. Au bout des quelques minutes, il ne reste plus du jeune mooouuu que quelques os brisés. Repue, la louve va laper un peu d'eau dans le trou formé par l'arbre déraciné puis retourne s'allonger avec un grognement satisfait._

Je finis par reprendre le contrôle de mon instinct carnassier quand, repu par son repas, il perdit de sa puissance. Je redevins immédiatement humaine. Cette forme était beaucoup plus facile à contrôler puis je me retournai vers ce que la louve avait identifié comme un truc à moitié crevé.

Meven, en effet, ne pouvait plus représenter de danger. Je m'approchai doucement.

En fait, il était presque mort mais pas tout à fait. Il n'avait pas encore perdu connaissance et ses yeux se détachaient comme deux trous noirs sur son visage livide, presque gris, mais toujours aussi inexpressif. Il ne réagit pas quand je m'agenouillais à côté de lui et examinai de plus près sa blessure.

Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Ainsi que je l'avais deviné, il avait été frappé par un des éclats de bois du Tourment. L'impressionnante écharde noire s'était enfoncée profondément dans son abdomen où elle était restée coincée, provoquant des ravages dans son organisme et surtout, interdisant toute utilisation d'un Reparus. L'infime éclat de bois suffisait, semblait-il, à limiter l'usage de la magie pour guérir la blessure.

En fait, il aurait déjà dû être mort mais il s'accrochait à la vie comme une teigne à la peau d'un chatrix. La comparaison me tira une grimace. Le parasite, comme je l'avais appelé, méritait bien son nom. Bien que sous ma forme de louve, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, je devinai qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours, au moins trois ou quatre, depuis que je l'avais quitté.  
Trois ou quatre jour sans manger ni boire? Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état-là.

Par curiosité, j'appuyai sur sa blessure, sans grande délicatesse je dois l'avouer, pour voir si ses nerfs fonctionnaient encore.

« Ça fait mal? »

La grimace de douleur qui tordit son visage me répondit plus clairement que n'importe quelle parole.  
Que faire? L'aider, et courir le risque qu'il s'en reprenne à moi dès qu'il serait guéri?  
Je commençais à connaître le gugusse et je savais que ma bonne action ne m'attirerait aucune compassion de sa part.  
Alors quoi? Le laisser crever là, de faim, de soif et de ses blessures?  
Pour quelqu'un qui allait passer son diplôme de médecine, cela ferait mauvais genre.  
L'achever?  
Non, cela, j'en étais bien incapable.

De toute façon, il fallait que je me décide rapidement parce que d'ici quelques heures, la question ne se poserait même plus.  
"A mon psychopathe et parasite préféré", ça sonnait plutôt bien comme épitaphe mortuaire, non?

Pour me punir de cet humour d'un goût douteux, je me décidai à agir. Je commençai par récupérer son tee-shirt en lambeau et j'allais le tremper dans la vasque naturelle formée par les racines de l'arbre. Puis je l'allongeai complètement sur le sol et nettoyai la blessure du mieux que je pus. Quand celle-ci fut à peu près propre et que je pus y voir plus clair, je me mis au travail.

Soyons clairs. Appliquer un Reparus est à la portée de n'importe quel sortcelier venu mais il s'agit d'un sort grossier qui se contente d'accélerer la réparation des chairs et des os. Par conséquent, il est parfaitement inadapté à certaines situations comme pour les blessures aggravées par empoisonnement ou les plaies infectées par des corps étrangers. Et une écharde de bois maléfique est ce que l'on peut appeler un corps étranger.

« Pas bouger, hein? fis-je en activant ma magie. Je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant sous la main alors ça risque de faire mal.

Je faillis ajouter "Désolée" mais je me retins. En fait, je n'étais pas désolée du tout.  
Je lançai un premier sort qui nous entoura d'une bulle stérile puis, utilisant la magie pour faire apparaître une pince, j'entrepris d'extraire avec mille précautions la grosse écharde que je balançai au loin. A présent libre d'utiliser la magie sur la blessure, je liais deux sorts pour nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie avant de lancer un Coagulus pour stopper tout risque d'hémorragie. 

Utiliser des sorts aussi subtils demande beaucoup d'énergie et les récentes épreuves m'avaient privée d'une bonne partie de ma magie. J'utilisai donc mes dernières forces pour faire apparaître des bandages de tissus et un flacon de désinfectant. Enfin, je pansai la plaie du mieux que je pus, incapable de lancer un nouveau sort pour la refermer.

\- J'ai paré au plus pressé et mes soins devraient empêcher la blessure de se détériorer. Par contre, pour la guérison, il va falloir que ton organisme se débrouille tout seul, sans l'appui de la magie. Pour l'instant, interdiction de bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est clair?

Pas de réponse, juste son regard noir qui me fixait sans émotion. Ce que ça pouvait m'énerver!

-A part ça, étant donné que tes cordes vocales sont en parfait état, tu as le droit de me remercier, et j'accepte aussi les excuses pour les mauvais traitements que j'ai subi.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Abruti », marmonnai-je en retournant vers la forêt.

Après plusieurs tentatives, je parvins à exacerber mes cellules olfactives jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon odorat de loup dans mon nez humain. En revanche, pour l'ouïe, je fus obligée de transformer totalement mes oreilles humaines en animales. Quant aux yeux, j'abandonnai au bout du neuvième essai. C'est donc sous ma forme humaine affublée des grandes oreilles papillonnantes de loup que je m'enfonçais dans le sous-bois, à la recherche de racines de kax pour mon patient. Il souffrait de sa blessure et la guérison risquant d'être longue, j'avais décidé de lui trouver de quoi réduire un peu sa douleur. La kax me semblait toute indiquée pour cela et il me serait facile d'en trouver dans cette forêt grâce à mon odorat. De fait, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour dénicher, à proximité d'une souche d'arbre pourrissante, plusieurs petits plants de kax. J'en arrachai trois puis cueillis, plus loin, une brassée de camelle brune. En revenant, je trouvai même un rouge bananier sur lequel je récoltai quelques fruits mûrs.

« Je te laisse les feuilles de camelle brune, de la kax et des rouges bananes. En économisant, tu as de quoi manger pour trois jours. Si tu as soif, tu n'auras qu'à ramper jusqu'au trou d'eau à côté. A priori, ta blessure ne devrait pas empirer mais si tu as mal, tu peux mâcher des feuilles de kax. N'en abuses pas et dépêche-toi de manger les bananes parce qu'elles sont déjà abimées, recommandai-je en laissant ma récolte à Meven.

Après une hésitation, j'ajoutai:  
-Je repasserai dans deux ou trois jours pour voir si tout va bien. En attendant, je te conseille de ne pas bouger si tu ne veux pas te faire bouffer. Ça grouille de bêtes sauvages dans le coin… » 


	6. Retour

J'avais décidé de partir à l'exploration de l'île et de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Sous ma forme de louve et en courant, il me fallut un peu plus d'une journée pour faire le tour. Elle était déserte, ou plus exactement, vide de toute présence intelligente, ce qui avait permis à la jungle de coloniser l'ensemble du territoire. A part la petite crique où nous avions débarqué avec la barque, le littoral était entouré de récifs déchiquetés qui interdisaient tout accès aux plages de sable nacré. Quant à la rivière que m'avait faite longer le lieutenant, elle traversait l'île de part en part comme une gigantesque cicatrice, prenant sa source au plus profond de la forêt avant de se jeter dans la mer dans une gerbe d'eau salée  
Mon flair puissant m'apprit en outre que les îles que nous avions croisées en arrivant étaient en fait des centaines, toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Mon petit bout de terre n'était qu'une infime partie du gigantesque archipel de Tirawa, qui devait s'étendre sur des milliers de kilomètres.

Je faillis me décourager. Qui viendrait me chercher ici, dans ce coin perdu à l'écart du monde?

Je devais trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette île.  
Seulement, lancer un Transmitus relevait de l'impossible. Avec mon mal des transferts et ma magie trop faible, je n'avais aucune chance d'arriver en bon état à bon port. J'aurais pu tenter de m'enfuir avec la barque des pirates mais mes connaissances en navigation étaient trop limitées et j'aurais le courant contre moi.  
Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir une solution. Sans que je l'aie invoqué, un souvenir remonta alors à la surface de ma conscience.

 _  
« Stressée crevette?  
-Benjy, sors de cette chambre, hurlais-je._

 _Une fois de plus, j'étais furieuse contre mon frère. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire que de venir me déranger quand j'étais en pleines révisions. Il fallait dire que nos profs s'étaient montrés durs. Ils semblaient s'être donné le mot pour nous coller cinq devoirs surveillés le lendemain, "afin de vérifier que vous apprenez vos leçons régulièrement". Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'était pas mon cas. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que je révisais, à grand renfort de Mémorus et de potions MétisCorp, qui, à force, ne servaient plus à rien. J'étais donc stressée, à bout de nerfs et je sentais poindre une migraine désagréable. Tout être normalement constitué et doté d'un QI supérieur à 2 points n'aurait pas insisté et aurait prudemment passé son chemin._

 _Faisant fi de mon interdiction, Benjy entra dans ma chambre et vint se vautrer sur mon lit._

 _-Dis-donc, ce n'est pas terrible, les posters de pégases sur les murs. Un peu neuneu, si tu veux mon avis... Tu es sûre que c'est design, le miroir en forme de balboune._

 _Je l'ignorai en fulminant. Devant mon absence de réaction, il se leva pour aller examiner mon étagère et s'arrêta sur un petit flacon de parfum._

 _-Tiens, pourquoi tu as mis le désodorisant pour WC dans une bouteille? Ah c'est ton nouveau parfum..._

 _C'en fut trop. J'explosai._

 _-Par les entrailles de Bendruc le Hideux, Benjy, sors immédiatement de cette chambre ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes. J'en ai marre, tu m'entends? DEGAGE!_

 _-Stressée crevette?_

 _Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver avec son petit sourire en coin. Bouillant de rage, je le regardai s'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit. Sans se départir de son sourire, il reprit:_

 _-Tu vois, crevette, à l'académie des voleurs, j'apprends aux élèves à gérer les situations de stress. Avant de te lancer tête baissée dans une action irréfléchie, tu dois faire le point. Observer. Repérer. Analyser. Utiliser tes propres connaissances. Déduire. Puis réfléchir. Formuler des hypothèses. Evaluer les probabilités. Etablir un plan. Et seulement après, agir. Et maintenant, écoute moi bien._

 _Observations: tu as une énorme masse de travail pour demain et tu es stressée.  
Explications: les profs veulent vérifier que vous révisez régulièrement et ce n'est pas ton cas.  
Connaissances personnelles: les profs connaissent leurs élèves et personne ne révise régulièrement.  
Conclusion: ils savent que vous réviserez tous à la dernière minute.  
Hypothèse n°1: Ils veulent vous planter; mais n'ont aucun intérêt à le faire car cela ferait baisser la moyenne de l'établissement. Donc peu probable.  
Hypothèse n°2: c'est du bluff. Il n'y aura pas de contrôle demain._

 _-Désolée mais je vois mal pourquoi les profs nous feraient une blague aussi stupide.  
-Pour évaluer votre résistance au stress, par exemple. Je fais souvent ça à mes élèves, à l'académie des voleurs.  
-Tu y crois? Vraiment?  
-Bien sûr. Allez sœurette, laisse tomber ces révisions et viens manger, insista-t-il en me tendant la main  
Il émanait une telle certitude des paroles de mon frère que je ne pus résister. D'abord hésitante, je finis par accepter sa main tendue et le suivais dans la salle à manger.  
_

 _Bien entendu, mon frère s'était trompé et le lendemain, je tombai des nues quand, à la première heure, notre professeur de potions nous distribua les sujets de contrôle, avant-garde d'une longue série de tests, devoirs surveillés, interrogations orales et autres agréables surprises du même genre qui s'échelonna sur toute la journée et me laissa vidée de toute énergie. Lorsque je rentrai, le soir, Maman et Papa discutaient à mi-voix dans la cuisine d'une prochaine mission. Cal et Benjy étaient avachis devant la télévision, commentant bruyamment les résultats sportifs du jour. En m'entendant rentrer, mon frère aîné se retourna et m'adressa et un sourire amusé:  
-Alors crevette, ça s'est bien passé ces contrôles? »_

Ce jour-là, j'avais passé à mon frère un savon dont il devait encore se souvenir, et lui en avais voulu mortellement pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il invite au meilleur restaurant de Travia pour se faire pardonner, et se paye irrésistiblement de la tête des serveurs jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je me déride. J'avais fini par accepter ses excuses, bien sûr, et n'avais plus jamais utilisé sa technique d'analyse de situation.

Pourtant, ce matin, perdue sur une île déserte au milieu de l'Océan Bleu, alors que les paroles de mon frère me revenaient en mémoire, je me posai au bord de la falaise et les jambes dans le vide, appliquai ses conseils à la lettre.

Faire le point? C'était facile. J'étais coincée sur une île déserte, dans un archipel désert, en compagnie d'un pirate blessé et je devais trouver un moyen de me sortir d'ici.  
Réfléchir. J'avais pour moi ma magie, mes aptitudes de loup, mes sens exceptionnels et mes connaissances en médecine. J'avais contre moi: ma totale inexpérience en matière de survie/combat/navigation et autres connaissances utiles quand on est perdu sur une île déserte, mon mal des transferts et définitivement, une certaine malchance.

Les risques étaient une guérison trop rapide de Meven, le retour de Black James, les éventuels dangers liés à mes tentatives d'évasion.

Il m'apparut rapidement que tenter de me sortir seule de l'île n'était pas la bonne solution. Non, il valait mieux que je me fasse repérer, et si c'était possible, sans alerter Black James.

A ce moment-là, j'eus une sorte de flash. J'avais oublié un élément essentiel dans mon analyse, un élément qui serait probablement décisif pour me faire repérer.

J'avais pour moi l'amour inconditionnel que me portait ma famille. Et pas n'importe quelle famille. Le clan Dal Salan au grand complet!  
Jamais ils ne m'abandonneraient. Plus maintenant que les images prises par la petite scoop et le témoignage de Malo leur avait appris que j'étais vivante.

J'étais certaine que, de leur côté, ils avaient entrepris quelque chose pour me venir en aide. Je devais juste m'efforcer de penser comme eux, pour accorder mes efforts aux leurs.

Premièrement, ils avaient probablement l'appui du Lancovit, de Spanivia et éventuellement de nations amies. La reine Titania était comme une mère pour ses sujets et aurait tout fait pour eux. De plus, on pouvait considérer que j'avais participé à sauver Malo et à porter un coup décisif à l'emprise de Black James sur l'Océan Bleu. Et de toute façon, les Dal Salan avaient rendu suffisamment de services au pays pour recevoir en retour une aide importante. Voire très importante. 

Deuxièmement, les autorités à la poursuite de Black James auraient compris qu'il s'était enfui en bateau, ils avaient pu déterminer dans quelle zone nous pouvions nous trouver. Il était donc probable que des navires à notre recherche croisent dans le coin.

Il me suffisait donc de les attirer avec les moyens à ma disposition.  
Je me rappelai alors ce que Cal m'avait raconté après l'épisode de l'attaque fantôme. J'avais été, comme tout le reste de la famille, infectée par un ectoplasme et si sa présence ne m'avait pas tant dérangé que ça -on avait le même sens de l'humour- il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois de régime intensif pour perdre les kilos que j'avais pris durant cette période. Bref, Cal était en fuite avec son amie Tara et ils n'avaient pas pu utiliser leur magie car des appareils de pointe permettaient de repérer les actions magiques les plus importantes et donnaient exactement la position du sorcier fautif.  
De là à penser que ces appareils avaient rejoint l'arsenal de détection du Lancovit, il n'y avait qu'un pas, que je franchis allègrement.

Les secours lancés à ma recherche pouvaient détecter les traces de magie. Voilà pourquoi Black James s'était dépêché de lancer son Transmitus. Et voilà comment j'allais pouvoir quitter l'île.

Je patientai encore un jour entier, attendant que mes réserves de magie soient entièrement reconstituées pour pouvoir lancer mon appel. J'étais une sortcelière d'un niveau moyen, et si je maitrisais parfaitement les subtils sorts de médecine, ma puissance n'égalait pas celle de Cal ou de ma sœur Xici. Je m'en contentais pourtant, partant du principe qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir beaucoup de magie et savoir sans servir correctement plutôt que d'en avoir trop et risquer d'en perdre le contrôle à tout moment (et de faire exploser la moitié de la planète par inadvertance).

Enfin, le soir venu, je rassemblai toute ma magie dans la paume de mes mains et la projetait vers le ciel en un faisceau concentré à l'extrême dont l'extrémité explosa dans une gerbe de lumière. Je ne tins pas longtemps. A peine trente secondes et je m'écroulai sur le sable fin, les yeux fixés sur le ciel noir et riant comme une gamine. C'était la dernière nuit que je passerais sur l'île. 

Les lumières d'un bateau jaillirent à l'horizon moins d'une heure plus tard. Je scrutai le pavillon, prête à déguerpir dans la forêt s'il s'agissait d'un navire pirate. Le lourd bâtiment filait à une vitesse impressionnante en direction de l'île et bientôt, la licorne argentée du Lancovit se distingua sur le pavillon bleu marine. Le navire s'arrêta à l'entrée de la crique, trop imposant pour s'aventurer plus loin, et j'entendis que l'on mettait un petit bateau à l'eau. Dans l'obscurité nocturne, accentuée encore par l'ombre de l'imposant navire, je voyais des lumières s'agiter sur le pont du navire, trahissant l'agitation qui régnait à bord. De loin, on aurait dit des petites taormis lumineuses qui grouillaient le long du flanc du navire. Puis rapidement, les lumières s'éteignirent et le puissant bâtiment fut plongé dans l'obscurité.

Ils s'approchaient sans bruit, tous feux éteints. Visiblement (enfin, façon de parler puisque je ne voyais pas d'aussi loin), ils souhaitaient faire une approche discrète. Bientôt, l'odorat m'apporta des informations complémentaires. Il y avait plusieurs hommes sur le canot, peut-être une quinzaine. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de mesurer mon nouvel odorat de louve au monde extérieur mais instinctivement, je sus qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Leur odeur était plus subtile, plus sauvage, avec, je crois, comme un parfum épicé de bois.

Il y avait autre chose: ils n'avaient pas, comme Meven, cet effluve salé incrustée dans son patrimoine odorant et qui le désignait au nez de tous comme un marin.

Ces individus n'étaient pas des marins. Ils sentaient plutôt le métal, le cuir et la sueur.  
Pas des marins, des guerriers.  
Pas des humains, des elfes.  
Le temps que j'établisse cette carte d'identité odorante, le bateau avait presque atteint la plage. Tranquillement, et sans agressivité aucune, je m'avançais vers eux. J'eus à peine le temps de faire quelques pas avant que les premiers elfes ne sautent du canot dans l'eau et se précipitent à ma rencontre ...Arcs et arbalètes armés, prêts à tirer. Sur moi.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir dépité. A peine me croyais-je tirée d'affaire que déjà, le sort s'acharnait à nouveau et me mettait dans une nouvelle situation inattendue. Je commençai à croire qu'il existait une divinité au sens de l'humour douteux qui s'amusait singulièrement à me tracer un destin abracadabrant. Toutefois, je retins ma théorie théologique. Je sentais les elfes tendus, à deux doigts de tirer et je ne souhaitais pas que la surprise, la susceptibilité ou quelque autre émotion que ce soit les amène à lâcher la corde tendue de leur arc. Je n'osais donc pas bouger mais je demandai en m'efforçant d'effacer toute trace d'ironie dans ma voix.

« C'est à quel sujet?

Pas de réaction de la part des elfes, sinon le grincement des cordes qui se tendent un peu plus. Les premiers arrivés avaient été rejoints par le reste de la troupe et formaient un cercle menaçant autour de moi. Je songeai un instant à les prendre de surprise en me métamorphosant et en leur sautant dessus, avant de me raisonner. Seule contre une troupe de guerriers sans doute aguerris, je n'avais pas la moindre chance d'en réchapper. Encore quelques secondes qui me parurent être des heures et un homme d'âge mûr s'avança vers moi. Les elfes s'écartèrent de son passage sans un mot, et surtout, sans me quitter ni des yeux ni de l'arc. L'homme enfila une paire de grosses lunettes et me fixa pendant une bonne minute. Je soupçonnais qu'il s'agissait de verres magiques munis de filtres qui permettaient de voir à travers les apparences et les sorts, hypothèse qui me rassura un peu. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple malentendu.

Comme il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, je pris également tout mon temps pour l'examiner. Je lui aurais donné une cinquantaine d'années mais son visage buriné par le soleil et les vents contribuait peut-être à me tromper. Il portait une barbe épaisse et de longs cheveux grisonnants attachés en catogan. D'une belle prestance avec ses épaules larges et sa haute taille, il portait à merveille l'uniforme de la marine lancovienne et son long manteau bleu nuit aux galons argentés. Je devinai que j'avais affaire à un haut gradé. Finalement, il retira ses épais verres révélateurs et d'un geste, ordonna aux elfes de baisser leurs armes. Puis il s'approcha de moi doucement, comme pour éviter de m'effrayer. Avec une voix naturellement forte mais qu'il tentait d'adoucir, il demanda dans un lancovien correct, quoique marqué d'un accent plus dur, que j'estimai de Brontagne:

-Mademoiselle Loïse Dal Salan?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, un peu intimidée par ce grand homme à la carrure impressionnante.

-Veuillez nous pardonner cette entrée peu protocolaire mais nous nous méfions des pirates.

Il aurait pu me donner des cours, dans ce cas!  
Il dût capter ma grimace désabusée car son regard s'assombrit. Mais il ne s'autorisa aucun commentaire et voulut s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée. Toutefois, le pouvoir de guérison des changelins avait remarquablement bien agi et la plupart de mes blessures n'existaient plus que sous la forme de cicatrices que je me gardai bien, par ailleurs, de lui signaler. Il s'inquiéta de ma pâleur et de mon état de fatigue. S'il ne me le dit pas clairement, je compris que j'avais beaucoup maigri et que j'avais une tête de déterrée! Il était vrai que je ne m'étais pas beaucoup reposée ces derniers temps. Je n'avais pu dormir que d'un œil, constamment sur mes gardes face à un environnement hostile. Quant à la nourriture, je n'avais mangé qu'occasionnellement tant je me reposai sur la résistance exceptionnelle de la louve.  
La sollicitude de cet homme et son inquiétude pour ma santé étaient un peu désorientantes après ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Sa voix grave et son accent dur, un peu trainant, avaient finalement quelque chose de rassurant et je me décidai à lui accorder ma confiance et me reposer sur lui. Je lui dis que je me portais bien mais il insista pour me faire asseoir sur le sable, persuadé que j'allais tomber d'inanition d'un instant à l'autre. Puis il pressa un elfe de se rendre au bateau et de ramener un médecin, de quoi me soigner et m'alimenter.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car malgré tous ses soins, je sentais qu'il s'impatientait de mon silence. De toute évidence, il brûlait d'envie de me questionner sur les derniers évènements. Toutefois, j'appréciais son effort pour ne pas me brusquer et sans qu'il me le demande, je lui fis un résumé très succinct de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'île. A la fin de mon récit, il me demanda avec empressement mal dissimulé.

-Vous voulez dire que Meven Tal'Ifan est toujours sur l'île? Et qu'il est blessé?

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que j'avais du mal à identifier.

-Oui... Enfin on ne va quand même pas retourner le chercher?!

Je n'eus aucun mal à adopter un ton horrifié. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'abandonner Meven à son sort, le laisser sur l'île avec les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait pu s'y passer et oublier. Tout simplement. Le capitaine me regarda d'un air songeur puis me rassura.

-Non, bien sûr...

(Autrement dit: Non, bien sûr que je ne vais pas te le dire mais ça ne m'empêchera d'aller lui inculquer à ma manière quelques bases de galanteries avant de le livrer à la justice dans un état plus ou moins correct selon mon humeur)

Je n'aurai pas aimé être à la place de Meven. Comme je m'agitais, il entreprit de changer de sujet et de m'expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer. Le médecin allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, faire un examen de mon état de santé un peu plus approfondi puis, si celui-ci le permettait, on embarquerait immédiatement sur le navire en direction du port le plus proche.  
De là, on gagnerait la porte de transfert locale qui nous conduirait jusqu'à Travia, où m'attendaient ma famille et mes proches. J'aurais probablement droit à un suivi psychologique et médical avant de retrouver une vie normale.

Sur ce, le canot revint, avec à son bord le médecin promis et un nouveau détachement d'elfes qui semblaient encore plus féroces que les premiers. Décidément, cela s'annonçait mal pour le lieutenant.

La chamane était une petite thugue boulotte qui agitait ses six bras avec enthousiasme et semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Elle échangea quelques mots avec le colonel puis s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire. Elle portait une trousse de soin énorme, presque aussi large qu'elle et marchait en se balançant sous le poids de sa charge. Ses cheveux formaient une indomptable crinière rousse sur son visage joufflue et constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle s'accroupit près de moi et demanda dans un lancovien un peu bancal:

-Alors, louloute, ça va la santé? T'es toute pâlichonne, ma grande, tu veux un biscuit?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle entreprit de fouiller dans son énorme sac. En pestant, elle en sortit au fur et à mesure des objets divers, des scalpels, des bouquets entiers de plantes médicinales à l'allure flétrie, des sachets percés qui laissaient échapper des trainées de poudre colorée, des instruments en verre biscornus, deux ou trois énormes livres, une boule de cristal, un bocal contenant des sangsues d'un bleu électrique, des flacons pleins ou vides en quantité, des liasses de papiers froissés, du bandage à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et nombre d'autres choses que j'aurais été bien incapable d'identifier malgré mes étude de chaman. Intriguée, je lui demandai pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas un sac magique qui pouvait contenir des milliers d'objets sans effort ni surcharge de poids. Elle eut un large sourire:

-Tu sais ma cocotte, les sacs magiques, on sait ce qu'on y met, mais on ne sait jamais quand on le récupèrera! Moi, j'y avais rangé mes connaissances en médecine et je ne les ai jamais retrouvées!

Elle éclata de rire et replongea la tête dans son sac. Finalement, elle en ressortit avec un soupir de satisfaction et me tendit fièrement un paquet de biscuits. Je ne saurais dire depuis quand ces biscuits trainaient dans son sac. Ils avaient été écrasés, sentaient l'humidité, avaient perdu leur texture craquante et s'étaient imprégné d'un arrière-goût indéfinissable et peu attirant. Pourtant, je les grignotai de bon cœur, tout en me demandant si le sac massif obéissait aux mêmes règles géologiques que les roches sédimentaires, et si on pouvait déduire des différentes strates d'objets l'année de rangement des biscuits.  
Quand j'eus grignoté deux gâteaux et refusé un troisième que la thugue me tendait avec insistance, elle sauta sur ses petites jambes avec un regain d'enthousiasme et voulut m'examiner. Je protestai vivement: un instinct étrange et sauvage venu du fond des âges me soufflait de protéger le secret de ma nouvelle nature.

Trop tard. La thugue tournait déjà autour de moi dans une tempête de crinière rouge et de mains virevoltantes, palpant, examinant ma gorge et mes yeux, prenant mon pouls et ma température, écoutant ma respiration et notant toutes ses observations sur un petit carnet en cuir de spalendital tout en me mitraillant de questions:

Avais-je pu manger? Quoi? Où? Quand? À quelle heure? Avais-je pu dormir? Où? Quand? Combien de temps? Me laver? Comment? Où ? Quand? A quelle heure?...

Au bout de quelques minutes, le tourbillon roux se calma, visiblement satisfaite et demanda aux elfes:

-Eh bien, où est-il, votre colonel? Il s'inquiétait pour rien, la louloute se porte comme un charme.

Tiens, c'était vrai, l'homme avait disparu, de même qu'une partie des elfes qui l'accompagnaient. "Une mission de reconnaissance", nous assura un des elfes présents. La thugue s'agaça:

-Mais à quoi joue-t-il? Les parents de la puce sont en train de se ronger les sangs pour elle, et Monsieur fait du tourisme? Bon (elle jeta un regard circulaire aux elfes restés sur la plage avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux)... VOUS! Au rapport!

L'elfe s'avança de mauvaise grâce, visiblement peu disposé à obéir à l'énergique chamane.

-Faites préparer le canot, j'emmène la louloute avec moi sur le navire! Contactez votre capitaine et faites-lui savoir que s'il n'est pas de retour dans cinq minutes, je ferais mettre les voiles sans lui!

Elle cracha un juron en thug pour appuyer ses paroles et ajouta à mon attention :  
-Allez viens ma cocotte! Par tous les dieux d'Autremonde, il ne sera pas dit que je laisserai ta famille t'attendre plus longtemps!

Et sans plus attendre, le petit bout de femme attrapa son énorme sac et m'emmena jusqu'au canot. Je grimpai dans l'embarcation avec appréhension. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de remettre les pieds sur un navire, et la perspective d'un transfert par la suite n'était pas pour me réjouir. Je m'en ouvris à la thugue, qui eut un large sourire et me tendit une petite boite noire dans laquelle reposaient deux gélules d'un bleu translucide.  
-Tiens, prends ça louloute! Ta famille a tenu à ce que chaque navire à ta recherche en dispose!  
Je reconnus sans peine mes pilules contre le mal des transferts et l'attention me réchauffa doucement. Je reconnaissais là l'efficacité tranquille de Xici, ma sœur aînée qui, une fois de plus, avait pensé à tout. Et ce fut presque avec plaisir que j'avalais un des deux comprimés au goût écœurant. 

Plusieurs elfes s'embarquèrent avec nous et mirent en marche le moteur. Je sentais une douce euphorie m'envahir à mesure que je prenais conscience que je rentrais chez moi. Euphorie partagée par la thugue qui battit des mains avec enthousiasme en s'exclamant:

-Allons-y! Souquez-ferme, matelots, nous ramenons la louloute chez elle!

Et personne n'eut le cœur de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau à moteur...

Ensuite, tout se passa comme le capitaine l'avait annoncé. Nous gagnâmes un petit port de Spanivia dans la plus grande discrétion, ce qui n'empêcha pas une nuée de télécristallistes de nous attendre sur le quai. Je fus aveuglée par les flashs des scoops qui crépitèrent à ma sortie du bateau. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la porte de transfert de la ville, le capitaine m'expliqua que mon histoire avait fait le tour d'Autremonde, m'attirant une vague de sympathie sans précédent. En mon absence, j'étais devenue une sorte d'héroïne à qui on avait attribuée nombre de qualités dans lesquelles je ne me reconnaissais. Je regardai le capitaine avec un air sceptique. L'histoire du sauvetage de Malo, et les images transférées par la petite scoop avant que Black James ne l'exécute avaient mobilisé l'opinion publique qui avait largement fait pression sur les gouvernements pour que ceux-ci mettent en œuvre tous les moyens en leur pouvoir pour me retrouver.

Je conservai un silence abasourdi jusqu'à notre arrivée à la salle de transfert. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'était mobilisé pour moi et quand je posai la question au capitaine, il haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé:

-Vous êtes très attachante, mademoiselle Dal Salan.

Cette phrase resta accrochée dans ma tête tandis que le reste de notre conversation se perdait dans les images et les bruits de la foule autour de nous. Flashs aveuglants et répétés, cris, vagues de bruits, tourbillon de couleurs, flashs, encore et encore. Odeurs de poisson dans les rues de Spanivia, odeurs en pêle-mêle, chants, banderoles illisibles claquant dans le vent. Le palais de pierre grise, la moquette épaisse et rouge sous mes pas. Échange de formalités avec le fonctionnaire responsable de la salle de transfert. Flashs, encore. Ton sérieux, paroles cérémonieuses, le centre de la salle. Couleurs violentes des tapisseries autour de nous. Flashs, flashs, flashs. Le sceptre doré étincelant. La poigne ferme et chaude du capitaine comme une protection autour de ma main.

 _Palais royal de Travia._

Je m'accroche à ces mots tandis que les tapisseries tourbillonnent autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux. Palais royal de Travia. Des tentacules invisibles s'enroulent autour de mon torse, de mes jambes, de mes bras et me soulèvent. Palais royal de Travia. La nausée m'envahit. Je sens un creux étonnamment lourd m'envahir et peser sur mon estomac. Palais royal de Travia

Ils sont là.  
Ils m'attendaient.  
Tous.

La gorge nouée de bonheur, je me jette dans les bras de ma famille, sous le regard attendri de la reine Titania.  
Et les yeux des centaines de personnes et de scoops qui sont venues assister à mon retour.

Nous formons un bloc compact de corps et d'esprits soudés par le bonheur d'être réunis.  
Enfin.  
Je veux rester là des heures, dans la chaleur de ceux que j'aime, et sentir leurs corps battre au même rythme que le mien. Ils forment un épais cocon qui m'isole du monde extérieur. Plus rien n'existe à part eux. A part nous.

Dans l'urgence de leur étreinte, je devine les souffrances vécues, la douleur terrible de m'avoir perdue, la brûlure soudaine de l'espoir et la torture insupportable de me savoir vivante et blessée. Mais la douce réalité efface tout, guérit les blessures et éloigne les peurs.

Plus rien n'existe à part eux. A part nous.  
Pas de mots, pas de cris, pas de larmes.  
Juste le bonheur indicible d'être ensemble.

Papa se dégage doucement de notre bloc, m'embrasse tendrement sur le front puis va s'incliner devant les souverains lancoviens et les remercie de leur engagement pour me retrouver. Je l'imite maladroitement... Et manque de mourir étouffée quand la reine Titania, dans un brusque élan d'affection, me serre dans ses bras.

A quelques mètres de nous, maintenus à une distance raisonnable par un cordon d'elfes guerriers, les caméras se repaissent du spectacle.

Flashs, flashs, flashs...

Nous sommes de retour à la maison. Après l'effervescence des retrouvailles, les questions jetées à la volée par les télécristallistes et les remerciements officiels adressés à tous les gouvernements qui ont pris part à l'opération, je savoure le calme qui règne dans le salon gris et jaune de la maison. Je suis allongée sur le canapé du salon, la tête posée sur les genoux de Benjamin qui passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux. Blotti contre ma poitrine, Blondin ronronne affectueusement, parfait écho à l'amour fraternel que je lis dans le regard de Cal, assis en face de nous. Les autres sont installés sur les fauteuils placés en cercle autour de nous et attendent patiemment. Enfin, Soren sort de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de gâteaux et bols de lait de balboune chaud. Il le dépose au milieu du cercle, sur la table du salon et va s'asseoir sur le dernier fauteuil, à côté de mon père. A leur regard, je devine ce qu'il me reste à faire. Et je commence à raconter...

Quand j'hésite, quand ma gorge se serre et que je ne trouve plus mes mots, mon frère me serre plus fort contre lui. Le passage sur l'île, je le raconte d'un trait, passant sous silence douleurs et amertume. J'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour dans ce que je raconte. Mes blagues ne font rire que moi. Plusieurs fois, je sens Benjy se crisper et Blondin grogner.

Je n'aime pas mon histoire alors je la conclus rapidement en narrant l'arrivée du capitaine sur l'île.

Un silence pesant s'installe, comme si tous essayaient d'imaginer ce que j'ai vécu.  
Je ferme les yeux, bercée par le passage de la main de Benjy dans mes cheveux. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée par une journée trop longue.

Une main légère comme un papillon se pose sur ma gorge.

« Elle s'est endormie.

-Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de sommeil, fait la voix de Maman. Allez, tout le monde au lit!

Bruit des corps qui se lèvent. Benjy me fait glisser délicatement de ses genoux et m'allonge sur le canapé.

-Benjy, Cal, vous restez ici. Il faut que je vous parle.

-Je vais le tuer, ce fumier, murmure Benjy d'une voix dure.

Silence approbateur de Cal.

-Je te l'interdit, siffle Maman avec colère. Et toi aussi, Cal. Vous vous tenez tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre, est-ce clair?

-Tu veux dire que tu veux laisser ce pirate tranquille? Après ce qu'il a fait à Loïse?

Benjy semble furieux.

-Si j'avais ce Meven en face de moi, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, siffle Maman, d'une voix tranchante.

Mon père vient à sa rescousse.

-Meven Tal'Ifan a été arrêté sur l'île et il sera jugé par la justice lancovienne, vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans le processus. Votre sœur a besoin de se reconstruire après ce qu'elle a vécu et ce n'est pas en assassinant un pirate que vous l'y aiderez. Je compte sur vous pour vous comporter en adultes responsables et pour la soutenir dans les jours à venir. Cela va être une dure épreuve pour elle. »

Les jours suivants devaient donner raison à mon père mais surement pas au sens où il l'entendait. Passée la joie intense des retrouvailles, la possibilité d'un retour à la normale se révéla plus compliqué que prévu, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était la pression médiatique que les scoops et les télécristallistes faisaient peser sur ma famille. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'un appel par boule de cristal ou un visiteur à la porte ne vienne demander un entretien ou l'autorisation de réaliser un reportage sur mon histoire. Pour ma famille de voleurs, plus habituée à l'ombre discrète des souterrains qu'à la lumière des projecteurs, l'intrusion était brutale et déstabilisante. Il en résultait une ambiance tendue dans la maison, comme si les flashs des scoops cristallisaient les dissensions et les agacements qu'elles contribuaient elles-mêmes à créer.

« Mais quelle bande de touristes, soupirai-je en observant les télécristallistes qui se massaient devant le portail de la maison, guettant la sortie de l'un d'entre nous pour le harceler de questions.

-Ca va aller, crevette ? me demanda mon frère Benjamin, inquiet de me voir tourner comme un lion en cage dans le salon.

Je ne répondis pas, agacée. Sa sollicitude et celle de tout le clan Dal Salan, était le deuxième facteur qui compliquait singulièrement mon retour à une vie normale.

Au début, j'avais été reconnaissante à mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur d'avoir abandonné sur le champ leurs activités pour m'accueillir et s'occuper de moi, ignorant superbement les protestations et les menaces de leurs supérieurs et associés. Profondément marqués par mon récit, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de me soutenir, veillant sur mes nuits empreintes d'angoisse, me réapprenant les gestes simples que j'avais oublié et m'aidant à me réapproprier une liberté à laquelle je n'étais plus habituée. Incapable de prendre les décisions les plus simples, il m'avait fallu tout le soutien et la patience de ma sœur pour retrouver l'envie de choisir mes vêtements, décider de l'heure à laquelle je voulais manger ou de ce que je souhaitais faire de mes journées.

Pétris de bonnes intentions, prévenants, ils m'entouraient d'une tendresse un peu inquiète qui devenait de jour en jour plus oppressante. Même Cal et Benjy, qui étaient pourtant les premiers à me taquiner auparavant, s'y étaient mis et j'avais la sensation persistante d'être entourée de gros ours adorables mais patauds et un peu trop collants à mon goût.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes des Dal Salan de faire dans la surprotection. Chacun d'entre eux avait très certainement risqué sa vie bien plus de fois que moi au cours de ses missions ou de sa formation de voleur. Seulement, conséquence de leur deuil douloureux ou du fait que j'étais la seule non combattante de la famille, ils m'entouraient de mille soins. Et ce faisant, ils m'étouffaient.

Peut-être aussi que cette aventure m'avait changée. Je me sentais plus forte, plus indépendante et pas particulièrement traumatisée par les derniers évènements, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait autour de moi. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une semaine, je décidai de changer d'air et d'aller me promener en ville, espérant ainsi échapper à l'oppressant cocon de la maison. Esquivant les télécristallistes qui guettaient ma sortie en passant par une porte dérobée, je me jetai dans les rues de Travia pour voir si l'air était plus respirable loin des miens.

Alors que je contemplais le gracieux ondoiement d'une sirène dans un canal de la vieille ville, je remarquai une ombre qui disparut dans la foule dès que je me retournai. Plus loin, je crus revoir un bout de cape noire à l'angle d'une rue, juste derrière moi. Comme dans la forêt, j'excitai mes cellules olfactives jusqu'à percevoir une odeur qui m'accompagna pendant une heure dans les ruelles pavées du centre-ville. C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'était plutôt une absence d'odeur que je percevais, comme un trou dans la carte odorante qui s'étalait autour de moi. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces sorts tel que Maman en utilisait en mission pour échapper à l'odorat des chatrix. En tout cas, le doute n'était plus permis: j'étais suivie. En faisant mine de flâner, je m'écartai des rues fréquentées de Travia pour m'enfoncer dans un quartier désert, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus d'autre odeur humaine dans les environs que celle (ou plutôt l'absence de celle) de mon mystérieux poursuivant. Je fus alors prise d'une brusque quinte de toux qui me plia en deux par sa violence. Je sentis mon mystérieux poursuivant s'approcher, totalement silencieux mais trop inodore. Quand il fut assez proche, je stoppai ma fausse quinte de toux et me jetai sur lui. Il voulut esquiver mais mon combat avec Meven m'avait servi de leçon et, anticipant son geste, je modifiai mon attaque au dernier instant pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Nous roulâmes à terre en nous débattant jusqu'à ce que je prenne le dessus et l'immobilise, l'écrasant de tout mon poids de demi-louve. A moitié transformée, j'arrachai la capuche qui lui masquait le visage et découvrit le visage angélique de Caliban qui me fixait avec des yeux stupéfaits.

« Loïse, lâche-moi, tu es complètement cinglée, fit-il en tentant de se dégager.

Je le maintins fermement au sol, abusant sans vergogne de ma force de changelin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demandai-je agressivement. Tu me suivais?

-Oui, admit piteusement Cal, mais c'était pour vérifier qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Et bien comme tu peux le voir, j'arrive très bien à me défendre toute seule.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand tu as raconté tes aventures sur l'île, lança-t-il avec un air de défi dans la voix.

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de le gifler et le besoin impérieux de pleurer de dépit. Cal, mon petit frère, d'un an mon cadet, voulait me protéger. Cherchez l'erreur. Je me relevai en grognant:

-Je ne veux plus que tu me suives, met-toi bien ça dans e crâne. J'ai besoin d'air et je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Pas d'accord.

Je lui retournai un regard mauvais:  
-Pardon?

-Je ne te laisserai pas sortir seule parce que je m'inquiète pour toi; j'ai déjà cru te perdre une fois et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

-Cal, tu es un gamin et moi ta sœur aînée alors je te prie de bien vouloir croire que le jour où j'aurais besoin d'une protection, je m'adresserai à quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand et avec un peu plus de poil au menton, vu ?

-Très drôle, grinça mon petit frère. Une véritable bout-en-train.

-Oui, je sais, soupirai-je avec fausse modestie. Sans doute la fréquentation assidue de ce joyeux drille de Black James. Je t'ai déjà raconté qu'il avait un numéro fameux d'imitation de la reine des elfes ? Il faisait salle comble tous les samedis soirs avec ça.

Un sourire espiègle illumina le visage d'ange de mon frère, faisant scintiller son regard gris, et je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir quand il me faisait ces yeux là. Je souris à mon tour et proposai:

-Faisons un marché: Tu m'apprends à me battre et quand je parviendrai à te battre... Hum...Disons, à te tenir tête, tu me laisseras tranquille. Ça te va? » 

Le procès de Meven eut lieu peu de temps après mon démêlé avec Caliban. Il devait durer une semaine.

« Six jours pour énumérer la liste des forfaits de Meven et un pour pour décider de sa peine », songeai-je partagée entre l'amertume et la moquerie.

J'avais décidé de rester à la maison avec Cal tandis que Papa, Maman et Benjy se rendraient au palais royal. Xici, qui avait été la première à comprendre mon besoin d'air et à dégager mes balourds de frangins quand ils se faisaient trop protecteurs, était partie la veille avec un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Quant à Soren, il m'avait quitté avec un sourire désolé et une longue embrassade le matin même, appelé à Minat pour régler en urgence une épineuse question diplomatique avec un clan nain. 

Quand je vis l'armée de scoops qui tournoyait devant la maison, j'opacifiai les fenêtres avec horreur, attrapai un magazine scientifique qui consacrait un dossier à l'élevage des gamboles en Brontagne et me jetai sur le canapé en me promettant de me replonger dans mes cours de médecine avant le soir, tout en sachant parfaitement que je ne le ferai pas. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture ô combien passionnante quand une main ferme s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me relevai brusquement, prête à faire face à mon agresseur. Mais celui-ci s'empara de mon bras et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, je fus violemment projetée au sol. Le sourire moqueur de Cal me frappa de plein fouet.

« C'est l'heure de ta première leçon, Lo'. »

La première leçon en question occupa le reste de ma journée. A plusieurs reprises, Cal voulut arrêter pour que je me repose mais je refusai fermement. J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit et il fallait plus que ce combat pour fatiguer mon pouvoir de guérison. En fin d'après-midi, je réussis enfin à contrer une prise de mon frère et nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol dans un pêle-mêle de bras et de jambes. Nous nous relevâmes en riant et décidâmes d'un commun accord de remettre le salon en ordre. Nous finissions de ranger quand le tapis familial atterrit dans le jardin.

Ce fut une soirée très, très longue. J'ignorais ce que Meven avait pu raconter à ce jugement ou ce que les Diseurs de vérité avaient lu dans son esprit mais je sentais le poids des regards inquiets sur moi, qui se détournaient dès que je cherchais à les attraper. Le dîner se déroula dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que je brise le silence et demande sur un ton badin

« Et ce procès, ça s'est bien passé?

Grognements affirmatifs. Les regards replongèrent dans les assiettes avec empressement. C'était fou comme ce gratin de mrmoum avait l'air de passioner les Dal Salan ce soir-là.

-Je suppose que Meven était là... Il a parlé?  
-Ça, pour parler..., murmura Papa  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il a dit ce malade, m'agaçai-je.  
-Loïse, finit par dire Maman. Il a tout raconté dans les détails... Et je crois que tu devrais rencontrer un psychologue.  
-Pardon? Moi aussi j'ai tout raconté et je...  
-Entendre ta version est une chose, écouter ce pirate expliquer en détail et sans le moindre état d'âme ce qu'il t'a fait en est une autre. Tu ne nous as pas tout dit... D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as soigné.

Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis que ma mère était désemparée.

-Il était blessée, Maman, tentai-je de lui expliquer.

Mais je me heurtai à un mur d'incompréhension. Ma mère, songeuse, rajouta :

-Lui pense que tu souffres d'une forme de syndrome de Stockholm.

-Mais de quoi il se mêle, cet abruti? C'est lui qui a besoin d'un psy, pas moi! me défendis-je, indignée.

Mon père essaya de me calmer :

-Ma puce, on ne te reproche rien. Le syndrome de Stockholm, c'est un phénomène psychologique qui arrive parfois aux personnes qui ont vécu une captivité prolongée et qui finissent par éprouver de la sympathie pour le ravisseur. On veut juste t'aider.

-Je sais ce qu'est un syndrome de Stockholm, Papa. Je t'assure que je ne souffre d'aucune affection post-traumatique! »

Mes frères ne semblaient pas convaincus. Papa non plus, d'ailleurs et seule Maman soutint mon regard. Excédée, je quittai la table et gagnai ma chambre sans un bonsoir.

Le deuxième soir fut encore pire que le premier. Une ambiance plus tendue que jamais régnait sur le salon et je me demandai quel aspect de la sombre personnalité du pirate avait été révélé ce jour-là, pour plonger mes parents et mon frère dans une telle morosité. Soren était rentré et essayait de nous distraire en nous racontant comment il avait réglé la crise diplomatique de Minat. Un peu soulagée par son intervention, j'évoquais le sale caractère d'Aegrid, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Quand on parle du loup…, fit mon père en se déridant un peu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre. A peine mon père eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une tornade aux yeux noisette hurla mon prénom et, se faufilant derrière mon père, se jeta à mon cou. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre et ne dus qu'à ma force de louve de ne pas être renversée par le nouveau venu.

-Malo, gronda l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée. Tiens-toi correctement, voyons.

Mais le petit garçon se fichait bien de ce que pouvait dire son père – car ce devait bien être Kandar Castrill, cet homme à l'allure stricte, fier et droit dans son uniforme galonné de la marine spanivienne. L'enfant me serra avec force dans ses bras, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis des années. Là-dessus, Aegrid entra à son tour dans la maison, et au grand désespoir de Kandar, ignora tout aussi superbement mon père et les règles d'usage pour se diriger directement vers moi et m'asséner une bourrade amicale qui manqua de me décrocher les poumons :

« Haha, je vois que t'es en pleine forme, gamine ! Je savais que tu t'en sortirais. On ne se débarrasse pas de nous aussi facilement, pas vrai ?!

Je remarquai le gros bandage qui enveloppait le bras du nain, et les multiples contusions qui ornaient son visage et ses bras nus. Le grand nain avait survécu à sa confrontation avec les pirates, mais ne s'en était pas tiré sans dommages.

-C'est grave, demandai-je, un peu impressionnée par l'énorme bandage.

\- Rien de bien méchant, me répondit Kandar que mon père avait fait entrer dans le salon. Cela serait déjà guéri si Aegrid acceptait de se laisser soigner par un chaman.

-Mon corps n'a pas besoin de ces fichus incapables et de leurs sorts stupides pour guérir, grommela le nain avec un clin d'œil à mon attention.

\- Aegrid, ce n'est pas gentil pour Loïse, lui reprocha Malo indigné.

-Pas de problème, le rassurai-je. J'adore m'entendre dire que mon domaine de compétence est un ramassis de stupidités.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, trop heureuse de les revoir tous les deux en bonne santé. Curieuse, je demandai :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ils sont venus assister au procès, m'expliqua mon père. Nous les avons croisés au tribunal et ce jeune garçon a beaucoup insisté pour venir te voir.

-Vous avez témoigné ? demandai-je à Aegrid.

On m'avait également proposé d'intervenir au procès, mais avec l'accord de mes parents, j'avais refusé. J'appréhendai de revoir le pirate et n'avais pas envie de replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Et grâce à la présence des Diseurs de Vérité, la cour n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se faire une idée des faits et condamner Meven.

-Bien sûr, grogna le nain. Je ne serai satisfait que quand le corps de ce pirate se balancera au bout d'une corde.

-Le Lancovit ne pratique pas la peine de mort, fit remarquer Soren posément.

-Et c'est pour cela que je suis là, intervint Kandar Castrill. J'ai déposé un recours pour que ce pirate soit extradé vers Spanivia.

Je frissonnai. Si le recours aboutissait, Meven était un homme mort. La justice spanivienne ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure quand il s'agissait de condamner les pirates. Pour ce que j'en avais su, notre évasion avait abouti sur une intervention musclée de la marine spanivienne dans le repaire de Black James, et les brigands capturés avaient été jugés et exécutés dans la foulée.

-Je doute fort que le Lancovit accède à votre demande, tempéra mon frère, en fin connaisseur de la diplomatie lancovienne. Mais vous aurez eu le mérite d'essayer.

-La cour ne peut nous refuser cela, cracha Kandar. C'est tout le peuple de Spanivia qui réclame sa tête. Nous avons trop souffert de ses crimes et nos morts crient vengeance.

Les mots me touchèrent en plein cœur et le souvenir du capitaine de Chronos me revint douloureusement en mémoire. Avais-je pu oublier qu'il avait été sauvagement assassiné par le lieutenant ? Soren m'avait appris quelques heures plus tôt que l'épouse du capitaine, Morgane de Sandroy, s'était présentée au procès le jour même et avait appuyé d'un discours brûlant de haine et de chagrin la demande d'extradition de Spanivia. Et au-delà de ses mots qui avaient ému la cour, combien d'autres pertes terribles et de deuils insupportables le pirate avait-il causé ?

La voix forte d'Aegrid m'arracha à mes pensées

-Je trouve que vous acceptez de bonne grâce qu'on laisse la vie sauve à ce pirate malgré ce qu'il a fait à votre sœur, lança-t-il à Soren, de toute évidence toujours aussi prompt à accuser.

-Et vous avez raison, maitre nain. Quels que soient les griefs que j'ai à l'encontre de cet homme, je préfère le savoir vivant. La mort est un châtiment bien définitif pour une réalité trop complexe. »

J'avais oublié la force tranquille et la sagesse qui pouvaient émaner de mon frère quand il prenait le temps d'exprimer ses idées. Alors que Malo me tannait pour que je lui fasse visiter ma chambre, je me promis d'avoir une conversation au plus tôt avec Soren. Dans toute cette haine et en toutes circonstances, mon frère savait rester égal à lui-même, un monde de subtilité et de finesse, et peut-être pourrait-il m'aider à y voir plus clair dans le tourbillon d'émotions confuses que provoquait autour de moi le procès du pirate.

Le dernier jour du procès arriva enfin. Les jurés devaient délibérer dans l'après-midi du sort de Meven mais l'issue ne faisait guère de doute, et Soren m'avait déjà prédit que le pirate serait condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement à vie, qu'il purgerait sans doute à la prison royale de Travia.

Mes parents, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée au sein de notre famille, avaient prévu de nous emmener tous à la montagne pour le week-end, convaincus que le grand air et les activités familiales nous feraient du bien à tous.

J'étais en train de boucler mon sac quand je vis une silhouette passer en trombe dans les couloirs.

« Soren attends !

Mon frère passa une tête assoupie par la porte de ma chambre.

-Hey, ça va la crevette ? Je viens de me réveiller. On part dans combien de temps déjà ?

-Une demi-heure, les parents ne vont pas tarder.

-Trente minutes pour prendre un petit déjeuner, me doucher, retrouver mes crampons et faire mon sac, résuma mon frère le regard encore brumeux.

Un sourire béat s'étala sur son visage.

-Je suis super large en fait.

Puis se rappelant que je l'avais interpellé :

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Il faut que je te parle, expliquai-je sérieusement

Il jeta un regard circonspect aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne autour, avant de me demander sur le ton de la conspiration.

-Tu as pris la thermos ?

-J'en ai même préparé deux, répondis-je en désignant ma valise. J'ai l'impression que Benjy nous a préparés une excursion bien gratinée.

-Et les biscuits qu'on a préparés hier ?

-Emballés et cachés avec mes affaires.

-Parfait, me félicita Soren. Tu gères, sœurette. Alors réunion du club des philosophes dans quelques heures. »

Et sur cette mystérieuse promesse, il s'en alla prendre une douche.

Xici arriva à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Partie de Tingapour le matin même, elle avait profité de la matinée pour rendre visite à une amie à Small-City, était allée assister à une conférence à Lisbon en début d'après-midi avant de prendre en charge un dossier apparemment confidentiel à Formia et le ramener à dos de pégase à Travia. Infatigable, elle nous embrassa rapidement, s'excusa pour l'odeur de vieux canasson qui imprégnait ses vêtements et alla se changer et boucler son sac en deux temps trois mouvements. Cal venait de se matérialiser à son tour quand le tapis familial vint se garer dans la cour. Papa, Maman et Benjamin en sortirent, confirmèrent à demi-mots la prédiction de Soren sur l'issue du procès et sans plus s'appesantir sur la question, nous aidèrent à charger nos affaires dans le coffre du tapis.

En descendant mon sac de ma chambre, je me fis la réflexion que cela faisait des années que nous n'étions pas partis tous ensemble. Mes frères aînés étaient presque adultes à présent et ma sœur, une jeune femme indépendante et pleine d'énergie que rien ne pouvait faire tenir en place. Même mon jeune frère Cal était toujours par monts et par vaux, embarqué dans quelque aventure avec le Taragang et j'étais bien incapable de me rappeler la date de notre dernier voyage en famille.

Pourtant, à l'instant où nous nous entassâmes sur le tapis volant, tout redevint comme avant.

« Je vous ai préparé une sortie du tonnerre ! S'enthousiasmait Benjy. Une cinquantaine de kilomètres en deux jours. Moitié randonnée, moitié escalade. Cinq mille mètres de dénivelé. Deux grosses falaises verticales à grimper dont un passage en dévers avec une inclinaison bien sèche.

Soren gémit mais mon frère, impertubable, poursuivit :

-J'y suis allé il y a trois mois avec mes élèves, c'était formidable. On a dut en évacuer deux par Transmitus quand ils sont tombés dans une ravine, et une autre qui a fait une rencontre malheureuse avec un chatrix des montagnes. Vous allez adorer.

Devant mon air atterré, Cal passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et de celles de Xici :

-Ca va aller les mamies ? On emmène les déambulateurs si vous ne le sentez pas !

Mais ma sœur n'était pas du genre à s'en laisser conter.

-Inquiète-toi plutôt de prendre ta poussette, morveux, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Je serai déjà en haut quand tu seras encore en train de chercher une prise pour débuter ton ascension.

Cal ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un ricanement et ne put échapper à la contre-attaque en bonne et due forme de Xici. Je souriais doucement. Ces deux-là adoraient se chamailler à propos de leurs âges respectifs.

-Haha il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, petite sœur, rigola Benjy en cherchant à son tour le conflit.

-Benjy, Cal, ça suffit, arrêtez d'embêter votre sœur, fit mine de se fâcher ma mère.

-Et toi Xici, tu n'étrangles pas tes frères avant la fin du voyage. Je n'ai pas pris d'assurance annulation pour le gite, renchérit mon père sans parvenir à cacher son amusement.

-Et si pour nous détendre, nous mangions ces délicieux cookies au potiron que Loïse et moi avons préparé avec amour ? proposa Soren en sortant les fameux biscuits que nous avions préparés la veille, et dont nous avions soigneusement dissimulé l'existence à notre famille jusqu'ici.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-Surtout pas, s'écrièrent en chœur Benjy et Cal.

-On sera sages, promis, précisa Cal. Maman s'il te plait, dis-lui de ranger ces horreurs.

-Ce sera moi sans moi, s'esquiva Xici. Je suis allergique au potiron.

-Qui leur a laissé accéder à la cuisine, se désola mon père.

Devant tant de réactions négatives, Soren adopta une mine consternée pour lancer avec amertume :

-C'est donc ainsi que meurt la créativité, sous les critiques acerbes d'une foule ignorante.

La foule ignorante en question pouffa joyeusement devant son air tragique avant d'accepter de bon cœur les biscuits que mon frère leur tendait.

-Minute, nous arrêta Benjy en examinant son cookie avec méfiance. Avant toute prise de risque, j'aimerais procéder à une analyse de la situation.

Depuis l'incident de mes examens loupés, la fameuse technique d'analyse était devenue un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent dans la famille.

-Observations : Soren nous propose gentiment des cookies qu'il aurait cuisiné lui-même avec l'aide de Loïse.

Explications avancées : le principal suspect invoque un mystérieux altruisme, comportement plutôt inhabituel chez cet homme sournois et opportuniste

Connaissances personnelles : les dernières collaborations culinaires entre les deux prévenus se sont soldées par des échecs retentissants. On se souviendra avec raison de l'épisode tragique des soufflés magiques à la poudre de gambole, dont le gonflement excessifa failli provoquer la destruction de la maison et de la moitié de notre bonne ville de Travia. Par ailleurs…

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? l'interrompit Soren en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Taratata, je n'ai pas fini. Par ailleurs, disais-je, à la suite d'une mission brillamment réussie, j'ai gagné un pactole conséquent, et mon frère, voleur de son état, en aura sans doute eut vent.

Conclusion : mon frère Soren tente de m'empoisonner avec des cookies au potiron pour hériter de ma fortune substantielle.

-Plus de Benjy, plus de randonnée infernale…, remarquai-je à haute voix. Tu es un génie Soren.

-Brillant, approuva Xici.

-Maman, maman, est-ce que je pourrais récupérer sa chambre après s'il te plait », supplia Cal.

Faussement fâché, notre frère aîné fit mine de nous distribuer des taloches, que nous évitâmes en riant.

Comme elle était simple, ma vie, en ces moments-là.

« Vous venez, les enfants ? s'inquiéta mon père.

Nous étions au pied d'une falaise vertigineuse dont le sommet s'enfonçait dans des brumes insondables et mes parents nous attendaient avec impatience. Cal, Benj amin et Xici s'étaient déjà lancé dans l'ascension de la paroi rocheuse, dans une course folle pour savoir qui était le meilleur en escalade.

-Oui, j'y suis presque, répondit Soren en feignant d'attacher ses crampons.

-Allez-y, partez devant, on vous rejoint, renchéris-je.

Mon père soupira. Il savait aussi bien que nous que nous n'en ferions rien. Soren et moi avions développé depuis longtemps toute une palette de stratagèmes pour échapper à ce genre d'épreuves.

Nous connaissions bien les week-ends familiaux à la montagne. Nos parents avaient toujours eu un faible pour les randonnées sur des sentiers escarpés, de préférence avec une falaise lisse comme du cristal à grimper avant de pouvoir se poser pour pique-niquer. Nos frères et sœur se jetaient habituellement dans une escalade effrénée tandis que nos parents, grimpant côte à côte à un rythme soutenu, savouraient ensemble le plaisir de l'effort partagé. Nous deux, en revanche, n'avions qu'un intérêt limité pour les voies impossibles que choisissaient les nôtres. Moi parce que je n'étais pas particulièrement douée pour l'escalade et que j'étais plus lente que les autres. Et mon frère, bien que Voleur diplômé, parce qu'il « n'avait aucun goût pour la dépense excessive d'énergie quand elle n'était soumise à aucun autre impératif que le loisir étrange de s'user les mains sur des roches abruptes ». Parce qu'il avait la flemme donc.

Aussi avions nous pris l'habitude de nous esquiver discrètement quand les autres se lançaient à l'assaut des falaises, armés d'une thermos de lait de balboune et de quelques biscuits à partager en discutant de tout et de rien, au cours de ce que mon frère aimait appeler les réunions du club des philosophes. Nous prenions le temps de profiter de la vue avant de rejoindre tranquillement notre famille par des sentiers plus faciles, prétextant alors en tout innocence que nous nous étions perdus en chemin.

Mon père acquiesça finalement, et après un dernier regard, partit rejoindre ma mère en quelques mouvements habiles.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Soren jeta sa veste à même le sol et s'y assit, m'invitant à faire de même.

« Et maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de tous ces êtres bassement pragmatiques, si tu me racontais ce qui te tracasse, crevette ? me proposa-t-il en me tendant une tasse de lait de balboune chaud.

Je savais que mon frère, s'il n'avait pas pu assister au procès en personne, avait suivi avec attention ce qu'il s'y était passé, et je lui demandai franchement.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement au procès? Qu'a dit Meven à mon propos. Et pourquoi Papa, Maman et Benji sont revenus aussi tendus ?

Mon frère m'examina un instant, cherchant à deviner ce que sous-tendait ma question, puis me répondit sérieusement.  
\- Meven Tal'Ifan montré d'une intelligence remarquable. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il a tenu à assurer sa défense tout seul? Et qu'il a refusé l'intervention des diseurs de vérité ?  
-J'ignorais cela était possible…  
-Bien sûr que si. Le secret de la pensée est un droit inaliénable. Il suffit que le prévenu réponde de façon claire et exhaustive aux questions qui lui sont posées, ce que les elfes sont capables de vérifier.  
-Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'éviter les diseurs de vérité, avouai-je.  
-Cela permet de présenter les choses sous l'angle qu'on le souhaite, et ce pirate en a largement usé.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il s'est montré froid, intelligent et redoutable. Il a menacé de représailles notre famille, les jurés et l'ensemble des témoins. Et pour appuyer son propos, il a décrit en détail la façon dont il s'en est pris à toi. Il s'est aussi attardé sur le traumatisme psychologique durable dont tu souffres selon lui.

-Il est gonflé, m'indignai-je. En matière de troubles mentaux, il en tient une couche.  
-Il faut bien reconnaître qu'il est d'un fanatisme et un dévouement envers son père qui forcent l'admiration, concéda mon frère, amusé.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt le signe d'une grande stupidité?

Soren ignora mon ton railleur, pour se concentrer sur mon propos :  
-Pas forcément, surtout dans le cas de ce pirate, où, de toute évidence, l'intelligence et le fanatisme ont été développées en même temps, dans une même éducation.

-Oh, tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas né cruel, redoutable et insensible?

Mais une fois de plus, mon frère esquiva l'ironie pour m'offrir une vraie réponse.

-En tant qu'êtres humains, nous tendons naturellement à l'empathie. Dès notre plus jeune âge, nous sommes capables de nous projeter vers l'autre et de ressentir, en miroir, les mêmes émotions. La cruauté et l'absence de compassion ne sont pas innées, Loïse, elles sont souvent les conséquences d'une enfance troublée et peu heureuse...

-Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Il a massacré des dizaines d'hommes je te rappelle.  
-Et pourtant, tu l'as soigné, me fit remarquer mon frère en me mettant habilement face à mes propres contradictions. 

Je me tus, troublée. Puis je posai la question qui me taraudait.

-Tu crois vraiment que je souffre d'un syndrome de Stockholm ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je doute, finis-je par avouer. Quand je l'ai aidé, ça me paraissait être une bonne chose. Mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sure. Il a causé tellement de malheurs, et il menace d'en causer tellement d'autre… Peut-être que j'ai un problème finalement.

Mon frère prit le temps de considérer la question. Il attrapa un biscuit et le grignota machinalement avant de me répondre gravement :

-Je ne crois pas que tu souffres d'un syndrome de Stockholm. Au vu de nos antécédents familiaux et après examen des symptômes, j'ai peur le traumatisme ne soit plus profond.

Je retins mon souffle.

-Il existe peu d'études sur le sujet et je n'ai pas de certitude sur la question. Mais si c'est que je pense, il faut que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas de possibilité de guérison.

Un silence. Il résuma :

-Tu te fourres dans des situations impossibles, tu te mets une bande d'affreux à dos, tu sauves des vies au péril de la tienne… Je suis désolé, petite sœur mais je crois bien que tu es atteinte du syndrome Dal Salan. »

 _Fin de la première partie_


	7. La chasse

Alors que la voix monocorde de mon professeur d'anatomie résonnait sous le plafond vouté du grand amphithéâtre de l'académie de médecine, je sentais l'attention générale se déliter autour de moi. Naël m'adressa une grimace endormie. L'effet soporifique des cours du professeur Goudron était largement connu et reconnu parmi les étudiants et en cette veille de week-end, suivre un cours d'anatomie comparée sans laisser son esprit vagabonder relevait de l'exploit.

A vrai dire, bien des étudiants présents dans l'amphithéâtre avaient déjà renoncé et des discrets chuchotements envahissaient le vaste espace.

Fusillant les bavards du regard, je me reconcentrai sur le discours du professeur.

Je ne m'étais pas toujours autant intéressée à mes cours de médecine, pourtant. Quand j'avais choisi de devenir chaman, cela avait été sur les conseils bien attentionnés de mes professeurs, qui pensaient que cette formation conviendrait bien à la jeune fille douce et studieuse que j'étais alors. J'avais toujours eu des notes honorables, évitant à tout prix de me faire remarquer par mes professeurs. Les appréciations "Discrète" "Effacée" "Sérieuse" ornaient depuis toujours mes bulletins et me convenaient parfaitement. Après les passages remarqués de mes frères et de ma sœur à l'école, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me faire oublier des professeurs qui s'inquiétaient de voir arriver la dernière de la tribu Dal Salan dans leur classe. Par la suite, ils avaient bien été obligés de revoir leur jugement et avaient fini par accepter mon caractère tranquille. Malheureusement pour eux, l'année suivante, Cal s'était chargé de leur rappeler que j'étais l'exception de la famille et avait largement rattrapé toutes les bêtises que je n'avais pas faites.

C'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée sans vocation particulière dans ce beau bâtiment tout de verre et de pierres qu'était l'académie de médecine de Travia, où j'avais appris, parfois sans grand enthousiasme, les détails de l'anatomie des espèces intelligentes d'Autremonde, la délicate maitrise des sorts chamans et les secrets des plantes qui soignent.

Mais cette période appartenait au passé. Depuis mon retour au Lancovit l'année dernière, les choses avaient bien changé. En appliquant mes connaissances pour soigner des hommes, j'avais finalement trouvé le sens de mes études. Depuis, je me passionnais pour les longs cours magistraux et pouvais passer des heures à discuter avec le professeur Jalinus et bien d'autres des potions d'Arcandor et de l'anatomie complexe des changelins.

Naël, qui de toute évidence ne partageait pas mon intérêt pour le cours, me fit comprendre en quelques signes de mains habiles qu'il projetait d'aller prendre un café à l'heure de la pause, et me proposa de me joindre à lui. J'acquiesçai sans hésiter. Cela m'aiderait à suivre avec d'autant plus d'attention les deux heures de cours suivantes.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'émerveiller de la banalité de mes préoccupations actuelles, en comparaison de toutes celles qui m'avaient agitée quelques mois auparavant, au cours de ma captivité dans le repaire de Black James. Si le retour au quotidien avait eu, un temps, un parfum d'irréel, j'y avais repris goût et m'étais consacrée avec énergie à mes études, rattrapant sans trop de difficultés le retard accumulé lors de mes aventures sur les mers. Dans quelques mois, je serais diplômée, et j'appréciais déjà la liberté et l'éventail des possibilités que m'offrirait mon diplôme.

Enfin la pause tant attendue arriva, et nous nous esquivâmes vers la sortie.

« C'est moi où le prof améliore de jours en jours son potentiel soporifique, se plaignait Nael en passant une main exaspérée dans sa chevelure rousse.

-C'est moi où tu te fais de jour en jour plus grincheux ?

Il grimaça.

-Tu as raison, ça ne s'arrange pas... Allez, je te paye ton ignoble thé rouge aux épices de Tingapour pour me faire pardonner.

-Seulement si tu me laisse t'offrir cet infâme jus sans sucre ni lait que tu oses appeler café et que tu affectionnes tant. »

Et avec un sourire entendu, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la machine à café la plus proche.

Naël était en grande partie responsable de mon retour réussi aux études. Simple ami avant mes aventures, il avait été un soutien précieux à mon retour. Il m'avait aidée à rattraper mes cours et n'avait pas compté ses heures pour m'expliquer les points que je ne comprenais pas avec une simplicité et une bonne humeur bienfaisantes.

Je le regardai se concentrer sur la machine, fronçant les sourcils pour se rappeler mes préférences en matière de sucre et de lait dans mon thé, et une bouffée d'affection m'envahit. C'était peut-être tout simplement ça, l'amitié. Etre là dans les coups durs, et connaître la quantité de sucre dans la boisson de l'autre.

Il me tendit mon thé et je glissai à mon tour un crédit-mut dans la machine pour commander le café de mon ami. Munis de nos tasses, nous retournions vers l'amphithéâtre quand un brusque mouvement de foule nous déporta d'une dizaine de mètres et vint nous écraser contre le mur du couloir. Dans la bousculade, je fus séparée de Naël et renversai mon thé brûlant sur ma tunique. Une foule d'étudiants venait de sortir en se bousculant du grand amphithéâtre en face de nous, dans un brouhaha confus et paniqué. J'aperçus comme un éclair roux, la tignasse de mon ami qu'une nouvelle poussée avait entraîné loin de moi. Poussée, pressée de toutes parts, je jouai des coudes pour me dégager et atteindre un espace un peu plus calme

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grommelai-je furieuse.

Des dizaines d'étudiants se massaient à la périphérie de l'amphithéâtre, guettant une scène que je ne voyais pas à l'intérieur de la grande pièce. Curieuse, je me frayai un passage à travers l'attroupement, mettant à profit ma petit taille pour me faufiler jusqu'aux devants de l'assemblée.

Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien retentit alors dans l'amphithéâtre et me pétrifia sur place.

-N'approchez pas ou je la tue. »

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, un espace se dégagea devant mes yeux et je le vis.

Meven, le visage sombre, se dressait au milieu de l'amphithéâtre. Il tenait fermement contre lui une jeune fille blonde à l'allure gracile et toisait l'assemblée du regard, nous mettant tous au défi d'intervenir.

Lysis. Le nom de la jeune fille me revint soudainement. Une jeune étudiante en première année que j'avais déjà croisée à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs de l'académie et qui n'avait strictement rien à faire dans les bras d'un pirate. Mais celui-ci avait enroulé un de ses bras autour d'elle et la maintenait prisonnière malgré ses pleurs apeurés. Je notai qu'il portait toujours l'espèce de combinaison brune qui constituait l'uniforme des prisonniers de la passoire… Pardon de la prison de Travia et que ses poignets étaient enserrés dans d'étranges menottes ardentes, dont le lien rougeoyait en sifflant furieusement. De toute évidence, il venait de s'évader et avait trouvé refuge dans le grand bâtiment de l'académie de médecine.

Je voulus m'approcher encore, quand une main se posa sur mon bras et me tira en arrière.

« Non, Loïse, n'y allez pas.

Avec surprise, je reconnus le professeur Jalinus qui me faisait reculer jusqu'à un coin sombre de l'amphithéâtre. Il ajouta:

-Il ne faut pas que ce bandit vous voit. Nul doute qu'il vous reconnaitrait.

-On ne peut pas le laisser faire, protestai-je.

-Certes non, mais jamais je ne permettrai qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à vous, articula mon professeur, la gorge noué.

Visiblement, il se sentait toujours responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé quand il m'avait laissée embarquer seule sur le Chronos il y avait deux ans de cela.

J'acquiesçai. Il avait raison, Meven était sans doute venu jusqu'ici parce qu'il avait besoin de soins et il serait aisé de négocier cela avec lui. Ma présence ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Rassuré par mon signe d'assentiment, mon professeur écarta les étudiants qui se massaient aux portes de l'amphithéâtre, fascinés par le spectacle mais trop effrayés pour entrer dans le vaste espace où Meven se tenait seul. Se frayant un passage dans la foule, il lança d'une voix forte.

-Il suffit, Meven Tal'Ifan. Dites-moi ce qui vous a amené dans cette université et ce que vous voulez de nous.

-Vous avez tardé, professeur, lâcha Meven d'une voix froide sans desserrer sa prise.

-Vous êtes blessé. Je peux vous soigner mais lâchez cette enfant, je vous en prie.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, professeur.

Le souffle coupé, je l'entendis ajouter d'une voix froide.

-Faites venir Loïse Dal Salan

Au temps pour la négociation. Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce, que le professeur rompit sans hésiter :

-Mademoiselle Dal Salan n'est pas à l'université en ce moment. Laissez-moi vous soigner ou allez-vous-en !

De toute évidence peu satisfait de la réponse, Meven resserra son étreinte autour du cou de la jeune fille, lui tirant un gémissement terrifié.

-Faites la venir, répliqua le pirate inflexible, ou je brise la nuque de votre élève.

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Meven!

Passant outre l'ordre de mon professeur, je fendis la foule à mon tour, et allai me planter aux cotés de ce dernier.

-Tu ne vas rien faire, repris-je calmement. Ou plutôt si, tu vas lâcher Lysis, mettre tes mains sur la tête et te rendre bien gentiment aux forces de police qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour afficher une confiance que je n'éprouvais pas. J'adressai un regard désolé à mon professeur, mais il ne lui appartenait plus de diriger la suite des évènements.

Meven accueillit mon apparition et ma tirade d'un demi-sourire sinistre.

-N'y compte pas trop. Approche, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, demandai-je, méfiante.

-J'ai un mouchard implanté sous la peau, il faut que tu m'en débarrasses.

-N'importe quel élève ici pourrait s'en occuper, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? insistai-je pour gagner du temps, tout en cherchant discrètement une faille dans la défense de Meven…

Un angle sous lequel attaquer, un instant d'inattention, une faiblesse dans sa garde, peu importe.

Mais Meven était visiblement rompu à ce genre de situation et sa position était imprenable. Il avait offert son dos au mur, et assez reculé pour pouvoir englober tout l'amphithéâtre du regard. Il tenait fermement Lysis contre lui, ceignant de son bras gauche le cou délicat de la jeune fille, et je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il eut pu lui briser la nuque en une fraction de seconde. A la fois otage et bouclier humain, elle constituait une défense imprenable à laquelle je ne pouvais guère m'attaquer. Meven, tendu comme un arc et tous les sens aux aguets malgré notre conversation, semblait prêt à parer à toutes les situations, et je me rappelai sans peine l'adversaire redoutable qu'il était.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Meven ?, insistai-je comme il ne répondait pas à ma question.

-Enlève-moi ce mouchard, répondit-il avec une nuance d'agacement dans la voix.

Je sentis la tension monter d'un cran entre nous, et dans ses bras, Lysis me lança un regard suppliant.

Je ne me reconnaissais que trop bien dans cette fine silhouette et ce regard terrorisé. N'étais-je pas la même deux ans plus tôt, quand j'étais tombée aux mains de Black James? Ce sort, je ne l'aurais souhaité à personne d'autre, et c'est cette pensée plus que tout le reste qui me décida à me conformer à la demande de Meven.

Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne laisserai se répéter la sordide aventure qu'il m'était arrivée.

-Tu laisseras Lysis partir, si je t'aide?

-Oui, je te le promets, répondit Meven en plantant son regard froid dans le mien.

Je pris ma trousse de soin avec moi et la montrai à Meven avant de m'approcher doucement.

-Où est-il, ce traceur?

-Omoplate droite.

J'hochai la tête, le contournai à peine pour rester visible tout en accédant à son dos et dégageai ses épaules de la combinaison brune des prisonniers.

Tâtant son omoplate, j'eus tôt fait de découvrir une petite bosse sous la chair qui trahissait la présence du fameux mouchard.

-Je l'ai trouvé, informai-je. Je peux utiliser ma magie pour opérer?

Meven acquiesça d'un grognement, et, j'en profitai pour ajouter.

-Par contre je suis trop petite, je vais avoir besoin que tu te baisses. Tu ferais mieux de lâcher Lysis, maintenant.

-Même pas en rêve.

Accédant tout de même à ma demande, il mit un genou à terre, forçant son otage à s'agenouiller en même temps que lui, et inclina légèrement le buste pour me faciliter le travail.

Même à genoux, sa garde était d'une perfection confondante, et pas un seul instant il n'avait relâché son attention.

-Ne tente pas de me jouer un sale tour, Dal Salan, menaça Meven. Quoique tu fasses, rien ne m'empêchera de tordre le cou à ta petite camarade si tu essaies.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de te double, et je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience, grinçai-je en activant ma magie.

Je stérilisai rapidement l'atmosphère et créai une bulle de protection autour de mon espace de travail, à peine consciente des regards, nombreux, fixés sur moi. Meven était toujours sur le qui-vive, et n'avait pas relâché d'un pouce sa prise sur le coup de la jeune fille. Par habitude, et aussi parce que je craignais qu'il se crispe pendant l'opération, j'anesthésiai localement son omoplate d'un sort léger qui s'enfonça dans sa peau en petites étincelles scintillantes.

Je tranchai la chair sur quelques centimètres et écartai le bord de plaie à l'aide de la magie, jusqu'à apercevoir le petit composant électronique solidement implanté grâce à de fines attaches dans les couches profondes de la peau.

-Ça a l'air sacrément accroché, fis-je remarquer. Je vais devoir te charcuter si je veux enlever ça. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? Tu peux aussi te rendre maintenant à la police, le résultat sera le même et ton omoplate sera sauvée.

-Il faut le court-circuiter, pauvre idiote, siffla Meven

-Ah… Très bien. Et comment je fais ça?

-Tu fais circuler un courant magique dans l'appareil. Ça devrait suffire à le désactiver.

Plutôt impressionnée par le sang-froid de mon ennemi, je m'exécutai et injectai maladroitement un léger flux magique dans le petit composant. Au deuxième essai, il grésilla et fuma légèrement. Au troisième, l'appareil s'éteignit totalement et les petits crochets qui s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la chair se replièrent sans mal sur eux-mêmes. Je me saisis de la petite puce et la déposai dans un mouchoir avant de refermer la plaie d'un rapide Reparus qui ne laissa pas une cicatrice.

-Et voilà, c'est fait, soupirai-je en montrant le composant électronique à Meven en guise de preuve.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête et se releva tandis que je faisais discrètement glisser la petite puce dans ma poche. Je me doutais que le pirate n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

-Le mouchard, Dal Salan, me rappela Meven.

Prise en flagrant délit, je lui tendit l'appareil et le regardai écraser avec application le petit composant sous son talon.

A quel moment avais-je cru pertinent de me faire un ennemi d'un homme aussi intelligent?

-Tu dois la relâcher maintenant, lui rappelai-je doucement en désignant du menton Lysis, toujours prisonnière.

Meven ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et se dirigea vers la porte de secours de l'amphithéâtre, qu'il avait sans doute repérée depuis un moment.

-Lâche-là! ordonnai-je, On avait un accord.

-Plus maintenant, répondit Meven sans s'arrêter.

-TU AS PROMIS, hurlai-je en me transformant en louve.

En deux bonds, je dépassai Meven et lui bloquai l'accès à la porte, grondant avec rage, babines retroussées et tous crocs dehors quand il fit mine de s'approcher.

-Laisse-moi passer, ordonna le pirate en approchant la corde ardente de ses menottes du cou de Lysis.

Des étincelles d'un rouge sanglant crépitèrent et brulèrent la chair délicate. La fille hurla, sans doute plus de terreur que de douleur.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec elle, affirmai-je en reprenant forme humaine. Laisse-la et tu es libre. Touche-la, blesse-la encore une fois et tu es un homme mort.

Pas d'hésitation dans ma voix. J'étais prête à mettre ma menace à exécution s'il lui prenait l'envie de me défier.

-Tu n'as jamais tué personne, fit remarquer le pirate.

-Libre à toi d'être le premier, répondis-je d'une voix dure.

En étais-je vraiment capable? En y réfléchissant un peu, je n'en étais plus très sure.

Comme tous les médecins, je me battais contre la mort, cette éternelle ennemie. De là à être capable de la distribuer, il y avait un pas de géant, pire un mur, une frontière aveugle, définitive et infranchissable que je redoutai.

Meven lisait-il dans mes pensées? Il ne semblait pas redouter ma menace.

Pourtant, il relâcha l'étau puissant de son bras qui enserrait le cou de Lysis, et la détacha de lui avec un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Alors que je m'écartai de la porte pour le laisser passer, il me lança d'une voix claire, qui résonna dans l'amphithéâtre avec la force d'une prophétie :

-Tu prétends sauver une vie, Dal Salan, mais combien en condamnes-tu en me laissant partir? J'ai déjà tué, et je tuerai encore ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin. Combien mourront aujourd'hui, demain et les jours suivants par ta faute? Ne sais-tu pas que je n'aurais de cesse de me venger? Les gens que tu aimes et que tu chéris périront de ma lame, et leur sang seul saura laver les longs mois que j'ai passés en prison.

J'étais pétrifiée. Il ouvrit la porte et conclut durement.

-Tu prétends sauver des vies… Mais combien d'êtres as-tu tué aujourd'hui ? »

Et il claqua la porte sur lui, qui se referma avec un bruit sourd.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je sentis le poids d'un millier de regards sur mes épaules. L'assemblée silencieuse me fixait d'un air réprobateur. Derrière moi, Lysis, effondrée sur le sol, sanglotait doucement

Il fallait que je rattrape ce tordu avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte par laquelle Meven s'était enfui. Verrouillée. Et bien trop lourde pour que je songe à l'enfoncer.

Avec un grondement de rage, je me transformai en louve et me précipitai dans les couloirs de l'université à la poursuite de Meven.

L'académie de médecine de Travia était un bâtiment séculaire aux murs de pierres grises massifs qu'ornementaient de délicates mosaïques représentant des plantes fantastiques aux courbes gracieuses, des fontaines aux eaux miraculeuses et des animaux aux pouvoirs secrets. Surtout, c'était un dédale d'amphithéâtres, de salles de cours et d'examens, de bibliothèques et de laboratoires sur lesquels donnaient couloirs, passerelles, portes antiques et escaliers qui montaient et descendaient depuis les entrailles de la terre jusqu'aux pointes acérées des tours de la bibliothèque nord. Le tracé inextricable de ses artères n'avait rien à envier aux labyrinthes mythologiques les plus mystérieux, et retrouver Meven là-dedans se révéla vite un casse-tête sans nom. Reprenant forme humaine régulièrement pour consulter la carte de l'université, je parcourais les étages et les escaliers à la recherche du pirate quand une alarme résonna au loin. Bruits de cavalcade dans les couloirs. Je ne tardai pas à être rejointe dans mes recherches par les premières troupes royales qui investirent autant qu'elles le pouvaient le gigantesque bâtiment, s'efforçant d'évacuer étudiants et professeurs et de sécuriser le périmètre. J'évitai soigneusement leurs patrouilles, reprenant forme humaine quand je ne pouvais les éviter et prétendant me diriger vers la sortie pour évacuer à mon tour.

Et ce faisant, je m'enfonçais toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de l'antique université.

Je passais devant une énième bibliothèque qui ne semblait plus fréquentée que par des esprits de poussière quand je perçus, perdue au milieu des effluves lourds et humides du sous-sol, une minuscule molécule odorante au parfum légèrement iodé, totalement incongrue dans cet environnement. J'humais l'air à nouveau, et de nouvelles petites molécules me confirmèrent ma première sensation: Meven était passé par là.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut mon échine de louve et réveilla le prédateur en moi. Ombre mortelle, je me coulai dans l'obscurité à la suite du pirate.

Où me menait cette piste? J'avais du mal à le définir. Il me semblait que je marchais depuis longtemps, trop longtemps pour être encore sous les fondations de l'université. D'ailleurs, les couloirs, devenus boyaux obscurs aux parois suintantes d'humidité, n'étaient plus éclairés depuis un moment et sans ma vision de louve, j'aurais eu du mal à progresser dans ces conduits étroits et accidentés au tracé tortueux. Pourtant, à l'odeur constante de Meven, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant sur la route à suivre et je dus trottiner pour être sure de ne pas perdre sa piste. Je sentais que la distance entre nous s'estompait, et bientôt vint le moment où, le devinant à moins d'une centaine de mètres de moi, je ralentis ma course pour devenir aussi silencieuse qu'un rêve et me rapprocher discrètement de lui. La louve en moi ressentait une joie violente dans l'expectative de l'attaque et je devais lutter pour tempérer l'instinct prédateur qui battait en moi. Et puis, soudain, l'odeur, si forte, disparut brutalement.

Méfiante, je scrutai les alentours, désormais trop habituée aux manigances du pirate pour ne pas craindre un piège. Mais non, rien d'autre que cette trace olfactive qui disparaissait brusquement, comme s'il s'était envolé… Instinctivement, je levai les yeux et découvris l'échelle aux barreaux rouillés qui s'élevait vers la surface de la terre, et que ma proie avait sans doute utilisée quelques minutes plus tôt. Je redevins humaine, nouai mes cheveux en queue de cheval et me hissai sans plus hésiter à la suite du pirate. Je progressais à allure mesurée, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et surtout à ne pas tomber dans l'obscurité totale du sous-sol de Travia. Enfin, j'aperçus un cercle de lumière au-dessus de ma tête, que dessinait une ancienne bouche d'égout.

Alors que je franchissais les derniers mètres, je me surpris à reconsidérer cette poursuite. Ne m'étais-je pas lancée de façon imprudente à la poursuite du pirate? Avec quelques mots et une finesse certaine, il avait réussi à me faire oublier toute raison. Je savais assez que je n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter, et pourtant ses paroles avaient suffi à me lancer à ses trousses alors que j'aurais dû fuir sa présence. Il avait demandé à me voir dans l'amphithéâtre de Travia. Pourquoi? La seule explication du mouchard était insuffisante, j'étais certaine que n'importe qui aurait pu lui retirer le traceur. Que me voulait-il de plus? Et pourquoi avait-il abandonné si facilement Lysis avant de s'enfuir alors qu'elle constituait un moyen de pression des plus précieux?

Quel était le sens de sa dernière tirade? Avait-il l'intention de s'en prendre à la famille Dal Salan? Auquel cas il serait bien reçu. Mes frères et sœur et mes parents n'étaient pas exactement le genre de personne à qui on s'attaquait facilement. Du moins pas sans le payer de sa vie.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand j'atteignis la bouche d'égout. Je la soulevai sans peine et la fis glisser sur le côté. A moitié aveuglée par la lumière du plein jour, il me fallut quelques temps avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Meven était là, bien sûr. Un sourire suffisant accroché sur le visage, les menottes ardentes sifflant furieusement à ses poignets, il attendait, assis à même le sol, mon arrivée.

« Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua-t-il en se levant souplement.

Je songeai à me transformer en loup et lui sauter à la gorge sans plus attendre quand je croisai son regard et devinai qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer?

Je le fixai avec méfiance, sans comprendre. Un air de profond mépris se peignit sur son visage.

-Tu es tellement prévisible, Dal Salan, soupira-t-il en guise d'explication.

-Et ceux-là, tu les avais prévu aussi, demandai-je en désignant les hommes armés qui venaient de surgir à l'autre bout de l'impasse où nous nous trouvions.

Pour la première fois, Meven parut décontenancé. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à être retrouvé de sitôt, et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était loin d'être optimale. L'impasse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions prenait de seconde en seconde des allures de guet-apens. Cerné sur trois cotés par les murs des hautes maisons bourgeoises du quartier universitaire, il ne lui restait guère que la ruelle et les égouts pour s'échapper. La première étant envahie par des hommes en armes avec l'intention visible d'en découdre et les seconds… Et les seconds rendus inaccessibles par la plaque d'égout que je venais de reposer à son emplacement d'origine et sur laquelle je me tenais à présent avec un sourire lumineux.

-On dirait que la cavalerie arrive à temps pour une fois, lançai-je avec bonne humeur.

Meven me lança un regard haineux.

-Comment ont-ils su? Tu les as prévenus?

-Ah non, je n'y suis pour rien, répondis-je sincèrement. Il est encore temps de te rendre tu sais. »

Je devinai que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, analysant les possibilités de fuite et de combat, évaluant les chances de réussite de chacune d'elle. Son regard se posa sur moi, songeur.

Même pas la peine d'y penser. Pour rapide qu'il soit, je l'attendais, et ce serait une paire de crocs qui l'accueillerait s'il songeait à s'en prendre à moi.

A l'autre bout de l'impasse, les hommes en arme s'étaient rapprochés et commençaient à se repartir dans l'étroite ruelle, bloquant toute possibilité de sortie. Alors que les silhouettes se faisaient plus distinctes, je m'efforçai de reconnaître l'uniforme de la patrouille qui nous avait retrouvés. Avec un froncement de sourcils, je constatai que j'en étais incapable.

Pourtant, avec deux grand-mères issues des forces armées lancoviennes, un grand-père ancien capitaine de la Marine et des parents ainsi que plusieurs frères et sœur au service du Lancovit, j'estimais en connaître un rayon niveau uniforme. Comme ils s'approchaient encore, j'acquis la certitude qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portait la licorne, notre emblème national, sur leurs costumes en cuir de spalendital. A vrai dire, avec leurs silhouettes et leurs armements hétéroclites, ils évoquaient plutôt une troupe de mercenaires.

Et le Lancovit n'employait pas de mercenaires.

Mue par un instinct soudain, je me jetai à terre pour éviter la volée de carreaux d'arbalètes qui alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière moi.

 _Poison_ , devinai-je en avisant une pointe suintant un liquide jaune pâle à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

Meven se redressa d'un mouvement et me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Pas plus que moi, il ne comprenait que je fus aussi la cible de l'attaque. Puis, dans un bel ensemble, les mercenaires se jetèrent sur lui.

Avec ou sans menottes, Meven était un guerrier exceptionnel, et ceux qui l'attaquèrent en furent pour leurs frais. Roulant pour éviter un coup de sabre qui l'eût décapité, il se redressa aussi vif qu'un serpent et son talon vint percuter violemment la cage thoracique du premier de ses agresseurs qui s'effondra dans un craquement sinistre. Pivotant sur lui-même, ses bras menottés interceptèrent une lame qui s'abattait, tordirent le poignet qui la tenait et firent basculer le mercenaire au sol en lui déboitant l'épaule. Celui-ci n'eût pas le temps de hurler qu'un coup de genou asséné au menton l'assomma proprement. Le pirate ne se donna pas la peine de parer la troisième attaque. Utilisant l'élan de son assaillant, il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit basculer contre sa hanche pour le projeter tête la première contre le mur le plus proche. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, un mercenaire arrivant par derrière tenta de le ceinturer. D'un mouvement de torse, le pirate projeta ses mains menottées dans la gorge de son adversaire. Celui-ci hurla quand, dans un crépitement rougeoyant, le lien ardent qui les constituait brûla sa chair. Sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise, il relâcha sa prise une fraction de seconde, suffisante pour que Meven se dégage d'une brusque torsion et, avec une rage froide, enroule ses menottes autour de l'homme qui s'effondra, assommé par la décharge d'énergie pure. Sans un regard pour sa victime, Meven se retourna pour faire face aux agresseurs, toujours plus nombreux, qui l'encerclaient. Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer plus longuement les exploits guerriers du bandit. Un homme armé aux intentions visiblement belliqueuses s'était détaché du groupe et s'approchait de moi.

« Qui êtes-vous? Et que me voulez-vous? » l'apostrophai-je en reculant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se fendit en un redoutable coup d'estoc que je n'évitai que de justesse en creusant le ventre. Un coup de lame latéral balayant l'air m'obligea à me jeter au sol en roulade avant de me relever. Intérieurement, je rendis grâce aux leçons que mes frères m'avaient inculquées à mon retour au Lancovit. Les entraînements avaient porté leurs fruits et les réflexes acquis me permettaient de parer et d'esquiver sans dommage les coups portés. Pour ce qui était de les rendre, la tâche était singulièrement plus compliquée. Mon adversaire était un homme vif et aguerri, et si je parvenais à lui asséner des coups de poings et de pieds qui l'ébranlaient à peine, prendre le dessus sans arme relevait de l'impossible.  
Alors que je bloquai un coup de taille qui manqua de me trancher en deux, une pensée impatiente surgit à la surface de ma conscience.  
Je n'avais pas besoin d'armes. J'étais une arme.  
Sans raison apparente, je me jetai au sol, roulai sur moi-même et me relevai sous la forme d'un énorme loup gris qui déchiqueta la jambe du mercenaire d'un coup de mâchoire terrible. L'homme s'écroula en poussant un hurlement de douleur qui ébranla jusqu'aux pierres antiques des bâtiments qui nous entouraient.

Un moment de flottement accueillit ma transformation, que Meven mit à profit pour se débarrasser d'un des combattants avec lequel il ferraillait d'un coup de sabre qui ne laissa pas la moindre chance à son adversaire. Je surpris deux mercenaires échanger un regard entendu, et dans un même mouvement fluide, se détacher à leur tour du groupe pour s'avancer vers moi.  
Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Qui étaient ces hommes, lourdement armés, qui nous avaient débusqués si facilement?

Je me doutais bien que Meven pouvait avoir de nombreux ennemis personnels. Son procès n'avait laissé aucun doute sur la question et à vrai dire, on embrassait rarement une carrière de bandit sanguinaire sans s'attirer quelques inimitiés. Sa condamnation à la prison à vie avait sauvé le pirate de sorts bien moins enviables et sans doute plus définitifs. Mais quels ques soient les ennemis du pirate, pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à moi?  
Je n'avais pas de réponses à toutes ces questions mais la menace palpable que dégageaient les deux hommes qui se portaient à ma rencontre acheva de me dissuader de m'attarder sur le sujet.

Je devais fuir. Maintenant.  
Avisant alors la bouche d'égout, j'y devinai ma seule porte de salut. Humaine, je me précipitai vers elle et cherchai une prise pour soulever la plaque d'égout. Il n'y avait pas de poignée, tout au plus une petite anfractuosité dans laquelle je glissai mes doigts pour tirer de toutes mes forces. Mes mains trempées glissèrent sur le métal sans parvenir à soulever la plaque. Je fis un nouvel essai et cette fois-ci, le lourd disque en fonte glissa d'une dizaine de centimètres sur le côté.  
Prête à sauter dans la bouche d'égout, je n'entendis que trop tard le sifflement du métal derrière moi. La morsure brûlante de l'argent se referma brusquement sur mon cou sans que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait et je fus violemment tractée en arrière. Par réflexe, je me transformai en louve et me dégageai d'un brusque mouvement d'encolure de la chaîne d'argent qui était venue s'y enrouler en grognant férocement.

L'homme le plus proche de moi rengaina sa chaîne avec un sourire satisfait et d'une démarche fluide, me contourna pour me bloquer le passage vers la bouche d'égout. Je me retournai, prête à m'enfuir par la ruelle mais le deuxième mercenaire me coupait la voie, une même chaîne argentée tournoyant négligemment entre ses doigt. Cliquetis métallique dans mon dos. Je bondis sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter l'arme qui fouetta l'air avant de s'écraser sur le sol tel un serpent métallique.

Prise au piège de cette ruelle étroite, je détaillai avec méfiance ces deux hommes qui m'entouraient.  
Grands, regards gris et froids, il y avait entre eux une indéniable ressemblance physique qui s'exprimait dans leurs traits maigres et creusés autant que dans leur démarche souple, toute de violence contenue. Ils portaient, à l'instar des autres mercenaires, des vêtements en cuir de spalendital sombre et avaient accroché à leur ceinture de courtes arbalètes de poing ainsi que de longues dagues aux lames étincelantes. Mais c'étaient leurs chaînes argentées qui tournoyaient en sifflant autour de moi qui mobilisaient toute mon attention. Longues d'un ou deux mètres, elles étaient constituées de maillons lourds et solides sur une extrémité qui réduisaient en taille jusqu'à former une lanière souple et vive à l'autre bout de l'arme. Une extrémité pour assommer et briser les os, l'autre pour claquer et s'enrouler tel un fouet autour des membres.  
Une arme de chasseur de loups. Ces deux hommes étaient là pour moi.

Dans un sifflement furieux, un mince filin d'argent fondit sur moi, que j'évitai sans peine, avant de me ruer sur l'attaquant. Il se recula d'un bond tandis que dans mon dos, la chaîne du deuxième chasseur attaquait à son tour et frappaa violemment mon flanc. Je bondis pour briser le cercle qui m'obligeait à constamment tourner le dos à un de mes adversaires. Un serpent d'argent à la morsure brûlante me rattrapa en plein vol, s'enroula autour de mon cou dans un claquement sec et me ramena violemment entre les deux hommes. Je me jetai à nouveau sur l'homme qui me bloquait l'accès à la ruelle, repris forme humaine à l'ultime instant, m'aplatis sur le sol pour éviter la trajectoire brûlante de la chaîne, voulus fuir le traquenard... et m'effondrai quand un violent coup de pied vint me cueillir entre les côtes, me laissant le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Imperturbable, le chasseur qui venait de me frapper vint se placer derrière moi, refermant le cercle irrésistible auquel je ne pouvais échapper.

Comprenant que je ne m'y soustrairais pas, je m'engageai de toutes mes forces dans un combat dont le rythme ne tarda pas à m'échapper. Rompus au combat à deux, les deux chasseurs m'attaquaient l'un après l'autre, frappant, reculant avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer et laissant place à l'autre qui à son tour, attaquait dès que mon attention se détournait. Feintant, tourbillonnant, bondissant, tantôt humaine, et souvent louve, je me débattais avec énergie, guettant une ouverture qui ne venait pas. Quelques-uns de mes coups, trop rares, portèrent et des tâches rouges vinrent assombrirent le cuir sombre de leurs vêtements tandis que le goût métallique du sang envahissait ma bouche. Les dagues et les chaines, elles, brillaient, sifflaient, fouettaient l'air sans répit et trouvaient sans difficulté le chemin de ma chair. Alors que je m'habituais au rythme qu'ils m'imposaient, les deux chasseurs, d'un accord tacite, accélérèrent la cadence, changeant leur stratégie d'attaque et je m'épuisai à tenter de m'adapter à leur nouveau style. Mon pouvoir de guérison fonctionnait à plein régime, refermant les blessures, soignant les hématomes, réparant les os et soulageant les brûlures mais je faiblissais un peu plus à chaque instant. Je perdais en vitesse et en réactivité à chaque assaut. A bout de souffle, je redevins humaine pour éviter un coup de dague, me relevai une fraction de seconde trop tard. Dans un sifflement sinistre, les filins argentés fondirent sur moi et s'enroulèrent sèchement autour de mon corps. En nage, les bras bloqués, je laissai les chasseurs m'immobiliser, utilisant leurs liens d'argent pour me ceinturer fermement, m'ôtant ainsi toute possibilité de me retransformer en louve.

Ignorant la brûlure de l'argent que le tissu de ma tunique atténuait, je cherchai Meven du regard.

Sa situation était à peine plus brillante que la mienne. Cerné de toutes parts par des mercenaires qui ne lui laissaient aucune possibilité de s'échapper, il combattait avec énergie un colosse imposant qui le dépassait de toute sa hauteur et maniait avec rage une énorme hache de guerre dans un style brut et puissant que n'auraient pas renié les invincibles guerriers de Minat. Même la froide efficacité de Meven ne pouvait endiguer la force sauvage du guerrier. Débordé, il parait de justesse, vacillait, reculait sans pouvoir placer une attaque. Un coup plus puissant que les autres, qu'il bloqua à l'ultime instant, le déséquilibra et il bascula malencontreusement en arrière. Dans un réflexe de survie, il se jeta entre les jambes du colosse qui s'effondra avec lui dans un hurlement de rage.

Si la rapidité et la précision étaient des qualités maitresses dans un combat de sabre, une lutte au sol n'était jamais qu'un déchainement de force brute, où la masse et la violence faisaient plus que n'importe quelle habileté au combat. Avec sa carrure titanesque, le colosse prit rapidement le dessus et entreprit de tabasser le pirate à coups de poings violents. Au prix d'un effort extrême, Meven parvint à se dégager un bref instant de l'emprise de son adversaire, et, attrapant le bras qui s'apprêtait à lui assener un énième coup, le tordit violemment contre le sol, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à son propriétaire. Celui-ci voulut se dégager, tira en arrière, frappa, se débattit sans parvenir à défaire de la prise du pirate, qui, de tout son poids et de toute son énergie, maintenait le coude violemment tordu contre le sol. Dans un élan de rage folle, le mercenaire saisit sa hache de sa main libre et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le bras qui lui tordait le coude. Meven, au dernier moment, modifia sa position et c'est dans les menottes ardentes que vint se ficher la lame tranchante avant de s'écraser sur le pavé. Dans un sifflement terrible, les bracelets se rompirent et une tornade de feu remonta le long de l'acier, embrasa le manche de la hache et assaillit dans un grondement terrifiant le mercenaire dont le corps s'arqua brusquement avant de s'effondrer, inanimé et sans doute mort, sur le sol. Le visage en sang, le corps roué de coups, les poignets brûlés mais libres, Meven se releva souplement, et balaya de son regard froid les mercenaires qui l'entouraient. S'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur moi.

Quand le puissant jet de magie jaillit de ses mains pour frapper un des chasseurs, j'étais prête à réagir. Ignorant le contact de l'argent brûlant, je bousculai le deuxième homme, et sans tenter de me dégager, me jetai au sol, balayai les pavés et me redressai brusquement pour enfoncer dans la cuisse de mon adversaire le carreau d'arbalète que je venais de ramasser. L'effet fut foudroyant. Un spasme violent lui coupa la respiration et, les yeux exorbités et le teint d'une pâleur de mort, il s'effondra sur le sol dans un tremblement convulsif.

Sans perdre de temps, je me libérai de mes entraves et, inspirée par l'exemple du pirate, je mobilisai à mon tour ma magie pour invoquer un puissant élémentaire d'eau qui apparut dans un fracas de tempête. Un ordre, dans un souffle et il se transforma en une vague gigantesque à la crête écumante qui déferla dans l'impasse avec une puissance irrésistible. La lame s'écrasa en rugissant sur les hommes qui bloquaient l'impasse, avant de mourir dans un soupir d'écume sur les pavés de Travia. Parmi les mercenaires, ceux qui n'avaient pas su anticiper ou se protéger de la vague gisaient, assommés et balayés, de part et d'autres de la ruelle. Je ne laissai pas aux autres le temps de se reprendre. Louve, je franchis à quelques bonds puissants la distance qui me séparait de la sortie et me précipitai dans la sécurité relative des ruelles de Travia.


	8. Petite soeur

Le télécristalliste ajusta son brushing pourtant parfait, et me jeta à travers l'écran un regard qui se voulait profond avant d'annoncer :

« Nous revenons à présent à l'information principale du jour. Il s'agit bien sûr de l'évasion spectaculaire de Meven Tal'Ifan, le pirate dont le procès avait fait grand bruit l'année dernière. Les derniers éléments tendent à indiquer qu'il a bénéficié de l'aide de complices infiltrés dans le personnel de la prison de Travia pour s'évader. Il se serait ensuite dirigé tout droit vers l'académie de médecine, où il aurait cherché à rencontrer la jeune Loïse Dal Salan qui avait déjà été victime de ses agissements par le passé. Les enquêteurs, toujours à la poursuite du criminel, demeurent également sans nouvelles de la jeune fille... »

Et pour cause. Après l'attaque de l'après-midi, je m'étais laissée avaler par la foule abondante qui se pressait dans les ruelles de Travia en fin de journée et l'avait laissée me porter jusqu'au quartier des Fontaines où j'avais trouvé refuge dans un café, guettant avec inquiétude la présence de Meven ou des mercenaires à mes trousses. Mais ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas manifesté et depuis, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en suivant attentivement le jourstal télévisé diffusé sur le petit écran au-dessus du bar. Malheureusement, les télécristallistes n'avaient pas beaucoup plus d'informations que moi. Tout au plus avaient-ils diffusé les images des caméras de surveillance de la prison, où on voyait des inconnus aux visages flous laisser intentionnellement la porte de la cellule du pirate ouverte, ainsi qu'une des portes de service de la prison. Meven s'était évadé en plein jour, en toute discrétion, sans que personne ne remarque sa disparition avant son attaque à l'université de médecine. Quant à l'identité des hommes qui l'avaient aidé, les télécristallistes ne pouvaient que s'interroger mais disposaient de trop peu d'indices pour formuler des hypothèses satisfaisantes.

D'autres questions, de mon côté, me tracassaient. Qui avait pu commanditer l'attaque des mercenaires à la sortie des égouts de Travia, et leur avait ordonné de me capturer? J'avais beau réfléchir à des ennemis, je ne voyais guère que Meven et Black James pour correspondre à ce profil. Mais le premier avait été attaqué en même temps que moi et le second n'avait certainement pas les moyens d'engager une troupe pareille. Après notre évasion, toutes les possessions et les trésors du pirate avaient été saisies et ses comptes bloqués. Depuis des mois, il échappait aux forces de l'ordre, pourtant nombreuses, lancées à sa poursuite. Redoutable, insaisissable, il filait entre les doigts de ses poursuivants avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais il avait d'autres préoccupations que la poursuite d'une vengeance contre ma personne. Et surtout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses mercenaires s'en prennent également à son fils et lieutenant.

Comme le télécristalliste affichait une photo de moi, en précisant que tout renseignement à mon sujet était le bienvenu, je réajustai ma capuche sur ma tête, et perdis mon regard dans la tasse de lait de balboune. Que faire à présent ?

En guise de réponse, ma boule de cristal s'agita et s'illumina dans ma poche. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la petite pierre vibrait presque sans discontinuer et que s'affichaient successivement les photos de ceux qui essayaient désespérément de m'appeler. J'avais vu défiler les visages de mes parents, de chacun de mes frères et sœur et même de Naël sans parvenir à me décider à décrocher. Machinalement, je fis rouler la petite boule de cristal sur la table tandis que les menaces de Meven me revenaient en mémoire.

 _Les gens que tu aimes et que tu chéris périront de ma lame, et leur sang seul saura laver les années que j'ai passées en prison._

Ces mots me bloquaient et m'interdisaient de répondre aux appels. Avais-je le droit d'impliquer ma famille dans le conflit mortel qui m'opposait à Meven ?

Je soupirai. Raisonnement stupide. Sans doute les Dal Salan ne demandaient-il que ça, se mêler à la bataille et régler son compte à l'imprudent qui avait osé s'en prendre à l'une d'entre eux. Pourtant, une force en moi me défiait de me réfugier auprès de ma famille ou d'aller trouver de l'aide auprès du poste de garde le plus proche.

Une force qui me mettait en garde contre les dangers qui me guettaient si j'allais chercher du secours à la maison, ou auprès de la police.

Une force qui gagnait en puissance à mesure que la nuit tombait et que les ombres envahissaient les ruelles de Travia.

La louve en moi, alertée par l'imminence d'un danger, venait de se réveiller.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je passai la nuit dans la rue. J'avais erré pendant de longues heures dans la ville, à la recherche d'une solution à mon problème. Sous ma forme de louve, mes pas m'avait portée à proximité de la petite maison aux rideaux jaunes où se battait le cœur du clan Dal Salan. J'avais contemplé les ombres familières de mes parents et de mes frères à travers les rideaux tirés, brûlant d'envie de les rejoindre. Mais les silhouettes inquiétantes d'un groupe d'hommes, attendant patiemment devant la maison, m'en avait dissuadée. Alors avec un dernier regard pour les fenêtres illuminées de ma maison, dont je savais bien qu'elles ne s'éteindraient pas de la nuit, je m'étais éloignée en silence, le cœur un peu plus lourd qu'auparavant. J'avais finalement trouvé refuge sous un pont à proximité de la rivière au cours paresseux qui traversait Travia, où j'avais somnolé, toujours méfiante, en attendant l'aube.

Au petit matin, l'emprise de la louve avait reflué et la nuit m'avait apportée ses précieux conseils. Puisque je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi à cause des hommes postés devant la maison et que je me méfiais des forces armées dont une partie avait été infiltrées par les complices du pirate, j'allais entrer en contact avec l'académie des voleurs. Ceux-ci connaissaient bien ma famille et ne faisaient surement pas l'objet d'une infiltration ou d'une surveillance de la part de qui que ce soit. Discrets, intelligents, ils trouveraient bien le moyen de me protéger et d'informer les Dal Salan de ma présence parmi eux.

Je me faufilais dans une large rue piétonne quand j'entendis le froissement mou d'un tapis volant qui ralentissait derrière moi. Aux aguets, je m'écartai vivement. La carpette s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

« Loïse, monte!

Le sort qui teintait la bulle protectrice autour du tapis se dissipa un instant, et je reconnus, stupéfaite, mon frère Benjamin à l'intérieur.

-Benjy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas vu mon frère aîné. Depuis qu'il s'était installé avec sa fiancée, et avec ses cours à l'académie des voleurs, il ne venait plus que rarement à la maison, une à deux fois par mois.

-Je te croyais en mission, bredouillai-je.  
-Monte, je te dis

Il y avait tellement d'autorité et d'urgence dans sa voix que je ne protestai pas plus longtemps et grimpai sur le tapis, qui démarra en trombe. Si je m'étais attendu à des retrouvailles chaleureuses, le regard furieux de mon frère me fit bientôt déchanter. Je l'avais rarement vu dans cet état. Il conduisait le tapis volant avec rage, slalomant brusquement entre les nombreux véhicules qui flottaient dans le ciel de Travia ce matin.

-Bon sang, Loïse, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?

\- De quoi parles-tu?

-Je te parle du fait que quand un pirate sanguinaire qui a juré ta perte s'évade de prison, te lancer à sa poursuite dans des souterrains sans demander de l'aide à quiconque est une connerie monumentale, explosa Benjy.

-Il a menacé de s'en prendre à vous, je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

-Mais tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès? C'est à toi qu'il en veut ce malade!

Tout occupé qu'il était à me passer le savon du siècle contre lequel je me défendais tant bien que mal, Benjamin ne se rendit pas compte que nous étions suivis. Mais la boule d'énergie pure qui vint s'exploser sur notre tapis, manquant d'embraser l'étoffe, mit immédiatement fin à notre conflit.

-C'est quoi, ça ?! hurla mon frère en essayant de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule qui avait fait une brusque embardée sur le côté.

-Ça, ce sont les mercenaires qui nous ont attaqués hier soir, répondis-je en reconnaissant les uniformes de cuir de spalendital noir. Tu serais au courant si tu m'avais laissé en placer une.

Je les comptais rapidement. Ils étaient une dizaine, chevauchant des griffons au plumage brun et lourdement armés, lancés à la poursuite de notre tapis. Un nouveau projectile fonça sur nous, et je n'eus que le temps d'invoquer un Protectus pour protéger notre véhicule. La boule s'écrasa contre mon fragile bouclier et le balaya dans un rugissement de flammes.

-Benjy, je ne suis pas assez puissante pour les repousser, m'affolai-je.

Tendu, mon frère ne répondit pas et vira brusquement de bord pour esquiver un jet magique qui alla carboniser un arbre qui se trouvait malheureusement sur sa trajectoire. Nouveau virage serré, notre tapis renversa brutalement l'étal d'un marchand de plumes qui nous injuria copieusement.

-Je ne me rappelai plus que tu conduisais aussi mal, gémis-je en me cramponnant de toutes mes forces à l'étoffe épaisse.

-Baisse-toi, ordonna Benjy soudainement.

Je me jetai à temps en avant pour échapper aux serres acérées d'un griffon qui nous fonçait dessus. Je me transformai immédiatement et mordis avec rage la patte arrière de l'animal. Celui-ci poussa un grondement de douleur et se cabra brusquement, désarçonnant son cavalier qui tomba dans le vide en hurlant.

-Bien joué, apprécia mon frère. On va leur régler leur compte.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il nous précipita vers le grand marché couvert de Travia.

-A toi de conduire, fit-il en me laissant la place à l'avant du tapis. En rase-mottes.

Nos poursuivants avaient été déstabilisés par notre trajectoire. Nous filions entre les étals tandis que les griffons, peu habitués à voler en espace couvert, battaient bruyamment des ailes et hésitaient à nous poursuivre au ras du sol. Sous l'impulsion de leurs cavaliers, ils se reprirent néanmoins et se lancèrent à nouveau à nos trousses.

Mais Benjamin avait décidé de passer à l'offensive. Alors que nous passions à proximité d'un marchand d'épices, il s'empara d'une brassée de sachets de papier que je n'identifiai pas immédiatement et, renonçant à s'en prendre aux mercenaires protégés par leurs boucliers, en bombarda les montures de nos poursuivants. Les projectiles improvisés trouvèrent tous leur cible et s'explosèrent dans la gueule des griffons dans un nuage de pollen de Tatchoum. Les pauvres animaux, pris de subites crises d'éternuements, allèrent s'écraser contre les murs des halles en provoquant des dégâts terribles dans les stands alentours.

Un battement d'ailes furieux derrière nous m'apprit que nous n'en avions pas fini avec nos poursuivants. A la demande de mon frère, je nous sortis du marché couvert et fonçais vers le quartier universitaire.

-Tourne autour de la plus grande tour. Et n'oublie pas de me récupérer ! me lança mon frère.

-Quoi ? !

Pas de réponse. Mon frère, déjà, avait bondi. D'un saut calculé au millimètre, il s'était jeté sur le griffon le plus proche et d'un coup habile, avait poignardé le mercenaire qui chevauchait l'animal. Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de dégainer. Mon frère le dégagea de sa monture d'un brusque coup d'épaule. Puis reprenant les rênes de l'animal, il le fit foncer sur un autre cavalier lancé à nos trousses. Celui-ci ne parvint pas à écarter sa monture à temps et les deux animaux se cognèrent avec des rugissements sauvages. Benjamin, d'un nouveau bond, s'était extirpé juste avant la collision et je le rattrapai au vol d'un virage plus ou moins contrôlé.

-Préviens un peu avant, la prochaine fois, râlai-je. Un peu plus et c'était sur le pavé vingt mètres plus bas que tu te ramassais.

Puis voyant qu'il avait été blessé à la cuisse, je lui lançai.

-J'ai de l'onguent d'Arcandor dans ma poche. Applique-en sur ta plaie, ça arrêtera le saignement.

-Plus tard la potion magique, m'interrompit mon frère en constatant que nous n'en avions pas fini avec les mercenaires. Ils s'accrochent, les fumiers. Prend à droite à la prochaine, puis tout droit.

Nous débouchâmes sur une belle avenue bien dégagée et je compris tout à coup où nous étions.

-Attend, c'est la voie de train principale ça, non ?

L'assourdissant signal sonore d'un train voilant lancé à toute allure dans notre direction me répondit à sa place.

-Benjy, tu es au courant qu'il y a un train magique qui nous fonce dessus ?, m'alarmai-je.

-Oui. Passe-moi le contrôle et prépare-toi à sauter.

Sauter? Mon frère avait perdu la tête. Ce n'était pas un train qui nous fonçait dessus, c'était un concentré de masse et d'énergie cinétique à l'état pur qui allait nous réduire en bouillie si nous nous ne dégagions pas immédiatement de sa trajectoire. Quand bien même nous arriverions à sauter dessus, nous serions balayés par les bourrasques terribles qui se créaient sur le toit de l'engin lancé à pleine vitesse.

Mais Benjamin dirigeait bien notre tapis droit à la rencontre du train, et je perçus les griffons derrière nous qui, percevant le danger, commençaient à renâcler à la poursuite. L'impact était imminent. Je me tendis dans l'attente du choc. Jamais nous n'arriverions à grimper sur ce train.

-Saute, hurla mon frère.

Et il fit plonger le tapis à pic vers le sol.

Je bondis. Pas sur le train. Sous le train. Mes mains crochetèrent une barre métallique au-dessus de ma tête et mes jambes entraînées par la vitesse vinrent se cogner contre le cadre du wagon, contre lequel je les calai tant bien que mal.

-Ca va petite sœur ?

Le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, j'hochai la tête pour rassurer mon frère. Il avait sauté en même temps et s'était accroché à quelques mètres de moi.

-Accroche-toi bien et surtout, ne laisse pas tes jambes pendre dans le vide, me conseilla-t-il. Tu serais balayée par les bourrasques.

Il avait raison. Seul le carénage nous protégeait des assauts furieux du vent qui rugissait à une vingtaine de centimètres sous notre dos. Je raffermis ma prise sur la barre métallique. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'aller m'écraser sur le sol, le corps disloqué par les bourrasques rageuses.

Sentant mon inquiétude, Benjamin se déplaça jusqu'à moi, et fit apparaître une corde qu'il noua autour de ma taille d'une main, avec une habileté surprenante, avant d'attacher l'autre extrémité au cadre du wagon. Il répéta l'opération pour assurer sa propre sécurité, avant de s'autoriser un sourire rassurant.

-On l'a échappée belle, hein ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant du train. Ils ne sont pas près de nous retrouver.

En effet, les mercenaires n'avaient aucune chance de nous remettre la main dessus. Le train filait à une allure impressionnante, et chaque seconde nous éloignait un peu plus de leur menace.

-Ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre au clan Dal Salan maintenant, rigolai-je.

Mon enthousiasme dura tant que mon corps s'accommoda de la position pour le moins inconfortable que nous avions adoptée. Mais au bout de deux ou trois heures pendue ainsi au-dessus du vide, à la seule force de mes bras, des crampes finirent par envahir mes muscles. En gémissant, je relâchai une main et l'agitai pour faire partir la douleur.

-On va jusqu'où comme ça, Benjy ?

-On s'arrête à la prochaine gare, me promit mon frère, visiblement aussi contracté que moi. Dès que le train ralentit, on coupe les cordes et on file.

-Et après ?

-Je t'emmène à l'abri dans une planque de voleurs au nord, près des Falaises de Serevia. C'est un peu isolé mais tu seras en sécurité.

-Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner, m'amusai-je. C'est un abri superbe à flanc de falaise, avec vue imprenable sur l'Océan des Orages. Bien sûr, accessible seulement par escalade et de préférence sous des trombes de pluie. Pas d'eau courante ni de chauffage, et la guilde des voleurs y entrepose des explosifs ainsi que deux ou trois parchemins maléfiques. Mais à part ça c'est formidable et je vais adorer.

-C'est à peu près ça, s'amusa mon frère. Les voleurs du Lancovit sont au courant, ils nous prendront en charge quand on arrivera là-bas. Et je te promets que ce pirate n'aura alors plus aucune chance de te mettre la main dessus. »

 _Le contact dur et froid de la pierre contre mon dos. Je suis allongée sur le sol pavé d'une rue de Travia dont les murs s'élèvent jusqu'au ciel._

 _Murmures agités. Autour de moi, mes proches me contemplent avec inquiétude._

 _Soren me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever._

 _Je veux attraper son bras mais mes membres sont de plomb et je ne parviens pas à bouger d'un centimètre._

 _Mon père s'agenouille pour passer sa main sous ma tête. Il est inquiet, je le lis dans son regard._

 _Hurlements de loups au loin. Danger._

 _Je commence à paniquer._

 _Caliban se baisse à son tour, et aidé de mon père et de mes deux autres frères, tente de me soulever. Sans succès._

 _Xici, qui guette le lointain, se détourne brusquement pour annoncer quelque chose que je n'entends pas._

 _Mouvement de panique parmi les miens._

 _Je suis le regard de ma sœur. Et alors je comprends._

 _Au loin, avançant inexorablement dans notre direction se profile la silhouette sombre de Meven._

 _Je reconnais sa taille haute et sa musculature sèche, sa démarche souple, presque glissante. Et toujours cette menace froide qui l'entoure comme une aura sombre._

 _Le contact dur et froid de la pierre contre mon dos._

 _Je me débats, cherche à m'arracher à l'emprise du sol._

 _Maman hurle en silence. Se jette à la rencontre du pirate pour ralentir sa progression._

 _Elle n'atteint pas sa cible._

 _Un geste du pirate et elle se désagrège en une volée de poussière noire._

 _Il est tout proche à présent._

 _Papa tente de s'interposer et disparaît, balayé à son tour par une bourrasque assassine._

 _Je veux supplier mes frères et sœur de partir. Ne pas les voir subir le même sort que mes parents._

 _Mes mots sont lestés de plomb, et restent coincés au fond de ma gorge._

 _Le hurlement des loups devient assourdissant. Il est là. Juste là. Il faut fuir._

 _Meven s'arrête au-dessus de moi et me balaye de son regard froid._

 _Murmure une obscure malédiction._

 _Mes frères et ma sœur se tordent de douleur. Dans un ballet d'ombres torturées, je les vois rétrécir et se couvrir de plumes noires._

 _Ce ne sont plus les miens qui se tiennent à mes côtés. Ce sont des corbeaux au regard rouge sang._

 _Avec une férocité surnaturelle, ils fondent sur moi pour déchirer ma chair de leurs becs acérés._

 _Je hurle de douleur._

 _Mon pouvoir de guérison, brusquement réveillé, s'active et tente de refermer les blessures. Alors les corbeaux reviennent pour lacérer mon corps, dévorant inlassablement ma chair qui toujours se régénère. Souffrance infinie._

 _Meven, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, contemple mon supplice._

 _Et au loin, toujours, le hurlement des loups._

 _Il est là…_

Je me réveillai en hurlant, le corps trempé de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Je cherchai les corbeaux du regard, affolée. Mais je n'étais pas dans une ruelle de Travia. Je reconnus dans la pénombre la petite chambre d'hôtel que nous avions loué la veille, après avoir quitté le train volant, avec ses murs tapissés de rouge sombre et sa petite salle de bain attenante.

« Loïse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Benjamin, qui dormait sur le canapé, avait été alerté par mes cris et se précipitait à mon secours à mon secours.

La louve en moi hurlait à la mort.

-Meven… gémis-je. Il est là.

-Où ça ? demanda mon frère, et je vis une lame d'acier briller entre ses mains alors qu'il scrutait les alentours.

-Tout proche.

L'instinct de survie qui brûlait dans mon âme ne me laissait aucun doute sur la question. Le pirate était là, dans les ombres qui baignaient la chambre. Je sentais presque sa menace comme un souffle froid sur ma peau.

Benjamin, d'un sort, illumina la petite pièce et nous ne pûmes que constater qu'il n'y avait personne à part nous. Il fit le tour de la chambre, inspecta le couloir et les fenêtres mais revint sans avoir trouvé la moindre trace de Meven.

-Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, petite sœur. Essaie de dormir. On repart demain à l'aube.

Le souvenir des becs acérés me lacérant la chair me revint brutalement en mémoire. Une vague d'angoisse, réminiscence des cauchemars vécus sur le Chronos me submergea. Je m'affaissai contre la tête de lit, abasourdie de terreur.

-Je t'assure qu'il était là, soufflai-je.

Benjy me contempla désemparé, ne sachant comment réagir devant ma brusque crise d'angoisse.

-Tu peux rester avec moi ?, parvins-je à lui demander.

-Bien sûr, crevette.

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit et remonta la couverture sur moi. Un peu rassérénée, je me blottis contre lui. Après une courte hésitation, il accepta mon contact et passa son bras autour de moi. Dans mon esprit, la louve hurlait toujours mais je parvins à l'ignorer : tant que mon grand frère serait là, rien ne pourrait m'arriver.

Quand le jour se leva, les doux rayons de soleil chassèrent mes angoisses nocturnes. La louve avait disparu avec les ombres de la nuit et c'est rassurée par la présence de mon frère que j'émergeai de mes draps. Benjamin était déjà debout et était en train de boucler ses affaires.

J'attrapai une brioche qu'il avait fait monter dans la chambre et allumai machinalement ma boule de cristal tout en attaquant à belles dents mon petit déjeuner, affamée par mes émotions de la nuit. La petite pierre annonçait une dizaine de nouveaux appels manqués de Naël, en plus des nombreux autres de la veille. Je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement oublié de prévenir mon ami, et rédigeai à la hâte un petit mot pour le rassurer.

« Loïse, à quoi tu joues ? Pose cette boule de cristal tout de suite ! ordonna mon frère alors que je m'apprêtais à envoyer mon message.

-C'est pour Naël. Je lui dis juste que je vais bien.

-Excellente idée, me félicita Benjy. Comme ça on est sûrs qu'on aura de la compagnie pour le voyage.

-Arrête. On est poursuivis par un pirate en cavale et une bande de mercenaires mal dégrossis, pas par les services secrets d'Autremonde.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de mon frère, et je compris qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Benjy ?

Mais son visage se ferma et il refusa de répondre à ma question.

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. J'attends des informations plus détaillées de l'académie des voleurs. On attendant, on fait profil bas. Plus de boule de cristal et plus de magie. Vu ?

Et pour couper court à la conversation, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner en ruminant. Je détestais qu'on me prenne pour une enfant, et Benjy savait à cet égard se montrer particulièrement contrariant. J'avais vu des hommes se faire assassiner sous mes yeux, vécu neuf mois en captivité sous le joug de pirates sanguinaires et avait fini par me faire brutalement passer à tabac par le plus dangereux d'entre eux. Alors je ne voyais pas ce que mon frère pouvait savoir de si terrible que je n'étais pas capable de supporter.

Je pliai mes affaires en deux temps trois mouvements, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Tu pourrais frapper, maugréa mon frère, surpris par mon arrivée.

-Ça va, on partage une salle de bain à cinq depuis qu'on est gamins, répliquai-je en saisissant ma brosse à dent.

Et je me demandai à quel moment mon frère était devenu un vieux grincheux sans humour. Si c'était cela devenir adulte, je m'en passerais volontiers.

Je cherchai le dentifrice quand mon regard se posa sur le flacon de mousse à raser qu'il était en train d'utiliser quand j'étais arrivée.

-Mais Benjy, tu te rases, m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

-C'est le concept, oui, confirma mon frère, grognon, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

Et de fait, je rigolai franchement. Mon frère n'avait jamais réussi à se faire pousser la moindre barbe et vivait assez mal cette atteinte à sa virilité, déjà mise à mal par sa taille moyenne et ses yeux bleus rieurs. Je ne comptais plus les fois où mes frères et moi avions utilisé sa pilosité déficiente pour remettre en cause l'autorité de notre aîné. Moqueuse, je me saisis du petit flacon de mousse fourni par l'hôtel pour examiner l'étiquette :

-Pour un rasage frais et apaisé. Tu te fiches de moi ? La seule chose qu'i raser sur toi, c'est cette affreuse tignasse qui te pousse sur le haut du crâne.

Je sentis l'incontrôlable espièglerie des Dal Salan m'envahir. Mon frère, à vivre loin de nous, avait oublié cet espèce essentiel du syndrome familial et je me faisais fort de le lui rappeler. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je me jetai sur lui et lui vidai le flacon sur la tête et le visage.

-Loïse, espèce de petite peste, hurla-t-il, couvert de mousse en essayant de m'attraper.

Mais je m'étais déjà enfuie en riant.

-Viens-ici tout de suite ! rugit-il en me courant après.

Je l'esquivai habilement, renversai la table basse pour le ralentir mais dans l'espace étroit de notre petite chambre, c'était peine perdue et Benjy eut tôt fait de me rattraper. Je me débattis en rigolant :

-Tu devrais me remercier, ça arrange considérablement ta face de troll.

-Tu as dû oublier qu'il ne fallait jamais s'en prendre à moi, sœurette, m'annonça mon frère avec un sourire menaçant. Je vais te rafraîchir les idées.

Je devinai trop tard ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Elémentaire, une bonne douche pour la demoiselle s'il te plaît. Glacée, cela va de soi, lança Benjy à l'élémentaire d'eau de la salle de bain.

Le petit être magique rappliqua à tout allure et visiblement ravi par l'aubaine, m'arrosa abondamment.

-Dis-lui d'arrêter, suppliai-je en hoquetant de rire.

Mais mon frère, en matière de blague, ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et il ne me lâcha pas avant d'être sûr que la moindre parcelle de mon corps était irrémédiablement trempée.

Alors seulement, il se releva avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et ses yeux bleus plissés d'amusement.

Ma tunique était fichue et mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien mais je m'en moquai bien. Enfin, j'avais retrouvé mon grand frère.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, réfléchissais-je à voix haute, c'est que Meven n'a jamais essayé de me tuer, ni sur l'île, ni dans les souterrains. A l'université, il aurait pu se faire retirer le traceur par quelqu'un d'autre, mais il a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Et je suis sure qu'il voulait que je le suive à Travia…

-Ce type est un malade, me rappela mon frère. Il n'y a pas de logique dans ses actes, juste la soif du sang.

-Tu l'as vu au procès. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas fou.

-Laisse tomber, Loïse. Il veut se venger et c'est tout.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il a essayé de m'isoler, pas de me tuer. Il me veut vivante.

Nous volions depuis le matin, sur un tapis que mon frère avait loué à l'auberge où nous avions dormi. J'avais eu largement le temps de faire le point sur les derniers évènements, et contrairement à ce que Benjy affirmait, j'étais persuadée que Meven poursuivait un but différent d'un simple bain de sang. J'avais lourdement insisté auprès de mon frère pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il savait sur les mercenaires mais il avait habilement détourné toutes mes questions. Comme tous les voleurs, il aimait les secrets et il n'était pas disposé à me livrer celui-ci.

Je regardais défiler sous notre tapis les champs aux couleurs violacées et les petites villes illuminées sans que mon frère fasse mine de vouloir s'arrêter. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et je sentis l'instinct méfiant de la louve s'agiter dans un coin de ma tête.

-On ne se pose par pour la nuit ? demandai-je.

-Non. Tu avais raison, ce pirate est tout proche.

-Tu l'as vu ? demandai-je inquiète.

-J'ai repéré un tapis qui nous suivait tout à l'heure mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas réapparu. Il s'est peut-être arrêté. Nous, on continue.

Dire que j'avais somnolé pendant une partie de l'après-midi pendant que notre tapis, conduit par mon frère, avalait inlassablement les kilomètres, et que je ne m'étais douté de rien. La nouvelle m'assomma. J'avais fini par me persuader que Benjy ait raison et que les mises en garde de la louve la veille n'étaient que le fruit d'un cauchemar.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher, me rassura mon frère d'une voix lasse.

Je remarquai alors son regard fatigué et me rappelai qu'il avait veillé toute la nuit dernière et conduisait depuis ce matin.

-Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle du tapis, proposai-je.

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Il faut que tu dormes, Benjy. A quoi cela sert de prendre de l'avance si tu nous fiches dans le prochain arbre de fer quand la fatigue prendra le dessus ?

Je dus insister encore un peu, mais mon frère finit par se laisser convaincre et me laissa sa place à l'avant du tapis.

-Pas de bêtises. Et tu me réveilles à la moindre alerte.

-Mais oui, promis, rigolai-je en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux bruns.

Il retint un léger mouvement de recul, et compris qu'il était constamment sur ses gardes, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'être depuis qu'il m'avait prise en charge à Travia et s'était juré de me protéger. Il s'excusa d'un sourire fatigué avant d'aller s'allonger à l'arrière du tapis.

Et je me demandai une fois de plus quels étaient les sombres secrets qui troublaient l'esprit de mon voleur de frère.

« On est plus très loin de chez Papy et Mamie, remarquai-je.

Benjy confirma d'un hochement de tête. Lui aussi reconnaissait les contreforts des montagnes caractéristiques de cette région du Lancovit où nos grands-parents vivaient.

\- Si on allait les voir? repris-je. On pourrait passer la nuit à la ferme, et repartir au matin.  
-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Loïse. On a un assassin aux trousses, on risque de mettre tout le monde en danger en s'arrêtant là-bas. »

Je lui jetai un regard dubitatif. Mon grand-père était un puissant sortcelier et ma grand-mère militaire de carrière. Il faudrait plus que Meven et trois guignols montés sur des griffons pour les mettre en danger.

Quand ils avaient pris leur retraite après des années de loyaux services rendus au Lancovit, mes grands-parents avaient acheté une belle ferme dans la campagne déserte qui s'étendait le long de la frontière avec les territoires vilains, malgré les nombreuses mises en garde reçues. Les bandes de brigands qui rôdaient dans la région n'avaient pas manqué d'être intéressés par la petite ferme de pierres bleues, à peine fortifiée, qui venait étaler ses belles plantations en bordure de leurs terrains de chasse.

Mal leur en avait pris. Les quelques raids qui avaient été menés contre la bâtisse s'étaient très mal terminés et il avait fallu une intervention diplomatique officielle de Sum pour que le royaume vilain récupère ses ressortissants restés coincés dans un des nombreux pièges qui s'étendaient autour de la ferme.

« Je n'en peux plus de fuir, soufflai-je. J'ai besoin de me poser, de voir Papy et Mamie et d'être autre chose qu'une proie. Je suis épuisée, Benjy.

Ce n'était pas un caprice. Cela faisait des jours que nous volions, faisant des détours et changeant de véhicule pour échapper à la chasse dont nous étions l'objet, sans succès. Malgré la protection bienveillante de mon frère, la présence de Meven s'était faite de plus en plus évidente au cours des derniers jours. Elle assombrissait mes journées et détruisait mes nuits. La louve en moi hurlait sans répit de me méfier. Le pirate était tout proche, je devinai sa présence dans la silhouette furtive d'un tapis volant derrière nous, dans les ombres de la nuit et les bruits de pas au fond d'une ruelle.

Il était sur nos traces et guettait, patiemment, une faille dans notre garde. Mais Benjy, infatigable, veillait au grain. Il dormait peu, n'acceptant de se reposer que quelques heures quand je prenais le contrôle du tapis volant. Plusieurs fois par jour, je le voyais se tendre et regarder dans une direction bien précise. Alors je savais que Meven s'était approché d'un peu trop près et avait trahi sa présence.

Mais peut-être le faisait-il exprès. Peut-être que cette longue et interminable traque avait pour but de nous épuiser jusqu'au moment où, à bout de nerfs, nous commettrions une erreur. Alors, seulement, il attaquerait.

Cette idée me bouleversait. Et s'il s'en prenait à Benjamin ? Il me l'avait promis à l'université, qu'il se vengerait et ferait couler le sang des miens. Mes cauchemars avaient changé. Ce n'était plus à moi qu'il s'attaquait, c'était à ma famille. Et avec une certaine angoisse, je me rendais compte que j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Quoique le pirate veuille de moi, je m'exécuterai sans hésiter pour qu'il épargne la vie de mon frère.

Je chassai cette idée de mon esprit, et m'efforçai de calmer mon imagination galopante. Benjamin comptait parmi les meilleurs voleurs de Travia. Le pirate se prendrait un couteau dans la gorge avant d'avoir pu l'effleurer.

« Benjy, tu as besoin de repos toi aussi, insistai-je. Meven n'attaquera pas la ferme s'il a un gramme de bon sens. Juste une nuit. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, avec l'accord de mon frère, je nous posai dans la cour de la ferme sans avoir perçu la moindre trace de Meven derrière nous. Je garai le tapis à côté des autres dont je devinai qu'ils appartenaient à des invités de la ferme.

Mes grands-parents étaient loin d'être isolés dans leur campagne. Mon grand-père entretenait une correspondance savante et passionnée avec de nombreux confrères partout sur Autremonde, qu'il recevait volontiers à la ferme quand il ne se déplaçait pas lui-même pour assister à leurs conférences. Quant à ma grand-mère, il se passait rarement une semaine sans qu'un ancien collègue ne lui envoie un fils ou un apprenti, pour les former à des techniques et des stratégies militaires dont ma grand-mère avait le secret. Et à cela, il fallait encore ajouter les voyageurs de passage, amis de la famille ou inconnus, qui venaient profiter de l'air pur et de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans ce bout de campagne lancovienne. 

Ma grand-mère, qui avait vu arriver notre tapis, sortit sur le pas de la porte et nous reconnaissant, se précipita à notre rencontre.

« Loïse, Benjamin ! Par tous les dieux, où étiez-vous passés ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre.

-Mamie !

Je me jetai dans les bras de ma grand-mère, avant d'étreindre affectueusement mon grand-père qui nous avait rejoints, bientôt suivie de Benjamin qui les embrassa brièvement.

-Enfin, où aviez-vous disparus ? gronda ma grand-mère.

-Meven Tal'Ifan a retrouvé Loïse, expliqua mon frère le regard sombre. Elle lui a échappé de justesse à Travia. Je l'ai retrouvée juste après et nous avons quitté la ville aussitôt. Seulement, il semblerait qu'il nous ait retrouvés.

-Linius, active les défenses de la ferme, demanda ma grand-mère à son époux. Alerte niveau 4. Et lâche les chatrix. Si ce pirate approche, il trouvera à qui parler.

Elle n'avait rien perdu de ses années à la tête des armées lancoviennes, et assurait toujours la défense de son territoire d'une main de fer.

-Ce n'est pas tout, on s'est aussi fait attaquer par des mercenaires, rajoutai-je.

-Liés au pirate ?, interrogea ma grand-mère.

-Il semblerait que non, ils s'en sont pris à lui aussi.

-Linius, beugla Mamie. Niveau 5 finalement, l'alerte. Et libère Carambole pendant que tu y es.

Carambole était le draco-tyrannosaure domestique de la ferme. Un beau bébé de quinze mètres de haut et d'une bonne vingtaine de tonnes, qui n'affectait rien tant que les siestes au soleil et les croquettes goût poisson, mais ne dédaignait pas de croquer quelques brigands vilains quand ceux-ci s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

-Entrez, nous invita Mamie en s'effaçant devant la porte d'entrée. Je vais prévenir Aliana-Léandrine qu'on vous a retrouvés.

-Je préfèrerais que tu attendes notre départ, Mamie, l'arrêta Benjamin. Je crains que nos boules de cristal ne soient sur écoute et que cela ne trahisse notre position.

-Ta mère est morte d'inquiétude, se fâcha ma grand-mère. Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui cacher une seconde de plus que vous êtes en vie et en bonne santé.

-Tu n'as pas prévenu Maman ?! m'étranglai-je en dévisageant mon frère.

-C'était trop dangereux, me répondit-il crispé. Moins il y a de personnes dans le secret, meilleures sont mes chances de te mettre à l'abri. Et je suis à même de gérer cette affaire tout seul.

Sa suffisance me mit hors de moi.

-Va te faire voir, Benjy! Maman est beaucoup plus douée que tu ne le seras jamais. Et elle a dû se faire tellement de souci. Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui cacher ça ! »

J'étais furieuse. Comment mon frère avait-il osé trahir la confiance des Dal Salan de la sorte ? Nous partagions tout, les bonnes nouvelles comme les mauvaises, c'était un principe de base. Mes parents s'étaient fait tellement de souci l'année précédente, quand ils avaient cru me perdre, que rien aujourd'hui ne pouvait justifier de leur cacher que j'étais saine et sauve.

Benjamin voulut poser la main sur son épaule, mais je me dégageai brusquement et m'enfuis par la porte d'entrée. Je lui en voulais trop pour accepter de rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que lui.

La vision qui m'attendait à l'extérieur me coupa le souffle. Mon grand-père avait activé les défenses de la ferme et de longs filaments magiques, tels milles fuseaux de lumière, tissaient au-dessus de la propriété un dôme de protection aux motifs complexes de runes et de pentacles qui scintillèrent avant de disparaître

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ma princesse, demanda Papy en me rejoignant, pas peu fier de son ouvrage.

-C'est incroyable, murmurai-je, impressionnée.

Il me prit par l'épaule :

-Tu dois être fatiguée ma Loïse. Si tu allais te poser ? Je vais aller cueillir des pousses de manurils supplémentaires pour le repas de ce soir. Ton frère mange-t-il toujours comme quatre ? »

Je ruminai vaguement une réponse et demandai à mon grand-père si je pouvais plutôt l'accompagner au potager pour l'aider dans sa cueillette. Devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'insista pas et me tendit un panier avant de se diriger vers le jardin.

Il y avait là, bien alignés, des rangées de courges suspendues, de longues haies de crogroseillers et des plates-bandes de larges variétés de fruits et de légumes tous plus colorés les uns que les autres.

Mes grands-parents, pour une raison que je n'avais jamais comprise, n'utilisaient que très peu la magie pour entretenir leur potager et nous entreprîmes donc de cueillir à la main les petites pousses. Bien qu'il faille courber le dos et malgré son âge avancé, mon grand-père progressait vite et il eut finit sa rangée bien avant moi. Maladroite, je me surpris pourtant à plonger avec un certain plaisir mes mains dans la terre pour cueillir les délicates pousses, comme si cette activité ancestrale avait un pouvoir apaisant sur mon esprit.

Je m'en ouvris à Papy, qui me répondit par un clin d'œil, avant de me demander.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas, ma puce ?

-Il y a que Benjy est une grosse tanche, marmonnai-je.

-Tu es bien sévère avec ton frère.

\- Je ne le vois jamais, et quand il revient, il passe son temps à râler et à critiquer les choix que je fais, alors que lui n'a même pas prévenu Maman de notre fuite.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, Loïse, me conseilla mon grand-père. Ton frère fait de son mieux, et les dieux savent que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être l'aîné des Dal Salan.

\- On ne lui a rien demandé, répliquai-je méchamment.

\- Il se sent responsable de vous. C'est votre grand frère, c'est normal qu'il essaie de vous protéger. Mais entre Caliban qui passe rarement un mois sans se fourrer dans le pétrin, Xici qui ne tient pas en place et toi qui attire les ennuis comme le feu les insectes, reconnais qu'il y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Bien sûr que Benjamin faisait de son mieux. Et bien sûr qu'il faisait des erreurs, il était humain comme nous tous.

Alors que nous rentrions du potager, j'aperçus la silhouette de mon frère à côté de la maison, occupé à contempler le grand totem de bois qui marquait l'entrée du jardin. Il caressait, fasciné, les visages aux arêtes aigues sculptées dans le bois rouge et incrustées de galets blancs.

Je confiai mon panier de pousses à mon grand-père et me dirigeai vers lui.

-Cela te rappelle des souvenirs, demandai-je, amusée.

-Quelques-uns, oui, murmura mon frère, songeur.

Il pouvait s'en rappeler. Il avait passé une demi-journée ligoté à ce poteau il y avait une douzaine d'années de cela, après une attaque sournoise et concertée de ses quatre cadets. Pour ce que je m'en rappelais, il avait dû fanfaronner haut et fort qu'il était le meilleur voleur de toute la famille et que nous, ses petits frères et sœurs, n'étions que des copies plutôt ratées de l'original. L'insulte nous avait bien sûr fait bondir et Caliban, qui décidément ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire des bêtises, avait suggéré une alliance inédite, tous les quatre contre notre grand frère. Xici avait aussitôt marché dans la combine et Soren et moi avions fini par accepter leur plan. C'était ainsi que Benjamin s'était retrouvé assailli par une bande de gnomes hurlant et, incapable de faire face à notre large supériorité numérique, avait été ligoté au totem, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de nous faire « des excuses en bonne et due forme pour les attaques verbales dont nous avions été victimes », dixit Soren. Bien sûr, notre aîné, déjà buté et trop fier pour s'excuser, avait refusé et nous avions fini par l'abandonner à son sort pour aller prendre notre goûter, persuadés qu'il finirait par céder.

Mais quand nous étions revenus, les cordes que nous avions utilisées trainaient à terre, et Benjamin avait disparu. Mon frère n'était pas le meilleur voleur de sa promotion pour rien, et nous allions l'apprendre à nos dépends. Les représailles avaient été à la mesure de l'affront. J'avais récolté une monstrueuse masse de chewing-gum dans les cheveux Soren, en sortant de la salle de bain, avait découvert que tous ses vêtements avaient été jetés en pâture à Carambole Xici avait fini la journée enfermée dans une poubelle et Caliban la tête la première dans un tas de neige. La dispute avait fini en une bataille de boule de neige monumentale, et il s'en était fallu de peu que nous ne détruisions la ferme à grands coups de sorts enneigés.

Mais au-delà de nos chamailleries d'enfants et de ses provocations continuelles, Benjy avait toujours été là pour nous. Quand nous avions besoin de soutien, il était derrière nous, assurant naturellement et avec une sorte de force tranquille son rôle de grand frère qui protège et qui rassure.

-Benjy, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, m'excusai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, petite sœur. J'aurais dû en parler Maman, j'ai agi comme un idiot. Grand-mère la préviendra dès qu'on aura quitté la ferme et on l'appellera dès qu'on sera à Servia. Cela te va ?

En guise de me réponse, je me réfugiai dans ses bras, tous mes griefs oubliés.

-Merci d'être là, grand frère.

Une ambiance conviviale régnait dans la petite ferme ce soir-là. Réconciliée avec mon frère, je goutai la compagnie plaisante des invités de mes grands-parents. J'écoutai avec passion Perséphara Teraclès, une chercheuse de Brontagne et grande amie de mon grand-père, raconter comment elle avait mis au point le sérum qui neutralisait la salive empoisonnée des loups-garous. Comme la plupart des changelins, j'avais adopté le remède, soulagée de ne plus avoir à me surveiller constamment de peur de transformer tout mon entourage à chaque instant. Et comme pour la plupart des changelins, mes tests s'étaient révélés concluants : les toxines présentes dans ma salive étaient devenues inoffensives.

A côté de moi, Benjamin s'était lancé dans une discussion passionnée avec ma grand-mère et deux de ses apprentis sur les dernières armes que l'armée lancovienne avait ajouté à son arsenal.

Comme nous avions tous fini notre assiette, ma grand-mère se dressa, et leva son verre en l'air :

« Je tiens à vous remercier, tous, de votre venue et de votre discrétion quant à la présence de Loïse et Benjamin parmi nous. Vous savez, je crois, le bonheur que j'ai à accueillir mes petits-enfants ce soir, et puisque que le clan Dal Salan est désormais en majorité autour de cette table, je vous propose de vous joindre à nous dans une petite coutume familiale qui nous est chère. Linius ?

D'un geste, mon grand-père fit apparaître une belle cible en bois sur le mur en face de la cheminée et sortit du placard le plus proche une série de poignards de jet.

Je souris finement. Quand d'autres jouaient à la pétanque ou aux cartes, les Dal Salan avaient adopté les concours de lancers de poignards comme tradition pour conclure leurs repas de famille. De toutes les compétences de voleur que mes parents avaient essayé de m'inculquer, le tir était bien la seule qui était restée. J'y avais été initiée bien avant de savoir lancer un sort et j'avais fini par me défendre dans cette discipline, même face à mes voleurs de frères et sœur.

Tout en expliquant les règles, ma grand-mère ouvrit la compétition et lança ses poignards dans différentes zones de la cible pour détailler les points associés à chacune d'entre elles. Puis elle invita ses invités à jouer à leur tour. Perséphara déclina poliment l'invitation, ne s'étant jamais essayé à ce genre d'exercice auparavant. Les deux jeunes soldats, eux, ne se firent pas prier. Ils échangèrent un regard de défi et d'un même mouvement, se saisirent des poignards, excités par la perspective de la compétition. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, un jeune homme que ma grand-mère avait présenté comme un jeune officier de Brontagne, effectua un beau lancer et son poignard se planta directement dans la zone centrale de la cible. Il se rengorgea un instant et laissa la place à son compagnon. Celui-ci, un grand gaillard de Lisbon, était moins familier de ce genre d'exercice, et son poignard rebondit contre le bois sans s'y planter.

-Haha, joli tir de femmelette, ricana le jeune officier en lui assenant une grosse claque dans le dos.

-Guilhem ! le coupa le grand soldat en lui rappelant la présence sévère de ma grand-mère derrière eux.

-Excusez-moi, Sylvia, s'excusa platement le jeune homme avec un sourire creusé de fossettes. Cette remarque ne s'adressait pas à vous, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu, répéta ma grand-mère en plissant les yeux.

Et elle balaya l'air de la main pour indiquer que l'incident était clos avant de se tourner vers moi.

-A ton tour de tirer, ma Loïse, me proposa-t-elle avec un éclat dans le regard.

J'acquiesçai et attrapai sans hésiter le petit poignard que j'utilisai depuis que j'étais toute petite. La vision du couteau d'enfant amusa le dénommé Guilhem qui en profita pour charrier à nouveau son compagnon.

-Regarde, camarade, voici ce qu'il te faut. Fine, légèrement, parfaitement équilibrée, une arme parfaite pour les donzelles.

Il n'échappa pas à la taloche en bonne et due forme que lui asséna le grand soldat pour le faire taire.

Mais je n'écoutais plus leurs enfantillages, la tête ailleurs. J'avais toujours aimé le lancer de couteaux. J'appréciai la concentration qui précédait le tir, la beauté du geste, l'arc parfait d'une trajectoire bien maîtrisée et finalement, le coup sourd du poignard qui se plante dans le bois tendre. Je soupesai l'arme familière et retrouvai avec un soupçon de nostalgie la rugosité du manche de corde et l'équilibre parfait de sa lame.

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas, et brusquement, me retournai et détendis vivement le bras. Le poignard tournoya dans les airs en sifflant avant de s'enfoncer dans la cible avec un bruit mat.

Je me détournai et adressai un sourire goguenard au jeune homme qui s'était amusé de mon arme d'enfant. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder la cible pour savoir que j'avais visé juste. Son regard ébahi me disait assez que mon poignard s'était fiché en plein centre du disque de bois.

Mon lancer me valut un sifflement admiratif du deuxième soldat, qui inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect. Ma grand-mère, avec une pointe de jubilation dans le regard, proposa à mon frère de tirer à son tour, mais celui-ci déclina aimablement la proposition.

« Ça ira, grand-mère. Loïse à l'air en grande forme, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec elle ce soir. »

Les étoiles, ce soir-là, brillaient plus que jamais sous la voute céleste. Accoudée à la terrasse qui surplombait la cour de la ferme, j'inspirai avec délice l'air frais et pur de la campagne, appréciant pour la première fois depuis des jours le calme et la douceur de la nuit.

« Belle soirée n'est-ce pas, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je retins un soupir d'exaspération. C'était une belle soirée, en effet, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'apprécier sans qu'un balourd de soldat bronton vienne me déranger.

Comme je ne répondais pas, Guilhem poursuivit :

-C'est une sacrée leçon que tu m'as inculquée tout à l'heure. J'ai dû passer pour un bel idiot doublé d'un insupportable arrogant.

-Pensez-vous. Tout au plus avez-vous insulté vos hôtes et vous êtes-vous ridiculisé aux yeux de toute l'assemblée, raillai-je en refusant tout net le tutoiement.

On n'avait pas gardé les traducs ensemble, et j'espérais que mon ton sec le dissuaderait de s'attarder plus longtemps auprès de moi.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, me fit-il remarquer. Mais peut-être est-ce ma présence qui t'importune.

Il avait l'air peiné et prise de remord, je lui répondis :

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Je regardais les étoiles.

-Je peux me joindre à toi? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

En guise de réponse, je me décalai pour lui faire une place. La voûte céleste, après tout, appartenait à tout le monde.

Il vint s'accouder après de moi et son parfum me troubla. Il portait en lui les effluves des éternelles landes brontonnes, cette odeur minérale de granit qu'adoucissaient les fragrances épicées des bruyères sauvages et les notes iodées des embruns.

Son épaule effleura la mienne, et je compris qu'il était trop proche de moi pour que cela soit dénué d'intention.

-Qu'ils brillent ce soir, les astres de la nuit…, murmura-t-il, rêveur. Dommage que les plus beaux d'entre eux ne soient pas dans le ciel ce soir.

Je me sentis rougir. Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir où il voulait en venir.

-Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'ils brillent dans mon regard, soupirai-je.

-Cela fait deux fois que tu me mouches de belle façon ce soir, rigola-t-il. Je vais finir par prendre un abonnement.

Je grimaçai.

-Désolée, j'ai grandi avec quatre frères et sœur à la langue acérée. J'ai appris à distribuer les coups avant de les recevoir.

\- Je veux bien me faire rembarrer de la sorte tous les soirs si cela vient de toi, lâcha-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Surprise, je me tournai vers lui et cherchais dans ses traits fins et ses yeux bruns en amande la trace d'une moquerie. Captant ma perplexité, il s'excusa d'un sourire creusé de fossettes :

-Je vais un peu vite, non ?

-Un peu, reconnus-je.

Il me lâcha immédiatement la main.

-Je suis désolée. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi et je… Je crois que…

Il bafouillait et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui trouver du charme, avec son regard rieur et son sourire un peu confus. Je laissai son parfum me troubler encore un peu avant de lui venir en aide.

-Cela va un peu vite…Mais cela ne me déplait pas.

-C'est vrai ?

Il m'adressa un regard plein d'espoir, approcha sa main de mon visage comme pour caresser une réalité intangible et soudain s'immobilisa net. Je venais de me transformer en louve. Un bruit dans l'ombre en contrebas venait d'attirer mon attention et tous les sens aux aguets, je scrutai la cour avec méfiance. Je reconnus alors la silhouette massive du soldat de Lisbon qui s'éloignait vers le potager pour passer un appel, et me détendis un peu. Je repris forme humaine immédiatement, un peu gênée d'avoir réagi si brutalement. Quand l'homme se fut éloigné et après une courte hésitation, Guilhem reprit la main mais je me dégageai doucement.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. J'ai une bande de mercenaises aux trousses et pour l'instant, j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose... Et puis, nous repartons demain à l'aube avec mon frère, alors c'est un peu court pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-Nous reverrons nous ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'appréciai qu'il respecte mon souhait sans protester et lui répondit :

-Je te le promets. Dès que cette histoire sera terminée, nous pourrons reconsidérer la question d'un abonnement à durée indéterminée à mon humour si particulier. »

 **NDLR : Hey ! Hey ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier mais le Syndrome Dal Salan a dépassé les 100 vues. Grosse ambiance ! Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, avec une pensée particulière pour les lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont laissés des reviews adorables depuis le début. Si cette histoire existe et continue, c'est grâce à vous.**

 **Plein de bisous**


	9. Bas les masques

Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit par mon grand frère, qui me secouait vivement.

« Benjy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Debout Loïse! Des inconnus approchent la ferme. Ils ont commencé à nous encercler. Lève-toi et habille toi en vitesse, on se retrouve dans le salon. »

J'émergeai en grognant. Une nuit tranquille, était-ce trop demander ?

Je me préparai rapidement et descendis dans le salon pour découvrir que la ferme était déjà en branle-bas le combat. Mon grand-père lançait des sorts à tout va pour consolider le dôme magique qui protégeait la ferme, ma grand-mère tapotait sur sa boule de cristal pour activer les pièges qui parsemaient leurs terres, Perséphara Théraclès essayait de se rappeler la formule d'incantation des golems et Guilhem et le soldat spanivien étaient fort occupés à boucler leur armure. Mon frère m'accueillit avec les dernières nouvelles :

« Uniformes de cuir sombre et griffons, ce sont les mercenaires de Travia.

-Je croyais qu'on les avait semés. Comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Il avait l'air soucieux et je n'insistai pas, pour me concentrer sur les efforts de Perséphara. Elle avait réussi à modeler un grand bonhomme de glaise sur la terrasse, à l'aide d'un petit élémentaire de terre et rédigeait sur un parchemin les mots magiques qui donneraient vie à sa créature. Ma grand-mère arriva à ce moment-là, me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et me rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma Loïse. On ne les laissera pas t'approcher.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de mon aïeule de se laisser aller à ce genre de démonstration d'affection, surtout en plein milieu d'une opération militaire et en public. Et de fait, je sentis qu'elle glissait dans ma manche un fin poignard de jet, avant de détacher de moi. Elle me prit par les épaules et ajouta :

-Tout va bien se passer. Tu es une Dal Salan, ne l'oublie jamais.

J'étais au courant, merci. Et je ne voyais pas en quoi cette incontestable vérité allait me servir pendant l'attaque que nous nous apprêtions à affronter. Elle prit brièvement Benjamin dans ses bras avant de partir précipitamment vers la cuisine en balançant une série d'ordres aux deux soldats qui faisaient le pied de grue dans le salon.

Guilhem m'adressa un clin d'œil complice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, on est là pour te protéger.

Je lui adressai une grimace et me préparai à aller rejoindre Perséphara pour l'aider à animer son armée de golems quand mon grand-père nous interpella.

-Loïse, Benjy, venez m'aider à rassembler les nids de feu follets à la cave. On va remonter tout le stock et on les armera si ces bandits s'approchent de trop près. »

Nous descendîmes à sa suite dans les escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol, mais il nous arrêta à mi-chemin. Il activa sa magie pour s'éclairer et appuya sa main sur une pierre de l'escalier qui s'enfonça brièvement. Alors un large pan de mur pivota sur lui-même pour dégager une mince ouverture sur un souterrain qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

« Ce passage vous mènera au pied de montagnes, du côté de la passe d'Elandor, expliqua mon grand-père. Il y a un tapis volant et quelques stocks d'armes et de provisions au bout du souterrain. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et filez. On retiendra les mercenaires le temps qu'il faudra.

-Mais pourquoi, Papy ? On est plus en sécurité ici, non ?

-Parce que quelqu'un nous a balancé, devina Benjamin. Et que ce quelqu'un est toujours dans la maison.

Mon grand-père confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Nous ne savons pas qui exactement, mais un appel a été passé vers l'extérieur dans la nuit. Le plus sûr est de vous évacuer. Je vais créer des hologrammes pour cacher votre disparition. Le temps que quelqu'un se rende compte de la supercherie, vous serez loin. »

Nous parcourûmes le souterrain rapidement, Benjy à un pas de course régulier et moi, sous ma forme de louve, en trottinant derrière lui. Ainsi que nous l'avait annoncé notre grand-père, nous trouvâmes un tapis volant sobre, avec un Camouflus intégré, que notre grand-mère avait sans doute gardé de ses années passées dans l'armée. Dans un silence un peu inquiet, guettant les bruits d'une attaque contre la ferme, nous déroulâmes le tapis, chargeâmes quelques provisions et de quoi nous défendre et finalement, nous mîmes en route.

Nous volions depuis quelques heures quand je me décidai à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour poser à mon frère la question qui me tracassait :

« Qui sont ces hommes, Benjy ? Et que me veulent-ils ?

Mon frère haussa les épaules sans répondre.

 _Mon frère haussa les épaules sans répondre._

 __Je restai bloquée sur cette image avec une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu, et cherchai désespérément ce que ce geste anodin m'évoquait. Quelque chose en moi me soufflait que ce détail était d'une importance vitale.  
Puis lentement, comme une pièce d'engrenages qui trouve sa place dans un mécanisme complexe, ce souvenir s'agença avec d'autres souvenirs, des réflexions, des sensations. Et l'intuition que je sentais voleter depuis plusieurs jours autour de ma conscience prit pleinement forme dans mon cerveau.  
Écrasante.  
Évidente.

Mon frère n'était pas mon frère.

-Ça va ma puce? demanda Benjy en percevant mon trouble.

Rester calme.  
Ne rien dire, ne pas réagir.

...S'il m'appelait encore une fois sa puce, je ne répondais plus de mes actes.

Mon frère, conscient de mon malaise, voulut passer un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.  
Avec une férocité bestiale que je ne pus contrôler, mes crocs se refermèrent sur sa chair.

-Meven, espèce de charogne, je vais te tuer! hurlai-je la bouche pleine de sang.

Le visage fin de mon frère se brouilla, et la grimace de douleur du pirate se transforma en un sourire sinistre qui me frappa de plein fouet.  
-Tu en auras mis du temps avant comprendre, Dal Salan. »

Je ne dis rien, muette de fureur. Et seul mon corps basculant dans le vide répondit à sa remarque méprisante.

Je ne tombai pas longtemps. Quelques secondes et je m'écrasai sur le gros tapis volant que j'avais repéré quelques secondes auparavant, et qui nous dépassait par en-dessous, me laissai rebondir et plongeai à nouveau pour atterrir sur la cabine d'un camion volant qui filait dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. Je me laissai porter sur quelques kilomètres, et au premier croisement, changeai à nouveau de véhicule d'un bond, puis un autre et encore un autre. Enfin, alors que nous survolions une épaisse forêt, je me balançai une dernière fois dans le vide et crochetai la branche d'un fin bouleau au tronc argenté, laissai l'arbre ployer sous mon poids avant de lâcher prise et me réceptionner sur le sol couvert de feuilles de la forêt.

Les yeux fermés, je pris le temps de calmer les battements de mon cœur affolé et laissai mon sixième sens de changelin envahir mon esprit.

Que ne l'avais-je pas écouté plus tôt, lui qui me hurlait depuis le début que Meven était tout proche ? Cette fois-ci, je le laissai se fondre dans ma conscience et pris le temps d'appréhender largement mon environnement.

Aucun risque, me souffla-t-il finalement.

Alors je me redressai et me mis à courir, en laissant enfin libre cours à ma fureur. Il y avait tellement d'éléments auraient dû me mettre sur la piste!

Ces hésitations à répétition, par exemple, en réponse à mes démonstrations d'affection. Mon frère était d'un naturel tendre et chaleureux avec moi, et ne marquait d'ordinaire pas de surprise quand je lui ébouriffais les cheveux ou cherchais son contact. Au contraire, il y répondait avec une tendresse qui s'était empreinte d'une certaine urgence depuis mes aventures sur les mers, comme s'il craignait de me perdre à nouveau. Naïve, j'avais mis son malaise sur le compte de son inquiétude quand j'aurais dû y voir le manque d'habitude d'un pirate sanguinaire face à ce genre de familiarités. Son habileté à faire les nœuds sous le train, sa tentative de rasage, sa fascination pour le totem en bois sculpté du jardin de mes grands-parents et son refus de s'essayer au lancer de poignards… Tout s'expliquait ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé contacter Naël ni Maman !

Mes cauchemars terribles prenaient sens, eux-aussi. Mon instinct de louve pouvait bien hurler, à travers ma conscience et mes rêves que Meven était tout proche: c'était lui qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

Cette pensée me fit tressaillir de rage et d'horreur: ce fumier avait volé l'apparence de mon frère et osé me prendre dans ses bras! Il m'avait appelée par des surnoms que seul mon frère avait le droit d'utiliser. Il avait reçu des sourires à mon frère seul destinés. Il s'était joint à un fou rire que seul mon frère pouvait partager.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Cette imposture m'était odieuse. Plus que la manipulation, plus que mon propre aveuglement, plus que la menace même du pirate, elle me retournait l'estomac et me donnait envie de hurler. De rage, je cognai violemment l'arbre le plus proche.

Quand enfin, j'eus évacué toute ma colère à force de courir et de cogner, je repris mes esprits et sortis ma boule de cristal de ma poche. Je l'allumai et tapai avec empressement le numéro de la maison. Une sonnerie. Une deuxième. Et enfin on décrocha.

« Allô ?

-Maman ? C'est moi, c'est Loïse

-Par tous les dieux, Loïse, enfin !

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière elle, et vis le visage de mon père, miné d'inquiétude, apparaître à son tour à l'écran.

\- Loïse, écoute-moi, se reprit rapidement ma mère. Il faut que tu te méfies de Benjamin. Ton vrai frère vient de rentrer de mission et celui qui est avec toi…

-…C'est Meven, je sais Maman. Je viens de lui échapper, murmurai-je fatiguée.

\- Où es-tu ? Je vais venir te chercher.

-Je ne sais pas. On a quitté la ferme de Papy et Mamie ce matin, et on se dirigeait vers le Nord en direction de Servia. Je suis dans une forêt, pas loin d'un croisement de voies aériennes.

-On arrive ma chérie, affirma mon père. Ne t'inquiète plus, nous serons bientôt là.

-Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie. Je veux rentrer à la maison…

-LOISE, ATTENTION », hurla soudain ma mère en fixant un point derrière moi.

Je me jetai en arrière. Un trait de magie brûlant vint m'arracher ma boule de cristal des mains et l'envoya s'exploser contre un arbre.

L'homme qui avait lancé le sort, satisfait, m'adressa un sourire carnassier :

« Alors ma jolie, on est perdue ?

Les mercenaires, le retour… Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

-Laissez-moi tranquille, grondai-je.

-Désolée, mais tu vas devoir nous suivre, gamine, renchérit un autre tout en venant se placer sur ma droite.

-Surement pas.

-Tu ne vas pas nous obliger à abîmé ton joli petit minois, pas vrai ? me demanda le premier homme. Viens avec nous. Nous ne te ferons _aucun mal_.

Je voulus reculer mais dû bientôt constater que j'étais encerclée.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée, demandai-je méfiante.

-Mauvaise idée d'utiliser ces petits gadgets, me répondit un des mercenaires en désignant la boule de cristal brisée en mille morceaux à quelques mètres. Rien de plus facile à tracer quand on s'y connaît un peu.

Je me rendis compte que les hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Irrésistiblement, ils avaient refermé leur cercle autour de moi.

-Dis donc, si tu nous disais où se trouve ton petit camarade le pirate, proposa un autre homm, en tendant le bras pour m'attraper. »

Je fis un pas en arrière pour lui échapper et me cognai contre le mercenaire se trouvant juste derrière moi qui tenta de me ceinturer. Il n'en eut pas le temps, toutefois. Un tapis volant surgi de nulle part apparu dans la clairière à quelques mètres au-dessus de nos têtes et vint s'écraser dans la bande de mercenaires qui m'encerclait. Meven, qui avait sauté du véhicule à l'ultime instant, écrasa son poing dans le visage de l'homme qui me tenait et me prenant par le bras, m'entraina à sa suite en courant.

« Bouge, on dégage !

Mais j'étais décidée à ne plus me laisser faire. Je me dégageai brusquement de sa prise.

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas ! » criai-je furieuse, sans arrêter ma course.

Je n'allais pas loin. Une série de sifflements mortels retentirent dans mon dos et une douleur aiguë me transperça la jambe. Un spasme violent comprima mon mollet et mon corps s'arqua sous l'effet de la puissante décharge qui remonta le long de mon échine. Je m'affaissai lourdement sur le sol, un carreau d'arbalète planté dans la jambe. En grimaçant, je tentai d'arracher le projectile et de me relever. En vain. Une paralysie puissante s'était installée dans mes membres. Meven, qui courait devant se retourna et avisa en une fraction de seconde le carreau planté dans ma jambe et mes membres raidis par le poison. Il jeta un bref regard aux mercenaires lancés à nos trousses. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, il fit demi-tour, me souleva comme si je n'avais rien pesé, me chargea sur ses épaules et reprit sa course à travers les arbres.  
Il filait, sautait, feintait pour arracher quelques secondes à nos poursuivants sans jamais parvenir à les semer. Avec une panique grandissante, je sentis que la paralysie, qui avait atteint en premier mes jambes, se répandait dans tout mon corps. Elle gagnait mes muscles, remontait le long de mes vaisseaux sanguins, coulait mes organes dans une gangue de pierre. Une douleur sans nom explosa dans mes reins. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile et je compris que le poison commençait à pétrifier mes poumons. Je suffoquai.  
Je sentis à peine que Meven accélérait. En désespoir de cause, il concentra toute son énergie pour échapper à la vue de ceux qui nous chassaient.  
Puis, brutalement, il nous jeta dans la ravine qui s'étendait à notre gauche.

Nous dégringolâmes le long de la pente raide et nous nous écrasâmes cinq mètres plus bas dans un froissement des feuilles mortes. Meven me plaqua dans l'humus boueux pour me cacher à la vue de nos poursuivants qui passèrent en courant au-dessus de notre cachette. J'étais bien incapable de m'en préoccuper, cependant. Une bile acide était remontée le long de ma gorge, causant une puissante nausée qui me retournait l'estomac. J'étais en sueur, à la fois gelée et brûlante. Sous l'action du poison, mon corps devenait fou. Mes poumons suppliciés me hurlaient de leur apporter de l'air. Je voulus crier, ne pus que gémir. Le pirate plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour m'inciter au silence.  
Mon cœur paniqué rata un battement. Puis un autre. Il s'emballa, lança une salve de sang dépouillé d'oxygène dans mon corps pétrifié. Puis la gangue de pierre qui avait paralysé tout mon corps l'atteignit à son tour. Un voile noir recouvrit ma vue et je succombai à l'effet foudroyant du poison.

Alors que mon cœur avait renoncé à battre, le sang circulait dans mes veines.  
Des coups fermes et précis actionnaient le muscle paralysé, pulsant le précieux fluide à travers tout mon corps.  
S'arrêtèrent.  
De l'air, insufflé de force, vint gonfler mes poumons vides.  
Les coups reprirent, transportant l'oxygène à mes muscles qui l'aspirèrent goulument.  
Nouvelle bouffée d'air dans ma gorge. Battements réguliers appliqués à ma poitrine. Oxygène. Battements. Oxygène. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon organisme retrouve la force de fonctionner de lui-même et reprenne son autonomie.

J'ouvris les yeux et aspirai avidement l'air à grandes goulées. Satisfait, l'homme s'écarta de moi et reprit sa position de guet, accroupi dans les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient la ravine. Pétrifiée, je contemplais les frondaisons vertes de la forêt au-dessus de ma tête et tentai de calmer la panique qui agitait mon corps et mon esprit. J'avais failli mourir… Et le pirate m'avait sauvé la vie. Je sentais encore l'empreinte de ses mains sur ma poitrine, là où il avait pratiqué son massage cardiaque. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées et leur trouvais un léger goût de sel. J'étais totalement perdue.

Froissement des feuilles séchées à quelques mètres au-dessus de nos têtes. Les mercenaires revenaient. L'affolement m'envahit à nouveau, je sentis mon cœur paniquer. Je voulus me débattre, mais j'étais toujours paralysée. Le pirate s'aplatit à mes côtés, me maintint fermement au sol et me souffla à l'oreille d'une voix si basse que je l'entendis à peine.

« Calme toi. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. » 

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit se jeter dans la gueule du loup, déjà ? » demandai-je, ironique, en observant les allées et venues d'un mercenaire depuis ma cachette. 

Nos poursuivants ne nous avaient pas retrouvés. Ils étaient passés au-dessus de nos têtes sans nous voir, une ou deux fois, puis s'en étaient allés. Alors nous étions sortis de notre cachette et nous avions marché. Ou plutôt Meven avait marché pendant plus d'une heure, à travers bois, me portant sur son dos aussi longtemps que le poison immobilisait mon corps. Finalement, nous étions arrivés à l'orée de la forêt où une plaine d'herbe turquoise descendait en pente douce vers un petit bourg qui s'étendait en bordure de lac. Tapis dans l'herbe, nous n'avions pas tardé à repérer les mercenaires qui s'étaient regroupés dans le village. Ils étaient une vingtaine peut-être et rodaient discrètement autour des habitations, épiant les voyageurs et les attelages qui entraient dans la ville et préparant quelque mystérieuse expédition.  
« On ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup, on va se dissimuler dans une masse humaine en attendant de trouver un véhicule, répondit Meven. Les bois ne nous protégeront pas longtemps s'ils organisent une battue.

J'esquissai une moue peu convaincue.

-Et si je refuse de te suivre.

-Si tu refuses, je t'abandonne à ton sort et te laisse le soin de t'expliquer avec les mercenaires, lâcha froidement le pirate.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à t'encombrer de moi ? Je croyais que tu devais te venger dans un bain de sang.

-Un homme isolé attire forcément l'attention. Je n'irais pas loin tout seul. Mais ne te méprends pas, Dal Salan. J'ai encore des comptes à régler avec toi.

-Moi aussi, j'ai des comptes à régler, sifflai-je, furieuse. Tu es gonflé de me proposer une alliance après les sales coups que tu m'as joués.

Meven s'impatientait.

-Tu marches, oui ou non ? « demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

La décision, en vérité, fut vite prise. Je commençais à connaître Meven, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il était seul, ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie et son bras gauche que j'avais violemment mordu était salement amoché. Les mercenaires, eux, étaient une vingtaine, lourdement armés, et je ne savais rien de leurs intentions. Pour ne rien faciliter, certains d'entre eux étaient des chasseurs de loups, et sans l'intervention du pirate, cela ferait longtemps que je serais tombée entre leurs griffes. Dans ce contexte, le plus raisonnable était d'accepter sa proposition. Je le savais intelligent et redoutable combattant et sans doute avait-il déjà vécu ce genre de traque par le passé. Il saurait nous sortir de ce guêpier.

En grognant, j'acceptai et serrai sa main tendue. Satisfait, il s'assura d'un regard que personne ne regardait dans notre direction et comme je ne pouvais toujours pas marcher, me chargea à nouveau sur son dos et se dirigea vers les bois.

« Le bourg c'est dans l'autre direction » lui fis-je remarquer.

Ignorant ma remarque, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, fouillant le sol du regard à la recherche de je-ne-savais quel trésor. Enfin, alors que nous passions sous un gros saulinoyer, il ramassa sur le sol quelques-uns des fruits emprisonnés dans leur enveloppe de chair brune. Puis il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à arriver au pied d'un immense arbre de fer dont il examina le sol avec attention. Visiblement satisfait, il nous arrêta là et me posant au sol, il m'aida à m'adosser contre un arbre proche. Il fit mine de s'approcher de moi.

« Ne me touche pas, le défiai-je.

Alliance ou pas alliance, je me méfiai de lui et de ses coups tordus comme de la peste.

-Si j'avais respecté cette injonction, tu serais encore en train de crever dans la boue, pauvre idiote.

-Si tu ne respectes pas cette injonction, je te bouffe espèce de fumier.

Meven, avec une grimace, tâta son avant-bras que j'avais mordu et qu'il avait bandé tant bien que mal pour stopper le saignement.

-Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas de me soigner.

-Désolée, ce n'est pas compris dans le forfait. Va mourir, pirate »

Je lui en voulais toujours pour les odieux mensonges qu'il m'avait servis. Qu'il garde la morsure comme souvenir et se rappelle à l'avenir que j'étais capable de me défendre. Il haussa les épaules et ignorant ma menace, il entreprit de fouiller dans mes poches jusqu'à mettre la main sur le petit pot d'onguent d'Arcandor que je gardais toujours avec moi.

Au temps pour moi et ma grève des soins. Il s'en appliqua une bonne couche sur le bras jusqu'à ce que la blessure se résorbe et finisse par disparaître. Alors, il se mit à l'ouvrage.

A l'aide de deux pierres dont il se servait comme d'un mortier et d'un pilon, il réduisit l'enveloppe des noix en une purée d'un brun sombre. Il trempa ses doigts dans la mixture et s'en couvrit le visage, le cou, les bras et les mains. La peau rendue brune par sa pâte de noix, il utilisa ensuite un léger sort pour se faire pousser une épaisse barbe et les cheveux. Il se dirigea alors vers l'arbre de fer qu'il avait repéré et ramassa une poignée de cendres tombées d'un nid de phénix dont il se couvrit les cheveux et la barbe qui finirent par prendre une couleur d'un gris sale.

Je le regardai faire avec curiosité :

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un sort pour te déguiser.

-Ils le verront tout de suite s'ils ont des lunettes magiques, me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je fus tentée de lui échapper, mais mes mouvements étaient toujours limités par le poison qui immobilisait mes membres inférieurs. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, et écartant mes cheveux d'une main, il me tartina le visage de sa pâte, insistant sur mon cou et ma nuque avant de s'occuper de mes bras et mes mains. Il tira alors son poignard et l'approcha de moi de ma tête. Je grondai:

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire?  
-Je vais te couper les cheveux.

-Pas question!

\- On n'a pas le choix, ils cherchent deux humains, un homme et une fille. Ils ne se méfieront pas d'un père et de son fils. »

Et sans faire plus de cas de mes protestations, il s'empara d'une de mes mèches et la trancha sèchement. Je regardai avec un pincement au cœur mes boucles brunes tomber au sol, fauchées sans douceur par le poignard habile de Meven. J'avais beau me dire qu'un simple sort les ferait repousser, les voir tomber à terre m'emplissait d'une soudaine mélancolie. Un souffle d'air sur ma nuque m'apprit que le pirate avait fini son ouvrage. Il revint se placer face à moi, s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur et observa le résultat. Il rectifia, d'un coup de pâte de noix, ma carnation sur ma tempe gauche, puis se recula avec une moue dubitative.

« Et bien quoi? Il y a quelque chose qui ne te plait pas?

-Tes yeux, ils sont trop clairs.

-Et bien on ne va pas les crever pour parfaire ton plan à deux sous » répliquai-je avec insolence.

Maussade, il ôta son surcot de toile, balaya l'humus à l'aide du vêtement et m'aida à l'enfiler. Le haut, trop large pour moi, avait le mérite de dissimuler mes formes féminines. Mon odorat sensible s'offusqua de l'odeur de terre et de sueur qui imprégnait le vêtement.

« C'était indispensable de le traîner dans la boue, râlai-je, ou tu commences juste à régler tes comptes ?

-Ils ont des chatrix, et toi tu es une louve, c'est le meilleur moyen de leur masquer ton odeur. »

Quel que soit le mal que cela me faisait, je devais reconnaître qu'il pensait à tout. Cet homme était brillant, et s'il était un ennemi redoutable, il faisait également un allié précieux.

Meven avait décidé de nous faire faire un long détour pour contourner le lac, et nous faire arriver par la direction opposée à la forêt. J'avais à peu près retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes, et je pouvais marcher en ne prenant appui que de temps en temps sur le pirate. J'en profitai pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Qui sont ces hommes qui nous poursuivent?  
-Des mercenaires, ça me paraît évident.  
-Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués?

Un haussement d'épaules agacé accueillit ma question.  
-La moitié d'Autremonde veut me voir en prison, et l'autre pendu au bout d'une corde. Ça n'a rien de surprenant qu'on essaie de me tuer.  
-Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de te tuer. On te voulait vivant, gros malin, explosai-je. Et moi avec!

Comme il ne répondait pas, je poursuivis :

-Les chasseurs avec leurs chaînes d'argent étaient là pour moi, et juste pour moi. Pour me capturer. Et les coups que tu as reçus à Travia n'étaient pas destinés à te tuer, ils visaient tes jambes. Leurs lames ont manqué de peu tes tendons. Ouvre les yeux, on nous voulait vivants! En plus ou moins bon état, mais vivants!  
-Et les carreaux d'arbalète empoisonnés?  
-Poison de pierre. C'est une toxine puissante qui paralyse l'organisme. Ils avaient forcé la dose et j'ai failli y succomber, mais ce n'était pas destiné à me tuer. » 

Meven prit note de l'information mais ne commenta pas, indifférent à la nouvelle. Et comme nous arrivions en vue du village, il entreprit de me briefer sur le scénario que nous allions servir aux mercenaires s'ils nous interrogeaient.

« On élève des traducs dans les montagnes de l'Est. On est descendus en ville car une de nos bêtes est malade et on vient chercher de quoi la soigner. C'est un ami qui nous a descendus jusqu'à la plaine en tapis volant avant de rejoindre la voie aérienne. Tu as treize ans, et je t'élève seul depuis que ta mère nous a quittés il y a dix ans.

-N'importe quoi, soupirai-je. J'ai dix-sept ans et toi vingt ou vingt-et-un. On va se faire griller direct. »

Meven s'arrêta net et me força à regarder mon reflet dans l'eau du lac que nous longions. Je fus stupéfaite de constater que le déguisement, pour simple qu'il soit, était tout à fait convaincant. Avec ma petite taille noyée dans un surcot trop large et mes grands yeux clairs, mon visage fin, presque enfantin et mes courtes boucles brunes, j'avais vraiment une allure de gamin. Et n'eusse été ma peau sombre, brunie par la mixture de noix, je ressemblais en tout point à mon petit frère Cal quelques années plus tôt. Meven, lui, semblait avoir pris dix ans avec sa barbe et ses cheveux longs teintés de gris.

« On ressemble à des clochards, marmonnai-je avec mauvaise foi. Pas à des paysans.

-Les éleveurs des montagnes de l'Est ne roulent pas sur l'or, et on a fait deux jours de voyage, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Et comme je n'avais rien à répondre, il ajouta :

-Tu me laisses parler aux mercenaires, asséna-t-il. Non, en fait, quoiqu'il arrive, tu la boucles, Dal Salan. C'est clair?

-Comme de l'eau de source, _Papa_. »

Meven grogna, mais ne releva pas. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions des habitations, je le vis se métamorphoser. Ses traits se durcirent, ses yeux se ridèrent et sa bouche se tordit. Puis sa silhouette s'affaissa. Ses épaules se tassèrent, son échine se courba et son regard se fit rasant. Ce n'était plus un pirate à l'allure arrogante, c'était un homme vieilli mais solide, au dos un peu vouté par le labeur et au visage tanné par la rudesse du climat des montagnes. Il adopta un léger boitillement, comme s'il souffrait d'une ancienne blessure à la jambe, conséquence d'une chute dans une ravine. J'étais soufflée. A aucun moment, il n'avait utilisé sa magie. Le pirate était juste un comédien talentueux et je ne m'étonnais plus de m'être laissée piégée aussi facilement par son imitation de mon frère. Il referma sa main sur la mienne et une sensation étrange déferla en moi. Il n'y avait que mon père qui me prenait la main comme ça. Troublée, je m'efforçai d'adopter à mon tour une démarche plus légère et jetai des regards curieux et fascinés autour de moi, en essayant d'ignorer les trois mercenaires qui venaient à notre rencontre.

Meven était bon. Très bon. Les hommes tombèrent directement dans le panneau de sa voix bourrue, et de son accent un peu rude. Ils avalèrent sans un soupçon l'histoire de notre traduc malade, et nous firent rentrer avec des regards clairement méprisants pour nos vêtements usés et nos chaussures crottées.

Les quelques rues que nous parcourûmes étaient parsemées d'hommes en arme. Meven avait raison, ils préparaient une battue tout en observant avec une mine patibulaire les passants qui les évitaient soigneusement. Je n'eus aucun mal à adopter un air terrifié, et le pirate, en habile comédien qu'il était, me serra contre lui quand un chatrix vint me flairer avec insistance. Il devint vite évident que nous ne pouvions pas quitter le bourg tout de suite sans attirer les soupçons. Pour donner le change, le pirate décida d'aller faire un tour à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter le fameux remède pour notre traduc imaginaire avant de chercher un logement pour la nuit, en attendant que la petite armée lance sa battue, et s'éloigne du village. Il me laissa donc à l'entrée d'une ruelle, m'ordonnant de l'attendre sagement et se dirigea vers l'échoppe d'un chaman. Un peu vexée par sa recommandation, je m'assis sur le trottoir et adoptai un air niais pour observer la rue principale où étaient installés les étals de camelots en tout genre, colporteurs de nouvelles, marchands de glace et autres vendeurs de boissons. Puis irrésistiblement attirée par une boutique de masque, j'allais admirer les fins ouvrages de cuir gravés et cousus de milles perles et plumes colorées. Finissant par trouver le temps long, je retournai ensuite vers la ruelle où Meven m'avait laissée et me figeai. Le pirate sortait de la boutique quand deux mercenaires qui passaient par là l'interpellèrent. Il les ignora, l'air sombre et se dirigea en boitant vers la rue principale. L'un des hommes fit mine de le rattraper. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, et je courus vers mon nouvel allié :

« Papa ! Papa ! Viens voir, il faut que je te montre un truc ! lançai-je en sautillant autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Benjamin ? improvisa le pirate avec un air fatigué, en rentrant dans mon jeu. Je t'avais dit de m'attendre là-bas.

-Tu me payes une glace ? demandai-je avec un regard suppliant.

Derrière nous, le mercenaire avait suspendu son geste, surpris par mon intervention et nous observait avec méfiance. J'en rajoutai une couche, en me suspendant au bras de mon pseudo-père, comme j'avais vu tant de fois Caliban le faire quand il voulait se faire offrir un nouveau poignard.

-Alleeez. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Meven, avec un soupir, finit par céder.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais après tu te tiens à carreau jusqu'au repas.

-Promis papa. »

Avec un sourire ravi, je le pris par le bras, et le traînai rapidement hors de la ruelle, loin des deux soldats qui nous regardèrent nous éloigner avec un regard soupçonneux.

« Tu veux quoi ? me demanda Meven de mauvaise humeur.

-Hum… J'hésite, réfléchis-je en détaillant avec attention les différents parfums que proposait le marchand de glace.

Je sentis que mon compagnon s'agaçait, en n'en pris que plus de plaisir à choisir longuement ma glace tout en poursuivant mon babillage

-Je ne sais pas si je prends vanille ou caramel, expliquai-je avec malice. La vanille, c'est ma glace préférée et c'est celle que je prends toujours d'habitude mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais goûté au caramel, et celle-ci à l'air super bonne.

Le pirate, je le devinai, commençait à avoir des envies de meurtre, et ce fut le marchand de glace, sentant qu'il allait craquer, qui finit par proposer une solution.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux, bonhomme.

-Oh oui, c'est une super idée, m'exclamai-je

-Pas question, gronda mon pseudo-père.

-Allons monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à ses enfants », sourit le brave homme en me préparant un beau cornet de glace.

Voilà un argument qui devait parler au pirate sanguinaire qu'était Meven. Mais celui-ci, bien obligé de tenir son rôle, n'eut d'autre choix que de payer le marchand avant de me prendre par le bras et m'emmener dans les rues en maugréant.

Je savourais avec un plaisir infini ma glace et la mauvaise humeur de mon allié provisoire. J'ignorai ce que me réservait l'avenir mais j'aurai au moins gagné cette bataille. Pour ne rien gâcher, les glaces artisanales du marchand étaient succulentes et je laissai les saveurs généreuses exploser dans ma bouche avec délice.

-Tu en veux, proposai-je finalement à Meven, qui tirait toujours la tête.

-Non.

-Allez, un petit bout.

-J'ai dit non.

-De toute façon, je suis sure que tu n'as jamais goûté de glace de ta vie. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit papa Black James qui t'en ai offert.

-Tais-toi.

-Mon frère pense que tu as vécu une enfance malheureuse, et que ça expliquerait que tu sois aussi méchant. Tu devrais essayer les glaces, ça pourrait peut-être te rendre aimable à défaut d'autre chose.

Meven s'arrêta brusquement et m'empoigna violemment le bras.

-Pourquoi de tous les apprentis médecins d'Autremonde, il a fallu que mon père s'encombre d'une petite peste sans cervelle, siffla-t-il méchamment.

-Une petite peste qui vient de te sauver la mise, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire. Et tu ferais bien de me lâcher, tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'en plus d'une armée de mercenaires, on ait les services sociaux sur le dos ? »

A force d'errer dans les rues, nous finîmes par tomber sur une auberge miteuse dans laquelle nos habits poussiéreux ne jureraient pas trop avec le décor. L'aubergiste, une vieille harpie au regard avide, nous loua une chambre pour trois sous, tenta de nous charger d'un crédit-mut supplémentaire parce que j'étais un enfant et que j'allais forcément perturber tout le voisinage et finalement, devant le caractère inflexible de Meven, finit par nous laisser les clés sans supplément. Le plan, plutôt simple, consistait à attendre que les mercenaires partent en expédition avant de trouver un tapis volant et de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et nous. J'examinai avec circonspection les taches présentes sur les taies d'oreiller avant de finalement m'asseoir sur mon lit et tenter de renouer la conversation.

« C'était qui, les hommes qui t'ont fait évader de Travia? Des amis de la famille ?

-Aucune idée.

-Et les mercenaires, tu ne sais pas d'où ils sortent non plus.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non.

-Des mystérieux inconnus qui te font évader, des mercenaires inconnus qui nous poursuivent, un ou une inconnu qui nous trahi chez mes grands-parents, résumai-je. Dis donc le génie, tu ne trouves pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup d'inconnus dans ton équation.

-J'essaie de dormir.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

Il se releva sur son lit et me jeta un regard agacé :

-Ça fait une semaine que tu me réveilles toutes les nuits parce que tu as peur du noir, Dal Salan, alors maintenant tu la boucles et tu me laisses me reposer.

Je m'offusquai :

-Je n'ai pas peur du noir, je faisais des cauchemars parce que _tu_ étais tout proche et que _tu_ te faisais passer pour mon frère. »

Mais Meven s'était enroulé dans sa couverture et avait tourné son visage vers le mur, m'ignorant ostensiblement. Je laissai la fatigue me bercer et commençai à somnoler à mon tour malgré la lumière de la pleine journée quand un bruit au rez-de-chaussée me réveilla. Je transformai mes oreilles pour adopter les grandes ailes papillonnantes de la louve et guettai les bruits sous mes pieds. Il me sembla entendre des voix graves d'homme et les réponses acerbes de la gérante. Je bondis sur mes pieds et filai réveiller Meven.

« Il se passe quelque chose en bas. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Si c'est encore un cauchemar, je te jure que je t'étrangle, marmonna-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

Il n'entendit rien, mais mon ouïe acérée de louve, elle, ne pouvait pas me tromper.

-Je descends, décidai-je en voyant qu'il se renfrognait. J'en aurai le cœur net.

-Je viens avec toi, répondit-il, désormais méfiant.

Sur la pointe des pieds, silencieux comme des ombres, nous quittâmes notre chambre et descendîmes les escaliers jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la réception.

Le spectacle que je vis me glaça. Un mercenaire avait empoigné la gérante par les cheveux et la maintenait immobilisée tandis qu'un autre la giflait violemment. Un troisième retenait un chatrix à la mâchoire impressionnante qui aboyait furieusement.

-On sait qu'ils sont ici, affirmait un mercenaire. Un homme et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, la vingtaine. Où les cachez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vous jure, pleurait la vieille dame, terrorisée. Je ne les ai jamais vus. »

Une nouvelle gifle accueillit sa réponse, et encore une autre quand elle protesta.

Un grondement sauvage résonna dans ma gorge. J'allais exploser ces ordures et ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à une petite vieille. Meven me ceintura juste avant que je ne me jette à leur gorge.

« Arrête tes idioties, Dal Salan. On remonte et on file par les toits.

-Je ne vais pas les laisser maltraiter une pauvre femme sans rien faire.

-Ca ne servirait qu'à nous faire repérer et à confirmer qu'elle nous a aidés. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont en légère supériorité numérique. »

Le profond sentiment d'injustice que je ressentais ne pouvait rien contre la froide logique du pirate. Je le laissai m'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre avec une boule d'impuissance et de rage dans le cœur, en m'efforçant d'ignorer les gémissements terrifiées de la gérante derrière nous. En quelques mouvements précis, Meven ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa par l'ouverture, puis me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je l'ignorais royalement. J'avais crapahuté sur plus de toits avec mes frères et ma sœur que je ne saurai m'en rappeler et je le suivis habilement sur le faîte des maisons de pêcheurs jusqu'à une gouttière que nous utilisâmes pour descendre dans une cour de maison déserte.

« C'est raté pour la sieste, remarquai-je sombrement.

-Alors on passe directement à la suite du plan. On trouve un tapis et on dégage. »

Restait à trouver un véhicule. Nous patientions dans une ruelle quand un beau tapis, certainement récemment brodé vint se poser devant une taverne à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous. Un homme bedonnant en sortit, bloqua le tapis à l'aide d'un badge de sécurité et entra dans l'établissement. Meven réagit immédiatement. Un air froid durcit ses traits, il tira un poignard de sa botte, le dissimula sous son manteau et se dirigea à la suite de l'inconnu. Je l'arrêtai tout de suite.

« Attend, tu t'apprêtes à faire quoi, là, exactement.

-Je vais nous procurer un véhicule, grinça-t-il en tentant de me contourner.

-Garde tes méthodes d'assassin pour tes aventures en solo, lui ordonnai-je. Je me charge du véhicule.

-Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ? Lui demander gentiment son badge ?

-Je viens d'une famille de voleurs. J'en fais mon affaire. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, je me glissai à la suite de l'homme dans la taverne. Le voyageur avait commandé une bière, et s'était installé à une petite table où il contemplait, désœuvré, les va-et-vients de la foule dans la grande salle. D'un sort discret, je fis repousser mes cheveux en un carré bouclé, étirai ma silhouette, brouillai un peu les traits de mon visage et changeait la couleur de mes pupilles. Puis j'ôtai le surcot sans forme du pirate et me dirigeait vers le bar pour commander un tzinpaf. Quand je fus servie, je m'écartai du bar surpeuplé et fis mine de chercher un endroit où me poser dans la salle avant de porter mon choix sur la table du voyageur.

« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ici ? demandai-je simplement.

-Je vous en prie, fit l'homme en m'indiquant une chaise en face de lui.

J'acceptai le siège qu'il me proposait et lui adressai un sourire fatigué.

-Merci. Le voyage a été long, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant bien ma fatigue.

-Je voyage beaucoup pour mon travail, et j'aime particulièrement cet endroit. La bière y est bonne, et le cadre plutôt chaleureux.

-Où allez-vous ? demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je descends jusqu'à Formia, mais je ferai une étape à Travia demain soir je pense. Et vous ?

-Je me dirige vers Servia, répondis-je sans donner plus de détails.

Et mue d'une soudaine inspiration, j'ajoutai en lui tendant la main :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Loïse. Et vous ?

-Theobald Hilderand. Enchanté.

-De même.

L'homme finit par me faire remarquer.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour voyager seule.

-Je suis très indépendante. Vous savez ce que c'est la jeunesse, on a toujours envie de découvrir le monde.

-Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira l'homme.

-Vous avez des enfants?

-Oui, deux filles et un garçon. Le dernier a eu cinq ans le mois dernier.

La conversation prenait exactement le tour que je voulais. Je me laissai attendrir.

-Comme c'est mignon. Ce n'est pas trop dur de les laisser à la maison et de partir comme vous le faites.

-Un petit peu, mais je les appelle régulièrement. Et puis je garde toujours une photo d'eux avec moi, me confia l'homme.

Rien de bien original là-dedans. Mes parents aussi gardaient chacun une photo de la fratrie infernale sur eux, tout comme la plupart des pères et des mères sur cette planète.

-Je peux les voir, demandai-je un peu hésitante.

L'homme, avec un sourire ravi, tira son portefeuille de sa poche et en sortit trois photos sur lesquelles d'adorables frimousses tiraient des grimaces très réussies. Je me rembrunis fugacement en songeant que si j'avais laissé Meven faire, ces trois-là seraient sans doute déjà orphelins de père. Surtout, ne pas oublier que mon allié provisoire était un tueur. Je saisis une des images, fronçai les sourcils et demandai :

-Où a été prise cette photo ? Le décor me semble familier.

Théobald s'empara de la photo pour l'examiner à son tour. Je profitai de son inattention pour faufiler ma main vers son portefeuille, et subtiliser discrètement le badge du tapis volant. Je ne doutais pas un instant que n'importe quel être un peu attentif aurait surpris mon geste maladroit mais de toute évidence mon voyageur était un homme paisible et un peu naïf.

Raison de plus pour épargner sa vie, songeai-je en empochant le petit objet.

-Je crois que c'était à CityVille, m'informa l'homme quand il eut identifié la ville derrière ses enfants.

-Alors je dois me tromper, conclus-je avec un sourire, parce que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à CityVille.

D'un trait, je finis mon tzinpaf et pris congé de mon interlocuteur.

-Il faut que je file, la route est encore longue jusqu'à ma prochaine étape. Je vous souhaite une bonne route Théobald, et prenez garde aux mauvaises rencontres. Que votre magie illumine.

-Et qu'elle éclaire le monde, me salua l'homme. Faites attention à vous, Loïse. »

Mais déjà, j'avais quitté l'auberge.

Meven m'attendait sous un porche, caché dans l'ombre.

« Un groupe de mercenaires vient de traverser le bourg en direction de la forêt. Tu as le badge ?

-Le voilà, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le tapis.

-Passe le moi, je prends le contrôle. Et remets ton surcot, on va surement recroiser des mercenaires en route » ordonna-t-il en me rattrapant.

Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne pas nous attarder dans le bourg, et Meven nous conduisit à la sortie du village en s'efforçant d'adopter une allure mesurée. Des mercenaires en tout point identiques à ceux qui nous avaient contrôlés à l'entrée s'avancèrent vers nous.

« Où est-ce que vous allez, comme ça, demanda le plus grand d'entre eux.

-Nous reprenons la route pour Travia, expliqua Meven. Il y a un problème ?

-Aucun problème. Montrez-nous vos accréditations et vous pouvez partir.

Je me tendis. Les accréditations. On n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là.

-Vous êtes habilités aux contrôles d'identités ? s'enquit Meven. Puis-je voir l'arrêté royal qui vous autorise à nous contrôler?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin, le bouseux, cracha le second mercenaire, un petit nerveux avec une tête de rat. Montre-nous ton accréditation.

-La voilà, fit Meven en tendant le poignet.

Il ouvrit son poing, et sa magie jaillit de sa paume en un jet d'un rouge vif qui frappa les deux mercenaires en pleine tête, puis se répandit comme une brume sanglante autour de nous pour aller frapper les passants qui nous entouraient :

-Par l'Amnesus, qu'on nous oublie, nous ne sommes jamais passés par ici », lança le pirate sobrement.

Les hommes autour de nous se figèrent. Le puissant sortilège s'enroula autour de leurs cous, s'engouffra dans leurs yeux écarquillés et disparut sans laisser de trace, les laissant ébahis et perplexes. Quand ils reprirent conscience, nous étions déjà loin.

Un silence fatigué s'était installé sur le tapis volant, que je rompis, trop curieuse.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi puissant, fis-je remarquer.

Il fallait être un sortcelier d'un bon niveau pour pratiquer des sorts de manipulations mentales sur une dizaine de personnes, comme Meven venait de le faire.

Le pirate, comme à son habitude, ne répondit pas.  
-Tu n'as pas de familier, m'étonnai-je encore.

C'était une question qui me tracassait particulièrement. À dix-sept ans, je n'avais toujours pas rencontré le mien, ce qui était plutôt tardif, et Meven devait bien avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi.  
Un bref éclair que je ne pus interpréter traversa ses yeux noirs, et une ombre fugitive passa sur son visage.

-J'en ai eu un, il y a longtemps...

Je devinai sans peine la disparition sous-entendue et fut envahie d'une profonde compassion, ainsi que d'une grande gêne d'avoir ravivé un souvenir sans doute douloureux. Je savais que les liens qui unissaient les sortceliers à leur familier étaient uniques, puissants et absolus. Perdre son familier, c'était perdre une partie de soi, voir son âme déchirée en deux et subir pour toujours l'absence insupportable de cette âme sœur. Certains y perdaient la raison, d'autres y laissaient la vie. Quelle que soit mon inimitié envers cet homme, je ne pouvais ignorer la souffrance que représentait la perte de son familier.

-Je suis désolée Meven, murmurai-je doucement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué, répondit-il sans détourner le regard de la voie aérienne.  
-QUOI ?!  
Effarée, je le regardai sans chercher à masquer l'horreur que m'inspirait sa révélation. Il aurait pu envisager de se couper un bras que la décision m'aurait parue plus sensée.

-Mais...mais pourquoi?  
-Parce que mon père me l'a demandé.  
-Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

On ne demandait pas à son enfant de mutiler son âme. Et quand bien même on le lui demandait, celui-ci n'obéissait pas.

-Bien sûr que si. Quel meilleur moyen de s'assurer de la loyauté et de la force d'un homme que de lui demander de sacrifier son familier et de se voir obéi? »

Une fierté farouche brillait dans ses yeux et sa voix, et je me sentis prise d'un vertige quand je réalisai à quel point il était différent de tout ce que je connaissais.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'essayais de le comprendre. Etait-ce la perte de son familier qui l'avait rendu tel qu'il était, un tueur froid et incapable d'empathie ? Sans doute la mutilation de son âme avait-elle définitivement privé le pirate de la capacité de se projeter vers les autres. Mais pour faire ce geste terrible, il fallait déjà qu'il ait été à moitié fou. Ou alors, comme me l'avait fait remarquer Soren, entièrement dévoué à son père. Le fait qu'il se soit jeté sur lui pour le protéger des éclats de bois, dans le repaire, en était une preuve édifiante.

Mais j'avais l'intuition qu'il y avait autre chose, dans la nature profonde du pirate, qui expliquait cet acte terrible. Il me fallut encore quelques instants pour mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais.

Meven était un être d'absolu.

Il était de ces hommes qui ne reculent devant rien et sont prêts à tous les sacrifices pour la cause en laquelle ils croient. Il était fait de cette étoffe dont on tire les plus grands héros et les pires criminels, ceux qui ne transigent pas avec leurs choix et ne remettent jamais en cause leur engagement.

Tous avaient en commun cette force de l'âme, cette droiture absolue qui les rendait capables du meilleur comme du pire. Et dans la personnalité du pirate, cruellement sculptée par l'influence de son père, c'était bien le pire qui s'exprimait.

« On va faire une pause, décida Meven après une heure de route, inconscient des profondes réflexions dans lesquelles son aveu m'avait plongée. Le tapis doit être équipé d'un sort de localisation, je vais le désactiver. »

J'acquiesçai à peine, encore trop remuée par ce que j'avais appris sur son familier. Dès qu'il nous arrêta sur une plate-forme d'atterrissage, je sautai avec légèreté du tapis et allait m'enfermer dans les sanitaires de la station pendant que le pirate détaillait les broderies à la recherche du sortilège de localisation. Je pris le temps de nettoyer mon visage, ma nuque et mes bras de la pâte brune que Meven y avait appliqué, avant de faire repousser mes cheveux. Puis je me changeai, et fit apparaître un manteau pour me protéger de l'air frais de la nuit, perdue dans mes pensées.

Les scènes que j'avais vécues avec Meven se répétaient inlassablement dans mon esprit : quand il avait pris la place de Benjy, quand il avait avoué la perte de son familier, la façon dont il m'avait secourue du poison… Tout cela me donnait matière à réfléchir. Je n'arrivais plus à me faire une opinion sur le pirate. J'avais passé trop de temps avec lui pour ignorer à quel point sa personnalité était complexe, froide et impossible à démêler. Où commençait son humanité, lui qui, sous la forme de mon frère, m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me rassurer et m'avait sauvé du poison de pierre. Et où s'arrêtait-elle, cette humanité, lui qui qui avait tué son familier de ses propres mains et était incapable d'éprouver de la compassion pour qui que ce soit. Comment pouvais-je juger cet homme dont je ne savais qu'une chose, c'était que je ne savais rien ?

Je sortis des sanitaires et allai me prendre un thé à la machine de la station, pensive. Meven me rejoignit bientôt.

« Tu t'en es sorti avec le sort ? demandai-je.

-Oui, il est désactivé. Je vais me laver, appelle moi s'il y a un problème, recommanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers les sanitaires. »

Quand il revint, j'avais pris une décision. Que ceux qui voulaient condamner Meven le fassent, je leur laissais bien volontiers cette responsabilité. Pour ma part, je renonçai à comprendre et par là-même, à le juger. Je glissai un crédit-mut dans la machine, lui commandai un café et le rejoignis sur le tapis pour lui donner sa boisson. J'attendis qu'il eût démarré pour me lancer.

« Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Si on s'en arrêtait là ? Tu me déposes au prochain village, et après chacun sa route, chacun son destin. Tu me laisses rentrer chez moi, je te laisse t'enfuir où bon te semble, et tu m'oublies. On s'est bien tapés dessus, je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu m'as sauvé la vie. On est quittes non ? »

Meven garda son regard sombre fixé sur la voie aérienne. Et en guise de réponse, il se contenta d'activer les sorts de protection du tapis, qui se refermèrent sur nous dans un scintillement lumineux.


	10. Némésis

« Tu crois qu'on est suivis, demandai-je en scrutant la voie aérienne derrière nous.

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Meven s'empara de gobelet de café que je lui avais ramené et l'examina avec un soupçon de méfiance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Café noir, allongé, sans sucre et un fond de lait. C'est ce que tu prenais à l'hôtel, non ?

-Oui. Merci, finit-il par lâcher avant d'avaler son café d'un trait, songeur.

Puis il me demanda :

-C'est comme que tu as deviné que j'avais pris la place de ton frère ?

-Entre autre, répondis-je. Benjamin met toujours au moins cinq sucres dans son café.

Fatiguée, je m'allongeai sur le tapis et laissai mes yeux me perdre dans le ciel piqueté d'étoiles qui s'étendait au-dessus de nos têtes.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais mieux fait de rester en prison ? demandai-je. Tu l'as dit toi-même, la moitié d'Autremonde veut ta peau. A moins derrière les barreaux tu étais en sécurité.

-Je préfère encore mourir sous les coups de ces mercenaires que de retourner là-bas, affirma le pirate. A quoi bon être à l'abri, si je dois passer le reste de mes jours enfermé entre quatre murs? »

Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix. Quant à sa réponse, à vrai dire, elle m'étonna à peine. Meven n'était pas le genre d'homme à se satisfaire d'une vie en demi-mesure. Et si je m'étais accommodée sans mal des mois passés dans le repaire des pirates, lui ne semblait pas prêt à transiger avec sa liberté. Bercée par le doux balancement du tapis, je sentis le sommeil m'envahir et je dus me faire violence pour me réveiller. Pas question de relâcher mon attention avec les mercenaires à nos trousses et Meven à côté de moi.

La nuit était bien avancée quand, passant une main lasse dans sa nuque, il me proposa de s'arrêter pour prendre un peu de repos. Rompue de fatigue, j'acquiesçai et il nous fit quitter la voie aérienne pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne à la recherche d'un abri. Finalement, il opta pour un beau flamboyant au feuillage dense à l'abri duquel il gara le tapis. Je lançai un léger Luminus et activai le sort teinté du tapis qui nous dissimulerait aux yeux des observateurs extérieur. Meven fouilla dans la boite à gant et en sortir plusieurs cartes magiques, les papiers du véhicule, une chemise de rechange et finalement de petites barres de céréales que Théobald devait garder en prévision de ses longs voyages. Il m'en tendit une que j'engloutis rapidement en me rendant compte que je mourrai de faim.

« On va se relayer, proposa Meven. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde et je te réveillerai dans deux heures pour échanger.

-Toi d'abord. J'ai encore de la ressource » le rassurai-je en me transformant en louve pour appuyer mon propos.

Je le vis se tendre et en compris sans mal la raison. Tous les Autremondiens n'avaient pas bien vécu le débarquement des changelins parmi eux. On se méfiait de notre force décuplée, de notre formidable capacité de régénération et de nos instincts sauvages. Mais notre forme de loup était la plus vive source d'inquiétude, et ils étaient peu nombreux ceux qui l'acceptaient comme un prolongement de nous-même. La violence des attaques dont j'avais été victime sur l'île de Tirawa avec Meven, et à Travia avec les mercenaires s'expliquait en grande partie par ce refus de nous considérer autrement que comme des bêtes sauvages quand nous adoptions notre forme animale. Le jeune homme, qui était déjà loin d'être un modèle de tolérance et d'ouverture en général, semblait vouer une méfiance toute particulière aux changelins, sans doute parce qu'il en avait déjà affrontés quelques-uns au cours de sa carrière de pirate et n'en avait pas gardé un bon souvenir.

Il fallait tout de même signaler la découverte par Perséphara Téraclès d'un antidote à notre salive empoisonnée, qui avait été à bien des égards salvatrice pour mes congénères, et avait un peu facilité leur assimilation dans les sociétés autremondiennes. Pour ma part, et comme tous les loups nés humains, je ne souffrais pas trop de la défiance générale à l'égard de mon espèce. J'avais déjà un solide réseau d'amis et de connaissances au Lancovit avant ma transformation et je ne partageais pas les caractéristiques physiques des Anasazis -peau cuivrée et yeux noirs en amande- aussi n'avais-je jamais connu les difficultés d'intégration qu'eux expérimentaient bien trop souvent. Je savais que nombre de mes congénères souffraient toujours d'une discrimination qui refusait de s'admettre et sur laquelle les gouvernements fermaient volontiers les yeux. Autremonde, malheureusement, n'était pas toujours une terre de tolérance.

Comprenant que le pirate ne fermerait pas l'œil tant que je serais louve, je repris ma forme humaine, conservant juste mes grandes oreilles animale et mon odorat puissant pour faire le guet. Une forme de tranquillité un peu lasse, comme une confiance par défaut, s'était installée entre nous et il était trop fatigué pour ne pas accepter le compromis. Il me tourna le dos pour s'allonger dans l'épaisseur moelleuse du tapis et s'endormit rapidement pendant que je dressais tous mes sens aux aguets. Je le laissai reprendre des forces pendant quelques heures avant de le réveiller aux premières lueurs de l'aube, pour échanger nos rôles.

Quand j'émergeai de mon sommeil, le tapis filait à nouveau sur la voie aérienne.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? demandai-je en m'étirant comme un chat.

-Plutôt oui, me confirma le pirate sans quitter la voie aérienne des yeux.

-Et les mercenaires ?

-Aucune trace, il semblerait qu'ils aient lâché l'affaire. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne trouvais pas cela particulièrement rassurant. Je tendis le bras pour attraper une des cartes que Meven avait sorti de la boîte à gant la veille et la dépliai sur mes genoux. L'entité magique dans le parchemin poussa un soupir et me demanda de sa voix de vieille femme ce que je lui voulais.

« La ville la plus proche, avec une porte de transfert si possible. »

Il était temps de nous séparer, de retrouver les miens pour moi, et de fuir au loin pour le pirate.

A ma demande, les traits d'encre se mirent en mouvement sur la carte et dessinèrent avec minutie la région de campagne que nous traversions avec ses champs, ses rivières, ses ponts et ses villages.

« La première ville se trouve à une vingtaine de kilomètres. L'hôtel de ville possède une porte de transfert qui dessert essentiellement Travia et Servia. Il vous suffit de prendre à gauche à la prochaine intersection » m'indiqua la carte.

Je la remerciai, et demandai à Meven s'il avait une question à poser mais il refusa et je repliai à la carte.

« C'est ici que tu dois tourner, lui signalai-je comme nous approchions de la sortie annoncée par la carte. »

Il m'ignora sciemment.

« Tu dois tourner ici, insistai-je lourdement, n'appréciant pas le tour que prenait la situation.

-Désolé Dal Salan, mais tu viens avec moi jusqu'à Servia. »

Il ne rajouta pas « de gré ou de force », mais c'était bien ce que sous-entendait son ton incisif. Je me redressai sur mon siège, réalisant brusquement ce que cela signifiait. Meven n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me déposer où que ce soit, ni de me laisser en paix. Ce n'était pas une vengeance qu'il projetait depuis le début, c'était un enlèvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demandai-je abruptement.

-On a un rendez-vous là-bas » fit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

Il n'en avait pas besoin. Je savais que Meven ne faisait jamais rien pour lui-même ou presque, et surtout pas s'encombrer d'une gamine insolente doublée d'une louve pour un voyage de plusieurs jours. La seule explication à son entreprise était que son père la lui avait ordonnée. Et par conséquent, notre voyage vers Servia ne pouvait avoir qu'un but : il allait me mener à Black James.

L'idée me glaça: je n'avais rien oublié du pirate, de ses manières doucereuses et sournoises et surtout de sa cruauté raffinée. En un éclair, je songeai que s'il avait demandé à son lieutenant de m'enlever, je pouvais m'attendre au pire quant au sort qui m'attendait. J'avais trahi l'accord tacite qui nous liait en aidant Malo à s'enfuir, et ma petite rébellion avait provoqué la prise de sa planque et l'arrestation de la grande majorité de son équipage. Les représailles, à n'en point douter, seraient à la mesure des pertes subies et de la cruauté de l'homme : terribles.

Je devais lui échapper. Je voulus me jeter hors du tapis, mais les protections que Meven avait activées scintillèrent, et je m'écrasai contre un mur invisible.

« Sécurité enfant, commenta sobrement le pirate. Tu m'as eu une fois, Dal Salan, mais pas deux.

-Espèce d'ordure ! » crachai-je en me jetant sur lui avec la ferme intention de prendre le contrôle du tapis.

Mais là encore, je me cognai contre un mur invisible. Le pirate, captant mon regard meurtrier, avait prudemment activé le champ de force protecteur du tapis autour de lui. Initialement prévu pour protéger le conducteur des accidents de tapis volant, il n'en constituait pas moins une défense solide contre les assauts d'un changelin déchainés.

Je savais que le voyage touchait à sa fin. Meven avait conduit le tapis sans s'arrêter depuis que j'avais découvert son sombre dessein, toutes ses forces tendues vers son objectif. Nous approchions du but. Je le sentais aux effluves iodés qui venaient caresser mes narines, aux mouvements d'impatience qui agitaient le corps de Meven et surtout au grondement sourd de la louve que je sentais monter en moi, un peu plus puissant à chaque heure qui passait.

Le pirate avait confirmé à demi-mots ce que j'avais fini par deviner. Un des hommes qui avait facilité son évasion à Travia lui avait laissé un message de son père. Il devait me trouver et m'amener à Servia, où Black James nous attendrait. Alors Meven m'avait prise en chasse. A l'université, d'abord où les mercenaires avaient fait avorter sa tentative d'enlèvement puis dans les rues de Travia, où il avait pris l'apparence de mon frère pour que je le suive. Quand j'avais failli succomber au poison, il m'avait sauvée. Pas par bonté d'âme, cela il en était bien incapable, mais parce que le message précisait : « Vivante, de préférence ». Et moi, naïve, j'avais cru à l'alliance qu'il m'avait proposée quand il n'avait trouvé là qu'un moyen de nous rapprocher un peu plus de sa destination finale.

 _Loïse, ma fille, tu es totalement stupide_ , songeai-je pour moi-même alors que le pirate ralentissait pour faire atterrir le tapis sur une aire de repos de la voie aérienne.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Va crever », lui balançai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, s'assura que le sort qui m'enfermait sur le tapis était bien activé et se dirigea vers la petite gargotte qui bordait la route. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac en papier duquel s'échappait le fumet de petites brioches fourrées et cuites à la vapeur. Il m'en tendit une à travers le sort qui nous séparait. Je la lui arrachai des mains et l'écrasai avec fureur contre le mur invisible. Puis en rugissant, je me transformai en louve et me déchainai contre le pirate, contre ce maudit tapis et contre ce stupide sort qui au lieu de me protéger, me menait droit à mon pire ennemi. Mais j'eus beau tempêter, griffer, mordre à tout va et hurler à la mort, rien ne semblait pouvoir faire dévier notre tapis de sa route inéluctable.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Meven. Mes parents savent que nous nous dirigeons vers Servia, et je l'ai également signalé à l'homme à qui j'ai volé le badge.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

Un sourire méprisant vint déformer le visage du pirate.

-Et je suis censé avoir peur ? Ma petite Loïse, minauda-t-il en imitant mon frère avec une facilité confondante, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger !

-Arrête-ça, lui ordonnai-je, bouillante de rage.

Mais le pirate n'en avait pas fini avec moi :

-Tes parents voulaient te protéger, hein ? C'est réussi. Regarde-toi, regarde le résultat! Tu es faible et naïve, incapable de te débrouiller toute seule.

Ses mots et son regard méprisant me frappèrent durement, peut-être parce qu'il avait en partie raison. A vivre dans le cocon confortable du clan Dal Salan, j'en avais oublié de me méfier du monde extérieur. Mais Meven était mal placé pour juger de ma vie de famille.

-Mes parents m'ont laissé déterminer celle que je voulais être, répliquai-je. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant.

-Mon père m'a offert la force et la puissance, il a donné un but à ma vie.  
\- C'est peu cher payé, en échange de ton âme et de ta vie » conclus-je amèrement, en détournant le regard.

Un silence troublé accueillit ma remarque. Il chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais les mots ne vinrent pas et quand je scrutai son visage, le pirate avait retrouvé sa morgue habituelle et son regard froid.

Comme nous arrivions en vue des fumées grises de Servia, je tentais une dernière fois d'arrêter le pirate.

« Réfléchis cinq minutes, Meven. Les mercenaires ont une longueur d'avance sur nous depuis le début. Ils savaient où nous trouver à Travia, nous ont rattrapés à la ferme de mes grands-parents et dans la forêt près du bourg. Et maintenant que nous arrivons à Servia, ils arrêtent de nous poursuivre ? Tu percutes qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ou il te faut un grand panneau clignotant avec écrit « Attention Embuscade » à l'entrée de la ville. »

Comme à chaque fois que mon insolence l'agaçait, il m'ignora royalement. Je compris que j'aurais beau le mettre en garde contre les trop nombreuses incertitudes qui émaillaient son évasion et notre aventure, rien ne pourrait ébranler la conviction profonde qu'il allait retrouver son père auquel il était si dévoué, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Sourd à mes doutes, il se précipitait aveuglement vers son destin.

Pour un endroit où devait se jouer la scène finale de cette sombre histoire, le port de Servia manquait franchement de charme. Large étendue bétonnée entourée de gros bâtiments industriels, c'était un labyrinthe de containers et de grosses caisses de bois où se mêlaient marins affairés et individus à l'allure louche. Au bord de l'eau sombre de l'Océan des Orages, des milliers de mâts hérissaient les nombreux quais qui bordaient le port.

Meven ralentit la course du tapis pour laisser passer une patrouille de la marine, avisa un groupe d'elfes qui contrôlaient les véhicules passant par l'entrée principale et poussa un sifflement agacé.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici ?

-Je t'avais dit que mes parents feraient tout leur possible pour me retrouver. Tu pensais vraiment que le Lancovit allait attendre les bras croisés que tu m'amènes à ton père ? »commentai-je simplement.

Meven ignora ma remarque et évitant le barrage, contourna largement la zone à risque avant de faire passer le tapis par une entrée secondaire qui ne faisait pas l'objet de surveillance. Sans hésiter, il nous dirigea vers un grand quai de béton dont le numéro m'échappa, et au bout duquel un grand navire baignait dans les ombres de la nuit.

Je me crispai sur mon siège en reconnaissait la petite silhouette qui surgit d'entre deux caisses pour se porter à notre rencontre. Meven verrouilla avec empressement le tapis et se précipita à la rencontre de son père et capitaine, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« Comme je suis heureux de te revoir sain et sauf mon fils» murmura Black James en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

Et à la fierté qui explosa dans les yeux du pirate, à l'air de profonde vénération qui se peignit sur son visage, je sus que jamais auparavant, son père ne lui avait montré une telle affection. Moi-même, je demeurai un instant interdite par la tendresse pour le moins inattendue du capitaine, avant de me reprendre rapidement.

Meven pouvait bien me taxer de naïveté, mais le comportement de Black James était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus suspect.

 _Réveille-toi, sombre idiot. La dernière fois que tu as croisé ton père, il t'a abandonné sur une île, blessé et à moitié mourant. Et de mémoire, c'est sur un notre ton qu'il s'adressait à toi quand nous étions dans le repaire._

Mais la froide méfiance de Meven disparaissait totalement quand il était question de Black James, comme si le dévouement qu'il portait à ce dernier annihilait toutes ses capacités de réflexion.

« Père, je n'ai jamais cessé de vous être dévoué, assura le jeune homme en pliant le genou pour s'incliner devant son capitaine. J'ai suivi chacun de vos ordres, et vous ai ramené ce que vous m'aviez demandé.  
-Je sais Meven, je sais, le rassura Black James. Je vois que tu t'es acquitté de ta mission avec succès, comme d'habitude.

Si l'on on pouvait s'évanouir de bonheur, je crois que Meven se serait effondré. Combien de temps avait-il attendu cette reconnaissance?

-Très émouvant ces petites retrouvailles, raillai-je depuis mon siège. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour fêter ça? On va piller quelques navires et massacrer deux ou trois équipages.

-Boucle là, Dal Salan, siffla Meven, furieux que je vienne troubler la solennité de l'instant.

-Vos sarcasmes me peinent, ma chère, annonça Black James. Venez mon fils, laissons-là cette jeune insolente. Il me tarde de vous montrer mon nouveau navire.

-Et elle?

-Mes hommes vont venir la chercher. »

Et passant un bras derrière son épaule, il entraîna son fils vers le quai. C'est alors seulement que je prêtais attention au navire du pirate. C'était une belle goélette à la ligne agressive, dont la coque fine et acérée révélait le rôle évident: filer sur les mers, traquer et frapper. Je dus me transformer en louve pour discerner, dans la nuit, le nom qui s'étalait en lettres dorés dans l'ombre de la coque.  
Némésis.  
Et juste en dessous, l'immatriculation du bateau.  
ESP234512.

Un navire enregistré à Spanivia. Cela sentait le traquenard à plein nez ou je ne m'appelais plus Loïse Dal Salan.

A ce moment-là, les hommes promis par Black James vinrent me chercher. Aurais-je douté de ma première intuition que les deux silhouettes jumelles couvertes de cuir sombre, à la démarche souple de chasseurs, me confirmèrent brutalement ce que je pressentais.  
Nous étions tombés dans un piège.

Je refermai mes crocs sur le premier d'entre eux qui osa approcher une main à travers le dôme de protection. Mais il avait vu le coup venir, et c'est un coup de crosse qui m'accueillie. Je voulus hurler pour alerter les patrouilles qui circulaient dans le coin. Une muselière solide m'enserra la gueule avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'ouvrir et des liens solides, surgis de nulle part, vinrent m'entraver les pattes. Les deux hommes me tirèrent du tapis, et je m'affaissai lourdement sur le sol. Je me débattis avec hargne et reçu une pluie de coups de pied dans les côtes.

A l'autre bout du quai, Meven, alerté par le bruit, nous observait, et à sa posture méfiante, je compris qu'il avait reconnu, lui aussi, les deux chasseurs.  
« Père, qu'est-ce que cela signifie? l'entendis-je demander.  
-Cela signifie, mon fils, que nous arrivons au terme d'une collaboration fructueuse qui va me permettre de devenir le propriétaire de ce navire, de récupérer quelques gains substantiels et de réunir un nouvel équipage à avant de retrouver mon activité initiale » expliqua le pirate en lissant sa moustache de satisfaction.  
Et avant que Meven n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il le poignarda dans le dos.  
Je vis le pirate s'arquer sous le coup avant de s'effondrer, le corps secoué de spasmes et reconnus sans doute possible l'effet de la toxine paralysante dont j'avais été victime quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Ça c'est bien fait pour toi mon vieux. Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu pourtant._

Tout à coup, des bruits de voix plus loin sur le quai provoquèrent un mouvement de panique parmi nos assaillants. Une patrouille de la marine s'approchait. Je retins mon souffle. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Mais les bandits avaient tout prévu. Mon imposante carcasse de louve fut trainée rapidement jusqu'à une grande caisse en bois dans laquelle on me chargea sans douceur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième corps fut balancé dans la boite et m'atterrit brutalement sur l'échine. Puis j'entendis qu'on refermait en hâte le couvercle au-dessus de nos têtes, juste à temps. Les hommes de la marine s'arrêtèrent pour interroger les hommes qui nous avaient attaqués :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez là-dedans, les gars ? demanda un soldat, un peu soupçonneux.

-Une cargaison de sel magique, sergent, répondit nonchalamment un des chasseurs. On embarque ce soir pour la Brontagne.

-Dites à votre capitaine de passer faire enregistrer sa cargaison au poste avant de partir. Les contrôles sont renforcés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'autre mercenaire en feignant la surprise.

-Une sale histoire. Une gamine a été enlevée à Travia, et il pourrait y avoir des pirates impliqués dans l'affaire qui trainent dans le coin. Alors les patrouilles sont doublées jusqu'à ce que l'alerte soit levée. Ouvrez l'œil, et prévenez nous si vous repérez des individus suspects.

 _Ouvre l'œil toi-même, triple buse ! Les individus suspects sont juste devant toi et ta gamine enlevée quelques mètres derrière._

-On n'y manquera pas, sergent, répondit tranquillement le premier chasseur. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

-Merci les gars. Et arrimez bien vos cargaisons. On attend un bon grain pour la fin de soirée, et c'est autre chose que les gentilles brises de l'Océan Bleu par ici, conclut le sergent en faisant référence au port d'origine du bateau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupe. D'ailleurs la pause est finie, on va s'y remettre.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le mercenaire grimpa sur notre caisse et entreprit d'y clouer solidement le couvercle.

-On ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps alors, les salua l'officier de la Marine. Que les vents gonflent vos voiles.

-Et que vos phares guident nos pas » répondit l'homme alors que les pas des soldats s'éloignaient de nous.

Les coups sourds des clous qu'on enfonce dans le bois firent réagir Meven, qui remua en gémissant. Il avait été sauvagement balancé dans la caisse et s'était à moitié écrasé sur moi. En grondant, je me tortillai jusqu'à le dégager de mon dos, et il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le bois dur de notre prison.

Je passai des heures à guetter les bruits qui agitaient le port les cris des marins qui s'interpellaient, le rugissement des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la digue et le pas rythmé des patrouilles de la marine qui défilaient sur le quai, vibrant d'espoir quand l'une d'entre elle s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à notre chargement. Et puis quelques mots s'échangeaient, on donnait le nom d'une connaissance dans la marine lancovienne et les hommes, satisfaits, s'éloignaient. Les premières fois, j'avais essayé de me cogner contre les parois de la caisse et de japper pour attirer l'attention, mais les entraves m'immobilisaient totalement. Quant à la muselière, elle s'était brutalement resserrée dès que j'avais voulu ouvrir la bouche, et à présent elle me sciait les chairs et me permettait à peine de respirer. Blessée par les frottements du cuir sur mon museau fragile, je tentai de l'arracher en frottant et griffant avec mes pattes avant sans succès. Je gémis doucement.

« Approche », murmura Meven derrière moi.

Je grognai férocement malgré le harnais qui m'enserrait la gueule. S'il y en avait un qui avait de la chance qu'on m'ait muselée, c'était bien lui, parce que je lui aurais volontiers arraché la gorge à ce moment-là. Avec rage, je me contorsionnai dans l'étroit espace de la caisse et écrasai ma lourde carcasse sur son corps toujours paralysé par le poison. J'approchai ma gueule tordue de colère de son visage en grondant sauvagement. S'il marqua un mouvement de recul et que je vis une lueur de peur traverser son regard, il ne renonça pourtant pas à son idée. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il porta ses bras encore faibles jusqu'à ma tête et desserra maladroitement une boucle de la muselière qui me sciait le museau, puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'ôter sans mal. Débarrassée de ce fichu harnais, je lui sautai à la gorge et enserrait son cou entre mes crocs puissants. Mais il ne réagit pas, comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Alors je me dis que c'était peut-être cela, le meilleur de Meven. Quand tout était perdu, quand tout était fini, il réapprenait de lui-même ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié. L'empathie. J'étais toujours une bête sauvage à ses yeux, et pourtant il avait mis sa méfiance de côté pour me délivrer de la muselière qui m'enserrait douloureusement la gueule. Simplement, sans rien attendre en retour, parce qu'elle me blessait et qu'il venait de retrouver le sens de la compassion.

Lentement, je détachai mes crocs de sa gorge, et m'écartai de lui, consciente du profond revirement qui était en train de s'opérer dans l'esprit du pirate. Trop tard. Tellement trop tard.

Je redevins humaine pour me concentrer sur les dernières informations, consciente d'avoir à présent tous les éléments en main pour répondre aux questions que je me posais depuis longtemps. Le danger, je le comprenais à présent, venait de Spanivia. Il y avait ce bateau, pour commencer, enregistré au port d'Espanille. Et le soldat de Lisbon, chez mes grands-parents. C'était lui qui nous avait dénoncés, bien sûr. Quand nous l'avions vu passer avec Guilhem, il allait passer un appel pour révéler notre présence. Restait la question de Black James. Il avait parlé d'une collaboration. Mais alors pourquoi avoir engagé des mercenaires pour nous poursuivre, quand son fils nous avait précipités dans le piège qu'il nous avait tendu ? Et quel rapport avec Spanivia et cette goélette aux lignes acérées?

Némésis. La vengeance.  
Le nom du bateau, sans doute, était la clé de ce mystère.

Quelqu'un se vengeait. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour qu'un soldat spanivien trahisse sans hésiter la confiance de mes grands-parents. Quelqu'un d'assez riche pour engager une troupe de mercenaires redoutables et faire construire un bateau au nom de sa cabale. Quelqu'un qui vouait une haine brûlante à Meven au point de ne pas se satisfaire de le savoir en prison.

Je ne connaissais qu'un homme pour répondre à tous ces critères. Il s'appelait Kandar Castrill. Mais le dirigeant de la Marine spanivienne avait bien trop d'honneur pour s'allier à un pirate tel que Black James. Pourtant, je savais que j'avais tous les éléments en main. Quelqu'un de puissant, déterminé, avide de vengeance. Spanivien. Issu du monde de la marine, sans doute. Il me manquait un nom, juste un nom, qui se tapissait à la lisière de ma conscience, tout proche et pourtant inaccessible. 

J'hésitai à en parler à Meven, ne sachant trop comment aborder la question.

-Ces mercenaires… Ils travaillent pour le compte de Spanivia, finis-je par dire doucement.

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller plus loin dans les conséquences que cela impliquait pour le pirate. Il hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'avait deviné, lui aussi. Et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il n'y avait pas un seul spanivien d'Espanille à Lisbon, qui n'avait pas juré sa mort.  
Un vacillement du sol me tira de mes pensées. Les mercenaires avaient trouvé le moyen de détourner l'attention des patrouilles et embarquaient la caisse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions sur le bateau. Un Gravitus puissant souleva notre prison et nous fûmes déplacés à l'autre bout du quai puis sur le pont du bateau.  
Aux cris, je devinai que des hommes s'agitaient autour de nous, sur le navire où on nous avait emmenés. Avec des gestes que je devinais précis, ils hissaient les voiles, détachaient les cordages qui retenaient le navire aux bites d'amarrage et utilisaient de lourdes perches pour écarter le navire du quai.  
Nous étions en train de lever l'ancre.

On s'approcha de notre caisse, et à l'aide d'un pied de biche, fit sauter le couvercle.

« Sortez, tous les deux, ordonna une voix dure. L'un après l'autre, et sans faire de mouvement brusque. «

Nous échangeâmes un regard, puis Meven, encore affaibli par le poison, prit une inspiration et se leva, sans me lâcher du regard. Il avait gardé cette espèce de fierté, cette arrogance un peu froide qui m'avait toujours impressionnée. Le pirate, il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça, n'avait pas peur d'affronter son destin.

« Désolé, Dal Salan. J'aurais préféré que cela se finisse autrement » me lança-t-il alors qu'on le saisissait et le tirait hors de la caisse.  
Puis ce fut à mon tour. Alors qu'un homme essayait de me lier les mains dans le dos, je me débattis et le taclais furieusement. Deux autres hommes se précipitèrent vers moi pour l'aider mais une voix impérieuse les en empêcha.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez la. »

Le mystérieux collaborateur de Black James avait enfin daigné faire son apparition. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'une révérence impeccable.  
« Madame de Sandroy, enfin vous voilà. Comme les étoiles font pâle figure devant votre beauté.  
\- Epargnez-moi vos mielleries, Black James » le coupa-t-elle agacée.

Muette, j'admirai la nouvelle arrivante, une belle jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui portait fièrement le manteau bordeau de la Marine spanivienne et devant laquelle tous les marins présents marquèrent un signe de tête respectueux. Je contemplai en silence son beau visage aux pommettes saillantes qu'encadrait une longue crinière châtaigne retenue en une natte complexe, ses lèvres délicatement dessinées et ses yeux couleur océan.

« Vous êtes Morgane de Sandroy, dis-je finalement, la veuve de Lorick de Sandroy, le capitaine du Chronos.

A l'évocation de son défunt mari, son visage se ferma et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de rage.

-C'est vous qui avez fait évader Meven, poursuivis-je. Et c'est vous qui avez lancé les mercenaires à ses trousses. Mais pourquoi ? Il était en prison, il payait déjà pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. »

La jeune femme me contempla longuement de ses beaux yeux d'un bleu sombre, d'abord parce qu'elle me rencontrait pour la première fois, et ensuite parce qu'elle semblait chercher la réponse la plus adéquate à me faire. Puis elle planta son regard dans le mien et je sus que ses mots ne seraient adressés qu'à moi, d'égale à égale.

« Je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre ce que j'ai vécu, Loïse Dal Salan, m'affirma-t-elle gravement. Ni de connaître l'amour tel que je l'ai connu. Il prend possession de ton cœur et de ton âme, te promet le paradis, t'ouvre la voie des cieux… Et il n'est pas de douleur plus cruelle que celle de la chute, le jour où il disparaît. »

Les paroles de Morgane portaient une force vive et une sincérité exaltée qui me touchèrent en plein cœur. Dans sa bouche, les mots étaient des armes, des traits parfaitement ajustés et je me rappelai que son discours lors du procès de Meven avait bien failli aboutir à l'extradition de ce dernier, tant elle savait les manier avec justesse et ferveur. Je me sentis prise d'un vertige quand je saisis la passion puissante qui l'avait liée à Lorick de Sandroy, à l'aune de la douleur qui vibrait dans chacune de ses paroles. L'espace d'un instant j'entrevis le couple splendide qu'ils avaient dû former, fiers et inséparables, unis par des liens dont la force dépassait ce que le commun des mortels pouvait imaginer. Une flamme pure et ardente qui vivait toujours dans le regard de Morgane et qui aurait pu incendier l'univers.

Ce fut Black James qui, avec un fin sourire de satisfaction, me donna les derniers éléments pour comprendre cette affaire dont j'avais été la spectatrice impuissante. A l'issue du procès de Meven il y avait un an de cela, Morgane était retournée à Spanivia sans avoir obtenu l'extradition du pirate. Furieuse et meutrie par la décision du tribunal, elle n'avait pu trouver le repos. L'amour puissant qui la liait à Lorick s'était transformé en une haine viscérale et douloureuse que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser sinon la vengeance. Le deuil terrible de la jeune femme avait viré à l'obsession : pour le repos de son âme, et celui de son défunt époux, elle devait tuer l'assassin de ce dernier, ainsi que l'exigeait l'honneur des grandes familles spaniviennes. Alors elle avait mobilisé toutes les ressources d'une des maisons les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes d'Espanille, promettant or et soutien à celui qui pourrait lui livrer l'homme qui avait exécuté son mari. Et c'était Black James qui s'était présenté à elle et lui avait fait miroiter ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde : la vengeance.

L'obsession de Morgane avait tourné à la folie et ne s'encombrait plus de nuances: peu lui importait que le démon des mers ait été au moins aussi responsable, sinon plus, de la mort du capitaine du Chronos. Elle voulait la tête de Meven et Black James la lui apportait sur un plateau d'argent, en échange d'un peu d'or et d'un nouveau navire. Alors elle avait accepté la proposition du pirate. Utilisant ses contacts au sein des forces de l'ordre lancoviennes, elle avait facilité l'évasion de Meven et lui avait fait porter un message de Black James. Ce dernier ne pouvait ignorer qu'il était plus en sécurité en prison qu'à l'extérieur, où des individus puissants avaient juré sa perte. Mais les quelques mots de son père avaient balayé toute sa méfiance et il s'était précipité dans le piège qu'on lui tendait.

Meven, immobilisé par deux mercenaires, se débattit pour s'adresser à Black James:

« Pourquoi, père? Demanda-t-il la voix vibrante de désespoir. Ne vous ai-je pas toujours servi avec fidélité et abnégation? Ne vous ai-je pas apporté satisfaction?

-Il est vrai, mon fils, que vous m'avez toujours servi avec zèle et efficacité. Mais aujourd'hui, vous m'êtes plus utile mort qu'en vie. Considérez que c'est là le service le plus important que vous ne m'avez jamais rendu » s'amusa Black James.

Cet homme était un monstre. A la maison, Caliban, Xici et Benjamin s'amusaient souvent à comparer les adversaires qu'ils avaient affrontés, se chamaillant pour savoir qui avait trouvé le plus tordu. Mais cette fois-ci, j'en étais sure, je détenais le gros lot.

Meven, lui, s'effondra. Il comprenait subitement que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un jeu. Ce père qu'il avait tant vénéré, à qui il avait consacré fièrement chaque instant de son existence et pour lequel il aurait consenti à tous les sacrifices, ce père le livrait sans hésiter à la mort, avec une profonde indifférence. C'était un monde que je voyais s'écrouler dans le regard du pirate, dans un fracas d'apocalypse que je devais bien être la seule sur ce navire à entendre.

C'était un cauchemar.

Je me reconcentrai sur Morgane pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

« Par vengeance, résumai-je, vous avez fait évader un prisonnier, accepté une alliance avec le pirate le plus redoutable d'Autremonde et vous êtes engagée à l'armer de pied en cap? Avez-vous seulement conscience du nombre de lois que vous enfreignez?

-Je ne reconnais pas la légitimité des lois qui n'ont pu m'apporter la vengeance » répliqua Morgane avec superbe.

Tout comme Lorick avait eu l'allure fière du Chronos et Black James l'aura maléfique du Tourment, Morgane de Sandroy était à l'image de son navire, le Némésis : fine, acérée et entièrement vouée à la vengeance.

« Mais Meven est un tueur! Savez-vous combien de vies vous avez mis en danger en le libérant juste pour l'exécuter vous-même?

-Il ne serait pas allé bien loin, si vous ne l'aviez pas aidé, mademoiselle Dal Salan, fit sournoisement remarquer Black James. C'est à cet effet que nous avions lancé des mercenaires pour le cueillir à sa sortie de l'université.

-Il a menacé de s'en prendre à des innocents si je ne l'aidais pas à Travia, répliquai-je, et il m'a trompée en prenant l'apparence de mon frère.

-Oh, et sur l'île, il y a un an de cela, vous avait-il trompé pour que vous le soigniez de cette terrible blessure, s'amusa le pirate. »

Je n'aimais pas le tour que prenait la conversation. Qu'est-ce que ce diable d'homme manigançait?

« Et moi là-dedans, qu'est-ce que je suis ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Un dommage collatéral ?

-Vous, ma chère, vous êtes la dernière petite clause de notre contrat. Vous n'espériez pas que je vous laisse en paix, après tous les ennuis que vous m'avez causés » sourit le pirate en lissant sa moustache.

Je regardai Morgane, désemparée :

« Vous n'avez pas accepté cela, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous oublié que votre époux avait juré de me protéger ? Comment pouvez-vous nier de la sorte son dernier engagement ?

-Lorick a donné sa vie pour te sauver, et tu as soigné son assassin, m'accusa-t-elle durement. Tu as trahis sa mémoire.

-Je n'ai trahi personne! J'ai guéri Meven parce qu'il en avait besoin, il allait mourir, me défendis-je avec force.

-C'était un tueur, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Cela ne change rien. Il ne m'appartient pas de juger ceux que je soigne, répondis-je avec colère. Pas plus qu'il ne vous appartient de faire justice par vous-même. »

Morgane écouta à peine mon argument, elle semblait réfléchir. Puis elle demanda :

« Quel âge avais-tu, à l'époque?

-Seize ans » répondis-je décontenancée par la question.

Où voulait-elle en venir ? La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration puis déclara.

« Tu étais jeune. Trop, peut-être, pour prendre la mesure de tes actes. Mon cœur est avide de vengeance mais les dieux nous enseignent aussi la miséricorde et je sais accorder le pardon à ceux qui le demandent. »

A ce moment, Black James protesta :

« Il me semble, ma chère, que nous avions un accord. Je vous livrais mon lieutenant, et cette jeune fille me revenait.

-Il me semble, pirate, que je suis seul maitre à bord de ce navire et que le sort de ceux qui s'y trouvent embarqués ne regarde que moi » répliqua la jeune femme avec mépris.

Morgane de Sandroy devait bien être la seule personne sur Autremonde à oser défier ainsi le puissant pirate, et je me surpris à ressentir une certaine admiration pour son indépendance fière et son caractère passionné.

Sans plus accorder un regard à Black James, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos pour afficher le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de son autorité, elle planta son regard dans le mien.

« Je suis prête à te pardonner. Dis-moi juste que tu regrettes ton geste, et que tu renies tes actes. »

Un éclair de lucidité me transperça. Je pouvais encore m'en sortir et échapper à la vengeance de Black James. Je pouvais renier ce que j'avais fait, demander pardon et vivre.

Il y avait un an, je m'étais longuement demandé pourquoi j'avais soigné le pirate, sans parvenir à trouver de vraie réponse à ma question. Et quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il menaçait Lysis puis mon frère, j'avais regretté ce geste qui, en sauvant la vie de cet homme avide de vengeance, avait eu pour conséquence de mettre tous les miens en danger. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que je pouvais sauver ma vie, quelque chose me retenait. La réponse que j'avais toujours cherchée s'imposa dans mon esprit, tellement belle et évidente que je me sentis défaillir.

Oui, je pouvais renier ce que j'avais fait, demander pardon, et vivre. Mais à quoi bon? A quoi bon renoncer à moi-même? A quoi bon trahir ce en quoi je croyais? A quoi bon vivre, si c'était pour vivre à genoux ?

Une paix profonde s'installa dans mon esprit et balaya mes craintes. Je retournai son regard grave à Morgane. Et je refusai sa proposition.

« Non, je ne vous demanderai par pardon pour ce que j'ai fait.

Les mots venaient tout seuls à présent, clairs et puissants, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de moi.

\- Vous pouvez tuer Meven et rendre vains mes efforts. Vous pouvez me condamner avec lui et me livrer à son père. Mais ne me demandez pas de renier ce que j'ai fait. J'ai soigné Meven et si c'était à refaire, je le ferai à nouveau, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Parce que c'est mon devoir de médecin et que ce devoir est plus fort que moi, il me dépasse et m'élève au-delà des peurs et des souffrances qu'il implique. »

Morgane de Sandroy hocha la tête, elle qui connaissait mieux que quiconque les impératifs du devoir.

« Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il y a encore sur Autremonde des âmes bien nées qui respectent leurs valeurs quel qu'en soit le prix. Ce n'est pas moi qui te reprocherais ce choix. Mais tu comprendras que dans ce cas, la moindre des choses est que je tienne ma promesse.

Et elle rajouta à l'attention du capitaine pirate, avec un léger regret dans la voix:

-Elle est à vous, James. »

Puis elle se détourna de nous et se dirigea droit vers Meven, qu'on avait traîné à l'autre bout du pont. Il avait écouté la conversation sans l'entendre, abasourdi par la trahison de son père. Ce n'était plus le pirate arrogant que j'avais connu, c'était un jouet brisé qu'un enfant cruel avait sauvagement détruit. Morgane lui murmura quelques mots que le vent emporta, où il était question d'une douleur brûlante. Il me sembla voir le pirate pâlir, puis il se débattit avec force. Un coup violent du mercenaire qui le maintenait immobilisé lui faucha les genoux, un autre asséné dans l'estomac le plia en deux, un autre encore le cueillit au menton.

Puis la jeune femme donna une série d'ordres secs. Aussitôt, une dizaine d'hommes se mirent en mouvement. Quatre d'entre eux entreprirent de remonter à hauteur du bastingage un des canots de sauvetage qui bordaient la coque. Tirant sur des cordes pour actionner un système de poulies, ils soulevèrent sans mal l'embarcation jusqu'au bord de la rambarde où ils l'arrimèrent. Meven fut traîné à l'intérieur, et on le fit asseoir de force sur un des bancs avant de l'y attacher solidement.

« Intéressante transposition des rites funéraires traditionnels, apprécia Black James en lissant sa moustache. »  
Je le regardai sans comprendre. De quels rites parlait-il?  
Les hommes que Morgane avait envoyés dans la soute revinrent bientôt, les bras chargés de ballots de paille qu'ils installèrent dans le canot. Puis ils répandirent un liquide un peu visqueux à l'odeur désagréable sur le canot et sur le pirate. Alors seulement je compris.  
Les peuples spaniviens avaient pour tradition d'enflammer les dépouilles de leurs morts allongés sur des barques, accompagnés de leurs armes et de leurs effets personnels.

« Vous n'allez pas les laisser brûler votre fils vivant», demandai-je effarée alors que les marins mettaient le canot à l'eau.

Le pirate haussa les épaules, pour me signifier le peu de cas qu'il faisait de la vie de Meven.

« Son sort est scellé, à présent. »

Le sort de Meven, peut-être, mais pas le mien. Je cherchai du regard une échappatoire, une solution pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Voyons, ma chère, vous n'y songez pas, m'arrêta Black James en tirant son éternel mousquet de sa ceinture et le pointant sur moi.

Et comme j'hésitai, il précisa :

-Les balles sont en argent, cette fois-ci. Elles vous grilleront définitivement la cervelle si vous tentez quelque chose. »

Je scrutai le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.  
Je constatai que la tempête annoncée par les hommes de la Marine s'était rapprochée. Des nuages noirs avaient recouverts le monde de leurs ombres et un vent puissant balayait le pont. L'Océan des orages, ce soir-là, portait bien son nom.

A l'autre bout du bateau, un homme vêtu de l'uniforme bordeau de Spanivia s'approcha de Morgane de Sandroy, et lui présenta respectueusement un bel arc finement sculpté et un carquois garni de flèches. Avec une lenteur solennelle, celle-ci se saisit de l'arme et encocha une flèche empennée de rouge qu'elle enflamma sur une torche.

C'était donc ainsi que cela allait se finir ? Morgane de Sandroy aveuglée par sa haine, aurait sa vengeance amère et cruelle. Meven serait brûlé vif à cause de l'homme à qui il avait dédié sa vie et son âme, lui n'avait jamais été, au final, qu'une arme et un pion aveugle. Black James allait s'en sortir. Le démon des mers allait retrouver un navire, un équipage et recommencer à écumer les mers, semant terreur et désolation sur les flots. Et moi? J'étais bien incapable de deviner le châtiment que me réservait le pirate. Je savais juste que j'allais disparaître, pour toujours cette fois-ci, sans avoir eu le temps de faire mes adieux à ma famille.

Quelle divinité, là-haut, avait écrit pour nous ce destin injuste ?

Et puis je me repris.

J'étais une Dal Salan, m'avait rappelé ma grand-mère. Et les Dal Salan ne se laissaient jamais imposer quoi que ce soit, fut-ce un destin sordide tracé par des dieux cruels.

Le petit poignard que m'avait confié ma grand-mère, toujours dissimulé dans ma manche, se rappela à mon souvenir.

Morgane avait bandé son arc. Elle visa soigneusement l'embarcation qui s'éloignait doucement du navire, portée par le courant. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle.

Je fis glisser la lame dans ma main et soupesai discrètement l'arme, appréciant sa facture sobre et sa ligne équilibrée.

La flèche fila en un trait brûlant dans la nuit, et alla se ficher dans le canot. Le cri de terreur de Meven résonna lugubrement sur les eaux glacées.

Un poignard. Un jet. Un seul essai.

Un geste, un seul, pouvait-il encore tout changer?

Mon bras se détendit avec la vivacité d'un serpent. Le poignard tourbillonna dans les airs, arrachant des lambeaux de lumière aux torches enflammées qui illuminaient le pont du bateau.  
Je n'attendis pas de savoir s'il avait atteint sa cible. Avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de réagir, je sautai par-dessus la rambarde du navire, et plongeai dans les eaux noires de l'Océan des Orages.

J'avais beau m'y attendre, la fraîcheur de l'eau me frappa avec la force d'un coup de poing. Je me mis à nager vigoureusement, toutes mes forces tendues vers le canot qui venait de s'embraser à quelques centaines de mètres de moi.

C'était une vision de cauchemar qui s'offrit à mes yeux. Garni de paille et de cette espèce d'huile dont on l'avait recouvert, le canot brûlait vivement et je devinai l'ombre du pirate au creux de flammes, qui s'agitait comme un damné. J'accélérai ma nage et enfin, atteignis la coque en bois et mobilisai mon énergie pour agripper la rambarde et me hisser hors de l'eau.

Meven, solidement attaché au canot, se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper au feu rageur qui avait embrasé toute l'embarcation. Les flammes ardentes s'élevaient dans le ciel, rongeant le bois et la paille et avait commencé à attaquer ses vêtements et sa chair. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il tentait d'arracher les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier. Mais il brûlait et aucun de ses efforts ne semblait pouvoir le sauver. La morsure soudaine d'une flamme dans son dos lui arracha un hurlement de douleur, et dans une vaine tentative de s'arracher à la morsure du feu, il fit violemment tanguer la petite embarcation. La rambarde à laquelle j'étais accrochée se souleva brutalement et le bois vint heurter mon menton avec violence. A moitié assommée, je lâchais prise pour m'enfonçai à nouveau dans les eaux glaciales de l'Océan.  
Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, mais quand j'agrippai à nouveau la rambarde pour me hisser sur le canot, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

« Meven, hurlai-je de toutes mes forces, pour couvrir le rugissement des flammes et des flots. Il faut faire basculer le canot. «

Et joignant le geste à la parole, j'appuyai de toutes mes forces sur la rambarde qui pencha dangereusement de mon côté avant de se rétablir. Sans prêter attention aux flammes qui dévoraient le bois, je réitérai l'opération, avec plus de force encore, manquant de lâcher prise quand Meven, le regard fou, se jeta brusquement de mon côté pour appuyer mon effort. Le flanc du canot se coucha dans les eaux, sembla sur le point de s'enfoncer, avant de retrouver, vaillamment, son équilibre.  
« Encore une fois », lâchai-je à bout de souffle.  
Il se redressa, prêt à se jeter entièrement dans cette ultime tentative. Je mobilisai chaque parcelle de mon énergie et dans un ensemble parfait, nous tendîmes toutes nos forces pour faire basculer le bateau. Au dernier instant, je me transformai en louve et pesai de tout mon poids sur la rambarde.  
Comme à regret, l'embarcation s'immobilisa une seconde qui me parut durer une éternité puis se retourna enfin, et nous disparûmes avec elle dans les flots sombres. Dans un tourbillon confus, les flammes et les eaux noires se livrèrent un combat sans merci, puis l'Océan referma son étreinte glaciale sur le monde et le brasier s'éteignit, vaincu par les ténèbres.

Redevenue humaine, je gagnai en quelques mouvements la mince couche d'air emprisonnée entre le fond de la barque renversée et la surface de l'eau, et respirai avec empressement.

J'étais engourdie par le froid et me laissais aller quelques secondes au soulagement d'avoir réchappé à une mort terrible quand un frisson comme un courant électrique remonta le long de mon échine et m'arracha à ma torpeur.  
Un instinct de survie puissant me dictait de ne pas me laisser bercer par ces eaux glaciales et je me fis violence pour réagir.

Non loin de moi, un remous affolé m'apprit que Meven se débattait avec les liens qui le retenaient toujours au canot. Il faisait un noir d'encre sous la coque du bateau mais je compris sans peine qu'il était en difficulté. Je m'approchai de lui. À tâtons, je devinai sa tête, son nez, l'angle de sa mâchoire. Mes mains descendirent le long de son cou, trouvèrent son torse... Enfin, j'enroulai mon bras sous ses épaules et, m'accrochant à l'aide de mon autre bras à un des bancs au-dessus de ma tête, je le tirai vers moi pour l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau. Meven émergea en toussant et crachant avant d'aspirer l'air à grande goulées pressées.  
La barque s'enfonça d'une dizaine de centimètres sous l'effet de nos poids conjugués, entraînant le pirate sous l'eau. Je lâchai le banc auquel j'étais accrochée et plongeai sous l'eau. Cette fois-ci, je n'essayai pas de l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Soulagée de mon poids, la barque était un peu remontée à la surface, suffisamment pour que le pirate puisse émerger de temps en temps au prix de quelques battements de jambes, et inspirer profondément avant qu'une vague ne le submerge à nouveau. Au corps à corps, je repérai son bras et me portai jusqu'aux liens qui le retenaient à la barque. En apnée, j'empoignai la corde épaisse et tirai dessus pour défaire le nœud. Il fallait que je le libère, avant qu'il n'ait épuisé la réserve d'oxygène coincée sous la barque, ou qu'une lame ne fasse sombrer notre abri de fortune. Mais j'eus beau tirer et m'acharner, mes doigts glissaient sur la corde sans parvenir à desserrer le nœud qui résistait à tous mes efforts. Je cherchai un objet tranchant mais je n'avais plus mon poignard et on avait délesté Meven de ses armes sur le Némesis. Je remontai à la surface les poumons vides et les yeux brûlants, impuissante. J'étais prête à replonger pour tenter à nouveau de défaire la corde, quand Meven, le souffle court, m'arrêta.

« Arrête!

Je retins mon mouvement de plongée et me tournai vers lui.

-Il faut ...renverser... le bateau. »

Il était épuisé, et chaque mot était énoncé au prix d'un énorme effort. Ses poignets toujours attachés aux flancs du bateau, il devait pousser sur ses bras et battre des jambes pour se maintenir hors de l'eau. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Il fallait retourner le canot et s'extirper les flots noirâtres avant que l'épuisement et l'hypothermie n'achèvent la terrible vengeance de Morgane de Sandroy. 

« Mais comment? Il est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi. »

Une vague à l'extérieur vint s'écraser contre le bateau, secouant violemment notre abri et sa réponse se noya dans un hoquet incompréhensible, quand l'eau envahit la cavité.  
Il se battit pour me confier des dernières instructions.

« La corde… sur le côté... il faut faire bras ...levier. Face aux vagues... »

Consciente qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, je laissai les eaux noires m'engloutir et me glissai hors de l'abri de la barque renversée.  
A l'extérieur, l'océan des Orages avait pris un air d'apocalypse. Une brume épaisse enroulait ses écharpes glaciales sur les flots, des éclairs violents crevaient le ciel et des grosses vagues noires venaient frapper notre embarcation.  
Puisant dans les réserves d'énergie exceptionnelle des changelins, je dus lutter plusieurs minutes contre la houle, battant des jambes, poussant et tirant la barque jusqu'à offrir son flanc aux assauts puissants des vagues. Je longeai alors la coque jusqu'à trouver la corde dont Meven avait parlé. Attachée à un des côtés du bateau, elle avait servi à mettre le canot à la mer et traînait dans l'eau comme un long serpent de mer. M'en emparant, je me hissai sur la coque glissante, escaladait son arrondi et arrivée au sommet, tentait de me mettre debout en tendant la corde. Je dus m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver un équilibre précaire. Puis tendant les jambes et agrippant la corde, je me penchai autant que possible en arrière.  
Ainsi que l'avait prévu Meven, le poids de mon corps tendu fit pencher légèrement le bateau sur le côté, ouvrant une gueule géante et paresseuse sur la cavité qu'il formait. Insuffisant pour faire chavirer le bateau, cela offrit néanmoins une prise aux vagues qui s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche ouverte en rugissant. Une lame plus puissante que les autres s'y jeta avec violence et vint se cambrer, tel un énorme chat aqueux, sous la barque retournée. Dans un torrent d'écume, le canot se dressa sur les eaux, se retourna et retomba lourdement sur lui-même, à l'endroit.

J'avais été projetée à quelques mètres de l'embarcation. Un peu sonnée, je regagnai le bateau en quelques brasses fatiguées, me hissai à l'intérieur et me laissai tomber sur le plancher avec un soupir de soulagement. Tiraillée de fatigue. Mais saine et sauve.  
J'avisai alors Meven. Violemment secoué par la manœuvre, il était toujours prisonnier de ses liens, les bras douloureusement tordus dans le dos en raison des multiples retournements du bateau.  
Sans dire un mot, je me transformai en louve et m'approchai pour aller ronger la corde. Il hésita quelques instants, puis, frottant ses poignets endoloris, il murmura: 

« Merci. »

Je répondis par un hochement de tête avant de regagner ma place à l'avant du bateau. Toujours trempée, je m'ébrouai longuement, un relatif sentiment de sécurité dans le cœur.

C'était sans compter la tempête qui se déchaina à ce moment-là. Une vague énorme, aussi grande qu'une montagne, s'abattit sur nous et je me sentis soulevée de la barque par l'onde. J'agrippai en catastrophe un banc mais ne pus résister à la force irrésistible qui m'attirait vers la mer. Alors que j'allais être emportée, je sentis un bras me ceinturer et m'arracher au flot puissant. Meven, au dernier moment, m'avait attrapée par la taille et retenue dans la barque. La lame se retira sans moi. Déjà, une nouvelle vague, encore plus impressionnante que la précédente, se dirigeait droit sur nous. Le pirate me fit allonger sur le plancher de l'embarcation et coincer mes jambes sous le banc. La nouvelle lame s'écrasa avec fureur sur notre bateau, mais cette fois-ci, collée contre le sol et agrippée au bois de notre canot, je ne lui laissai aucune chance de m'emporter. Longtemps encore, les vagues maintinrent leur martèlement rageur, s'abattant sans répit sur nos dos meurtris, nous coupant le souffle pour les plus puissantes d'entre elles. L'eau salée me brûlait les yeux, s'engouffrait dans ma bouche et mon nez pour assécher ma gorge et mes lèvres. Mais Meven, plaqué sur le sol à côté de moi, était sans doute le plus à plaindre: le sel rongeait ses brûlures et chaque nouvelle vague lui tirait des gémissements de douleur. Je profitai d'un léger répit pour ôter mon manteau et essayer de protéger son dos dans un maigre espoir d'atténuer un peu sa douleur mais une vague eut tôt fait de lui arracher l'étoffe. La pluie se déchaina à son tour, et ses gouttes vinrent nous frapper comme des millions de petits cailloux tandis que le tonnerre et ses éclairs étincelants crevaient le ciel avec rage. Les éléments s'acharnèrent sur nous encore et encore, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience du temps qui passe, et finalement conscience tout court.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un ciel d'une pureté parfaite, que la tempête avait lavé de tout nuage et qui luisait d'une douce humidité. Les premières lueurs de l'aube nimbaient la plage d'une clarté sereine et éclipsaient les dernières étoiles de la nuit. La mer, apaisée, caressait en un doux murmure la longue étendue de sable, comme pour se faire pardonner d'une colère trop violente.

Fourbue, je dus m'appuyer sur le bord du canot pour me relever, et je me demandai combien de temps j'étais restée là, inconsciente, dans cette embarcation échouée sur une plage déserte.  
Seule.  
Une brise matinale soufflant à travers ma tunique me fit frissonner et je me rendis compte que j'étais trempée, sans pouvoir déterminer s'il en incombait aux pluies torrentielles ou à la mer déchainée. La réponse, en réalité, importait peu, et un rapide sort acheva de régler la question.  
Alors que je scrutai la plage à la recherche d'un signe de vie, je remarquai, bien distinctes, les traces de pas qui, partant du canot échoué, longeaient la plage et disparaissaient vers l'horizon.

Quittant à mon tour l'embarcation, je m'engageai sur le chemin que traçaient les empreintes sur le sable humide.

Je marchai longtemps le long de la plage, sans me presser, appréciant les embruns salés et les jeux du vent dans mes cheveux. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures, et savourais le contact frais du sable humide sous mes pieds.  
M'attardant sur mille détails, je laissais la douceur de l'aube repousser tant que je le pouvais le souvenir des sombres heures passées.  
Enfin, je l'aperçus. Une silhouette effondrée sur le sable clair qu'avait déserté toute forme de d'arrogance ou de fierté. Il se tenait là, prostré, recueilli peut-être, sur le corps sans vie d'un homme vêtu de noir que les courants avaient rejeté sur cette plage déserte.  
Un poignard de jet bien reconnaissable planté dans le cœur.

Pas un instant, je n'envisageai d'éviter cette ultime confrontation. D'un pas égal, je me dirigeai vers Meven. En entendant le crissement du sable, il se détourna du corps de son père, et me fusilla de ses yeux noirs dont je ne savais s'ils brillaient de rage ou de désespoir.  
« Tu l'as tué, me hurla-t-il, tu as tué mon père!  
\- Je viens d'une famille de voleurs, répondis-je en guise de confirmation. Ton père a eu tort de l'oublier. »  
Hagard, le pirate arracha le poignard du corps de Black James et se leva en chancelant, un éclat de folie dans le regard.  
Je l'arrêtai d'une voix dure.  
« Ça suffit Meven. Va-t'en. Fuis, tant que tu le peux. Je ne te donne pas une heure avant que la Marine lancovienne ne nous retrouve. Deux heures avant que Morgane de Sandroy et le reste d'Autremonde n'apprennent à leur tour que tu es toujours en vie. Ils n'auront de cesse de te retrouver. Tu seras poursuivi, traqué, isolé par des prédateurs bien plus redoutables que tu ne l'as été. Tu es seul contre tous à présent, en as-tu seulement conscience? «

Meven vacilla sous le poids de ma tirade et sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Douloureusement.  
Mais je n'avais pas la force de compatir. Le corps à ses pieds me rappelait une autre réalité, tout aussi terrible: j'avais tué un homme. J'avais ôté la vie, et quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de moi. Avec le souvenir lancinant de mon geste se réveillaient la culpabilité, l'horreur et un profond dégoût pour moi-même. Une vague nausée m'envahit, la vision du cadavre me devenait insupportable. Je pris conscience que j'allais devoir, moi aussi, affronter mes propres tourments et ressentis un besoin impérieux de fuir cet endroit.  
Je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour les offrir à l'homme brisé qui se tenait face à moi.

« La vie, c'est la seule chose que ton père n'a pas pu te prendre, fis-je doucement. Essaie au moins de la sauver. »

Puis je me détournai totalement de lui.

« Adieu Meven. Que ta route soit belle. »

Et le vent dans la nuque, je laissai mes pieds nus tracer dans le sable clair mon propre chemin.

 **NDLR : Partez pas les copains, il y a l'épilogue, le vrai qui arrive le week-end prochain. Bonne semaine à tous ! :)**


	11. Epilogue

Un vent de terre puissant balaya mon visage, charriant les odeurs épicées de la forêt jusqu'à moi. Les parfums doux et sucrés des bananiers rouges et des ballorchidées se mêlèrent à l'air iodé de l'océan dans un mélange familier. Je laissai une douce euphorie teintée de nostalgie m'envahir. Cette odeur entre terre et mer avait sur moi un pouvoir émotionnel qui ne s'était jamais démenti malgré les années passées en mer et les nombreux retours au port que j'avais pu effectuer. Chaque retour à terre avait son odeur caractéristique et je pouvais identifier sans peine les parfums des bruyères des ports brontons, les effluves des pins de Minat ou encore les fragrances des ports chargés d'épices de Tingapour. Cela faisait à présent plus de deux ans que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme de chaman et que j'avais rejoint la Marine lancovienne comme médecin. J'avais découvert plus de terres et vécu plus d'aventures que je n'aurais pu en espérer en m'engageant. Il fallait dire aussi que ma connaissance chèrement acquise des pirates et de leurs activités marines, mes pouvoirs de changelin et mes connaissances en médecine faisaient de moi un membre d'équipage précieux et les opportunités de missions sur les mers ne manquaient pas.

J'avais vécu de belles histoires, aussi. Il y avait eu Guilhem, le soldat bronton que j'avais rencontré à la ferme de mes grands-parents. A mon retour à Travia, il m'avait recontactée et nous avions décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. D'un caractère joyeux et volontiers fêtard, il m'avait aidée à passer le cap, m'avait emmenée escalader toutes les falaises d'Autremonde et participer à toutes les fêtes de Brontagne. Mais Guilhem s'amusait de tout et ne s'inquiétait de rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre mes doutes et mes brusques accès de mélancolie. Alors j'étais partie. Il avait protesté, feint de ne pas comprendre mais n'avait rien pu faire pour me retenir. Et puis il y avait eu Naël, mon ami de toujours, comme une évidence. Naël qui me comprenait mieux que quiconque et qui avait su apporter de belles réponses à mes questions. Mais c'était un garçon tranquille pour ne pas dire casanier quand le sang des Dal Salan pulsait avec vigueur dans mes veines. Alors nous nous étions séparés, d'un commun accord, cette fois-ci.

Lisant dans mes pensées, Sparfell poussa un cri et se rappela à mon souvenir. Je souris devant l'évidence. De toutes les rencontres que j'avais pu faire et de tous les liens que j'avais pu nouer, celui qui m'unissait à lui demeurait le plus beau, le plus simple et le plus puissant.

Je l'avais rencontré il y avait plus d'un an à présent, mais notre relation avait la force de l'absolu. Je détaillai le plumage argenté de l'épervier marin, ses serres acérées et son bec crochu, et admirai l'aisance avec laquelle il se riait des vents contraires, tourbillonnait avec les courants et jouait avec les embruns.

Sparfell. Mon familier. Mon âme sœur.

Liberté et indépendance.

Accord parfait.

Nouveau cri de l'épervier pour marquer son accord puis il plongea en piqué vers l'océan, redressa sa trajectoire à l'ultime instant, frôla la surface des eaux et vint se percher à mes côté, sur un des flotteurs du catamaran.

Bien que je progressasse face au vent, mon embarcation filait à bonne allure, zigzaguant pour éviter la confrontation directe avec le vent de terre tout en absorbant une partie de sa puissance. Mon familier m'enveloppa de son regard d'or liquide et je me surpris à sourire aux nuages, savourant avec mon familier la liberté de la navigation à la voile et l'excitation de toucher bientôt terre.

Bananiers rouges et orchidées.

Cette odeur s'était ancrée si profondément en moi, à force de douleur et de peur, de sang et de contradictions, que le temps qui passe n'avait jamais pu l'effacer.

Je n'étais jamais revenue sur l'île depuis que la marine lancovienne m'y avait secourue quelques années et pourtant tout ici m'était familier. Je détendis la voile pour réduire mon allure, baissai le foc et accostai sans difficulté sur la plage de sable nacré où je tirai mon catamaran à sec.

Je pris quelques minutes pour me recueillir sur la plage, évoquant dans un ballet d'ombres torturés les souvenirs des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ici et ailleurs, sur cette plage et sur une autre plage, sur cet océan et sur un autre Océan.

Puis je me remis en route. Mon pèlerinage ne faisait que commencer. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, je me glissai dans la forêt. Au-dessus de la canopée, l'ombre argenté de Sparfell épousait le moindre de mes mouvements. Je suivais le chemin des souvenirs et les souvenirs surgissaient de mon chemin.

L'endroit où j'étais devenue louve. Transformation et puissance.

Où j'avais tenté d'attaquer Meven. Sauvagerie et douleur indicible.

La piste où j'avais suivi ses traces. Les gorges de galets blancs au fond desquelles coulait une mince rivière. Et où gisait le corps sans vie du pirate. Soulagement.

Le ruisseau où je m'étais désaltérée. Où il s'était désaltéré. Je caressais le tronc de l'arbre maigrelet qui continuait à dispenser vaillamment son ombre au-dessus du bassin de galets blancs. Brûlures.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je fermai les yeux. Vacillai un instant devant la violence des souvenirs.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Sparfell vint se poser sur une branche à mes côtés et poussa un cri feutré.

Fermement, il balaya mes souvenirs et imposa sa conviction à mon esprit. Ce que j'avais vécu ici et ailleurs appartenait au passé. Ces épreuves avaient défini celle que j'étais aujourd'hui, elles m'avaient appris la douleur et la violence, les regrets et le pardon, la complexité des choses et la forces des convictions. Elles étaient le prix à payer pour la jeune femme entière, indépendante et adulte que j'étais devenue.

Doucement, mon rythme cardiaque s'apaisa et les souvenirs, un par un, trouvèrent leurs places dans ma mémoire, désormais inoffensifs.

Il me restait à retourner à la clairière. Là où j'avais perdu mon humanité en devenant louve. Et l'avais transcendée en soignant Meven. Liberté et pardon. Délivrance.

Coups d'une hache sur le bois. Prenant appui avec précaution sur une roche humide affleurant de l'éboulement dont je ne connaissais que trop bien les dangers, je tirais une dernière fois sur mes bras et me hissai sans difficultés sur la corniche de pierre qui surplombait les gorges. Le martèlement régulier résonnait depuis les entrailles de la forêt.

Sparfell s'élança au-dessus des cimes. Devenue louve, je m'engageai à sa suite dans les sous-bois, le cœur battant. Je connaissais cette piste. Je l'avais déjà suivie des années auparavant. Je savais où elle menait. Et je savais à qui elle me menait.

Meven travaillait avec la froide efficacité que je lui avais toujours connue. Régulièrement, à un rythme soutenu, il abattait sa hache sur le tronc d'un arbre de fer avec une précision redoutable, sans paraître gêné par la chaleur étouffante de la jungle et les nuées de moucherons qui voletaient autour de lui. Il repéra pourtant immédiatement l'éclat argenté de l'épervier marin. Se tendit.

Les éperviers marins ne vivaient pas sous ces latitudes.

Il dut percevoir l'œil doré de mon familier car ses mains se raffermirent sur sa hache, il abaissa sa posture en une position de garde et se détourna lentement de son ouvrage pour scruter les sous-bois. Les années passées dans la peau d'une proie, à fuir le courroux des Morgane de Sandroy et les chasses à l'homme des autorités autremondiennes semblaient avoir aiguisé son sens de l'observation et poussé sa méfiance à l'extrême.

Je repris forme humaine pour franchir les broussailles qui me masquaient encore à sa vue.

« Salut Meven, ça faisait un bail, lançai-je avec assurance

Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour me reconnaitre puis ses traits s'assombrirent et il fixa les sous-bois derrière moi avec méfiance.

-Tu es venue seule? s'enquit-il d'une voix froide

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire

-Il n'y a que moi... Et Sparfell » précisai-je quand l'épervier vint se poser sur mon épaule

Il se détendit imperceptiblement et j'en profitai pour l'observer plus longuement. En deux ans, il avait bien changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient retenu par un mince lien de cuir, tout comme sa barbe qui mangeait le bas de son visage creusé et tanné par le soleil. Il avait enlevé sa chemise pour abattre l'arbre et son torse luisait de transpiration au soleil. Il portait toujours les brûlures impressionnantes que lui avait values le châtiment de Morgane de Sandroy, comme une sombre malédiction qui rongeait sa peau. D'autres plaies plus récentes peinaient à cicatriser et je me demandai quels combats il avait dû mener et à quels traquenards il avait dû échapper avant de trouver refuge sur cette île. Ses épaules, me semblait-il, s'étaient élargies, sans doute en raison des tâches manuelles qu'il effectuait dans sa cachette sans l'aide de la magie pour éviter de se faire repérer.

L'ensemble de son être respirait une forme de lassitude torturée, et ses yeux noirs cernés me confirmèrent que ses nuits ne devaient pas être sereines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il avec animosité en reconnaissant mon manteau bleu brodé d'argent aux couleurs de la marine lancovienne.

-Et bien quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à mon vieil ami? demandai-je innocemment

-On n'a jamais été amis, Dal Salan!

-Roooh, amis, ennemis, on ne va pas chipoter pour si peu » m'amusai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire et repérai la direction de la clairière où je devinais son abri avant d'ajouter.

« Bon, tu me fais visiter ou on reste ici à s'échanger des amabilités? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeai vers la clairière. De mauvaise grâce, il récupéra sa chemise pendue à une branche, l'enfila et m'emboita le pas.

En arrivant dans la clairière, je m'arrêtai, pétrifiée. Je demeurai un instant interdite par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Outre une petite maison en bois qui s'élevait en son centre, la clairière était peuplée de totems de bois sculpté, tachetées de la lumière qui filtrait à travers les feuillages. Taillés dans diverses essences d'arbres, ils représentaient des poissons et des créatures marines aux écailles finement ciselées, des motifs ethniques gravés et incrustés de galets, des visages aux regards profonds et amers, des oiseaux marins aux ailes déployées vers le ciel et des représentations de bateaux roulant sur les flots, qui semblaient prêts à surgir du tronc dans lequel ils étaient nés pour s'élancer à la conquête des océans.

« Bouge, marmonna Meven

-Ce... C'est toi qui a fait ça » bégayai-je, fascinée par la force brute et vive qui émanait de ces sculptures.

Pour toute réponse, il me poussa sans délicatesse du chemin et se dirigea vers sa cabane où je le suivis, sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de ses œuvres, touchée en plein cœur par l'âme complexe et la sombre inquiétude qui se révélaient dans le bois sculpté.

Au contraire des étranges totems qui peuplait la clairière, la cabane était un modèle de solidité et de sobriété. Les murs étaient faits de rondins de bois agencés de façon parfaitement droite et le toit était un tressage de feuillages qui conservait l'intérieur dans une certaine fraicheur. Deux ouvertures pratiquées de part et d'autre de la cabane assuraient un peu de lumière dans l'abri. La pièce, unique, était meublée de façon sommaire, avec une natte pour dormir au fond, une buche qui faisait office de tabouret et une table qui devait également servir de plan de travail. Il y avait aussi dans un coin une petite étagère supportant les maigres possessions du pirate qui semblaient se résumer à une chemise et un pantalon en toile supplémentaire, un sabre et un peu de vaisselle sculptée dans du bois de fer.

« Je prendrai bien un petit rafraichissement, lançai-je pour dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

-De la flotte.

-Parfait, j'adore ça » appréciai-je, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser abattre par l'humeur maussade du pirate.

Il attrapa deux bols sculptés et sortit pour les remplir à l'eau d'une pompe manuelle qu'il devait avoir fabriquée lui-même. Il me tendit mon écuelle et nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe de la clairière.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens » demandai-je amicalement.

Cela faisait longtemps que je lui avais pardonné nos affrontements passés. Des épreuves partagées, j'avais gardé un soin inquiet pour sa santé et me souciais à présent de l'état dans lequel je le trouvai, las et affaibli.

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne répondit pas. Sparfell, qui s'était éloigné quelques instants, se posa sur mon épaule et vint affectueusement frotter sa tête contre ma joue. Je devinai le regard envieux, presque douloureux du pirate sur mon familier et commentai :

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a un an, quand j'étais en mission en Brontagne.

-Il est magnifique » murmura sincèrement le jeune home.

Son compliment me toucha et je sentis que pour quelques secondes, nous avions retrouvé le lien infime que nous avions noué sur la route de Servia, quand nous fuyions ensemble les mercenaires lancés à notre poursuite.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa, alors que nous évoquions, chacun de notre côté, les souvenirs des épreuves partagées. Les heures passèrent, sans que l'un d'entre nous ne tente de briser l'atmosphère pensive qui régnait dans la clairière. Puis Meven se leva et fit mine de se diriger vers la cabane. Je me levai d'un bond et me plantai face à lui. Je dus lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et cela m'agaça.

« Combien de temps vas-tu encore te morfondre ici?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Meven en tentant de me contourner.

Je l'en empêchai et insistai

-Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle. Tu n'as rien fait pour soigner tes blessures. Tu te nourris à peine et on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des mois.

\- J'allais justement chercher des crogroseilles sauvages. Elles sont à l'intérieur, laisse-moi passer.

-Mais...

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne repartes pas trop tard, la mer est mauvaise par ici, à marée descendante. »

Le message était clair. Va-t'en et oublie-moi.

J'avais essayé, pourtant. Il y avait deux ans, à mon retour au Lancovit, après avoir échappé à la vengeance de Morgane de Sandroy, j'avais tout fait pour oublier ce qu'il avait pu se passer sur le Némésis.

Perdue, coupable, choquée.

Le clan Dal Salan avait été là, comme toujours. Ils m'avaient aidée à ramasser les petits morceaux de mon âme et à les recoller uns à uns. Ils étaient restés près de moi dans les nuits longues et sombres, quand l'horreur des souvenirs me réveillait en pleine nuit, transpirante et terrifiée.

Mon clan, ma famille, mon soutien.

Prenant appui sur eux, je m'étais relevée. Je me relevai toujours, disait Maman avec un brin de fierté. J'avais gagné en confiance et en indépendance et n'avais plus besoin de personne pour me protéger. J'avais noué des relations saines d'amitié et d'amour, m'étais consacré avec passion au métier que j'avais choisi et voyagé sur Autremonde seule ou avec mes frères et ma sœur.

Mais Meven, qui aurait pu guérir la plaie béante de son âme? Quelqu'un avait-il seulement essayé?

Pas de soutien, pas de clan, juste la promesse d'une mort certaine s'il s'attardait une journée à panser ses blessures. La fuite pour unique perspective et la méfiance pour compagne de voyage. La douleur aussi. Et cette noirceur qu'il avait toujours entretenue et qui semblait le dévorer à présent. Et les souvenirs terribles. Meven ne voyageait pas seul, finalement. Traqué, blessé, il avait fini par venir s'échouer sur cette île. Avait-il cru pouvoir y trouver le repos? Ses compagnons de voyage, de toute évidence, ne lui avait laissé ce répit.

Aucune chance de guérison, hurlaient ses yeux noirs et son attitude lasse.

C'était bien le problème des êtres d'absolu. Une fois brisés, rien ne pouvait les réparer.

C'était tout ce que je voulais voir. Prendre des nouvelles de mon ancien allié. Faire un dernier voyage sur cette île et regarder s'effacer les dernières cicatrices. Boucler la boucle. J'en avais toujours ressenti le besoin, il avait juste fallu du temps avant que mon esprit et les vents ne me mènent sur ces rivages.

« Dal Salan, va-t'en » murmura Meven d'une voix rauque, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Je me demandai, un peu gênée, combien de temps j'étais restée à l'observer ainsi, le regard perdu, à portée de son souffle. Il y avait comme une douleur de sa voix et une prière dans ses yeux.

Aussi imparfaite que fut la paix qu'il avait trouvée sur cette île, Meven ne tenait pas à ce que je vienne la troubler.

J'hésitai, songeai à m'en aller et me rendis compte que cela m'était impossible.

« Je ne peux pas », répondis-je, étonnée moi-même par la force de cette certitude.

Je me rapprochai, posai doucement la main sur son bras et croisai le regard égaré du pirate. Il amorça un geste pour se dégager, ne le fit pas, trop désemparé pour réagir. Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser sans bruit. Je ne l'avais jamais connu aussi vulnérable.

Je songeai à mon engagement récent dans la Marine lancovienne, réalisai que j'aurai dû alerter mes supérieurs de la présence du bandit sur cette île depuis longtemps déjà, et que je n'en avais rien fait. Notre histoire avait tissé entre nous des liens qui dépassaient de loin mon devoir auprès des forces armées lancoviennes.

Je pressentais qu'il y avait une autre voie. Plus longue. Plus douloureuse. Mille fois plus incertaine. Panser les blessures du corps était une chose, soigner une blessure à l'âme en était une autre. Il me faudrait du temps, de la patience et tellement de volonté pour le remettre debout. En étais-je capable? Me laisserait-il seulement faire?

Meven soutint mon regard, attendant ma décision. Je me perdis dans ses yeux noirs, dans son beau visage à la mâchoire vive, dans sa force et ses fêlures, dans la complexité de son être et l'absolu de son âme.

Lors je l'attirai vers moi. Contre moi. Effleurai ses lèvres. Un baiser léger, un peu amer, au goût de sel et de sang. Lourd des jours vécus ensemble. Et aussi, quelque part, la promesse des jours à venir

D'abord surpris, il enveloppa mon visage d'une main calleuse et après une légère hésitation, me rendit mon baiser. Son parfum de bois fraîchement coupé et d'embruns déferla dans mon esprit, ensorcelant, et je sentis un désir brûlant monter en moi… Me demandai fugacement depuis combien de temps il était là, depuis combien de temps j'ignorai ce besoin d'absolu niché au fond de mon cœur. Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassai à nouveau.

« C'est un peu tard pour partir, murmurai-je. Tu peux m'héberger pour la nuit ? »

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, à la faveur d'un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets clos, Meven était déjà réveillé. Allongé contre moi, un bras enlacé autour de ma taille, il n'avait pas bougé de peur de troubler mon sommeil, et s'était contenté de savourer le calme paisible qui baignait la cabane ce matin. Je m'étirai avec délice et me tournai vers lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il m'accueillit dans ses bras, et passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux. La vision des nombreuses blessures sur son corps acheva de me tirer de mon sommeil.

« Je vais te soigner, proposai-je.

-Non, pas de magie. S'il te plaît. »

Je le rassurai d'un clin d'œil, me redressai sur la natte et cherchai mon sac du regard. Le tirant jusqu'à moi, j'en sortis le petit pot d'onguent d'Arcandor que je transportais toujours avec moi.

Le pirate me laissa appliquer le baume sur ses blessures, troublé. Il semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

« A quoi tu joues, Dal Salan? me demanda-t-il finalement, le front plissé.

-Je ne joue pas, je te soigne. C'est mon métier, tu te rappelles ?

-Pourquoi? Je t'ai blessée, menti et livré à mon père... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi me soignerais-tu? Je ne le mérite pas. »

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa question. Juste une profonde incompréhension et la douleur toujours vive des événements passés. Je pris le temps de considérer la question, sachant que de ma réponse dépendraient tous les jours à venir.

« Ce monde t'a tout pris, Meven. Il ne t'a jamais donné ta chance. On t'a arraché ton âme et ta liberté, on t'a trahi, on a essayé de te tuer, de te brûler vif. Tu ne crois pas que tu as droit à un peu de repos? »

Le pirate m'adressa un regard las.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me guérir.

-Laisse-moi au moins essayer.»

Meven ne devait jamais quitter son île.

Je lui rendais visite régulièrement, lors des permissions que je prenais au retour de mes missions avec la marine lancovienne. Il me fallut du temps pour le comprendre, pour mesurer la profondeur de sa blessure et l'ampleur de sa gravité. Soren, autrefois, m'avait annoncé que le jeune homme avait une personnalité trop complexe pour être appréhendée. Je commençais à peine à comprendre à quel point mon frère avait raison.

Pourtant, à force de temps et de patience, de longs silences et de douces étreintes, je plongeai loin, très loin dans l'âme du pirate. Le laissai plonger dans la mienne. C'était la condition pour que Meven accepte de se dévoiler. Un échange absolu, forcément. Je m'y livrai sans hésiter et sans crainte, toute ma volonté tendue vers sa guérison.

Je lui parlai de ma famille, du syndrome Dal Salan et des attaches qui me liaient à chacun des membres de mon clan. Je lui racontais les chamailleries incessantes avec Benjamin, le caractère borné de Xici, les espiègleries de Cal et la sagesse un peu blasée de Soren.

Il me raconta son enfance, sa relation avec son père, la perte de son familier. Et puis la vie dans le repaire des pirates, les maladies, les abordages et les tueries. Les traques de la Marine, aussi et les exécutions sommaires des compagnons de toujours.

Quand nous eûmes fait le tour de nos histoires et de nos âmes alors seulement, je sentis une forme d'apaisement se poser dans l'esprit de Meven. Lentement, les plaies de son âme entamèrent une longue cicatrisation. Douloureuse et lancinante, qui le réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, en sueur et le teint livide. Pour se livrer comme il l'avait fait, il avait dû abattre toutes ses défenses et était régulièrement la proie de cauchemars dont je devinai sans difficulté la teneur. Alors je le prenais dans mes bras et répétais les gestes et les paroles que m'avait prodiguées sa famille autrefois.

Mille fois je doutai de la possibilité de la guérison. Mille fois je songeai à abandonner devant la violence et les terribles fantômes qui habitaient Meven. Pas une seule fois je ne relâchai le soutien indéfectible que je lui portais.

Il fallut du temps, encore, pour que le pirate reprenne goût à la vie, et à cet égard un évènement fut déterminant. Je me rappellerais toujours de cette journée qui avait pourtant si mal commencé. La nuit avait été longue et empreinte de cauchemars. A l'aube, Meven, atterré, avait couru jusqu'à la falaise au nord de l'île et était resté de longues minutes à contempler les récifs déchiquetés, hésitant à se jeter sur leur pointes acérées. Plus que jamais, il avait la certitude que rien ni personne ne saurait soulager le profond mal-être qui l'habitait et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Alertée par Sparfell, je l'avais rejoint avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable et l'avait serré dans mes bras en lui murmurant de paroles apaisantes jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de renoncer à sa folie et de revenir à la cabane. J'étais alors allée chercher de l'essence de kax au catamaran, le laissant sous la surveillance de Sparfell, pensive. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, un élément déclencheur qui remettrait définitivement la guérison en bonne voie. Quand je revins, je lui préparai une tisane de kax, et conservai un air soucieux sur le visage avant de finir par lui confier.

« Meven, je crois que j'ai un problème avec le catamaran. Je me demande si un des flotteurs ne prend pas l'eau.

-Pourtant, tu es arrivée sans encombre.

-Oui, mais j'ai cogné un rocher en accostant. J'ai peur de reprendre la mer avec mon embarcation dans cet état. »

Inquiet pour ma sécurité, il me proposa d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au catamaran. Nous descendîmes donc à la plage et il constata par lui-même que le flotteur gauche était bien enfoncé sur le flanc extérieur. Il examina la coque en fronçant les sourcils.

«Comment tu as fait pour avoir un heurt ponctuel et aussi violent sur le flanc? » me demanda-t-il finalement, surpris.

Je haussai les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et demandai :

« Tu crois que c'est grave ?

-Non, la coque n'a pas été percée, visiblement. Tu peux prendre la mer sans crainte.

-Je ne suis pas sereine, insistai-je. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un bateau qui prend l'eau en plein milieu de l'Océan Bleu.

-Ça ne craint rien, je t'assure.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on fasse un test avant. Juste un petit tour pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Meven hésita un peu. Il n'avait pas repris la mer depuis qu'il avait débarqué sur l'île, et cette perspective ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer. Mais devant mon inquiétude, il finit par céder et nous poussâmes l'embarcation à la mer.

« Tu peux prendre la barre ? demandai-je. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en navigation entre les récifs. »

Le pirate, qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, me jeta un regard interrogateur mais obtempéra et se saisit de la barre pour nous sortir de la crique. Avec habileté, il vira de bord et se plaça en vent de travers pour nous faire longer l'île. Alors un vent de mer malicieux vint gonfler les voiles et nous filâmes le long des récifs. Si j'avais appris en rejoignant la Marine à diriger un bateau, Meven, lui, avait ça dans le sang. Conscient du plus petite changement de brise, tirant parti du moindre souffle, il faisait louvoyer le catamaran entre les rochers avec habileté, et notre embarcation semblait vivante tant il savait la diriger avec souplesse. Une brusque bourrasque s'engouffra dans la Grand-Voile et fit basculer le catamaran sur une de ses coques, menaçant de nous désarçonner. Mais à la barre, Meven avait anticipé le coup, il modifia légèrement notre orientation et soudain, la bourrasque fut nôtre. Domptée, avalée par la voile, elle nous emporta avec elle à toute allure, dans une gerbe d'eau et d'écume. Je poussai un cri d'excitation, grisée par la vitesse et le sentiment de toute puissance que portait cet instant. Meven, lui, affichait un sourire rayonnant. Sur les flots, au contact des vagues et du vent, il avait enfin retrouvé son élément.

Quand la bourrasque se calma, et qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, il croisa mon sourire ravi.

« Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? »

Et il comprit.

« Tu n'as jamais heurté de rocher, pas vrai ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Et tu as saboté ton propre catamaran ?

-On peut résumer ça comme ça.

-Tu voulais que je remonte sur un bateau. Tu pensais que ça me soulagerait, que ça me changerait les idées et que ça me ferait du bien.

-C'était l'idée, oui. »

Il hésita, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un pâle sourire, le premier depuis des années.

« Bon sang… Je t'aime Loïse Dal Salan. »

Cet épisode marqua le début du retour à la vie pour Meven. J'insistai pour l'emmener escalader les falaises au nord de l'île, plonger entre les récifs qui bordaient la plage et visiter les îles proches à bord du catamaran. L'exercice et les efforts partagés lui firent du bien, plus que ce que je ne l'avais espéré. Il se lança de lui-même dans la réalisation d'un jardin, avec les quelques plants que je lui ramenais de mes voyages. Courges, pousses de manurils, baies, racines de manioc, camelle brune… Il consacra beaucoup d'énergie à l'installation et l'entretien de son potager, construisant même un ingénieux système d'arrosage qui lui permit d'obtenir rapidement de belles cultures. Avec des sortes de roseaux, il tressa des nasses qu'il installa entre les récifs non loin de la crique, et qui lui fournirent de belles prises, poissons et crustacés, qu'il accommodait avec un certain talent quand je lui rendais visite. Il fabriqua aussi une sorte de four solaire qui lui permettait de cuire ses aliments sans faire de feu, et de sécher les fruits et les légumes pour les conserver. Il dût bientôt bâtir un appentis à sa cabane, pour stocker les réserves qu'il faisait. Il entreprit aussi de construire une nouvelle couche, plus grande et bien plus confortable, qu'il installa en extérieur sous un abri et dans laquelle nous pouvions passer des heures blottis l'un contre l'autre, savourant le bonheur simple d'être ensemble. Tous ses efforts pour améliorer son confort me ravissaient. Meven, de nouveau, croyait aux lendemains.

Prévenu par le vol de Sparfell au-dessus de l'île, Meven vint à ma rencontre. Il m'aida à tirer le catamaran sur le sable, et je me pelotonnai avec délice dans ses bras. Son contact physique m'était devenu vital.

Nous remontâmes jusqu'à la clairière en devisant légèrement. Je lui racontai ma dernière mission, et il évoqua avec un air absent l'avancée de ses cultures. Je devinai qu'il me cachait quelque chose, et n'eut de cesse qu'il m'en révéla plus. Un sourire mystérieux s'installa sur ses lèvres, mais il ne me dit rien avant que nous ayons atteint la cabane, et qu'il m'ait servi un rafraichissement. Puis il lança, nonchalant:

« Alors comme ça, ton frère fricote avec l'héritière impériale d'Omois? »

Je rigolai. Il n'était pas le premier à me faire la remarque. J'avais appris en même temps que tout Autremonde la relation de mon petit frère, Caliban, avec Tara, son amie de longue date et accessoirement, l'héritière du trône d'Omois.

« Et oui, soupirai-je amusée, mon frère fréquente l'héritière impériale et moi, un pirate recherché par toutes les polices d'Autremonde. A lui les honneurs et la richesse, et à moi la cour martiale si cela s'apprend. »

Le visage de Meven s'assombrit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu risques, exactement? »

Je fus tentée de plaisanter, mais il y avait une véritable inquiétude dans sa voix que j'appréciai à sa juste valeur avant de répondre.

« Pas grand-chose, en fait. L'ordre des chamans sanctifierait ma décision de t'avoir soigné. Quant à la marine, ils ne peuvent pas me reprocher de t'avoir aidé à t'enfuir, de te cacher ou de t'armer. On pourrait m'attaquer pour ne pas avoir révéler ta présence, mais je peux arguer que je suis liée par le secret professionnel, et que je considère que mon rôle de médecin supplante mon appartenance à la marine. »

Je haussai les épaules:

« Au pire, on me radie de la Marine lancovienne. »

Ce ne serait pas la seule conséquence, bien sûr. Qui pourrait comprendre mon choix ? Pas ma famille en tout cas. Benjamin n'avait jamais digéré que le pirate ait prit son apparence pour me piéger et il avait fallu toute l'énergie de ma mère et de mon grand-père pour dissuader ma grand-mère, également furieuse de la tromperie, de ne pas lever une armée pour se lancer à la poursuite du bandit. Xici et Caliban s'étaient tout simplement jurer de lui trancher la gorge si celui-ci essayait à nouveau de s'approcher de moi. Quant à mes parents, ils avaient fait appel à tous leurs réseaux au sein des voleurs et des services secrets d'Autremonde: si le pirate refaisait surface, ils en seraient les premiers informés et alors ils lui feraient payer chèrement de s'en être pris à leur fille. Soren, peut-être, qui se méfiait des jugements hâtifs, tenterait de me comprendre. Mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter cette relation.

Et puis il y avait tous les autres. Mes collègues de la Marine. Malo. Aegrid. Tous ces anonymes qui connaissaient mon histoire, et pour certains, m'avaient apporté leur soutien silencieux. J'imaginais sans difficulté les insultes, les mots blessants crachés au visage, les regards dégoutés et furieux. Les intolérances pouvaient prendre source dans le simple fait d'aimer, l'Histoire était là pour me le rappeler. J'avais fait un choix que personne ne pouvait accepter et qui me mettrait au ban de la société si cela s'apprenait.

Meven, qui désormais me connaissait trop ignorer mon trouble, me prit doucement dans ses bras, caressa mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'apaise et je me rendis compte avec une intensité douloureuse à quel point je l'aimais.

Personne ne me comprendrait. Ce choix m'éloignerait définitivement des êtres qui m'étaient les plus chers au monde. Et pourtant, ce fait ne remettait pas en cause ma décision. Il l'a rendait juste un peu plus lourde à porter.

« Comment tu as su, pour Cal et Tara ? » demandai-je finalement, curieuse.

Il me montra un étonnant poste semblable à une antique machine, toute composée de fils électriques, d'éclats de pierres de cristal et de composants électroniques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un poste de radio électromagique. Il me permet de capter les ondes radio, et aussi de recevoir des messages envoyés depuis une boule de cristal. Je l'ai fabriqué à partir du GPS cassé que tu m'as laissé la dernière fois. »

J'étais bluffée. Meven était de loin l'être le plus brillant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il n'était pas seulement un sabreur d'exception et un habile artisan, qui avait construit de ses mains une maison, un jardin et toutes les accommodations qui allaient avec. Il était aussi un sculpteur talentueux et un puit de connaissances. Il n'y avait pas une plante, pas un animal sur cette île et sans doute sur Autremonde dont il n'eut su donner le nom, pas un pays dont il ignorait la géographie et l'Histoire. Il parlait une douzaine de langues autremondiennes et terriennes et se passionnait pour les mécanismes de l'esprit humain. Une fois de plus, je réalisai la chance que j'avais d'aimer et d'être aimée par cet homme exceptionnel.

Alors je vouai au diable ceux qui me condamneraient. J'étais libre de ma vie et de mes choix, libre d'aimer et libre de pardonner. A ceux qui me blâmeraient pour cette relation, je leur dénierais le droit de me juger. A ceux qui me reprocheraient d'être allée trop vite, d'avoir aimé trop tôt, je leur répondrais qu'on n'attendait pas pour vivre et que ma vie, désormais et pour toujours, était liée à celle de Meven.

 **NDLR : Pour finir…**

 **Pour finir, je vous dirais que rien ne se finit.**

 **J'aimerais vous raconter que Loïse et Meven vécurent heureux sur leur île à l'écart des fureurs de ce monde, appliquant avec succès le proverbe « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ».**

 **C'était la fin que j'avais choisie pour eux. Seulement voilà, mes personnages, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention, m'ont échappé. Au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais cette histoire, de nouveaux possibles se sont ouverts devant eux et ils s'y sont précipités avec une furieuse envie de vivre.**

 **Je les regarde s'éloigner, Loïse, Meven, le clan Dal Salan et les autres, un peu plus colorés, un peu plus indépendants qu'auparavant. Avec ou sans moi, leur histoire ne s'arrête pas là, elle continue, se développe et s'épanouit dans toutes les directions. Et inexorablement, elle les amène vers cette autre fin que je n'ai pas choisie mais vers laquelle ils se dirigent malgré moi.**

 **Ces personnages, maintenant, sont aussi un peu les vôtres. Et un jour, si cela vous intéresse, si vous êtes prêts à embarquer de nouveau, je vous raconterais comme se finit réellement le Syndrome Dal Salan.**

 **En attendant, je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions ou des remarques sur cette fiction. Parce que c'est plus sympa pour discuter, j'ai créé un forum à cet effet, que vous trouverez ici :** myforums/saelliane/7202898/

 **N'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour. Il y a des fauteuils, des cookies et de la place pour tout le monde. Vous y trouverez aussi quelques bonus et une ou deux illustrations que j'ai gribouillées pour cette histoire. Pour les reviews, j'avais pris l'habitude de répondre par PM mais je répondrai sous la forme de commentaires maintenant, histoire que tout le monde puisse en profiter**

 **Et pour finir, je vous remercie tous pour votre attention qui m'a poussée à aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction (une jolie expérience personnelle) et vous souhaite à tous une très bonne continuation dans vos lectures, vos propres écrits et tout le reste. Bougez, intéressez-vous à tout, allez à la rencontre du monde : les plus belles aventures sont encore celles que l'on vit soi-même.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Saelliane**


End file.
